The One That Got Away
by MusixDixie
Summary: Obito and his best friends run away from their stress when they graduate high school. They go to a party, get drunk, and become separated. Obito is left in the hands of a stranger he met the night before. Will they be able to find all of his friends- or will Obito find a reason not to? KakaObi, AU, inspired on the song by Katy Perry. Currently undergoing editing.
1. Chapter 1: Good-Byes

**ORIGINAL A/N: [5-26-12]** This story has multiple pairings beside KakaObi. Also, Rin is somewhat bashed in the end of this, but not by much. I don't like stories that surround only the main characters in the main ship, because then it has a smutty feeling to it. This story will be nice and slow in chapters consisting of mainly fix to six pages at shortest and twenty at longest. Don't like, don't read.

**EDIT: [4-29-13]**This chapter was written at least two years ago. I have increased in English talent and I am rewriting this story. Those changes may or may not include the rating, plot, and shippings. I'd like to say there were plenty of flaws I did not originally notice, and I am rewriting it for the sake of my own conscious. I can't continue writing it until the crummy plot is depleted and replaced by one I can work with. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I would recommend rereading it if you haven't. There will be a lot of changes.

I will keep a file of all the original chapters, and if you would like me to email those to you, just send me a PM asking, as well as send me your email. That offer only stands for the readers who read it originally, and will miss the old story. I don't want to broadcast my crappy writings. Thanks.

**Do not call this story out of character**. It was written before Tobi was Obito. My original characterization for these characters was to give Obito a light, jolly, merry and peppy character to provide a plethora of comic relief when needed. He was given a personality based upon that of Gaiden with my own twist, and I originally perceived Obito as a very light-hearted and somewhat nerdy character.

Now that he is Tobi, he pertains a dark personality. Kakashi was given the personality of his older self at thirty years old, Shippuden, which was dry sarcasm and playfulness. So basically, I gave Obito the personality I thought he would have had if he had lived. I don't know if the personality I gave Kakashi conflicts with current chapters or not- Kakashi is obviously a much darker character than I wrote him as- but I attempted to give him a gentler character for the sake of comforting Obito. A slight warning is that I may also change personalities to synchronize with current chapters. I don't really see a need to do that though, but if I do, I will.

Thank you for reading this, if you did, since it is quite important- or at least to me. This story is my very shaping as a young authoress. Please, feel free to criticize, and I do hope you enjoy.

**OoO**

_He really missed him. _

There was a certain loneliness to the little abandoned apartment he stood in front of now, as if it was missing something. A gentle breeze rolled across it, and even though the house was fairly modern, it had the atmosphere of a home out of one of those creaky old ghost towns.

He could sense his presence in the very front steps, and he could even envision the two of them skipping up them while holding hands. He would be holding the car keys in his opposite hand proudly, as if it was some sort of grand prize. After all, that was always the greatest blessing- when Kakashi let him drive. He liked when he did that- it felt as though he was really an adult, and capable of standing beside Kakashi, squeezing his hand in the manner he did.

Now, he held those same car keys clenched tightly in his hands, only to bring them back as teardrops pricked the corners of his eyes. This would be his last time at this house. Yes, his last time- and that was for sure. It stung to say good-bye, but he knew that it was best for him. He couldn't keep soaking in his past, and letting it control him. After all, he was good at good-byes, wasn't he? At least, he should be, considering what he did after his high school career.

He was constantly remembering his days of adventure- the days of Kakashi. The little bit of fun in his life- the days that were always warm, opposed to the lifeless coldness he was feeling now. The days that may as well have been something out of a storybook, or some children's tale. Kakashi- Kakashi was his fairytale, his dream come true, his little bit of action in a world painted gray. He brought in new colors and experiences with the likes of which Obito had never seen before- he made his world real.

Now, there was only emptiness and monochromatic colors. This house was the scraps of the colors he had once seen and felt when Kakashi was next to him. It was all that was left of those wondrous days, those rainbow hues, and the bright feelings of joy. He approached the steps timidly, sticking his foot out, as if not daring to let it touch the surface. Was it alright? He almost felt like if he opened that door, Kakashi would be there, stretched out on the sofa, bickering about how they should be watching the sports channel, instead of watching his _'paranormal crap.'_

Touching the railings to the front steps was like singing your old favorite song- you know all of the words, even though you haven't heard it in ages. He dragged his feet up the beautiful white steps in an melancholy manner, his gaze locked on the front door. It was lovely as ever- he always kept in clean, though Kakashi had no interest in idle things like cleaning. It was always a chore left to him, and he would always complain- even though it wasn't necessarily a chore he had a distaste for performing.

The golden plaque rested on the door with their house number, polished and shining in the sun. He was on the porch now, standing in front of the door. His fingers trembled as he reached out, nearly touching the knob. He figured if there were any neighbors, they must be mighty curious as to what on earth he was doing. He turned around, knowing it was probably better he went back to that cherry red Ferrari Spider and headed home. Yet, he couldn't keep running forever. He had to face his past- even if some of the things were a little hard to face.

He wanted to go inside. He admired the perfectly well-kept shrubbery that lined what used to be their apartment, and then, after a single deep breath, he turned back, staring the door down. The house was constructed by pale yellow sliding- and though yellow usually looked like an nasty color for a house- it looked very comfortable on theirs. It had wide, open windows, which filled the home with sunlight. It was warm in more ways than one, and that summer was probably the fairest of his life.

His hand was on the knob. It twisted, and there was a gush of warm air as he stepped inside. He almost felt like saying, _'I'm home_-' and then he did. He closed his eyes, and with a smile, his lips parted to form words.

"I'm home, Kakashi."

Opening his eyes, he was once again in that shiny crimson car, sitting beside his closest friends, just out of high school. Opening his eyes, he was once again seventeen, and new fish out into the world. Opening his eyes, he was ready to revisit the world he had bolted away for years.

It was now, he opened his eyes.

**OoO**

_"Fuck yeah!"_

Four young adults stand in front of an practically shining, old Pontiac- the 1960's version- joking and slapping each other's arms, their familiarity apparent in the very grins plastered on their faces. The car is slim and shiny- as clean as Gai could have possibly made it. He'd gone as far as to take the hood off of the dirt old car so each of them could experience double the breeze. Gai wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the sweet ride, inviting each of his friends to step closer. Obito chuckled pleasantly at his friend's quirk of the brows, punching his arm gently, the smile not leaving his lips.

Unlike many other boys his age, Obito wasn't really all that knowledgeable on the matter of cars, even at his age of seventeen- not that his interests was of any importance. It was the number- the age- seventeen that was really, honestly, and truly notable. It was now, of this day and age, that they were all seventeen, each and every one of them. Some of them were even eighteen, the daring number of adulthood- or at least, Gai and Kurenai were.

Yes, seventeen; the exciting, fresh, crisp, age of freedom. They'd just escaped their graduation, and they were done with this town. Obito trembled with excitement just regarding the fact that he was _free._This particular June day was his last day of high school, and that certain matter was an important ordeal considering that meant that it was the last day he had to reside in those ugly, wretched school walls. He would ditch this town and never look back.

They were still wearing their caps and gowns, fresh out of the high school in which they had finally left. They had spent their entire lives in this town... and none of them had enjoyed their time confined within it beyond the time they spent with each other.

Gai turned to Kurenai, his bushy eyebrows still wrinkling suggestively, which was an awkward motion he had truly mastered. "Sweet, am I right?" His lips crinkled into a broad grin, his face lighting up with gentle mirth.

_"That_is sweet," Kurenai grins, flipping her chalky coal colored hair back and batting her eyelashes, bringing out her crimson eyes, "and it's an pretty old model- hard to come by these days. What do you think, Rin?"

"Um... I never really had a interest in cars..." Rin blushes a little, and smiles in an angelic way. She cocks her head warmly as she does so, studying the ride, and forcing a similar grin to that of Kurenai's. "It is... shiny." She giggles, and Obito couldn't help but be further drawn to her.

Gai grinned and lit his cigarette, blowing a little bit of smoke as he exhaled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in!" He gestured at the car with a wide grin.

They all obliged, gathering in the car, Kurenai in the front with Gai driving and Rin and Obito in the back. Kurenai complimented the car constructively, making sure to criticize every foul point and prove herself as witty when it came to vehicles. Gai started up the car and sped forward, with only one direction in mind- _away_. The very direction they all decided they would go many years ago.

Not many people live to share long lasting friendships, but all four of them had managed to do it with ease considering they lived together in walking distance of one another's houses in the same itty-bitty town their entire life. They all met in kindergarten, and knew each other to the very bitter end of senior year. Even though some years they were separated in classes, they managed to keep in touch through one another. Their friendship lasted all the way to the current moment, and they never forgot the promise they made when they were kids- the promise to one day just ditch the town they hated so heartily with a dark animosity.

They knew each other's problems after all these years, and each one of them had a pretty hard life.

Gai's parents were alcoholics and didn't pay any attention to him. He just wanted a family, like everyone else. But his mom and dad constantly went out to bars and came home drunk. They cheated on each other all the time and didn't even care. It seemed the only reason they kept Gai there was to get the child support funds from the government. They had little income, considering neither of them had a job, and applied for a support check, which they received to care for him- though they only spent it on drinks. Nonetheless, Gai was strong. He was unique and silly, with a great personality.

His parents obviously didn't care much for him, even if he was their child- they even went as far as to give him a tasteless name such as "Guy." But Gai merely shrugged it off, good willed as he was. He changed the spelling of it, and all of the sudden, the name was meaningful to him. It resembled his hard past and struggles, and though it was unheard of, he liked it. He said it made him who he was, and that was enough for him.

Kurenai's parents were dead. They died in a very tragic car crash, and were no longer with her. She often had stressful times with it, but she concealed them with her smile. She lived with her foster family that didn't really care about her. As long as she was home in time for dinner, whatever she did was alright. But now she was going to ditch them for good. She no longer had to spend time with people she disliked and people that didn't support her. At eighteen, she was legally able to kiss them good-bye without a thought. That was exactly what she intended on doing now that she was able to.

Rin, on the other hand, lived alone with her father, running a small coffee shop that was also the group's favorite hang out spot. Her father was kind hearted to everyone but Rin. He wanted Rin to take over the family business, and run the shop. He often criticized her skills as a waitress. He rambles on about how it is what her mother would've wanted, and that Rin should be grateful for it. Rin's mother died when Rin was born, so parents were a touchy subject for Rin. Rin always had wanted to be a nurse or a doctor- it was her dream. She stated once they ran away she would run her own clinic instead of a coffee shop. It seemed the only thing that her father could praise her about was that she existed- otherwise, there was only scorn. There was nothing for her in that coffee shop- she couldn't even brew a nice, flavorful cup.

Obito lived with his mother and father in a rather large house, considering they were quite wealthy. They were peaceful, and he loved his parents. However, he grew up on baby-sitters, and never did he really spend time with his parents. All his life he came home to a nanny, his parents being busy workers that wouldn't let their kid get in the way. They made a lot of money, to say the least. Obito's family was loaded. His parents supplied him anything he asked for. But even with that, he asked himself, _if they can give me a flat screen TV, why can't they give me a good-bye kiss in the morning before they go off to work?_ He had time with his parents every now and then, but he didn't feel like they even knew him. He only saw his parents every few months or so on an average. Obito thought that his parents wouldn't even care if he just disappeared. They probably wouldn't notice, either.

None of this was of importance, though. Not one of them had to bear the burden of their past any longer.

They had graduated, and now they were free. Just as they promised as children, how they said they would escape the town together the day the graduated.

Rin had ran away crying from her coffee shop after being scolded by her dad in front of a bunch of people for spilling a drink on them. Those people happened to be Obito and his baby sitter, and he chased after her worriedly. When their eyes had connected, he swore she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He had to cheer her up. As he chased her down the street, trying to beckon her towards him, they both slammed into Gai, who was moping about his dad, who had kicked him out so he could drink alone to 'think.' Which really was just some excuse to get Gai out of the house.

The three of them fussed over each other, and it was then Kurenai came fluttering in on her tricycle, falling over into the street after trying to dodge the three of them sitting around in the middle of the road. She cussed them out, then sat down with them, having just escaped her foster parents, who had yelled at her and called her a burden.

Each of them slithered over to the benches, sitting together and explaining their own situations. They pinky swore to each other they would ditch the town together, as well as their problems. It was a swear in which each of their fingers connected and shook gently. Then, they met in Kindergarten, and their friendships escalated from there, but not one of them forgot the promise that brought them together. They always said, _'one day,_' when one of them was sad.

Now, one day was today- the day they left everything behind. The day that Gai didn't have to go home to his drunkard parents. The day Kurenai didn't have to go home to uncaring foster parents. The day Rin could run away from her father and go to a medical school. The day Obito didn't have to spend any more time with parents that didn't even know him. _The day all four of them ran away together._

"It's a wonder we actually managed to keep this promise," Gai laughed merrily as they sped down the road, the engines roaring, as if to agree with him.

Obito savored the feeling tingling the surface of his skin, and the glorious sensation of warm sunshine blended with fair June air that flooded his nerves. The breeze rattled across his body, leaving its mark in his memory, something he imprinted in his mind for the day they left, so he could recall whenever he liked."Yeah," He agreed softly, the word but a whisper in the wind.

Rin smiled at both of them and leaned forward, her hand on the seat behind Gai, her finger daring to creep up behind him and poke the back of his head."It was a pinky promise, remember?" She chimed in, her smile ever-present as always.

"Yep- back then, it was only a pinky promise, but now here we are, and it is actually happening right before our eyes." Gai turned his head and gave her his signature grin, as well as flipping a peace sign over his shoulder. "We closed one door, and now we're opening another. I wonder what lives each of us will lead from here on out?"

"I guess all that's left is to go as far as this car of yours can take us, Gai. Let's ditch this town." Kurenai smirked, her eyes knowing, as if mocking Gai by saying he was all talk and no action. "Instead of just saying we're going to do it, let's do it. Right?" She stuck her tongue out at him, and his cheeks lit up, embarrassed to be pointed out in such a way.

"Still, I hate to bring this to light when we're all in such a joyous mood, but shouldn't we have at least brought clothing with us?" Rin inquired, worry lacing her features as she pressed a finger to her tanned lips.

"No. We agreed not to bring anything because we're letting it all go. What's the point of leaving if we're bringing with us what we're trying to lose?" Gai answered pointedly, a solemn look sweeping over him as he glowered at her through his rear-view mirror.

"I suppose you're right- after all, we're trying to shed every little nuisance this place has given us. I understand," Rin nodded, closing her eyes and hugging her knees to her chest. She exhaled briefly and leaned over, resting her head on Obito's shoulder. Obito turned a rosy pink before smiling and wrapping one arm around her shoulder, tugging her close.

Obito had loved Rin for as long as he could remember. She was his one true love, and the first person to ever be there for him. He was always bullied in class when he was little, and she was the first ever to stand up for him. It was a small gesture but it touched Obito deeply. She became his first friend and his first love. While in high school many people had boyfriends and girlfriends, Obito was different in the way that he never did. He couldn't even bring himself to confess to _Rin_, he was so bad with relationships. She was his entire heart, and he truly desired to be with her- but what would she be to him if he was rejected? They would lose everything.

Rin obviously didn't harbor any romantic feelings toward Obito. She was lost and looking for love, but she couldn't see the man sitting right beside her. She only saw him as a friend, and didn't see him as anything more. Though he was but a person in Rin's eyes, Rin was the entire world in his opposing ones.

Gai also hosted lovey-dovey emotions for Kurenai, and it showed up in everything he said. Kurenai saw Gai as one of her closest friends, and a stupendous tease. Still, she was just like Rin- curious and searching for true love, but blind to the one that cared more about her than anything. She wasn't interested in Gai. She was interested in finding her one- so desperate and searching- that she didn't even notice Guy's flirting.

Rin had a few boyfriends in high school, though their relationships would always be platonic. Whenever she broke up with them, afterwards she was _never_ heartbroken. Usually she was the one to break up with them and it would be a mutual agreement. Mostly because they wouldn't be the "one," she dreamed of. Kurenai had thousands of boyfriends, but none of them really owned her heart. She'd dump them in a week's time. Kurenai often argued whenever accused of being a "boy-obsess," that she was just searching for her one person.

Both Gai and Obito just wanted to be that person for their loves.

Gai had dated one or two girls that were willing, but he was never really a popular guy, so he didn't have many. He never really liked girls, so dating wasn't exactly his kind of thing. He just wanted Kurenai, and that was it. Obito had never dated a single girl in his life- not even in middle school, the awkward times of teenage hormones. He didn't even have a little kid crush in elementary school- he'd always loved Rin. It was simply that Obito was a committed person in that way. Once his heart was settled on something, he didn't waver on it. He let in consume him and take control in his decisions.

"Are you tired?" A small smile tugged at the corners of Obito's lips as he admired the beauty of his secret love. Rin looked so beautiful with her brown hair swaying in the wind and the sunshine on her skin- everything about her was radiant and goddess-like.

"No, I'm just slightly worried. It's exciting to run away together, but is this all legal? Won't we get in trouble for not going home? Or at least, you and me, being seventeen- technically, we're still adolescents. Are we even old enough to handle living on our own? How will we afford things?" Rin ranted on with her fears, fretting like a nervous child about to take candy from the jar for the first time.

"Rin, babe, don't you worry none. I handled it all, girl. It's perfectly legal for us to move out. According to the law here in California, you are permitted to move out at seventeen. So relax." Gai comforted, turning his head until Kurenai slapped his arm hissing, 'e_yes on the road.' __They truly did argue over pointless things like an old couple, Obito thought._

"Really? That's allowed?" Rin gaped with gratefulness for Gai's comfort, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"Yes, honey. Our parents can't make us come back," Gai nodded, though Rin couldn't see anything but the bob of his head.

Obito eyed Gai accusingly, studying every hair on his head, as if there was something he would locate on it that would prove as explanation for the mysterious tune to his words. There was something in the way Gai was speaking that sounded off- something unreliable, something that said he couldn't trust his words. There was an edge to it, like he was being really careful with his wording. Something was wrong. He didn't know what it was though, so he simply shrugged it off.

The car grew silent and all of them focused on a sign they saw to the left of them. A certain tenseness hung over them as each of them strained their gaze on the white block letters on the little brick sign, welcoming, but to them, only good for the sediment in their final departure.

_"Welcome to Konoha."_

To all four of them, these words translated into a new meaning. The words morphed and took a new form, somehow reading, "_Good-bye, Konoha."_

Obito squeezed Rin's shoulder reassuringly as they passed it. To Obito, he felt like if he let go of Rin's shoulder, she might just jump out of the car and stay there, waiting and watching as he left without her. He was afraid of that. He didn't want to be anywhere without Rin. A world without Rin was simply not a world worth living in.

Gai tugged off his baseball cap, keeping his hand on the wheel as he used his other hand to undo the strap on the back of his neck keeping the gown together. He slipped it off his front, releasing his hold on the wheel for a mere second to do so before he threw his cap and gown into the wind, not looking back as they sped away. He placed his hands back to the wheel and called back to the others.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do the same thing. We're letting it all go, right? Nobody wants to greet their new lives wearing such cliché clothing."

Rin opened her deep brown eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering as she looked to Obito for guidance. He removed his hand from her shoulder, lifting up and removing his cap, releasing it and letting the wind carry it away. He quickly tugged off his gown and did the same, and Rin slowly mimicked these actions. They crawled to the edge of the car to release their gowns, smiling and laughing at each other happily. When they settled themselves back down, Kurenai had already removed hers, revealing her booty shorts and apple red crop top.

All four of them cheered and clapped. Sure, they had only left the town. Maybe if they looked back, they could still see the bell tower of the local church. That matter was very bluntly simple. They'd left Konoha a couple of times before. Yet now, they were leaving it, and never coming back. That is what made the biggest difference of them all.

"Well, we're another step closer to ditching this place! Where are we going now, Gai?" Kurenai beamed, placing a slim hand on Gai's shoulder with a friendly look.

"I looked online for places we could head directly after our graduation, and there's this huge party at this one guy's house. It's not a fancy party, and he wasn't making a guest list, you know. It was a walk-in walk-out kind of party with everyone and anybody there. I found it on facebook, and it's in this nice city called Kirigakure. You'll love it, guys. I'm sure we can just go nuts and do whatever there," Gai ensured, his cheeks smearing a scarlet color, not overlooking Kurenai's hand on his shoulder.

"Sweet!" Kurenai giggled, retracting her hand and slouching back, putting her feet up.

"I-I suppose it'll be fun," Rin half-heartedly agreed.

"A _party?"_Obito's eyes widened with fear.

He was awful at anything that had to do with parties. He was always a conserved and a aloof type of person, not really good with large crowds. He made a group and stuck with it, and he wasn't really good at conversing openly. That, and, how would he manage to keep his eyes on Rin and not get separated from her? If this was the walk-in kind of party Gai spoke of, that particular task couldn't be easy. Anyone could get in and there'd probably be a lot of people. Especially if Gai found it so easily.

"_Wait,"_Kurenai's voice came from nowhere, with a dead serious tint to it.

"Y-Yeah?" Obito didn't like the nervous tint to Gai's voice. He was already suspicious he was lied to about something- and that wasn't something he needed from one of this closest friends.

"Did you say _Kirigakure?_ Like, _the_ Kirigakure?! That trashy gangster city where all the bad-ass people live in?" Kurenai's crimson painted lips fell open into a impolite gape. Her eyes narrowed as she stared Gai down, her lips trembling.

"It isn't that bad-" Gai attempted to defend himself, only to be interrupted.

"That's _awesome!_ We can do whatever, and it's a long drive away! So even if our parents wanted to, they won't be able to find us! You're a genius, Gai!" Kurenai cheered, pumping her fist.

"A-A city like that...? That sounds... well, I guess it would be tolerable as long as you guys were there," Rin shook her head, correcting her former tone and replacing it with something more cheerful.

"I don't think I could handle that," Obito stated boldly, prepared to dive into the street and walk his way back to Konoha if worse came to worst.

"You'll be fine," Kurenai guaranteed with gentle assurance and one of her mischievous smiles, "I'll whap any jerks with my purse if need be."

"Don't forget I'm here as well. I was the captain of the soccer team each year of high school, remember?" Gai chuckled, plucking up a pair of shades and placing them on his nose, pushing them into place carefully. The shades looked ridiculous with his haircut- but really, was there anything that made his haircut look good? "I can handle those type of guys- they only dress and act tough- but they're just wimps."

"We're not doing this," Obito stated firmly, leaving everyone in the group staring at him with silent hurt. Catching their disappointment, he continued to explain his previous statement. "It's dangerous in those kinds of places. Those people won't just have fists, but more dangerous things. I don't think it's a good idea. Freedom doesn't mean we have to be stupid. Let's go to some hotel, and order pizza. It'll be much better than some stupid party, trust me."

"Obito, relax. It'll be fine," Gai spoke as if that was the bottom line, leaning back in his chair and slinging his arm outside of the car to catch the breeze, lifting his fingertips instinctively to truly feel the wind.

"Come on, guys. I'll pay for the pizza?" Obito offered convincingly, only to be rejected. He was at least trying to be the voice of reason among them.

"No, Obito. Everything will be alright. This is just a little night party, nothing fancy- you're just over-thinking things. This isn't just a party of delinquents, you know. Don't judge a city because of what you hear- judge it from what you see, and so far, we haven't seen anything." Gai attempted to calm Obito's fears, yet failed judging by the unchanged straight face Obito was giving him.

"It's _Kirigakure_. I'm not _'over-thinking'_ things. You're just thinking too little," Obito declared swiftly, wishing for the others to just see it his way for once. He was usually the quiet one who went with whatever they wanted, but his intuition was strong on this one.

"Well, we're going, and that's that. Three votes to one, Obito." Kurenai glared over at him, uninterested in his concerns. "Stop whining. This is going to be awesome!" Her expression changed to that of a giddy one, her eyes lit with restless excitement.

"I still don't think it's a good idea..." Obito muttered under his breath.

A timid, tender smile emerged on Rin's lips, making Obito blank out from his previous argument. "It'll be okay, Obito. We'll have fun," She reassured softly, her tone hush as the breeze.

A long pause followed Rin's words, leaving the other three of them leaning in and waiting for Obito's response. Finally, their persuasion dug into his mind, the speech they exchanged circulating in his head, and he conceded. "Alright," Obito finally agreed, though hesitantly, his words slow and cautious.

"Good. Then I'll show you all one hell of a party!" Gai smirked, provoked to go slightly over the speed limit. Kurenai elicited a short-lived _'woo_,' tossing her hand over the car like Gai did earlier. Rin laughed at this action and turned to Obito, her smile glowing with all its glory.

Obito sighed- this would be a _long_ drive.

**OoO**

**A/N:** God, the original chapter was terrible. I wonder how anyone actually managed to compliment this pile of garbage. I think I fixed it up, even if just a little. I will edit every single author's note from now on, so they won't be the same as the message I originally had up. I might keep up my _'Tobi was Obito'_ freak-attack, though. Well? What did you think? Please review and let me know. If there was any errors, please point them out, I am very grateful when readers do that for me.

_~MusixDixie_


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes and Fate

**A/N:** I'm just going to say this now, before everyone starts inferring and speculating matters that aren't entirely accurate. Don't run off expecting a fan fiction that goes like the music video of, "_The One That Got Away,_" you aren't getting it. Of course I'm trying to make everything fit with the song, but still keep it unique. There's a lot of differences that you'll have to read to discover- trust me.

**OoO**

_"Obito."_

Rin's voice resounded in Obito's head, gentle and caring as always. Warm fingers grasped his shoulder and shook lightly, softly- probing him to wake. He blinked sleepily, slowly registering reality and letting the morning light intrude on his once peaceful slumber. He almost expected to open his eyes to the very scene that used to be displayed to him first thing in the morning- a gentle baby-sitter of some sort with a breakfast-in-bed suited for a king ready for him. However, when his coal eyes opened, there was only Rin leaning over him with a concerned look plastered on her face.

"We're here, but it's pretty late. The drive to Kirigakure took _forever. __I almost envied you, sleeping so peacefully- but I couldn't manage to get some rest. There was so much noise here... I wonder how you managed, Obito. Then again... you sleep like a rock.__"_Rin sighed, ruffling Obito's hair affectionately, like a mother would her son.

Obito sat up instantly upon hearing her words, glancing about and absorbing his surroundings. Obito was fairly curious about the foreign location he had landed in- bright lights, hotdog stands, skyscrapers, billboards, and thousands of people littering the busy streets, alive with the headlights of cars. He quickly discovered after a few short looks that they were in a huge city, bustling with life. He had fallen_asleep_, and at such an important time in their life! Even if it had been on Rin's lap- which was a score in Obito's eyes- it was still rather petulant to have fallen asleep.

Obito blinked, absorbing the tens of thousands of lights flashing around him from the windows of fast food restaurants, shops, and office buildings. There didn't seem to be a space on any of the sidewalks that people weren't walking- the traffic was so terrible, it seemed as if they were moving every five seconds. Tall buildings stood taller than Obito could ever imagine, having never seen sky scrapers before. He couldn't see where they ended by looking up, even if he strained his vision and focused on the rooftops. There was such a diversity of people that fluttered about the streets; some well dressed and appearing official, and some scrawny, poorly dressed and more or less inferior with an unfortunate aura wrapping around them. Obito swallowed audibly as his eyes gaze travelled around, slowly taking in every sight and wonder. He couldn't help but end up gaping, unable to form words.

There were so many cars in the street, too! There were so many makes and so many models! Some looked expensive and breath taking, and some looked like someone just dragged their car out of the dump yard. Everywhere he looked there were thousands of colors, and it was a completely new atmosphere compared to the quiet, peaceful, and homey one he experienced in Konoha. At least two hundred copies of his town could fit snugly into this city and fill up the lands.

"See that _sweet_house over there?" Kurenai poked his shoulder, and he turned his head to focus back on her. His gaze followed the direction her finger led him, and he came to see a small trashy house with lights flashing inside the windows and the sounds of many people laughing and, well, _"partying_." Obito blinked and nodded slowly to answer her question. "That's where we're going." She continued, her tone chipper as ever.

Gai searched for a long time until he found the nearest open parking spot- which was really just a space beside the sidewalk that he couldn't get a ticket for parking in and that another car wasn't filling up. Which was surprisingly very complicated for a task seemingly so simple. They all climbed out of the car once they were parked, studying each other before heading in the general direction of the building. Obito kept close to Rin, reminding himself to keep an eye out for her, though he was still drowsy considering he just woke up. Obito noticed he wasn't the only one looking uncertain as each of them inched closer to one another, seeking the comfort of their little group.

Obito honestly didn't want to enter the party. He sensed something wrong, _direly wrong._He glanced at each of his friends, searching their faces for equal confusion. Nonetheless it seemed they only shrugged their uncertainty off, chatting away happily. Even Rin was pleasantly sharing a conversation about the party with Kurenai.

Yet somehow, he felt like something that would change his life would happen the second he stepped in that building. It was quite the strange tide of intuition he was surfing on, but it was quite the certain feeling. He felt as though the second he stepped inside that door, he would be bound to some unfortunate and tragedy like fate. It would be heart breaking, and it would tarnish him. Yet, he let the chill subside as he replaced it with the feeling of his friends' warmth. Maybe Gai had been right. He really did over think things.

Obito forced his worry to wash away and forced a smile for Gai, who pushed the door open for each of them to enter. He stepped inside, and instantly, that awkward vibe vanished. He felt instantly bound, but the feeling adjoined his body comfortably, as if it was always missing from him, and now it was just a part of him, making him complete.

Obito's eyes were quick to study the room in front of him. It had the classic teenage party look, appearing as if a stampede had gone through. There were snack tables and beat up couches, dancing forms, and flashing lights. Music boomed in their ears at a deafening volume, eliciting from a radio system beside one of the couches. Broken glass littered a small portion of the floor, leaving Obito slightly nervous as to how it got there when he noticed it.

"Watch your step, guys," Obito warned pleadingly, raising his voice slightly so they could hear him over the music.

"It's alright, Obito. We're wearing shoes," Gai chuckled as he followed Obito's line of vision.

Obito puffed out a breath, not liking their surroundings one bit. Now he knew why people couldn't keep track of guests at these types of parties. It was too loud to even think! That was the only reason they let anybody and everybody walk in- it was impossible to keep track of them all.

Gai turned to Obito with his signature grin glued on his lips, then turned away as he reached out and offered Kurenai his hand, and with the other gestured at where everyone was dancing. Kurenai took the hand without hesitation.

"No need to ask me twice," She smirked, pulling his body close to hers, and placing a red color on Gai's cheeks. The two of them left to dance as the other bodies in the crowd were and left Rin and Obito to each other.

"C-can we go somewhere not as loud?" Rin cried over the music, placing her palms over her ears to block out the obnoxious sounds.

"My thoughts exactly!" Obito answered, pulling her hand away from her ear and into his own, weaving through the crowd carefully. They needed to stay in shouting distance of Gai and Kurenai- he was fully aware of that. Finally, he noticed a door that led out to an empty deck. He dodged dancing people and unlocked it, yanking it open and pulling Rin with him into the fresh air of the night. He closed the door, the music instantly decreasing in volume, much to Obito's relief.

"Thank God. That's the second reason I can't handle parties. They're so... loud! Crowded, sweaty, and hot- I absolutely hate them!" Obito ranted, sighing and smacking his forehead once he finished. He felt awful for being here, but even worse for instantly ruining for Rin with his troubles. He was being a party-pooper, and he knew it.

Rin smiled apologetically and took his hand back into her own warm one. "Hey, look at the stars, Obito!" She cheered with her usual elegance, distracting him from his frustration.

"Huh...?" He obeyed her command and looked up at the dark sky, lit by the moon's vibrant glow. Much to his amazement, there were few stars that filled the sky, most of which recognizable. "Wow. Scientifically speaking, this city should have very few stars. It might just be in my head, but there seems to be quite a few up there- not compared to Konoha, but for a city, yes."

"You're good with constellations, right?" Rin smiled, cocking her head curiously. "You used to point them out to me back in Konoha, but when we were younger. When I was really depressed over something silly when we were but children, you would come to me and point out the stars. It always cheered me up."

"Yeah..." The thought of their childhood seemed so far away from where they were now, it almost felt like it was unmentionable. "See those stars over there? Box them together slowly, and they make a crow, or even a raven. That's Corvus." Obito pointed each star out slowly and assisted Rin in locating the constellation.

"Wow," She said slowly, her eyes shining with glee. "You certainly know your stuff. Do you want to work with anything related to astronomy, Obito?" She questioned softly, leaning her head onto Obito's shoulder.

"N-Not really. I just like the stars," Obito stammered, his cheeks flaming beet red.

"Do you know any others?" Rin inquired, her smile not leaving.

"Well, I can name each of the stars in the constellation. That's Algorab, that's Gienah Ghurab, and that's Minkar..." Obito cut his sentence short when he noticed Rin's clueless expression.

"You've always been one smart cookie, Obito- but I guess that could be expected from someone like you, with your parents." Rin complimented.

Obito couldn't respond to that, and his only answer was a small frown that slowly surfaced onto his lips. His parents definitely had enough money to ensure that he had multiple tutors teaching him everything he could possibly learn. No matter how many tutors Obito was given, though, his Algebra test scores were always sorry, as were his Chemistry and World History scores. Obito was bluntly useless when it came to learning factual, necessary, core subject information. He always discovered the lessons to be unthinkably boring, and would rather die than sit in a classroom all day with his tutors prattling on. He was horrible at school- he had the worst grades that world had ever seen in all of his main classes, and the really important ones, at that, with anything involving math, science, or English.

What Rin said was untrue, and it hurt. Well- no- it was true, or at least partially. His parents were always paying big money, mainly to teach him everything and anything that would look good on a résumé. Though he was absolutely horrendous at the big things, like arts and core subjects, he was outstandingly good with memorizing and studying how to do trivial things.

He learned how to play the guitar, how to turn a bunch of chopped-up onion into a volcano with nothing but oil, how to blow up a watermelon with only a hose, and how to do countless other useless and trivial skills. They locked him up in libraries, though he would really only sleep in them. They'd shove him in rooms with Tutors, but it did him no good. He was the unreachable, and when it came to learning how to solve equations on the abacus, he was the worst.

They were always insisting he would have a good education- and that was as close to caring as they got. Though it was only so he could take over Uchiha & Co.- a dull company devoted to making the electronics of today- at some point, at least it was a sign they remotely cared. To most people, it was a top notch company- otherwise known to Obito as,_ 'real boring place.' _There was no way he could ever work there.

He had to do something risky, something that required luck and genetic skill. Something that threw him out there, something that was his own, something that defined him. Something that didn't involve solving equations, reading out history dates, or studying what chemicals can interact without causing an explosion. All he wanted was to take a chance at making it big, not that his parents would ever hear him out. Uchihas were meant to sit in office chairs, and not stand around on stages in the spotlight. That was the bottom line in his parents' eyes.

"Clever doesn't win the race, though." These were the only words Obito could muster after his depressing train of thought.

"Well, it does benefit along the way, though," Rin spoke carefully, seemingly regretful and knowing that she hurt Obito with her previous statement. It had originally been a compliment- but Obito regarded it as the worst of insults.

Before Obito could answer, the door to the deck opened and Kurenai popped her head out. "I saw you two heading outside this way, and I wanted to check it out, too," Kurenai explained as Gai appeared behind her.

"Who are those guys?" Gai quirked one of his eyebrows suspiciously, pointing out further along the deck at two guys sitting down on wooden lawn chairs, one of them speaking into a cell phone. _That's funny_, Obito thought. He was so caught up in his conversation with Rin he hadn't noticed there were other people on the deck with them. Gai tensed, as if searching for any possible threats. The four of them lost the ability for words, and silence consumed them.

"...Yeah. Kirigakure, alright. So, how long will it be back? Wow, not as bad as I suspected. Thanks, Dad." The grown man who was using the phone hung up and eyed them back, smiling gently. "Wow, looks like we've got some attention." He laughed, reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. He lit it and pressed it in between his lips with one hand, and then puffed a breath of smoke, sighing contently. He then stood up, along with his friend, and wandered over to them.

"Wow, look. We've actually got some friendly faces in this party of delinquents with tattoos and nose piercings." The man joked, offering Gai his hand. He had coffee colored brown eyes and choppy short caramel brown hair that was ever so attractively smoothed back, and a small goatee forming on his chin. He was probably in his early twenties, or a tad earlier than that, but no older. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

Gai eyed his hand before grinning and nodding, taking his hand and shaking it vividly. "Well-met. I'm Gai," He chuckled warmly. "And before you ask, it's my real name. My parents didn't have much of a taste."

"Gai, huh? Well then, how about you three? If you can talk, of course." He asked openly, seeming to be quite the social man by first impression.

Kurenai offered him a gentle smile, pointing at her own chest, then to each of her friends as she named each of them. "I'm Kurenai. This is Rin, and that's Obito. Who's your friend?"

"That's Kakashi. He isn't really all that outgoing, though. Isn't that right, bud?" Asuma grinned, elbowing his friend, who simply narrowed his eyes and turned away, snorting in irritation. The only impression Obito had was that Kakashi was a complete snob, and he should avoid him.

"Well, at least he isn't a delinquent," Kurenai laughed, not that Obito agreed with her. He didn't know what he preferred- a criminal with a good personality, or a complete asshole. She glanced back inside. "Would you like to go back and dance with me?" She invited, being bored of spending the night with Gai. She wanted to meet _new_ people. Asuma was attractive- she was ready to try him out.

"Sure, I'd love that." Asuma agreed, taking her hand and leading her back inside in an gentlemanly manner. He looked back at Kakashi and mouthed, _'don't be an ass_.' Kakashi only snorted again.

"Wait, Kurenai-" Gai was cut off by the door closing in his face. He couldn't help but frown at the sight of Kurenai with another man. They had started off so nicely. What had he done wrong? Was he boring her? Maybe he just wasn't attractive enough. He couldn't help but feel completely rejected as he stared at the door.

Kakashi looked at them, studying each of their faces and made a '_tsk_,' sound before heading back to the part of the deck he and his friend were originally standing at and stared up at the sky, sending them the message he wasn't going to talk to them. He cupped his own cheek, looking pretty bored, though apparently they were more boring than staring at the freaking sky. Yup. Definitely a prick, Obito thought.

"I'm going to go back inside, you guys loosen up and have fun," Gai announced, following after Kurenai, seemingly impatient. He was worried. There was a rather lusty look in Kurenai's eyes when she took his hand. He didn't want her making any hasty decisions- they still didn't know him. He could be one of the delinquents they spoke of, for all they knew. Not that he figured there was going to be any at the party- but he had been wrong. He could also be wrong about the type of guy this Asuma guy was- which is why he followed after her.

A small silence followed after the door slammed shut.

Rin slowly waltzed over to Kakashi, her usual smile on face. "So, what are you doing?" She asked gently. She couldn't help but be curious about the boy, ever so silent and attractive. He looked like someone out of her magazines, and he had such a cute face. He may as well be a model. He was also quiet, not obnoxious like most of the guys she knew- in that way, he was absolutely her type. Maybe Kurenai wouldn't be the only one hooking up tonight- if she could help it, that was.

"Nothing," He muttered, ignoring her gaze. Once again, he was much more interested in the stars, studying the sky with such dullness that Obito wondered if Kakashi was even capable of smiling or experiencing joy. Yup. He was the snobbiest.

Obito clenched his fist._How could anybody treat Rin with such an attitude?_His tone with her made him grit his teeth. Not only was he a snob, but he was the king of the asses, sitting pretty high-up on that throne of his. Obito wanted to kick him down so badly, and he didn't know why. Something about this guy did not sit with him right. He opened his lips to speak, but Rin spoke before him.

"You can't be doing absolutely nothing. You're living!" Rin giggled, leaning closer, folding her hands behind her back. What? Did she actually like him? Obito blinked in surprise.

"Hey, can you just leave me alone? If it isn't obvious enough, considering I'm sitting here in the cold on a deck, I'm trying to get some alone time. So if you would just leave me be, I would be very grateful." His tone held no certain remorse for the harshness of his tone. "I also find persistent people very annoying."

Rin blinked in surprise, curious of the stranger. Most people would be hurt by rude words, but instead she was only even more attracted to him. He was a loner, mysterious, and quite the looker. She only inched closer to him, continuing her questions, latching onto him by wrapping her arm around his.

Obito concluded that if he had to spend another second with the jerk he'd let his control slip and punch him. He spoke so lowly of Rin, as if he was talking to a piece of trash rather than a person. It hurt that she was getting so comfortable with some stranger when she could be getting comfortable with him, but he wasn't brave enough to say anything. Instead, he decided it was best to not start a fight. With that in mind, he turned away, heading back inside the building. As he opened the door, some random woman shoved a drink in his hands, laughing and saying he should join the party already instead of sitting outside on his own. He thanked her quickly with the bow of his head and searched the crowd for Gai, hoping for some company.

He found him alone on a sofa, with the most depressed expression he had ever seen on Gai's face. His hair was messed up and he was slightly sweaty, most likely from the heat of the party. He could tell Gai didn't want to be interrogated at the moment, so Obito sat down next to him in silence. It was good just to be beside him, honestly, and better than being out there with that asshole. He wanted to say something, but Gai's atmosphere turned him off from conversation.

"Girls like the bad-ass ones, don't they?" Gai finally broke the silence after a long period of time. "Like, they want people who treat them well, but they don't want someone who is good themselves. So they turn to the guys that are somewhat bad-assed and matured for romance, because obviously it's those kinds of guys who will give them what they want. Even though they get tons of bad romances, they never once figure that it may be because they are in the wrong crowd."

Thinking of Rin, Obito agreed and sympathized with him easily. The two of them were always riding the same boat, one way or the other. "Yeah. They keep looking and looking for some dreamy boy that comes out of their romance books, and he has to have the looks of one. Just normal old guys that have feelings for them aren't enough." He huffed.

"Well, Kurenai's obviously having a lot of fun with that Asuma guy," Guy growled, rubbing his temples in rejection and frustration.

Obito wrapped his arm around Gai's shoulder, attempting to offer some comfort. "It's okay. Kurenai's Kurenai. She'll flirt with him now, but she'll get bored of him." He consoled, instantly reading the situation. It was typical of Gai to be jealous- for he was dubbed the 'green beast' by the soccer team, mainly because he refused to wear their plain white jerseys and dyed his green. The 'green beast' had rather frequent visits from the green-eyed-beast.

"Maybe that's true- still, I'm tired of this! I'm not as committed or patient as you are with Rin, Obito! At least in your case, Rin might have something for you! She is kind, and understanding. She's not a flirt, and she's not really busy looking at other guys. If you grew some balls and confessed, I'm sure she would agree to go out with you. Kurenai's so busy with other guys, she hardly even notices my feelings! If I were to ask her out, she would hate me!" Gai cried in complete distress, yanking at his hair in anger. He grabbed a drink off of the coffee table in front of them and chugged it down whole.

Remembering his own, Obito drank his as well. He spat it out immediately after he he sipped it. "This water tastes weird," Obito observed, wiping his lips.

"Water?" Gai smirked, chuckling dryly in amusement. "Obito, you always were the innocent one. That's vodka."

Obito blinked. "Vodka?" He repeated slowly. "Is that a type of soda?"

Gai noted his confused expression and cracked up, bursting out with laughter. "It's alcohol, Obito!" He howled with mirth, slapping his own knee as if it was the funniest question he had been asked in his entire life. Which it probably was, coming from a seventeen-year-old boy.

Obito's face heated up. "Oh," He whispered, feeling embarrassment fill the back of his head, the feeling stinging bitterly. Obito had never had alcohol before- not even his first sips. He didn't like the idea of getting drunk and losing self control, and that was for certain. It was simply something he did not want to do- yet, he was provoked by Gai's teasing to prove he wasn't just an _'innocent._' So he chugged the entire glass down in one sip, not even pausing to breathe.

It was only after that he realized he shouldn't have done it. His entire world was sent into a whirl, the sensation going straight to his head, causing it to throb uncontrollably. The taste burned in his throat and his head pounded immediately. His vision blurred quickly. Obito rubbed his temples, groaning.

"Obito, are you insane? Have you even had alcohol before? For me, after a glass of vodka, I'm dead drunk. I'm drinking beer, which has a more or less gradual effect compared to Vodka. I sort of want to be drunk- I have a bad head ache. Being drunk can be a good cure, but not if you're super drunk. Then it just hurts more than it did originally." Gai explained, gesturing with his hands and sloshing his drink about.

"How quick is it?" Obito asked timidly, slurring the words slightly. He was already feeling the effects, feeling some sort of restlessness sweep over him, as well as a massive head throb. It felt as if he had eaten a thousand candies- that sick, unsatisfied feeling, that simply could not be sated.

"A whole glass of vodka? Immediate." Gai snorted, patting Obito's shoulder in a good luck gesture. "Just stay around me, alright?" He forewarned, his eyes lit with caution.

"Well, how should I know to stick around you, when you could be as ditzy as me? Are you drunk, Gai?" Obito rubbed his eyes, not liking the artificial feeling he was experiencing. It was almost... painful. He would never drink again, and that was for certain.

"Well, yes," Gai nodded, "but I'm better with alcohol than you, and I had less than you. I'll probably be better off than you in the end. I'm also not that drunk- I'm only my second glass. I'll be done-in by the fourth."

Obito nodded drunkenly, rubbing his temples. All he could think about was where Kurenai and Rin where. He didn't care about any of the details, all he wanted was to see their faces and to have each of them standing together again. He felt a need to gather his friends, just to know each of them were still existent. He felt as if Kurenai and Rin might have just left them to themselves and ran off to discover their own worlds with Kakashi and Asuma.

"Obito, while you're drunk, it's the best time to confess to what I've done," Gai sighed with a completely guilty look on his face. Obito swallowed the dark feeling that filled his gut. Gai was hiding something, and he knew it. It wasn't something that had to be said out loud. He just knew that there was something off about Gai, from the start. So maybe he wasn't over thinking things.., or at least, for once, he wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Obito tried to keep his words understandable and clear, but he was at a point that he slurred his words without even realizing he was doing it.

"I've done something really bad, Obito," Gai admitted, gritting his teeth with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He returned his fingers to his scalp, yanking at dark obsidian hair with frustration. He let out a soft yelp, but continued to rip away at the hair, not satisfied with the little amount of damage he dealt.

"It can't be _that_ bad." Obito slapped away Gai's hand from his head so he couldn't continue torturing himself. He took Gai's hand and moved it to his lap in a soothing way, stroking it with his thumb. "Tell me. What's this bad thing you've done, Gai?"

"Earlier today, I lied to everyone. I'm... a rat, true trash, someone who does not abide by the law. I'm a delinquent such as the ones that fill this party- at least I'm in a place of belonging. According to the law here in California, one is in the custody of their parents until they are a legal adult of the age eighteen. They are permitted to move out with the permission of their parents. I knew I couldn't convince any of our parents, so I _lied_! Actually, what we're doing is against the law. If we get caught by the police, we're considered run away teenagers, and can be fined with up to three thousand dollars," Gai confessed. "It's not a problem for Kurenai and I, but for you two... there's some major problems. I only decided to take us to Kirigakure because it's the land of trouble makers. We could get away with being law breakers here. We can get away with drinking under legal age. That... I'm a terrible person, Obito."

Obito should have pitied him. He should have felt bad, and offered another pat. Instead, his grip on Gai's back tightened, his eyes narrowing. "So, we're breaking the law, and we can get in major trouble. You and Kurenai are excluded though, except for the alcohol. Well, fuck, Gai. I don't know what to say to you. You really did all that to us? You really lied?" Obito spoke quietly, hurt by his friend' s betrayal.

"Yes..." Gai came clean, nodding hesitantly, ashamed by his own stupidity. "We can't go back now, though! I made sure we got out of the city and as far away as possible so the cops couldn't get us! That's why I chose this city! Kirigakure is superbly crowded- how will they find us in this place? Not only that, but everybody breaks the law here! We'll fit in perfectly! We- we found ourselves our new lives. I can't just throw it away, even if it took some lies to get us here."

"Gai, I can't believe you would do that! Now we're all breaking the law! I- I have to tell the others! I'm sorry, Gai, but I just don't know what else I can do! I need to tell them that we can be arrested, and fined, and that we need to head back home immediately-" Obito hissed in stinging pain as he stood up, his body aching and pleading him to return to his spot on the sofa. He didn't expect it would be so hard to do something as basic as walking.

"No, Obito! Rin and Kurenai are different from you! They won't handle it the same!" Gai warned wisely, holding his palm out to stop Obito, but he quickly stepped out of Gai's reach.

"They aren't different from me! If you had told all of us, we'd _all_be surprised and know we'd have to head back before we got fined and had to spend the rest of our lives saving up money to pay it off! Maybe I won't have to, with _my_ parents, but you guys will! And I don't want that!" Obito retorted, whirling his head around, and sending Gai a look that let him know he had screwed up, and he had lost much respect in Obito's eyes.

_Where had everything gone wrong?_

_It had just been a pinky promise, so innocent... _

Obito peered over twirling bodies and spotted Kurenai and Asuma dancing against one another, Asuma's hand around her waist and holding her close. Kurenai looked deadly drunk, the alcohol practically radiating from her as she stumbled forward and pressed her lips to Asuma's. She was kissing Asuma- really kissing him- tongue and all. Obito didn't like the scene one bit. He needed to separate them. He needed to tell her they had to go, and that she could ask him for his number, or something. He walked after them, but the drunk interfered with his walking capabilities.

His vision blurred for a second and he felt himself connect with someone. It was crowded, though, so it wasn't that unusual. He muttered a quick '_sorry_,' but was surprised when his vision cleared to see the boy from earlier that Rin was so interested in. Suddenly, he wasn't all that much sorry anymore. In fact, he hoped he stepped on his feet, and possible spread a little bit of germs onto them.

_"Y-You!"_Obito cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them vigorously and demandingly. "Where's Rin? Why isn't she with you? Do you know where she went?" He interrogated pleadingly. "Oh fuck, just please, tell me where she is!"

"Calm down!" Kakashi ordered calmly, his lips quirking into a disgusted scowl as he grabbed Obito's hands by the wrists and carefully removed them from his shoulders. "Are you trying to kill me? I won't be much use dead, I promise you."

"S-Sorry. I just need to know what happened to the brunette you were with. Can you tell me where she went? I'll leave you alone directly after, I promise." He was probably slurring, but he didn't really care as long as Kakashi could understand him and deliver him the answer he wanted to hear. He wanted it to be as simple as Kakashi pointing left and saying, _'there she is!,"_ but he had a bad feeling about this.

An amused look swept over Kakashi's expression, his lips parting into a curious and interested smirk. Funny how the simple quirk of the lips said everything for Kakashi. He was quite charming, after all, and he was very good and letting his emotions who in his body language, but only when he wanted to. He was also capable of transforming into a brick, which did not feel- but when he gave those little smiles- he was the most lively person in existence, and truly someone who's expressions were to be admired. In a sense, Kakashi was both the most boring person and the most interesting.

"She followed me around and everything. I tried to lose her, but she latched onto me rather tightly, hugging my arm all the time. So I had a little plan in which I pretended to drink some vodka, and offered her some. She drank the whole thing out of common courtesy and the desire to be polite, but in the end she was drop dead drunk. She ran off with a bunch of other guys, and I got rid of her," Kakashi finally answered, crossing his arms, as if proud he managed to cast away an admirer.

"A bunch of guys?" Obito hissed in disbelief. He wasn't serious, was he? He just stepped aside and let Rin get in a car with a bunch of strangers, with no idea where they were going or what would happen to her? Obito was probably much older than him, and he wasn't that much of an idiot. Ugh, this Kakashi guy was so vexing!

"They weren't bad guys. I actually was friends with most of them. I was there when she got in the car with them, too, and I'm pretty sure I know where they were headed. I mean, I don't know why they would go to any other place but that place. I was rather familiar with the guys." Kakashi continued to explain, only to be cut short by Obito's cry of fury.

_"She got in the car with them?"_Obito didn't mean to, but he panicked. The blood rushed to his head, and sent him reeling- he was too drunk for this. He really just wanted to punch Kakashi, but that wouldn't bring Rin back. He needed Kakashi to help him find Rin, especially if Kakashi is chummy with the people she ran off with. What kind of people were they? Was she alright? "Where is she? I have to go find her!" He spun around boldly, putting on a heroic attitude, only to stumble and fall backwards as the drunkenness intervened.

Kakashi grabbed Obito by the shoulders and steadied him. Kakashi had a surprisingly gentle, guiding touch, and his fingertips were warm against the clothed skin of Obito's shoulder. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of somebody holding him up. It was kind of nice. Then, that moment ended, and he was slapped back into reality by Kakashi's speech. "You aren't going anywhere. You're dead drunk, man! Come with me, you look like you're going to throw up. Anyway, she's probably safer with them than with you. It's not good to drive drunk, you'll crash. End of story. You need someone who isn't under the influence to drive. I'm option A." Kakashi offered.

"That's alright," Despite his words, Obito's body was failing him.

He didn't feel like he could move, and his head was swimming. He couldn't stand anymore, and he fell forward, falling into Kakashi's arms carelessly. His eyelids fluttered close, oblivious to his wishes. He wanted to stay awake, but everything was a blur. His head was pulsing, and his skin was hot and slick with sweat. His legs were shaky, and he was in such pain. He just wanted it to stop, and if sleep was the way, so be it. He drifted off thoughtlessly, just to escape the pain, while still holding onto the desire to save Rin, but it quickly faded into nothing as he fell into slumber. Sleep. Sleep was safe. Rin- Rin, he hoped would find that safety as well. Hopefully...

He could hear Kakashi saying something to him, but he couldn't make out the words. Everything Kakashi said became distant, and soon enough, he didn't hear anything at all as everything went black.

**OoO**

**A/N:** This actually is not the climax. This is really only the narrative hook, and it doesn't get to the climax for a long while. There's a lot of tiny little side-adventures, but one main uphill battle within this fan fiction that's really the only important point. We're not at the good part, trust me. I've already planned the entire story out, so I already get to know all that little plot curves and twists. Trust me, it is a very strange, strange road.

_~MusixDixie_


	3. Chapter 3: I Saved You!

**A/N:** I confess. I'm guilty of attempting to write a romance story when I have no idea how love actually goes- and because of that, the feelings of the characters are unrealistic, fairly cheesy, and at the worst of moments, lousy and annoying. I'm sorry for the obnoxious feel some of the dialogue carries- I wish I was better with love, but I always get screwed over in it, so I don't have much to look forward to.

**OoO**

Obito's eyelids cracked open slightly, coal eyes revealed to the warm, gentle sunshine greeting them like an old friend. Though the light would usually feel great, he lifted his hand to cover his eyes and block it out as quickly as possible. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was fifty times more sensitive to light than he usually was. He buried himself under blankets, trying to avoid the light. His head hurt horrendously, like someone had thrown a brick at the back of it and left him to bleed. He was consumed by groggy and nauseous feelings that seemed to be devouring him from inside out, biting at him and forcing him to feel like he was going to throw up, even if he wasn't. He was also really, really thirsty. His throat had never been more dry in his life, and he was simply parched. _Overall_, he basically simply felt unpleasantly tousled and numbly ill after suffering new extremes he hadn't experienced before- the effects of alcohol- yes, dark extremes indeed.

He began hammering his head, pounding his fist into his skull in attempt to recall the events of night before. He began to piece things together and started remembering the night before, and once he felt like he was ready to face wherever he ended up, he pushed away the covers he was tangled in and sat up. His head whirled in every which way, ignoring the pain of light in his eyes. He registered that he was in a bed with a plethora of enormous white pillows and white fluffy nylon blankets. He was in a room with a really high ceiling that kept going up. There were windows everywhere, and sunlight came in quickly, which only hurt worse. It was a stylish room with an all-white bed and peachy tanned wood flooring with matching dressers. With all this it was official; Obito had no idea where in the world he was.

He wondered what the hell happened last night. He could hardly remember anything, except for Gai's confession, and something which inclined Rin being in trouble... that thought frightened him beyond words. He really sincerely hoped that Rin was doing alright. That was all he wanted. Since he had ended up a blubbering fool that was incapable of assisting her in her hour of need- he only hoped she was alright, since that seemed to be all he was capable of doing.

"If I were you, I'd get back under those covers. I'm guessing the light stings your eyes, doesn't it?" A sudden voice came from beside him, and he found it familiar, but he couldn't recognize it. It was just one of those things he couldn't place his finger on, something absent, something he could not truly grasp firmly and draw a conclusion from.

He whirled his head around to a boy that was probably a little bit older than him, or exactly his age. He wore one of those oversized, obsidian black tees with a skull imprinted on the front of it and a silver dog tag that wrapped snugly around his neck. He had on tight, silver jeans with a slim silver chain hanging from one of the pockets and wrapping around his side coolly, as well as the latest converse sneakers on his feet. Yep- this guy was definitely a model of some sort. It was like waking up to an angel- in all black, that was. He was attractive, even to Obito- and that said something.

"Who are you?" Obito demanded, surprised by the harsh tone he referred to using. It was most likely due to the painful pounding of his cranium that he was so short-tempered. He simply wanted answers, and he wanted them now, being frustrated for forgetting the night before.

The boy blinked at him, as if unsure how to respond to the question. He rubbed his own arm awkwardly, studying Obito's expression before continuing. "You... forgot? Damn, how much did you drink, kid?"

"I-I don't remember anything really, but I'm pretty sure I only had one glass of something... that started with a V. Did we meet last night?" Obito could remember everything up to the party... and then he remembered a few important things that happened within it. Everything was foggy, and he hated it. What the hell was happening to him? How did he just forget a chunk of events like that? Ugh, he was such an idiot... he hated himself.

"Wow, you must be quite the light weight. A single glass of vodka gives you a black out. Yes, we met last night. Remember? Your girlfriend kept stalking me. I'm Kakashi." He waved over at Obito in a sarcastic manner, his expression uninterested and impatient.

Upon hearing _'Kakashi,'_ Obito remembered a little more. He remembered the beginning of the party, and pointing stars out to Rin. He remembered meeting Asuma and Kakashi. It was then that he remembered the most important matter of them all- he remembered what an asshole Kakashi was, especially to Rin. Oh great- he was currently in the custody of a bitch, and at that certain bitch's mercy.

"Oh. I remember." His voice came out fifty times more disappointed than he originally intended. His arms drooped to his sides, wondering why it had to be Kakashi of all people who had been his savior in his time of need.

"Well, someone doesn't sound very happy," Kakashi noted, leaning over and onto the bed for the sake of placing his palm to Obito's forehead, checking for a temperature. "You don't have a fever, but you're having quite the hangover. You should be fine though, they're perfectly human."

"What's a hangover, and how did I get here?" Obito's eyes narrowed, the demanding tone not leaving his voice. He was slightly concerned about his physical state, and he wanted to know whatever the physical problem he was suffering from, and he wanted to know it now. Even more so, he just wanted to know what on earth happened in that party, and how he managed to get himself to Kakashi's, of all peoples', house.

Kakashi froze, dumbfounded by Obito's questions, but quickly recuperated. After a short moment of nothingness, he merely chuckled richly, as if the questions were some sort of entertainment. "You don't know a lot of things, huh? I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way, but most people do. I did after having six bud lites all in one night. The next day was a literate living hell. A hangover is the pain you get the day after drinking too much." He snickered.

"You didn't answer my second question. How'd I get here?" Obito repeated, with a calmness that surprised even himself. Five seconds ago he was all snappy and demanding- but at Kakashi's laughter, his anger flared, and he had to actually take the effort to suppress it. He had all this anger bottled-up towards Kakashi, but he managed to force himself to be calm to press for information. He reminded himself to think of Rin, and play nice. He needed Kakashi's help if he wanted to help Rin out of the mess she got herself in.

"Well, aren't you classy, despite the fact you passed out on me last night? I considered simply dumping you on the floor, but that was sort of inhumane. Even though it wasn't for my own benefit, I decided to take you with me, but only because I pity people who sleep on floors." Kakashi's explanation was filled with holes, leaving Obito full of new questions that needed answering.

"Wait, here's my next question- where am I?" Obito stared at the window, admiring the lines of shrubbery and apartments that filled the block. It was such a lovely, suburban area. It seemed like the kind of place gentle old ladies or hard working mothers would live- not Kakashi.

"We're still in Kirigakure, if that's what you're asking. This is my apartment." Kakashi announced, patting the bed Obito sat in with a certain pride to his tone.

"K-Kirigakure? Then, maybe there's a chance my friends are still here!" Obito was fairly concerned with the whereabouts of his friends, and even more so concerned on the matter of how they were to go about reuniting. They should have planned this out more. He felt like a complete fool, having been played by Gai, and then falling into this little wreck.

Kakashi quirked a brow curiously, studying Obito's expression. "Can't you just text them to come pick you up? Your friends, I mean- if you have any. You didn't really strike me as the social kind."

A silent pause followed. They had agreed on bringing nothing from home but the clothes on their back and as much money as possible that they could stuff in their pockets without any falling out. He had no cell phone to text them on, and they had no way of communicating with each other. He could always call his parents- wait, that was a definite no. Compared to going back to his parents, trying to find a way out of this mess wasn't half bad. Oh, what had ever possessed Obito into thinking this was a good idea? If they had just stayed home, he wouldn't be silently debating how to get out of going back. He would already be there.

"Likewise," Obito finally responded after his reality check, irritated by Kakashi's words and easily offended as always. "I can't. I don't have a cell phone, and neither do they." He decided it was probably the better choice to play it honest and come clean. After all, Kakashi had taken him in and cared for him when he fell over drunk. He was caring enough, so maybe he would help him. He couldn't help if he didn't tell him the full in-detail description of his situation.

"What do you mean, _'you don't have one_?' What the hell are you doing in a city like this without a phone? Excuse my language, but... it's not wise to run around without one when you could easily get hurt. How old are you, anyway? You need a phone. " Kakashi's eyes widened incredulously, and he then paused to divulge the information he heard before continuing. "None of your friends have phones, and neither do you... quite a fix you're in right there."

Yes, he definitely gave off a trustworthy vibe- hopefully he could help. "I actually did have one, a rather nice one at that, but I... uh... no longer have it on my personage. I'm... seventeen at the moment, and I'm turning eighteen next February. I have a very late birthday." Obito wavered slightly on giving out such personal details, having to remind himself that Kakashi was trustworthy enough. He seemed very caring, and could probably help him out if he gave him the chance.

"Well, I have a phone right over there. Why don't you call your parents to come and get you?" Kakashi finalized reasonably, gesturing to the lime green retro phone that rested on the bedside table.

Obito's gaze wandered and settled onto his lap, not daring to meet Kakashi's eyes. That probably was the most reasonable option- even from Kakashi's point of view. He could simply surrender to the facts that they needed to return to their parents before things got ugly. He was stubborn and simply couldn't do that, though. What would await him if he returned to that empty house, where he only came back to be greeted by nannies? There was nothing for him left there. This- this disaster he was in was his new chance at life.

He _remembered_ now. Rin was in trouble, she ran off with a bunch of guys. Kurenai might still be at the party, along with Gai. He clenched his fists, right then and there deciding he needed to find them. Once he did, they would go home together. They would fix things. He wouldn't get worked up making decisions, because they weren't his to make. The decision belonged to all four of them, and they would make it together.

Though this was once a pinky promise, so sweet, _so innocent_, it wasn't anymore.

Now they were breaking the law, and no innocence that was once present could justify it.

"I can't do that either. Right now, I need to go find my friends." Obito threw off the covers, throwing his feet over the side of the bed and lightly pressing them to the cold, hardwood floor. He stood up and made a few tiny experimental steps, dizziness only making it harder to think straight. His vision hazed, and he felt an intense pounding in his head, somewhat rhythmical.

"Whoa, whoa, now. You aren't ready to move-" Just as Kakashi warned him with gesturing hands, Obito fell forward, the dizziness rushing to his head in a single blur. Kakashi stood just in time to catch him.

"Seriously, kid. Please relax and listen to me." Kakashi heeded, lifting Obito up carefully and then placing him back in the bed, carefully tucking him in and drawing the covers to his chin. "I know what I'm talking about, so please listen to me. I don't want any kid getting hurt while in my custody. Alright?" He spoke sweetly, different from his early sarcastic and teasing tone.

"S-Sorry," Obito's face lit up a cherry red color from his mistake.

He cursed his klutzy action and closed his eyes, embarrassed and letting the nerve wrecking feeling consume him. Obito really liked the soft care he was receiving, despite who it was from. He'd never been treated with this much care in his life... this much good heart. Everything his nannies would do would be for the pay check at the end of the day. Kakashi was doing all this out of the kindness of his heart, though... and that felt good.

"I... really need to find my friends as fast as possible though, because who knows where they'll all go after today... I have to gather them before it's too late." Obito explained sincerely, his respect heightened for Kakashi.

"No. Don't talk stupid. Give it a day's rest, then you can go find your friends. ...I can try to help, I guess. I mean, I'd be much more comfortable if you just had your mom come pick you up, but I guess sometimes situations are more complicated than that, like this one, so I'll try to be understanding. However, I do have life and a job, and I can't take care of a seventeen-year-old all the time, and I'd just like to get through this as quickly as possible so we can both get back to our lives."

_What a jerk!_Though Kakashi was helping him, the way he spoke irritated Obito. Kakashi was simply speaking realistically, like any old adult would, but he couldn't help but be naive and see his words as offensive. Why say things that practically pointed out, _'you're a bother_,' in front of the person you're helping? Thought it was honest, Obito still thought it rude. Not that thinking it to themselves would be any better, though. Still, Obito's personality got the better of him. Back in school, Obito was known as the '_quiet_' kid. He wasn't actually though. It was just that not many people interacted with him. When they did, he was actually a loud mouth and felt free to state his own opinion, and that side of him just had to stand out _now,_of all times.

"If you're running out of hospitality, then let me go find my friends. I wouldn't want to be a _thorn in your side, _now would I? After all, you don't have the time to be taking care of '_little-seventeen year olds.' _Besides, it's not like agreeing to help me means you'll have to see me at all, right? So just let me go find my friends. By the sounds of that, you won't be much help anyway."He snarled, speaking with nothing more than cruel sarcasm. It had just sort of slipped, and because of how Kakashi managed to flare his anger at all the right times, he was really good at making Obito do that.

Kakashi's eyes glinted with amusement. Obito's retort wasn't necessarily rude, but it wasn't exactly kind, either. Most people in this situation would be shy and quiet being helped by a stranger. But what amused Kakashi was that Obito was in no way shy about it, instead demanding and simple.

"So, I drive into the middle of Kirigakure, one of the most dangerous cities around, and dump a seventeen-year-old kid with no cell phone in the middle of it to look for his friends? I'm no expert on good and bad, hell, I've done a lot of stupid stuff before, but that's an obvious, '_no_,' if you ask me."

"I'm not a _'kid_!' Stop calling me that, you don't look any older than me!" Obito was pretty easily offended, another thing that a lot of people didn't know about him. It seemed that with this one event, all of the bad sides of his personality had come out to display themselves. It only made Obito feel more like crud than his hangover made him, and that was pretty bad.

"I'm nineteen, and a legal adult. You are still a juvenile, so I can call you kid all I want. I didn't ask to be put in this situation, you know, and I've offered you a lot of things just because I want to help you out. I don't know how your parents raised you, but you don't talk that way to someone who's assisting you. If that's the case, do you want me to see if I can find your parents myself and ship you back home?" Obito knew Kakashi was just throwing a threat to settle Obito's anger- he didn't want it to, but it worked. Kakashi must be a parent already or something, because he was really good at handling Obito's little tantrum talks.

Obito sighed in defeat. He was only a seventeen-year-old boy, just like Kakashi had said. There was no way he could find all his friends in a big city like this with no transportation all by himself. He would need help finding his friends, so it would be better to have this Kakashi guy on his side. Also, if Kakashi hadn't helped him, where would he be now? With that thought, he actually felt grateful for Kakashi, like he probably should be feeling. He had done nothing but snap at Kakashi, though Kakashi had in his own mature way offered help to him.

"No. Sorry, I haven't even thanked you properly for helping me yet. Thank you for helping me out instead of leaving me in that party." Though maybe if Kakashi had left him, Gai would've found him and taken him home. On the same page, what if Gai was still there himself? That wouldn't be so bad. He was nicknamed, '_The Mighty Gai,'_ by the others on the soccer team for his speed and physical strength. Surely he could take care of himself if worst came to worst.

Kakashi was slightly surprised by the sweet side Obito was suddenly displaying. Was that affection he heard in Obito's tone? The kid was probably bipolar- who yelled at someone, and then five seconds later, apologized and thanked them? That was besides the point... he had to focus. "Y-You're welcome. Anyway, I'll go get you a breakfast and a couple water bottles."

"How did you know I was thirsty?"

"I've had a hangover before. They're the same for everyone- a living hell right inside your head and stomach, and you can literally feel the flames engulfing them. It's like you were right about to die and someone hit the pause button, and now you're stuck suffering like that for a while. It's okay, you feel better after time." Kakashi chuckled, popping open the door to leave.

"Isn't there any medicine I can take?" Obito inquired hurriedly, not wanting him to leave. He had too many questions, and he really didn't want to be alone right now. Any presence was better than none at all.

"A hangover isn't a disease, it's a side effect. There isn't really any medication for it, but I can give you a pain killer if you want." Kakashi offered with a lopsided shrug.

"Yes, please." Obito nodded, finally relaxed enough to let Kakashi leave. He turned his head and nuzzled it into the pillow. Hmm. It smelled like some expensive male's cologne. The really nice ones, though, with the hearty scents. Better than choking on perfume, he supposed.

Kakashi flashed a small smile as Obito buried himself in the bed, mentally chuckling at his cuteness. He always liked kids. He then turned and took one step out of the door when a loud, booming voice called for him, and his face instantly paled a shade lighter. The color drained from his face until it was ghost pale.

"Kakashi? Can you come here for a second?" The sound of a grown man's irritated voice echoed up the empty house, resounding against the walls with a soft echo. Kakashi could almost feel his impatience increasing in the mere tone he was using.

"Just a second, Minato," Kakashi called down at him to silence his persistent hollers, "I'll be right back, kid. Just relax here a moment."

Obito eyed him carefully, nodding suspiciously. He'd only met Kakashi once before, and he didn't seem like the kind of guy to get scared easily. Yet the sound of that man's voice had made his face go pale. That person must be some sort of miracle worker. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to meet him. He had to be at least eight feet tall and the owner of a seven-pack (if that was possible) to scare Kakashi.

Kakashi propelled himself down the stairs, not even bothering to use the railings, and merely flinging himself forward, only to find his practical father staring intensely at his easel with one of those straight faces of his that were impossible to read. He whirled around to face Kakashi, crossing his arms with the attitude of a parent discovering his child with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Okay, I can tell I'm screwed for something, but I can't tell what. What's wrong, Minato?" Kakashi inquired. He couldn't be mad about the painting, could he? Oh yeah, because that just made perfect sense. Why did Minato have to be so expressionless? What if he was in deep shit for something? Oh, joy.

"What's this?" Minato's tone was blunt as he pointed at the canvas on its stand, keen interest revealing in his features. So it was the painting? No, maybe this was just a little comfort before he dropped the bomb. Probably. Maybe he wanted to tell Kakashi it sucked? Oh, who knew.

"It's a painting." Kakashi shrugged, walking up beside Minato, and brushing his fingers against his work. He loved this work more than most of his works- he would proudly call it one of his best. "I haven't thought up a title yet, but- I really like it."

It was pretty lovely in his eyes. All monochromatic, black and white, lovely, thin easy brush strokes that made the shape of a person- it was just a city girl. She wore a trench coat and rain boots, as well as a pair of jeans. She had long, flowing hair that fell down her back like a waterfall. Her pupils were filled with robin egg blue, and though in her background there was nothing but black and white sky scrapers, the robin egg blue shot out of her eyes and formed stairs in the middle of the sky in which she was climbing up. He wasn't sure what had inspired him to draw it- it was one of those _'in the moment'_ kinds of works of his. The works he made when he really just wanted to draw, and was bored of having a ton of empty easels lying around his house.

"What does it mean to you, Kakashi?" Minato knelled down, placing his hand to the work, and feeling it, giving a complimentary nod and a sincere smile. Good- he smiled. So maybe he wasn't knee-deep in trouble after all. "You used Gouache this time instead of Acrylic, I see. It's good to try new mediums. Gouache is slightly more expensive than other paints- where did you get your hands on it?"

"A girl from the Art Center gave it to me as a gift, thanking me for teaching her. She was such a sweetheart. An entire load of it, too- I wouldn't mind parting with some if you wanted to try it out, Minato." He turned around, popping open his drawer and pulling out the bottles of paint. "It resembles that we make our own path, and when there isn't a path laid out for you to follow, you should take your own- or something cheesy like that."

"A nice title would be, _'The Climb_,' or _'The Path_,' then," Minato suggested, taking the bottles from Kakashi one by one and studying them. "I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime. I don't get much time to paint, as I'm sure you already know, but I'd like to take time off and just sit beside you and draw for a while.

"Me, too," Kakashi sighed, stretching back and admiring the bottles of paint himself. "I don't live in an apartment with a billion windows for nothing. It's sunny and warm here all the time- perfect for painting in. Whenever you get time off from work- if you do- you should come over."

"I wish I had gone into art like you did," Minato frowned, placing the paints he was holding back in the drawer for Kakashi. He searched the drawer for other things, snooping around to see what the boy he considered his son had been playing with. "Politics is a very demanding field. Art is loose, and respectful- everyone cares about each other."

"Yeah. Critiquing is the best part of art, if you ask me. You get to criticize, compliment, and encourage others, and completely affect who they are and their career. It's the best." Kakashi grinned. He then shuffled from foot to foot, changing the topic with the clearing of his throat. "Anyway, was there any reason you dropped by?"

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with visiting my own son?" Minato took the paints from Kakashi's hands and put them away, organizing his drawer quickly, sorting out what didn't look right. He turned to Kakashi after he was done, closing the drawer. "Unless of course, there's something you think I would be mad at you for."

Kakashi swallowed. "Well, if you're mad about me going to that party, I told you I wouldn't go alone." Minato's eye twitched. Hah, so that was it. In the next second, Minato snapped.

"It doesn't matter whether you are alone or not. I'm well aware you took Asuma with you, but Kakashi, those guys have still been tracking you for quite the time. At parties like that where just about anybody could walk in- did you not expect those guys to come, too? What if you had gotten hurt? What if they beat you up? Asuma and you could not take a whole bunch of people on. You're too old to be making foolish decisions like this, Kakashi."

"Don't worry about it, Minato. Remember the girl I called you about?" Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Minato's glare only intensified at how idle he was being about the matter.

"Yes, I recall that. I believe she's with Jiraiya now, and he's helping her sort things out. He took quite the liking to her. Why does that matter, though?" Minato did not seem to be appeased with Kakashi's words.

"The guys were there, but they saw her clinging to me. He was only ever pissed off because his girlfriend was flirting on me that one time. When he walked in at that party, she was making out with me- not to my own choice, of course, but that girl was pretty darn sly. I guess when he saw I had another girl, he figured he didn't have to see me as a threat anymore." Kakashi mollified, a smile on his face.

"...Oh... I see... still, Kakashi..." Minato's expression softened, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, embracing him. "Be careful. You know about Kirigakure's reputation. This place sucks, and if you got hurt, there wouldn't be a cop there in fifteen minutes to help you. I wish you would go back and live in the place you belong- but of course, you just would never live anywhere near your mother, despite the fact I live there, now, too."

"That's just because you got elected mayor of Konoha that you live there," Kakashi rolled his eyes, "because that was when you decided to move there. Luckily, I just got out of high school then, and had the time to find a job and get my own place. Of course, now, I'm double tasking work and college. I just... I just don't want to deal with her, Minato. I'm not ready."

"Still, you were raised in Konoha," Minato sighed, "I don't think it would be a bad idea to consider moving back there. You wouldn't have to live close to your mother, just near her, is all. You probably wouldn't even see her."

"It's just not something I'm interested in doing. I'm sorry, Minato, but I can't stick around and chat. I'm taking care of a kid right now..." Kakashi pointed at the stairs with a suggestive _'I need to get_ _going'_ look, and Minato's face drained of color.

"A k-kid? Whose kid does that happen to be, Kakashi?" Minato laughed nervously, his worrying evident in the concerned trickle to his voice.

"_Hell no_, Minato. He isn't my kid- he's just some guy that passed out at the party. I took him home and now he's hung over." Kakashi explained. Maybe Obito was right when he said not to call him kid. It made people think of six-year-olds or even babies, and that didn't really work in his favor.

"Oh." Minato relaxed visibly, his shoulders slumping and the tense of his body slipping away as he permitted a relieved sigh to pass his lips. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen." Kakashi answered smoothly and immediately.

"Does his parents know he's here?" Minato interrogated incredulously.

"No, apparently not- and as if that wasn't bad enough, it appears he doesn't even own a cell phone. He's currently insisting that he searches to find some friends of his he lost track of during the party, who according to him, ever so coincidentally, they_ also_ don't have cell phones." Kakashi's voice was filled with the mistrust he was experiencing for Obito.

"Sounds like somebody's full of secrets. He probably isn't intimidated by you considering you don't look much older than most seventeen-year-olds, Kakashi. I'd call the cops and have them find his parents for him. It's really simple, trust me, and it takes no time at all. He probably just ran away because of troubles at home. The cops can help him resolve it though, so don't worry." Minato exhorted persuasively.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, Minato. By just looking at him, you can tell he was spoiled at home, so I don't know if he ran away because of problems at home or not. Whether that's the case or not, he seems like a pretty nice kid, so I'm not going to make any decisions quite yet. I mean, I don't even know anything about him beyond his name."

"Which is...?"

"Obito."

Minato whirled his head over at Kakashi, his eyes widening with a bewildered gaze. It softened into a more perplexed look as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I'm certain I've heard that name before, but I don't recall where..." Minato spoke softly, more to himself than Kakashi, looking to the side as he sorted through his memories to no avail.

"Well, whether you have or haven't, I should probably get him something to drink." Kakashi paused thoughtfully, offering Minato a look that told him he was going to be mooched into doing something. "I'm out of Pepsi though, Minato."

"Ugh. Somehow I can tell you're suggesting _I_ should run off and fulfill _your_ errands by going to the store and buying whatever you're lacking." Minato glared at Kakashi, knowing despite the fact he had a lot to go home and work on, being a Mayor, if he refused, Kakashi would shoot him the cutest, most disappointed look in the entire world.

"You've seen through me!" Kakashi feigned a gasp, throwing his hand over his head dramatically."It appears you've discovered my wicked schemes. Anyway, please do. Grocery list is on the counter."

"Alright, but I have a date later, not to mention my _job_, so I won't be sticking around long after I come back. I'll put all your groceries away, but then I'm out of here." Minato stated and turned around, picking his keys off the coffee table and sticking them in his pockets.

"A date?" Kakashi's lips stretched into a teasing grin. "I'm guessing you're going to lay the moves on your fiancée, am I right?" He jeered, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"Who other than Kushina?" Minato chuckled dryly, slipping into his coat. "After all, she's the one who wants them."

Kakashi gagged and shook his head slowly. "Uck. Thanks for the mental image, Minato. Love is so- well, _nasty_." He finished his statement thoughtfully.

"You say that now, but some day you'll get your own lady friend. Or even possibly, boyfriend?" Minato snickered, reaching out and slapping Kakashi's shoulder platonically. "Anyway, see you later." Minato patted the top of Kakashi's head, ruffling his hair to mess it up, before turning away and darting for the door before Kakashi could scold him.

"Hey, you-!" Kakashi hollered after him, his face cherry read from the suggestive question. He was already gone, though, so it was probably better he dropped the matter. He hated it when Minato did the hair thing. He quickly moved his hands to his silky locks, resorting them back to the way they were originally were before Minato happened.

He headed into the kitchen and scavenged the fridge for leftovers, considering he was far too lazy and had only a little capability in cooking anything whatsoever. He found a box of two day old pizza and heated up, hoping Obito wasn't picky. He scooped three water bottles out of the bottom of his fridge, and then headed back up to Obito.

"Sorry. I'm not a chef. I'm always eating leftover foods just to avoid actually cooking something, I hate it so much." Kakashi explained as he handed Obito the pizza on its paper plate as well as the water bottles.

"Thanks." Obito seemed really distant and off in thought, and Kakashi couldn't help but be curious about the stranger.

For Pete's sake, everything about the kid seemed off in some way, shape, or form. He was seventeen, didn't have a cell phone, and had no parents he could contact- if he wasn't lying, that was. He seemed pretty honest though, so Kakashi decided to take the risk of believing him. Kakashi didn't know how to react to the situation, and he almost wanted to try yahoo answers to see if he could find a solution. If he Googled it, he was sure he could find some logical way to resolve things. Then again, how would he word his question? '_How to help a runaway kid who doesn't want to go back to his parents?'_

Speaking of parents, it was probably a good idea he got the scoop on that matter. Obito said he wouldn't go back to them until he found his friends, but applying Minato's advice, he wondered if it was actually because Obito had family problems. If that was the case, Kakashi would easily sympathize and help in any way possible, considering he had a pretty shitty childhood himself.

"Obito, where are your parents?" Kakashi asked, starting slowly. He couldn't very well just start with, _'why don't you want to return to our family?'_

Obito bit his lip. He knew soon enough Kakashi would ask him about his background, like anyone would with a stranger. How was he supposed to explain his situation to Kakashi, anyway? He couldn't simply say he was breaking the law and couldn't see his parents at the moment, or that he had run away from his hometown with a bunch of friends on their last day of school, and only two of them were actually able of getting away with it legally. Though he may have wanted to get the whole situation off his chest, he didn't trust Kakashi any more than Kakashi trusted him. He honestly needed to find his friends and get back home, before he said anything to anyone. It would just cause complications, and for all he knew, Kakashi would just turn him in.

"They aren't here." Obito answered abruptly and as vaguely as possible. He wasn't good at being harsh, and he never really had in his life- but this was a battle, in the end. He insured there was an edge in his tone that told Kakashi not to press the matter.

Kakashi sent him a look that read, _'you know I want to hear more than that_.' He sat down on the bed beside Obito, studying him curiously. Obito could not meet his gaze, his cheeks flushing pink. What on earth? All he did was look at him. Ah- maybe Obito was... attracted to males? That could certainly be the family problem. His parents could have kicked him out because he had a guy friend over, or something like that.

Yeah, no- sometimes Kakashi was too creative for his own good. He was thinking way too deeply into the matter. He dismissed it quickly, not planning to dwell on it. If Obito didn't want to be disturbed, he would respect that... for now, at least.

"Well, you just relax here, and shout for me if you need me. I'm doing some... uh, _work_." Kakashi was slightly nervous to admit he painted, even at his skill level. Most people considered people as physically capable a tad prissy if they did something as laid back as painting. Not to mention he was already very young looking for his age, and he didn't need Obito being even less intimidated by him. So he decided to simply not explain it.

"A-alright, that's fine, then." Obito sent Kakashi the warmest smile he could muster. "Thanks for the pizza, the drink, and- well, everything, I suppose. I'm very grateful for all you've done."

It was now Kakashi couldn't help but be attracted to one component of Obito- _his eyes_. They were a beautiful obsidian color, with a mystifying vanilla spark to them. They were the warmest onyx eyes that Kakashi had ever seen- after all, there wasn't usually anything enchanting about typical old black eyes. When it was Obito being discussed, though, there was something sweet to them, something _gentle_. It was simply the kindest look he'd ever seen when there was a smile on Obito's lips to light his face up. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it earlier.

_One moment._

There was something familiar about these eyes of Obito's, like he had seen them before, stared at them before, _felt_ them before. He couldn't manage to tear his eyes away. He remembered... a lake, or something like that. He was wearing boots and a rain jacket, and somebody was trailing behind him. He was laughing with that person. Maybe... he'd known Obito before now...?

_Impossible_.

Kakashi had very few friends in his high school and middle school years, and he remembered all the faces he talked to in those times. Back in elementary, he lived very far away from Kirigakure... of course, he didn't remember a lot of people from then, but... if he had known Obito then, why would he be here now? Well- either way- there was something familiar about him- an air to him that Kakashi enjoyed. The mere presence of Obito was wrapped in a comfortable bubble that felt like home, and the open air. Yes- he liked it a lot.

After he realized he was staring at Obito, his cheeks smudged an apple red color and he stood and left, shutting the door softly behind him, mumbling, "_Whatever_."

He didn't particularly like the way he felt sparks fly with Obito back there. It was more or less simply an awkwardly sudden connecting feeling, like all of the sudden, the two of them just clicked together. It felt really satisfying- like the feeling you get after discovering a new favorite meal. Despite the warm, happy comfort, and the filling of some sort of pit in his stomach he had never noticed was there- he couldn't shake off this feeling like there was something dangerous about Obito, and that he shouldn't trust Obito, but not simply because he was a stranger. It was a feeling that he should Obito in, and simply not get involved with him, otherwise the second he decided to keep him here, the more likely he was to be doomed into some terrifying, horrid fate.

However, that was just it. Obito _was_ a stranger. How was he supposed to know what to do?

**OoO**

**A/N:** I should've added a warning about crappy attempts at romance. I'm was trying to swap to Kakashi's point of view, but once I did, it was hard to lean back to Obito's. I'm not separating the P.O.V's like some people do, (Which I find obnoxious. Why do you have to announce your switching P.O.V's? It makes the story seem kind of unofficial.) mainly because I like it in the omniscient fashion I typically write in. Please review and let me know what you think.

_~MusixDixie_


	4. Chapter 4: Is This Fate?

**A/N:** I love KakaObi. So why can't everyone else? I want to read more fan fiction for those two, but no one really writes any. _Ugh_. It's so hard to be into this shipping. Oh- and to the anon titled "random-" Gai in this fan fiction is "Guy," for the neat plot twist and joke. It was supposed to deal with his parents, which was revealed in the first chapter.

[**EDIT**] **A/N:** Actually, one of the biggest changes in the edit is that Gai's name remains Gai, rather than spelling it g-u-y like I originally did. My original intention was that his parents named him tastelessly, but it didn't really unite with the manga, so I changed it. I had Gai 'change his name' to give it more flavor, which actually, I like better. Though editing it out is a pain in the behind. *Cough* Also, once Tobi became Obito, the fan fiction for them sort of exploded, which left me very pleased.

**OoO**

There was nothing more in his entire life he had longed for as much as he longed for it all to be a dream.

All he wanted was to wake up to a nanny shaking his shoulder, holding a nutritious breakfast fit for a king in her hands. He wanted to still be able to pester whoever was taking care of him and ask when his parents would be home, knowing what they'd say, and what the answer really was. He wanted to believe he would still get to go to school, wave hi to Gai, Kurenai, and Rin just like normal, and go through his usual routine.

When he opened his eyes, though, he smelt that same rich aroma of guy's cologne that belonged uniquely to Kakashi, and he knew it was all reality. He'd broken the law. He'd left his parents, and his chances at a good future. He had always been an ambitious person- this really wasn't of his nature. This entire situation was so _against_ everything he ever wanted- he just wanted it all to go away.

However, he was still in Kakashi's apartment, one way or the other.

His gaze was glued to the ceiling at first, but slowly and surely, he managed to lower it as he groaned from a neck cramp, spotting Kakashi off in the corner standing in front of an extremely large, lovely easel, so focused on whatever it was he was painting he did not even notice Obito was awake.

He sat still for a good while, still drowsy from just waking, but when he noticed that it was dark outside the windows, he instantly jumped up, every nerve in his body activating and springing to life. "Oh my God, what time is it?" Obito sat up and grunted in pain, rubbing his temples. He hated to disturb Kakashi while he was so busy in his work, but just how long had he been knocked out?

He remembered going to sleep last night rather uncomfortably, having felt strange sleeping in someone else's bed. He didn't call Kakashi for anything, and every once in a while Kakashi came up and gave him some food. He had an awkward adventure when he had to go to the bathroom, and finally sprung out of the covers just quickly enough so he wouldn't have the time to fall, and then wobbled off to go discover one. He spent a lot of time sitting in bed, counting sheep, and imagining how his friends were doing. Kakashi would sometimes interrupt this by coming upstairs and giving him a pain killer or two to assist him in his hangover.

"Ugh, my head still hurts. I'm never drinking alcohol again," He swore under his breath, slapping his forehead, trying to force himself to wake up one-hundred percent. He focused on Kakashi, his gaze fixating on him, and his vision finally cleared up.

Kakashi winced as he heard Obito's voice. He genuinely feared being caught with a paintbrush in his hand and himself standing in front of an easel by a stranger. Even now, he attempted to conceal his passion from people he just met in the fear of judgment. He usually waited until he was good friends with someone to tell them about his profession.

Usually, guys that painted are labeled girly for liking painting. From the point of view of a girl, it didn't matter if a guy painted- that was sexy, because artist guys were sexy. From a male perspective, however, you had to be dumb, tough, and cool. So he refrained from bluntly telling any one person about what he did for a living- because in their eyes, it only compensated for the first one.

Kakashi waited for Obito to comment on his act, something upon the lines of, "_You paint? That's so lame_," but it never came. Obito merely grunted and twisted in pain, completely oblivious to Kakashi. Perhaps he simply hadn't noticed yet.

"Ugh... my head..." Obito spoke slowly, yanking his hair in frustration and squeezing his eyes shut. Soon after, he blinked back to life, focusing on Kakashi. "Hey, are you painting, Kakashi?" _Damn it._Looks like he did notice after all. Well, there went his credibility as an adult. How was he supposed to order Obito around anymore? Obito wouldn't respect him enough to do as he said.

"Y-yeah..." Kakashi's cheeks burned scarlet with bitter embarrassment. He didn't mean to sound as awkward as he did- hopefully, Obito would dismiss it, and not even notice it. However, Obito had noticed he painted despite his wishes, so it probably wouldn't go his way this time around, either.

What a stupid idea to paint up here- he knew it was bad, but the idea was like poison, and soon enough, he simply couldn't resist. The view of Kirigakure from his window was great, and he simply could not resist. You could even see the sky scrapers in the distance, beyond the suburbs of his neighborhood. Kakashi simply _had_ to paint it- he needed something to use as reference and as a foundation for his next painting. It was the first thing that came to mind. He couldn't just reject it- it was against his beliefs as an artist.

"That's neat. What do you paint?" Kakashi blinked at Obito's response and stared, unbelieving that he didn't hear a smart remark.

When Obito met Kakashi, Kakashi was in a terrible mood from just having to be chased by sluts in the middle of the party. It was one girl, another girl, and then so many girls- he was in such a bad mood, he just wanted to be left alone. He had definitely not wanted to converse with a bunch of teenagers- so he brushed them off as cruelly as possible. He was positive Obito thought poorly of him, so why wouldn't he insult Kakashi's ways? If Kakashi was on his end of the equation, he would have taken every right to tease him for it.

"E-Everything, really." Kakashi admitted with a stammer, keeping his eyes on the canvas, not yet ready to meet Obito's gaze. When it was night, all the lights in Kirigakure were lit, and it looked like a million candles in black sea. His house was a rather lovely European townhouse constructed in the suburbs, just where he wanted it. The view was always amazing from the windows, and he could see all of the skyscrapers of the city in the distance.

"Well..." Obito plucked up the covers and tossed them aside, hopping to his feet. He was somewhat unbalanced, waving his arms a little, but after a while of shuffling back and forth, he managed to stand still and walk normally again, and he moved beside Kakashi and peered into the canvas.

As if on cue, the second Obito's eyes settled on the painting, thunder cracked. Obito's shriek filled the room and Kakashi asked himself aloud, "The painting isn't _that_ bad, is it?"

Obito instantly became defensive, as always. "No, of course not! I'm terrified of the storms, though!" Rain pounded at the window mercilessly as thunder cracked went through a metamorphosis and developed into loud booms. Obito hurried to the curtains and pulled them over the windows. He then turned back to Kakashi with a relieved look. "I'm sorry. I had to close them. It makes me feel a little safer."

Kakashi laughed about two things.

_One_: he was unbelievably afraid of Obito taunting him for painting. It was exactly what all the other popular guys around Kirigakure did- but, honestly, Obito was different. He stood up to Kakashi when he thought he was being a jerk, unlike the assholes in the nightclubs that just got butt hurt. In fact, pretty much all the guys he met in places around Kirigakure managed to judge him and everybody else for something or another. Kakashi had done a lot of weird things, but Obito hadn't insulted any of it. He'd insulted him when it was rightful, and that was all.

_Two_: Obito was scared of storms. That was ridiculous. Four-year-olds were scared of storms, not seventeen-year-olds! He had not misused the word _'kid_,' with Obito, in the end. However, even though he painted, was a dick to him when he first met him at the party, and may have awkwardly stared at him for fifteen minutes only yesterday, Obito hadn't judged him, not even once. So, he decided to return the favor.

"That's alright." Kakashi finished coloring the sky, loving the purple and black depths that matched the beautiful sky perfectly. It was honestly a sea of black.

The painting had ended up better than he had originally interpreted it would. It was a black ocean during a storm, the clouds looming over the dark sea ominously, the reflections perfectly in proportion as rain dumped down on the surface of the water in giant splashes. An painfully simple wooden teak boat was being devastated in the middle of the crashing waves- a single boy sitting at the very tip of the fishing boat, a shawl wrapped around his shoulders that he clutched tightly together with one hand. He held in his other hand a lantern, the light glowing and lighting up the night. The ship was nearly capsizing, it was sitting upright- the boy had to hold onto the top of it for dear life as to not allow it to flip. Around him, floating in the sky, were candles that lit up his path forward.

The rain tapped even harder on the windowpanes, the sound of thunder booming loudly. Obito shut his eyes and bit his lips, muffling sounds of fear. When he opened his eyes, he forgot about the storm and focused on Kakashi's painting. It was like it sucked him into a different, parallel dimension. The sounds of the storm became the sounds of storm in the painting. He could practically feel the boy's fright by studying his expression. It was... breath taking, captivating- it condemned his ability to speak.

"It's..." Obito needed to be closer. He wanted closer, and now. It was so amazing. Did Kakashi really do this entire thing in just one day, all while he was sleeping? If only he had been awake- he would have loved to watch him paint. He leaned over Kakashi's shoulder for a better look, curiously studying it.

Kakashi blushed at the slight form of contact, whether Obito was a guy or not, he was very sensitive when his personal space bubble was popped. He'd always been an awkward turtle, and he absolutely despised when someone got too close. He _hated _too close. Then again, Obito wasn't some slut just flinging themselves at him, he was a good-natured boy just trying to get a good look at his painting, so he'd suck it up.

"Awesome..." Obito droned, unable to keep his jaw shut as it practically fell to the floor. It was even better up close. There was hundreds of tiny details in just the ocean, the way that the colors overlapped practically brought the work to life. He adored it- it was _beautiful_.

"_Awesome_?" Kakashi repeated with a chuckle, leaning forward so Obito wasn't touching him anymore. "Well, thanks, it's always nice to hear another person's opinion." He picked up his palette and all of his brushes off of the front of the easel, where he'd left them to gather as he did his work. "It only took three hours. I'm pretty proud of myself for dishing this out."

"Yes, it's really lovely." As Kakashi moved out of the way to return his paints to the dresser, Obito moved closer to the easel to study it. "I haven't seen anything like it. You must be a really famous artist. I would have never guessed..." He trailed off, his mind filling with thoughts of the work.

"Your praise is greatly appreciated," Kakashi spoke in a macho manner with a short-lived bow, before going back to the norm and organizing his brushes in his drawer. "You might want to close your mouth, though, Obito, a bug could fly in there."

"It's just that..." Obito spoke slowly, studying the painting as he spoke. "The meaning is brilliant, and I can sense the amount of heart you placed into. Each stroke looks so carefully placed. The way the oils are blending on the canvas... is brilliant. There's some excellent use of shading and movement you used to your disposure in the waves... I love it. It feels like you really breathed life into this work."

Kakashi looked over at him, slightly curious. Obito was also an artist? He hadn't expected that one, nor had he seen it coming. Though Obito's words just sounded like his attempting to spit compliments as quickly as possible that sounded logical, it was nonetheless obvious he was an artist with the vocabulary as well as the tone he was speaking with. It reminded him... of his father, before he... _kicked the bucket_. With that thought, suddenly Kakashi wanted to hear Obito's opinion more than anyone else's. "Any other thoughts?" His tone was demanding- like he was impatient.

Obito winced, his voice coming across as annoyed to him. Kakashi must hate him for speaking out. "I'm sorry, I-" He was cut off.

"I'm not mad. I just want you to finish your opinion." Kakashi rolled his eyes, placid as ever. He wandered over to the bed, pulling up the covers carefully and making it slowly. "Well, go on. Just keep rambling on about your thoughts- if you still have any left, that is."

Dumfounded, Obito nimbly continued. "W-Well, the work is very nicely painted, and while the layers are very carefully placed with flat brush, you could have done more blending... especially in lower areas, it looks sort of sloppy." Suddenly Obito's features changed from the slightly nervous to completely focused. "I... the atmosphere is astonishing. It's like you can feel the wind on your face, and the sea in the air- it's brilliant. I-I really like your painting. If you ever make more, I'd l-like t-to see th-them." A lot of stuttering came from Obito's lips, until he felt far too foolish to continue speaking.

Kakashi smiled lightly at Obito's words- they sounded like something Minato or his father would say. He decided he had a liking for Obito as he finished fluffing the pillows and putting them back into place. "Thanks."

_Damn, he must be pissed,_Obito concluded fearfully. Obito's babbling had irritated him, and he had acted too knowing, and it had annoyed Kakashi. That was Obito's current concern- but as Kakashi moved towards the easel, nudging it with his foot for support to assist in moving it, carefully carrying the work with him to the door of his closet, he expressed no feelings of irritation in his calm and collected features. He removed the painting from the stand and placed in against the wall before sealing his easel away in the closet. Obito watched curiously as Kakashi put away his easel in his ever so organized closet. He had paints of all kinds and sorts in boxes in neat stacks within the chambers of the closet. He really was a professional artist.

"So, I'm guessing you're an artist as well- am I correct, Obito?" Kakashi decided he should question Obito on his knowledgeable remarks. They were quite lovely, and left him rather curious. It would be a little too coincidental if the person he ever so happened to drag back to his place was an artist as well.

"Um, I'm an avid artist, I suppose." Obito blushed as he fumbled with the bottom of his plain white T-shirt. "I can't draw worth a penny, but I like looking at it. So, I guess I'm an... admirer?"

"You don't sound like one. You sound like my teacher," Kakashi scoffed.

"Oh! Well, thanks, I think. I've looked at a lot of works, but I like looking at paintings best. It's something about the coloring that makes all the works alluring... I think they're inspiring, and very helpful fuel." Obito admitted.

A small smile graced Kakashi's features for but a moment. He was learning a little about Obito, finally. He was still curious about him, since he could only label Obito an acquaintance. He wanted to be able to get to know the boy as quickly as possible, so he could render judgment on him and decipher whether or not to ship him back to his house, or to formulate some other solution. However, it would probably take a little longer than Kakashi was hoping, and he knew it.

"Does your head still hurt?" He decided to shift gears to another subject, worrying slightly over Obito, hoping he wasn't in too much pain. Kids should never go out to parties- or at least, not kids as inexperienced as this one. It was a life lesson Obito revealed quite well.

Obito groaned in response, his shoulders sagging to pose an answer. "How long do these last?" He inquired hopefully, praying for the pain to end soon.

"You're quite the light weight, Obito. They usually already end- with one glass of Vodka, it shouldn't last two days. You're just a rare case, I guess." Kakashi gathered any of the other scraps of his paint mess and piled them away in their proper areas, leaving the room clean as it was before. His room was the only area he ever really bothered to keep clean- and that was so he could sleep in it without being disgusted by any particular messes lying around.

"I'm... light weight? Uh, are you trying to call me skinny...? Thank you, I think..." Kakashi had called him that one before, he remembered. He really hoped it wasn't the meaning he thought it was, because that was downright awkward. What kind of compliment was, _'you're skinny?'_

"Light weight means you get drunk easily, and you're extremely alcohol sensitive and intolerant." Kakashi explained passively, looking over his room one last time before letting out a proud, satisfied hum.

"Ugh. If that's the case, then I'm never drinking again. Simple resolution." Obito sighed as he rubbed his temples, obviously exhausted. "I'm okay, though. I'm better than I used to be. I couldn't even walk then, my head was thrumming so much. Now, though, my nerves are back, there's just a light buzzing, like any old tiny itty-bitty head ache. I can deal with it."

"If you're feeling better, then we should go out to eat. I'm running low on left over pizza, and I don't want to cook anything. There's a lot of places I like around here... some sweet Italian restaurants that I like, but I'll only pick the restaurant I want to go to once I'm on the road." Kakashi offered, plopping on his bed, and shoving his face in the pillows. He squeezed the pillow tightly, then sat back up, blinking over at Obito, expectant of a response. For a grown man, he was rather... petulant, to some degree.

"You've already done so much, though. I would hate for you to have to take me out when you've already done all this for me. I feel bad enough as it is." Obito spoke genuinely from the heart, feeling like a lousy person for asking for so much. Kakashi wasn't obliged to any of this, yet he did it out of the goodness of his heart. When he offered so much, Obito felt like he was exploiting it.

"Nonsense," Kakashi shook his head with the clicking of his tongue, "I'm not doing this as a offer, this is a demand. You're a kid- it's not like you can go out and buy your own food. It's not your fault that you can't, so being an adult, I'll take the fault for you. Come on. Don't be a sour puss." He spoke persuasively.

Kakashi kicked his legs up in the air, like one of those girls in the 80's with their retro phones in front of them, speaking into it all giddily, curling their finger around the wire bubbly. Except Kakashi was a man, not some little teenager with her pink plush rug and her feminine bedroom with far too many stuffed animals. Still, the only thing it continued to prove was that Kakashi would make an excellent model. He had nice legs- Obito stopped himself when he realized he was staring. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks, but Kakashi only cocked a brow at him, making his embarrassment increase. He had been staring. Now Kakashi surely thought him a creep.

"I d-don't think we should eat out, in the end. I mean, it's storming outside. Do you really want to go out and eat in that kind of weather?" Obito fiddled with his thumbs nervously like a shy school girl, his cheeks still red from having been caught a deer stuck in headlights.

"Yeah, but it isn't like the restaurants are outside. Come on," Kakashi flung his body forward, propelling himself off of the bed and into his closet. He turned to Obito with a smirk and a suggestive, almost flirty look that made Obito swallow lightly. "You'll need something else to wear, though. How about a little make-over, hmm?"

"Er.." He stared blankly at Kakashi, giving him the most flirty wink ever, before he realized he was only teasing. He burst out laughing, not meaning to laugh as loud as he did, but who would have guessed Kakashi had a humorous side? "Well, let me check your merchandise, oh holy witch doctor," He moved in front of the closet to take a look at the clothes, only to discover they were all black. "Um... black isn't really my color, if you get my meaning." He hated to be picky, but even in his situation, there was no way up or down that he would wear clothes such as that.

Kakashi didn't actually wear the black clothing for some sort of _'Goth'_ look. They were all tee shirts of bands that he adored, followed on tours, went to concerts of, ect. and had absolutely fallen in love with. They were usually rock bands, but not the really loud ones that were angry at their parents and screaming into microphones- the nice ones, who had nice songs to sing. He actually liked a lot of rock bands, his favorite being-

"Hey, the Offspring!" Obito pointed out the band's logo on a tee shirt, his face lighting up with recognition. "That's like... one of my favorite bands, ever. Their music is so awesome, despite the fast pace and the beats... they really are one sweet group, if you ask me."

"_You_ listen to rock?" Kakashi couldn't mask his surprise. Obito was such a classic little good-boy, the air around him literally screaming, _'I was spoiled at home_.' He seemed too nice, too kind, too gentle to actually have a liking for such a genre of music.

"Well, yes." Obito nodded nonchalantly. "I like rock music and country music, and even some pop music. I told you earlier, I like singing. I like music as a entirety. Though Mozart will make me fall asleep. I like songs with words, and that's the only exclusion that really comes with it. 8-bit makes my head hurt. Opera's okay, though it's not really high-up in the list of what I listen to."

"Well, how about before we go to the restaurant, we get you a few outfits so that you have some clothes to wear. I don't have enough cash for a lot, but I'm sure I can grab you something nice, like some decent pairs of jeans and tee shirts of whatever appearance you like."

"Alright... thank you. Um, I'm very sorry for having you do all this for me... and being of trouble to you..."

"Oh, don't worry. If you were troubling me, I would have kicked you out. Besides, I have a little extra money, so it's nothing of harm. Let's go, now. Follow me to the garage."

Kakashi popped open the door to outside of his bedroom, and Obito followed slowly, like a puppy dog his master, afraid of going into the open surroundings. He admired photos on the walls of his hallway, though there was laundry scattered across the floor that said the house was poorly kept. Funny, it almost seemed like the only place that wasn't covered in miscellaneous objects was Kakashi's bedroom. There were bins filled with photo albums, and boxes with silverware- everything was everywhere. If Kakashi had a little extra money, Obito contemplated why he wouldn't just hire a maid to handle this disgusting mess of a home.

They entered the family room, which was covered with even more junk than any of the rooms before. Kakashi stepped over each thing shamelessly, not seeming to be embarrassed by his poor lifestyle. They came into a mudroom, littered with shoes, and he popped open the door, leading into the only organized room Obito had seen in a while- his garage. There were bikes hanging from the walls, and shelves filled with boxes, paint cans, and gardening tools. There were cabinets filled with tools of measurement and for maintenance, and not to mention there was a box that contained screws of every kind.

It seemed like the room that had everything he'd ever need to keep his house in shape- however, his house was quite out of shape, so Obito wondered if Kakashi used anything in there at all. There wasn't dust collecting anywhere- everything was clean, and well kept- so he wondered, why didn't the rest of his house follow the same example as his garage?

Obito couldn't manage to conceal his surprise when he saw the sleek black mustang that belonged to Kakashi. It was such a cool car, even compared to Gai's. His eyes widened as they observed the car, amazed at how clean and sparkly it was. If Gai saw it, he would beg Kakashi for a ride, and that Obito knew for a fact.

"Your car... is _amazing_." Obito sucked in a breath, not knowing how else to phrase his compliment. He was never good with cars, so he didn't know how to pose a good question, or even how to make a good, logical compliment. So instead, he went with the petty one he had fiddled out.

"Yeah. I've always loved this car, and I'd never want another. She's my baby," Kakashi grinned, holding up his keys like they were some sort of prize. "Damn straight if anyone ever hit her I'd sue them for existing."

"That might be a little too obsessive," Obito chuckled, and Kakashi moved to open a door for him, beckoning him inside of the vehicle. He couldn't help himself from feeling awkward as he got into the passenger seat, buckling up childishly and carefully. Kakashi fell in beside him, placing his keys in the car and revving at the engine, grinning over at him as if to show off. He pushed a button on the ceiling of the car, and the garage door opened, revealing lots and lots of rain.

"Will you be able to see through all that?" Obito questioned nervously. "It's extremely dark... how will you... you know... drive safely?"

"Head lights," Kakashi shrugged, flicking them on as he said that. "As for the rain, window wipers never hurt anybody, you know. There's nothing weird about driving in the rain. You really must be some sort of deprived kid if you're thinking something as silly as that."

Obito watched out his window as they went out into the street, admiring the lights, and the rain hazing them. "It's really pretty here," Obito admired quietly, "considering it's supposed to be a dirty place to live, if that doesn't offend you."

"I didn't grow up here, actually," Kakashi pointed out, enjoying the sound of rain battering against the roof of the car. "I lived somewhere much nicer, in the country, so I never had to deal with the shady kids that go to the schools here. It's true, there are a lot of them. Weirdoes, they all are. Just because the people are funky doesn't mean the place is, though."

"Oh, I guess that's true. Before now, I lived in the country as well. It was a nice place, and there were definitely no shady figures. My parents would never allow it. It was the kind of place you could just walk in the streets of without worrying about any little thing happening to you. It was safe, and I definitely miss it, but these new sights are pretty sweet as well." Obito smiled as he continued to flicker his gaze from building to building.

"If you don't mind me asking, Obito," Kakashi spoke slowly, cautiously, knowing that Obito was being restraining in his answers, as well as secretive. "What were you like in your school years? You just got out, right? Why don't you tell me about yourself? What kind of person are you?"

"Um, that's not an intense question at all," Obito spoke sarcastically, earning a laugh from Kakashi. His face brightened with joy after earning that short lived mirth. Was he funny? "Well, I've always been called the quiet kid. I didn't talk a lot as a child, and I had very few friends. Even when I was with my friends, I hardly ever spoke unless spoken to. I was very shy. I went along with what everybody wanted, no matter what. I was the same in middle school- nobody really noticed me. If I disappeared from my classes, only a few select people would actually notice. In High school, I changed a little bit. If somebody said something wrong to me, I told them off. If I had an opinion, I didn't exactly argue it, but I expressed it. I got a little more talkative, and made a few more friends."

"I figured you weren't the social kind," Kakashi scoffed, then turned his head over to Obito. "How about romance? Did you have an interesting love life? You're quite the looker, so I imagine you had a few girlfriends, now and then."

"Um," Obito scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Of course Kakashi had to ask him that, especially when he was beginning to feel... _weird_ things for him. Attraction? Yes, attraction, and nothing more. However, why on earth did it have to be Kakashi that he was looking at?

It was those porcelain lips. He liked the way Kakashi's lips moved- they were soft looking, almost silky. His eyes were filled with optimism and hope, with a delicate shine to their dark depths. His skin was pale, almost snow white- it was gorgeous, and it brought out the ebony of his eyes even more. His hair- snow white, the most unique color he'd seen in a while- was even prettier than anything else. His hair was just so downright appealing- it looked elegant, wispy, and gorgeous- everything about Kakashi was attractive. He wasn't so skinny he curved, and he wasn't a macho guy, either, with a lot of muscle. He was just right, being completely flat. He wasn't too tall, but he was tall- everything about Kakashi was dreamy, and almost perfect. Any person would fall for Kakashi after spending a few days with him. He was just... _too perfect._

Maybe... Obito was developing a crush of some sort on him? That was probably the case. He wanted to deny it, but he knew it was true. His question was how on earth that was possible. He was always so infatuated with Rin, that he never had the time to look at other people. Maybe, after the heartbreak of watching Rin run off with Kakashi, not to mention Rin wasn't even here to admire- he felt free to look at others, and so to speak, 'check them out.'

Yeah. Maybe he deserved that. He was always tied down by Rin, but if he was earning anything from this, it was a change. He'd always thought Rin was the only one, and that he could never find another to hold like he held her. For the first time in his life, though, Obito didn't even feel a spark when he thought of Rin. He really was ready for someone else to come into his life. It was definitely the new amount of rights he was acquiring, but he was finally free of crawling after her. He was sure that Rin wouldn't mind- it wasn't like she liked him to begin with.

After the small train of thought, Obito snapped back to reality with his answer. "I never did much in the romance field in high school. I was in love with one person from Kindergarten up until the very end of High School. They never liked me back though, so I never dated. I think, finally, though, I'm ready to find someone else. I wasted a good portion of my life on them, so I'm just going to let them go..." Saying it made Obito feel like he was finalizing it, and it felt great. Yes, he would move on from Rin... and all the pain that came with liking her. "...I focused on school, most of the time, because that was all my parents cared about."

"Really? I thought that girl you had under your arm back at the party was your girlfriend," Kakashi admitted, but quickly corrected himself, "but after she started following me around, I figured I had it wrong. Was she the girl you crushed on?"

Obito swallowed nervously, feeling embarrassed, as if Rin's name was a reminder to him that he just because he was gone from her for a little bit really wasn't a reason to go moving on. However, he knew that it was high past time he did so, so he forced the embarrassment to subside. "Yeah, she was. Not anymore, though."

Kakashi could sense the discomfort in Obito's voice, but luckily, the awkward moment ended early, as well as the damned tension. It was with good timing that they arrived at a small clothing store, and Kakashi pulled an umbrella out from a compartment in his car. He pulled it open and stepped outside, going around to the other side to help Obito out.

"Hope you don't think it's awkward sharing," Kakashi chuckled, leaning over, trying to keep the umbrella over both of their heads.

Obito instinctively leaned closer to Kakashi, his body much warmer than the cold outside. It wasn't fair. Kakashi was wearing a trench coat, but all he had was his white shirt. He blushed when he realized what he was doing, and began to pull away, when Kakashi ceased the movement by wrapping his arm around Obito's shoulder.

"No need. It's cold, and you don't have a jacket. My fault for not offering you one." He rubbed his shoulder softly, trying to spread the warmth, the rosy color to Obito's cheeks intensifying. As they made their way to the sidewalk, he removed his arm from his shoulder, and Obito missed the presence from beside him. It was probably the most intimate contact he'd received in his entire life... and he liked it. They entered the small building, the automatic doors sliding open the second they walked up.

Obito looked left and right- all of the clothes here appeared ridiculously fashionable. Then again, it was Kirigakure- the land of pedestrians in the middle of the street, city lights, bill boards, and all things expensive alike. He paused for a moment to gape at ridiculously slutty female outfits on display- but Kakashi nudged him along until they came into a more friendly Junior's clothing section.

"Anything you see that's your taste?" Kakashi inquired, peering about the shelves and admiring different clothing set out. Obito followed his gaze, but quickly shifted it, focusing on a rack of white tee shirts.

He picked one up of his size, turning to Kakashi. "These should be fine... just white tee shirts is what I usually wear, anyway. It's sort of my everyday outfit, actually..." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, feeling silly for his words.

"No way," Kakashi stared at Obito as if he was an alien from another planet. "Obito, you're not wasting my money on a ton of white tee shirts. Those are so classic... you should be wearing something more interesting." He quickly grabbed the shirt from Obito's hands and whirled around to a separate rack, fingering his way through clothing before turning back. "You're so plain, you simpleton. Try some of these."

Kakashi checked the size of the shirt he'd stolen from Obito to know his size, and then worked off that. He'd given him a nice-looking plaid button-up linen shirt, as well as a white tee shirt he'd already picked out to wear underneath it. He gathered differently patterned tees, some Hollister, some advertising superheroes, like the Batman shirt he'd given him. He got some shirts that had words on it that weren't even their language- these were clothes that looked good on models, not people like Obito. Though it didn't surprise Obito that Kakashi had a brilliant fashion taste beyond band tee shirts. The only jeans Kakashi had grabbed were ridiculously tricked-out, the jeans ripped up and the belts absolutely ridiculous with their large buckles, one in the shape of an eagle, and another the shape of a wolf.

Obito ventured into the changing room, pulling off his shirt unhappily as he let it fall to the carpeted ground. Why wasn't Kakashi okay with getting him just a white tee shirt? That would have been cheaper. He tugged on one of the shirts Kakashi picked out- a coca cola shirt- over his head. He then tugged on a black jacket, and the dark jeans that Kakashi had told him to try with it. When he turned to the mirror, he almost didn't believe it was himself he was staring back at.

He'd always looked so scrawny and sheepish in his white tee shirts, but wearing these clothes, it was like he was somebody else. Just the attire brightened his entire form, making him seem more casual, more light, more- well, in style. Was that really all it took to look cool? Nice clothes? Why hadn't he learned this earlier? Maybe then he would've had a date to prom.

He stepped out of the changing room and Kakashi grinned at him, offering a thumbs up. "I told you you'd look good in them, but you didn't believe me. What do you think?"

"Er," Obito felt his cheeks grow warmer as he looked down, feeling kind of embarrassed. Kakashi was looking at him. It was probably just a friend thing, but as long as it was Kakashi, it felt kind of... different, like it was something more than just looking. He wondered... if this is what it was like... to go on a shopping trip with your crush? Well, that's what it was. There was so much he missed out on in high school. "I like the clothes, yeah. I didn't know... that I could look good in stuff like this."

"Of course you can. Nice clothes makes everyone look nicer. Now, come on, let's get you some accessories. Just clothes is too little. You have to be well-rounded. How about... necklaces?" Kakashi went over to another stand, picking out a few and tossing them over at him.

"Necklaces are for girls, Kakashi," Obito looked at the necklaces in his hands with distaste. Sure, they were a little more mature- dog tags, chain necklaces, ebony animal shaped ones- but they were still necklaces.

"Do you see a lot of girls wearing stuff like that? I won't judge them if they do- everyone has their own taste- but those kinds of necklaces are usually for guys. Like the one I'm wearing." Kakashi tapped the chain around his neck as if for proof. "I'll grab you a jacket and a hat and then we'll roll out of here. A pair of loafers, too... a guy can never go without loafers."

"I thought we were buying me a few outfits, not a whole wardrobe," Obito whined, and turned back to the changing room to try on the other outfits Kakashi had gathered. "What's with all of... this?"

"I think they look good on you, so I want you to have them," Kakashi shrugged. "I'm a demanding person. What shoe size are you?"

"I don't know, check," Obito tugged off one of his rubbery old sneakers, which were probably nothing compared to Kakashi's converse. Funny... he'd never noticed these sorts of things before. Was this part of being an adult? Was your appearance... really that important? Apparently.

Kakashi caught the shoe with expertise, checking the size and grinning teasingly in a way Obito knew some sort of smart remark was coming. "Girly feet you have here, Obito- very small. Black or brown?"

"Loafers...? Um... brown, I guess..." Obito attempted to go with the most plain color that reeked of normalcy, but Kakashi easily discarded his request.

"Black it is. I'll be back." He grinned as he headed off into the shoe section.

A hundred outfits later including a pile of scarves, necklaces, and Fedora or beanie hats, they were finally done. Kakashi didn't seem to regret a thing as he swiped his credit across the small machine at the checkout counter. The cashier sent them questioning looks, but nothing more. After all, who bought this many outfits of this variety in the beginning of summer? Most people were buying shorts, not clothes of each and every assortment.

"I think we're all good," Kakashi grinned as he held the bags in his arm like a prize. Obito laughed as he gathered two in each of his hands, following him outside of the shop. It was still raining, so Kakashi set the bags down on the pavement while they were still under the awning of the shop and popped open his umbrella. He picked the bags back up and continued on with Obito following close behind him.

"How expensive was it all?" Obito asked worriedly. He knew from his parents telling him that it was rude to ask, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he had asked for a lot, even though he hadn't asked for anything at all. Kakashi had just gone on ahead, but he could have stopped him.

"A little over five hundred. Stylish clothes are freaking expensive. Everything in Kirigakure is. I regret nothing, though!" Kakashi cheered pleasantly as they finally reached the car, and with the press of a button on his keys the trunk flew open. He placed the bags inside, and took the ones that Obito had been holding to do the same to them. "Let's get in."

Obito nodded, thinking that number over. _Five hundred dollars. _Kakashi probably did very well to be able to afford all that. He wondered what Kakashi did- he was an artist, and Obito knew that much. What else did he do, he wondered? Modeling, Obito hoped- he would make a very good model. Considering how good and flexible he was with clothing, it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Kakashi inquired, breaking the silence Obito was too off in thought to observe. He hadn't even noticed they were on the road.

"Well, I don't actually live here, so I don't know really what place advise." Obito tapped his lips, wondering what sort of restaurants they had in this area. Probably not so family friendly, he assumed from what he'd seen already.

"Speaking of which, where are you from, Obito?" Kakashi looked over at Obito through his rearview mirror curiously, knowing he was pushing his limits. It was obvious Obito was warming up to him, though, so he should at least try to get some information out of him about where he came from, and why he left that very place.

Obito didn't really want to admit to that information. Konoha was his past- but was that really true? What if they had cops searching for him right now? The truth was that he had to accept Konoha was his home, because he would be forced to go back there soon enough. The pressure of knowing he was breaking the law was killing him. Wait one moment... what was he doing thinking like that? He'd gotten this far... wasn't the reason he left because of his asshole parents? That was it. Konoha was just another fragment of forgotten past, unless he was caught and forced back. Then, and only then, would he admit the place was his home. Otherwise, this world was his home, and it was free for him to roam and absorb.

"That's... I don't feel like sharing." Obito admitted, shuffling nervously and pressing his palms together.

"Your home, Obito. I understand if you don't want to tell me where it is, but you have to tell me... is it the kind of place you can return to? Is your situation... you know, dark, and you can't go back there?" There was always the possibility Obito's parents had kicked him out. Kakashi knew that very well, and he wanted to be of assistance if that was the case. He would be the person he never had when he was in dark times himself at a young age.

"I... I can go back. I might go back once I find my friends, but we will have to find them first. You will help me locate them, right?" Obito looked at him hopefully, his eyes doing the begging for him.

Finally being asked that, Kakashi realized how little he wanted Obito to leave. He sort of liked Obito's company in his usually lonely apartment. However, once his gaze settled upon Obito's determined gaze, he knew that it was mere matter of fact that Obito could not stay with him. Obito was still a kid, and Kakashi being the adult had to do the mature thing and help him get to his friends, and then ship him home. Damn... being an adult... sucked.

"O-of course," Kakashi didn't like how grief struck his voice sounded. His voice had a certain unhappiness to it that said he would miss Obito once he was gone. That surprised Kakashi... it wasn't like he cared about Obito, was it? Of course he did. Taking care of Obito... was like the little brother he never had. Why was his heart so warm being around him? He'd only known him for two days! However, his voice betrayed that belief.

Obito suppressed a giggle- Kakashi's voice sounded pleading, as if he didn't want Obito to go. If that was the case, why not just say it? Was it such a strange thing to Kakashi to like somebody? Obito paused and wondered how often Kakashi was like he had been earlier. Alone, by an easel, painting whatever was before him. Somehow, Obito didn't like that image. It reminded him of himself, his parents not at home and off working somewhere, while he sat alone in a big house with nobody to share it with.

Obito didn't like that thought one bit. Kakashi was driving with one hand, his other arm resting on the arm of his seat. He looked so off in thought, those beautiful porcelain lips of his more beautiful than they had ever been before. He stared at Kakashi's hands- the fingertips looked so delicate, so soft, so nice. Could he? He swallowed, forcing himself to be strong and let all embarrassment leave him for just one moment. He leaned over a little and covered Kakashi's hand in his, red color emitting from his cheeks. Kakashi's hands were warm, so warm.

Their eyes met for a brief moment and Kakashi's head trailed into a pool of confused thoughts. He couldn't cover his obvious affinity for Obito. He was harboring such foreign feelings for the teen he didn't even know how to title them. The feelings could be labeled as many things; the feelings a dad has when he looks at his child, or the feelings a lover has when looking at their partner- it was simply adoration and attraction. So, which was it? Were his feelings maternal, or were they... romantic?

All Kakashi could think was... that he liked the way Obito looked at him.

He had to say, his greatest turn on was when a girl caught your eye and her gaze met yours, and neither of you could tear it away. It made the girl seem bold, rather than weak about their interest in you. It was the girls had that silly habit of staring at you as you were looking away, but when you finally turned to them, they turned away that Kakashi didn't like. It wasn't really confident. However, he loved it when the person would stare right back at him, daring him to speak. It felt more intense, and all the more inviting.

Their gazes had locked, and they were staring into each other's eyes like something out of one of those crappy romance films. Kakashi knew he could stare at Obito's eyes forever, though- he loved the warmth that seemed to emit from those lovely eyes. Obito just stared back at him, squeezing his fingertips gently. Kakashi didn't want to be a prick by pushing away, but it was starting to get awkward, not to mention it was distracting him from driving.

"When you're painting, Kakashi... are you lonely? You know... you have that big house, and everything about it is nice... but... it's empty. Do you ever get lonely?" Obito asked, his words restrained and brusque.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Didn't Obito feel awkward asking questions like that? It made his stomach lurch. Kakashi would never admit to any unhappy feelings he experienced, especially not loneliness- which is why it was strange to have those feelings be pointed out. Kakashi himself didn't admit to loneliness- why did Obito have to think he had it?

Somewhere deep down though, Kakashi knew it was true. Kakashi had Asuma and Minato... but all his friends were never really there at home with him. He had the students he worked with every day when he went to work- but when he got home, he slept alone. Though Kakashi had friends, they couldn't hold Kakashi's hand when he was scared or soothe him when things got tough.

He woke up at six A.M. He made himself breakfast. He lived in a big, empty house. He read the newspaper. He was grown up. That was the terrible part of growing up. Loneliness... and the way Obito had asked that... told Kakashi Obito had gone through a lot of it. However, there was another part to being an adult. That was to not show weakness... not confessing to pains you go through. When you're an adult... you have to lick your wounds when you're alone. It's weak to let them show.

Obito was too young to be aware of that, of course.

"Nah," Kakashi wanted to slap himself for not answering Obito honestly. Obito never judged him and deserved a truthful answer, and he knew that as a fact- but, Obito had only seemed to irritate him with the question. He didn't want to believe his loneliness was obvious. He tugged his hand away from Obito's and placed it back on the steering wheel, focusing on the road ahead of him. "I have Minato popping in every once in a while, and I have the people at my work. I'm fine."

Obito could already tell Kakashi was lying. It was the same way that Obito would lie whenever Rin asked him if he was lonely at home. He knew how Kakashi felt better than anybody. That was probably why he reached out, placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You don't have to cover it up. I... I know that it feels like that's what is right to do, when you think of society... and that's really what we're all taught to do. We're just supposed to... cover it all up. Kakashi... if you cover everything up... while you're being a good person, you're not feeling good on the inside. Feeling good... everybody wants that, and everybody deserves that."

Kakashi wished Obito's words weren't so spot on. It was as if Obito had read his mind, and knew exactly what to say to make Kakashi come clean. It wasn't fair. Yes... Obito was probably... very... lonely once. "...Yes, it gets kind of lonely at my house..." Kakashi brushed Obito's hand of his shoulder, and smiled over at Obito, kindly. "It's okay though! I can deal with it. That's a part of growing up."

Obito smiled back at him. He could tell by the joy in his voice, he'd somehow made Kakashi happier. That was good enough for him. "We can try someplace classic," Obito suggested, changing the subject. "When it comes to where we eat, I mean."

"Yeah, I know this one place called Ichiraku Diner. It's run by this nice guy named Teuchi, who is sure to give me a decent discount. The food's pretty good, so I say we eat there." Kakashi offered, his gaze sweeping across the road ahead of him. Dang. This rain was not letting up anytime soon, was it?

"Good enough for me," Obito agreed with ease, leaning back against his chair with a sigh. That conversation had been intense- too intense. Maybe he'd just made a fool of himself? No- even if Obito did feel like crap, the pleasant atmosphere that wrapped around the car from Kakashi's presence helped him feel better. Kakashi... was really... a good guy.

He loved him.

Now, where had that thought come from?

He didn't even know Kakashi, but sparks lit up between them that he didn't know existed. Obito had met plenty of guys and girls, and none of them made him want to get over Rin. Kakashi did. Obito had never... craved anyone besides Rin. He craved Kakashi. Obito... had gone through so much, and never in his life had somebody pulled him aside to help. Kakashi... did.

He knew nothing about Kakashi. He didn't know his life story, and he didn't know anything about him beyond a few little things Kakashi had said about himself and his name. Obito knew one thing, though- when he thought of Kakashi, his heart started beating and he felt really warm. At the same time, there was something in the back of his head- some impending sense of dread- that told him to get away.

It was like... a little voice was whispering to him, telling him that the longer he stayed, the closer he was to getting trapped. It said that he was happy now, but he wouldn't be later. It told him he would rue being with Kakashi, and he had to get away before it was too late. Next to that little voice, though, the warm feeling was just nice enough to overpower it. That must of been why it was okay with Obito to be thinking such weird thoughts like, _'I love him_.' It was because he did.

Was there such thing as fate?

After meeting Kakashi, he knew the answer was, _'yes_.' Kakashi wasn't his type, he swore he hated him only two days ago, and there was such a familiar, pleasant feeling when he was around him... like looking through an old photo album, looking at yourself when you were younger and laughing. The feelings he felt... this was fate. He knew that, and so... did Kakashi feel the same? Was it possible for Kakashi to feel the same?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as they parked by the restaurant. Obito peered through the window, just able to see all the lights of the building. It looked surprisingly... nice. It wasn't the kind of place a bunch of drug dealers would be at... rather, nice families, and their children. Who would have guessed? Maybe he was thinking too harshly of Kirigakure.

"Let's go," Kakashi commanded decisively, throwing open the door and stepping outside. He hustled through the rain, seeming not to care as it poured down on him. Well, it was only a short walk.

Obito kicked open his door and threw himself to his feet, chasing after him, and finally, they made it underneath an awning. Obito was surprised they weren't soaked. It had only lightly drizzled on them, in the end. Kakashi shook his head, water droplets flying from his hair. The water was clinging rather compliantly to Kakashi's wet body, not seeming to want to remove itself. Kakashi combed his fingers to remove the water in response, wanting to get it over with. Obito couldn't help but stare. Water... and Kakashi... were very _agreeable_.

Kakashi caught his eyes and shot him a questioning look before heading up the stairs and inside the building. He quickly grinned over at a waitress, his smile sincere and inviting. The waitress blushed at Kakashi's mere smile- Obito couldn't help but feel jealousy prick the corners of his heart. "Table for two, please."

Obito watched as the waitress stumbled over her own two feet and set out the menus on the table. Was that the way he had acted earlier? Love struck from the bottom of his heart, a fool under the magic of Kakashi's presence? Was she also wondering if this was fate? Maybe his feelings for Kakashi... weren't that fancy at all.

_No_.

He loved Kakashi. That was that. Jealousy in love was like salt in food, he knew. A little bit can enhance the flavor- but too much can cause sickness, or even death. He wasn't going to be the one to add jealousy to whatever relationship he and Kakashi shared. If he really loved Kakashi, he wouldn't want to ruin his chances at being with him by being... a prick.

Silence _was_deadly, just as the wise tale had told.

Or at least, that's what Obito thought as they sat at the table in the small diner. He eyed Kakashi, who of which was busying himself flipping through the menu, observing the dishes they were selling. He focused on the menu in front of him, thinking to maybe get something simple and classic, like a hamburger and cheese.

"Is there anything you two would like to drink?" The waitress asked, pulling a notepad out of her apron and popping a pen out as well, tapping it impatiently on the surface of the pad. "Or should I wait?" _Yeah, because her attitude totally said that she was willing to wait._

Kakashi nodded at Obito, silently messaging him that he was free to take first order. Obito felt his face heat up as he shuffled through the pages, looking the unblinking waitress in the eye and sputtering, "Well, if you have any milk, that would be very nice." What kind of way of ordering was that?

"Let me get a root beer," Kakashi smiled at her, his smile earning hers right back at him, her long eyelashes that had a little too much mascara blinking at him in a flirty manner.

Oh, that was so ridiculous. Obito's cheeks lit a cherry red as he realized how childish he must seem ordering such an adolescent drink. He felt like a little boy next to Kakashi, and sitting at the same table as him made him feel even tinier in comparison. Milk... that was a children's drink. He could have asked for ice tea- anything except something such as milk. He may as well have asked her for a bendy straw to go along with it. How petulant could one person get? Kakashi must have been laughing on the inside, but simply suppressed it.

Kakashi set his menu down and placed it in the center of the table, grinning. "That's all for now, thank you."

How smooth he was. She nodded her head and left the two of them to their own awkward silence, and Obito almost wished Ms. Flirts-a-lot would come back so he wasn't left alone with this hot mess of a man. He fiddled with his thumbs awkwardly, trying to keep his gaze on his lap, but everyone in a while peeking up at Kakashi, who was busy playing some app on his cell phone.

It was kind of weird. He probably needed to make a conversation, but he couldn't think of anything worthy of conversation. He searched his mind for something of importance- sports? Actors? Singers? He could take his pick at any of these one topics and hope that Kakashi had some interest in them, but it felt rather awkward doing so. How did adults do this? Make friends, that was?

Also, why couldn't he flirt on Kakashi like that one waitress did? His life would be a lot easier if he could be open about his feelings. At least then Kakashi would get the hint. The way he was now, Kakashi saw him as too young, and as too-childlike. There was no way Kakashi expressed any sort of romantic feelings for him- but maybe if he was like that waitress, flirty and obnoxious, he would be more appealing.

Ugh. He wouldn't have to suffer all this romantic agony if he hadn't drank that entire glass of Vodka. He would have managed to stay beside Gai, and then gather all his friends as quickly as he lost them. He wondered... what had Kakashi been doing at that party? Also, Kakashi was acting all high and mighty.. but it was some sort of drinking party. Did Kakashi even drink at all? He never saw him with a hangover.

"Hey Kakashi... I'm just curious, but did you drink as well at that party?" Finally, Obito had managed to break the silence. Kakashi looked up at him, seemingly irritated to be broken away from his quality time with his cell phone, but he quickly slid the screen shut and slipped it in his pocket. He had been ever so casually leaning back in the chair, but now he corrected his posture. Sitting up, Kakashi cleared his throat to answer.

"No, I didn't drink while I was there. In fact, I never drink at parties like that. Parties like that are annoying- once you have one sip, they insist you have another and another until you've had three glasses and you're super drunk. People are persuasive and devious- especially bubbly blondes that want in your pants. There isn't really a point to getting drunk, anyway. It really only makes you lose control... I think doing things like that is completely foolish. That's my opinion, though."

"Yeah, you're right. I thought you probably didn't have anything to drink, considering you weren't bellowing like I was." Obito agreed, allowing his gaze to wander from the table to outside the window, where the city lights were as beautiful as the lanterns in Kakashi's painting.

Some rather lovely well-kept shrubs outlined large brick building they stood inside, shrubbery that was the host of rather lovely pink flowers. The olive colored grass outside of the building was damp with the residue of water from the rain, large puddles forming in the patches of thick green. A fountain stood proudly in the middle of a plaza, its water pouring out of the top and shimmering in a beautiful way, despite the rain that collided with its contents. This was such a beautiful area, despite being a place most people labeled dirty.

Remembering Kakashi's painting, he wondered if Kakashi painted as a living. Kakashi must have a lot of money to afford such a nice house and car. He wondered where he picked up the profession, and what inspired him to do it. Did it run in the family? Was he from some sort of interesting line of artists? That would be so cool. Maybe he could ask Kakashi for an autograph- that would be hilarious. Well, free cash if he sold it on eBay.

"Kakashi, when did you start painting? Does it run in the family, and your parents taught you? Or did you just... decide to become an artist? Sorry for all the questions, but you're so talented, and obviously successful, I'm very curious. How renowned are you?" Kakashi listened carefully and patiently to Obito's questions as he went about them, something about his expression seeming off to Obito, like he just stabbed him in the heart.

Kakashi flinched at the word, _'parents_.' It didn't matter that Obito was a very perceptive, open, and kind person, Kakashi wasn't interested in talking about himself. He usually managed to switch topics will people easily and focus on them rather than himself, but with Obito, it was a tad more difficult. It was probably because Obito was very thoughtful, and in Kakashi's silence about himself, it only made Obito more curious. However, there were so topics he preferred not to revisit. Some things... were better left unsaid.

"Um, yes, my Father was the one to open my eyes to the world of painting, want to pass on his interests to his son, or something of that category. My Father didn't teach me for the rest of my life now, my current accomplice is Minato, a close friend of mine. He's a great artist... and he's really a good portion of why I like art... he's so encouraging of me when it comes to the subject." Kakashi feigned a look of interest, but was really only answering him so Obito would ask anything more. However, Obito didn't seem to get the cut in Kakashi's tone that said he didn't want to talk about, because he continued with his questions.

"Oh. Well, is your father still an artist? Does he have his own studio at the moment? Do you share it with him, or?" Maybe it was awkward for Kakashi to be talking about himself for once, considering he always seemed like the reserved _'keep-it-to-yourself'_ kind of guy, but Obito actually was genuinely curious about Kakashi. They were probably going to spend quite a bit of time together rendering the fact that Kakashi had stated he was going to assist Obito in finding his friends, so he may as well get to know him.

"He... kicked the bucket," Kakashi's gaze lowered to the surface of the table, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. He fiddled with his thumbs nervously, swallowing lightly, sending Obito a look pleading him to end the conversation there. For once, Obito seemed to heed his message.

"_Oh._ I'm sorry to the hear that." Obito felt pity course through him. Kakashi never struck him as the guy to have suffered a plethora of grief- he had a dry, sarcastic nature, and though cold, and insulting in some ways, he was really kind in his own way or the surface. Someone like Kakashi... who was really talented at brushing people off... it sort of made sense that he suffered, and at the same time, it didn't. He seemed too... content to have gone through something like that, but at the same time, it explained his distaste for the presence of others.

Obito should probably leave it at that. Kakashi had a hard past, and that wasn't his business. He wanted to know, though. Something about Kakashi drew him in, and he just wanted to know more. He wanted to be there for him, connected to him- something. So, he continued his line of questions, with the mindset of to hell with the manners and rightful respect. "What about your mother?"

Well. Apparently Obito wasn't on his side today. There was something in Obito's eyes, though. That same warm color that he'd notice when they first met- that sincere light that made him trust Obito. He didn't talk about himself often. The only person he confided in was Minato, and not even Asuma knew his entire story. Why not, though? Life was so short... and there was something appalling about Obito that managed to make him actually _desire_ to tell him about himself. Obito... he wanted to tell him... despite everything. He continued, deciding to toss aside common courtesy and take the right to telling him. Obito had asked, and now he would answer. He trusted that Obito wouldn't judge him for that answer... he'd shown him plenty of trustworthiness in the past on the matter.

"Well... directly after my father's passing... my Mother began to stop acting like herself. She remarried, and she really lost interest in me. Soon enough, I was shoved into the arms of my father's best friend, Minato Namikaze, who became my legal guardian. I started to live with him... he was a great guy, and I learned to love him. I know now the reason my mother got rid of me was because she couldn't deal with me anymore considering I looked so much like him. In the end, it always just depressed her."

Obito cocked his head, memorizing each of Kakashi's words. Something about Kakashi's tone told him he may never hear these details again... after all, they were considered quite private. It was wonder he had succeeded in getting Kakashi to _'spill the beans_.' He offered a small smile. "Are you and Minato very attached?"

"I consider myself very attached to him. He's a father to me, and a very good teacher. He drops by my house every once in a while to advise me on my painting. I'm very grateful to him for raising me as a child." Kakashi couldn't understand why he was spilling so much. He could always screw manners and take his phone back out and play Angry Birds, but something about the sincerity in Obito's voice made him feel like it was necessary for him to answer his questions. As long as he didn't get too into detail, right?

"What were you thinking when your mother remarried?"

"Well, I still lived with my mother after my dad died. We didn't move out of the house. It was the home I grew up in, and it felt so weird getting up in the morning without my father there. One day she came home with a man carrying suitcases. He said he would be living with us, and that he would be my new father. As a little boy, I couldn't accept the stranger as a new father. I didn't respond to him well- I always asked him where my real dad was. Then, one day, Minato came and took me away. My mom didn't even see me off... so... yeah."

A small silence followed until Obito finally dared to speak. "That must have stung." Seeing that Kakashi was more relaxed and talkative, Obito dared to ask a question on his mind. "What happened to your father?" He knew it wasn't his business, and he shouldn't take such a serious concept to such a lovely dinner, but he did. He wanted to hear... everything he could manage to scrape out of Kakashi.

Shocked, Kakashi was paralyzed for a moment, staring at Obito in disbelief. He looked down, deciphering how to respond. Should he go as far as to explain it? He trusted Obito, but did he trust him _that_much? And for the first time in his life, Kakashi merely thought, "_What the hell, why not? He asked the question, he gets an answer. If he doesn't like the answer, it's not my problem."_

"He messed up. He had a meeting with a man who wanted to buy his studio from him. He wanted one my father to come work for him, and my father refused to do so. The man he was declining was a very manipulative man. He threatened to wreck my father's reputation, and all for a _bloody painting_! My dad said no, and soon after the rumors started. The rumors were so gruesome I can't even explain them. He was humiliated and shunned from other painters. People stopped buying his works. That shame... well, it consumed him, and eventually, he couldn't take it anymore."

Obito was left speechless... to think that Kakashi's father committed suicide- _he never saw that coming_! Obito considered himself the possessor of a very difficult past, considering he lived with parents that never really cared about him- but did he ever have to be emotionally hurt by them? He had plenty of nice things. What if he was in Kakashi's shoes? When Obito heard these little details from people like Kakashi, he wanted to change his point of view. The thing was, it was harder than it sounded.

The thing was, Kakashi was different from him. Obito had been hurt in childhood and his resolve was to run away searching for some way to find that love somewhere else that he had never received at home. Kakashi was stronger than him, though. He went through all this, but kept his dry sarcasm, silly smirk, and devious nature. He never struck Obito as the hurting kind. He was always standing. That was probably just a part of being an adult- but even if it was, Kakashi had mastered it better than the rest.

Kakashi knew how to be hurt, how to be kicked down to the point that he couldn't go on- but he changed the tides, and stood. Even when everything was biting at him, he stood. That was a quality... that made Obito love him even more. Obito hadn't ever been capable of standing, and when he was kicked down, all he could think about was getting away and resolving things later. Kakashi resolved it all right away with a quick grin and light heart. He was so much... _better_ than Obito.

Was it alright if Obito honestly thought he was in love with him?

Was it alright if he had imagined that this was some cheesy fate happen-stance out of a crappy romance novel come true, and the two of them were meant to be? It was the feeling- the trust, the purity, the kindness- everything made him feel like they were supposed to have met that night, and supposed to be sitting at this table right now. Was there such thing as fate? There were so many ways Kakashi had taught him that answer.

So, he took a chance. Maybe Kakashi would just see it as child's play, but that was alright. He was feeling daring, so he snuck his hand out, covering it in Kakashi's. He squeezed tightly, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them. He wasn't brave enough to meet Kakashi's eyes. What was his expression right now? Disgusted? Entertained? Amused? Whatever it may be, he only hoped that it was the same love that Obito was experiencing right now.

"That must have been... _hard_..." Obito whispered, intertwining their fingers. His voice was shaky and raspy, and he couldn't force any more words. Hopefully... hopefully Kakashi felt the same. Hopefully... he would... be thinking... just as Obito was. Was there a chance? Maybe, just maybe he also felt this way?

Kakashi's cheeks heated up as he worried about someone seeing them. They would look like a couple _holding hands_like this, wouldn't they? Especially across a table. He looked from side to side, guaranteeing nobody was scowling at them before he responded to Obito, flushed and hurried.

"It... was."

_No, no, no._

He didn't want to fall in love. Why did his voice sound so... love struck, then? He didn't want that. He had swore up and down to the skies above he wanted do something so foolish. Love can never last. Why would he even...? The only thing his parents and his past relationships taught him was that love wasn't for him. It was obvious how Obito felt for him, though. So... what would he do?

It was evident sparks flew between Obito and himself that made him act like he had never been in love before. Simply holding hands made Kakashi feel attracted to Obito in petulant ways, that sweet middle-school way when your heart starts beating very fast, and you start sweating just a little bit. He felt such a great amity for Obito, though he had only met him a few days ago. He liked Obito simply for his smile, and his warm heartfelt words. Was that not what people called signs of true love?

It was a good thing Kakashi didn't believe in love at first sight. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to say he thought he was in love with Obito, though they had only just met. He believed in love at the time you really recognized a person. The moment you truly _'saw_,' a person for the first time, when you realized they were in front of you, and wanted you as much as you wanted them- and for Kakashi, that was _right now._

The way Obito's affectionate onyx eyes stared into Kakashi's own obsidian ones made Kakashi squirm. He wanted to spill his heart out to Obito, and tell him every little detail to his complicated past. He wanted to be with him, hold him forever, and keep him close to his heart. The thing was, he just didn't know why. Why did he want him so desperately? Was this really... fate?

Something as heavy as that could wait for another day. It was just dinner, and Obito was just holding his hand- he was overreacting. Besides, Obito was not thinking about fate and goo-goo stuff like that, and he wouldn't be the one to do it. How did he know Obito felt the same way? It wasn't for certain. Maybe he just... liked holding people's hands, or something. He forced a smile.

"_So_, what do you want to eat?"

**OoO**

**A/N:** Good God, this chapter was long. If it hadn't been, though, it wouldn't be a good apology chapter! I'll be super busy this week due to personal issues... but next week I'll upload like heck! I hope you guys aren't too upset with me for not uploading in a while! Please R&R.

_~MusixDixie_


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You, I Love You!

**A/N:** I know a lot of people are still upset with me for putting up the last chapter a little later than expected, but at least the chapter was longer than usual! Most chapters are six pages, while that chapter was roughly eight. (**Edit:** Actually, in the edited version, it's eighteen pages... this one is twelve. My writing endurance has increased as well, I suppose.) I know, that isn't really something to be proud of, but I'm a nerd that way. I'm slowly sliding into the romantic atmosphere in the story.

**OoO**

Obito _couldn't_stop laughing.

Usually, he'd be embarrassed for permitting his mirth to escape him, considering he had a low-pitched rich laugh that boomed when it slipped, but somehow simply being in Kakashi's familiar presence he was completely uncaring for such matters. Kakashi was such a _'go-with-the-flow' _kind of guy, he didn't seem to mind nor even notice that Obito was laughing like a hyena. Obito clutched at his chest, trying to keep himself from laughing by digging his fingers into the front of his shirt, pressing into his chest, but to no avail.

Their dinner had been going extremely well- Kakashi was really good at talking, and there was never any room for awkward silences. Whenever things seemed to be getting kind of awkward, His jokes left tears pricking the corners of Obito's eyes and his lips curling a tad more inward than humanly possible. He didn't know before now he could laugh that hard. It was almost like a drug- as soon as he started laughing, he couldn't stop, and it loosened him up, letting him feel free to say anything without fear of judgment.

They spent their time together simply by relaxing and talking about famous artists and their works, recent popular painting techniques, and really stupid artists that were only in the job for attention. It was a good thing they shared a common interest in art. Obito wasn't an artist like Kakashi, but he was well-versed in the subject due to his interest in fine arts as a total, which Kakashi seemed to share with him. Chorus, drama, and art- anything of the fine arts was all Obito.

Obito personally liked music the best, and it used to be his way to escape at home. When a nanny was prodding him to go out and play a sport, or to play a board game with her, and feed him with more lies that his parents would be home soon, he would just pop his earplugs in and listen to some sweet, refreshing music. Anything from Hinder to Jesse McCartney filled his iPod, and the tunes helped him ease away from the tight situations he was often in.

Art was the same way, and so was drama. When he looked at a piece of work, or watched a play, he would be sucked into a different dimension and he wouldn't have to come back out. He loved learning about artists and actors, and studying the fine arts as a whole. It really was his area, he knew, since he was so easy to click with it. He imagined one day he would get a job as a singer- that was his childhood dream, not that it would really go anywhere.

If he had stayed with his parents, he would have been forced into being the next CEO for Uchiha Corp... but he didn't want to be to his kids what his parents were to him. He wanted to develop his own wishes, his own desires, and his own cravings. Now that he had escaped them- he was free to do all of those things. He would become a singer. He would sing his little heart out, and do everything that his parents had never given him the freedom to do.

Kakashi probably knew that better than Obito. Freedom, that was. What it meant to hold power such as freedom in your hands, and how much of it was good. He probably knew very well how to balance work and play-time, and how to prioritize. He was an adult- a very attractive one, and Obito's new crush for what he hoped to be the rest of his life. When Obito set his heart to someone, he was devoted- and Kakashi would be his next focus.

_Maybe... maybe it could happen. _Maybe... they could fall in love. He wanted to. Kakashi was so... perfect. Kakashi was still rambling on with that humor of his, explaining to Obito what would happen if the police found out Obito was with him.

"Excuse me, Sir!" Kakashi spoke deeply in a macho-manner, imitating the police. "I heard that there was a child that chugged a glass of Vodka and then assaulted a older man. We're just curious who we're supposed to charge right here. According to law, we have to charge the guy for rape, because come on, this is America. Our laws suck. We have to live up to that."

"Now, now," Obito made a calming motion with his hands, smiling, small snorts escaping as he tried not to laugh. "It's not like I can get caught. I mean, who would figure it out? What would they call the police to say? 'Hello, cops? There's this guy out here who is very scandalous and I think he ran away, so you should arrest him and charge the guy taking care of him for rape.' That makes perfect sense."

"Neh, Obito," Kakashi mumbled, looking distracted, his eyes fixated out the window. His silver bangs were ever so perfectly placed in front of his eyes, those steely, stormy, beautiful eyes- his lips glued into a tiny frown. Obito's heart hammered, trying to move his lips to speak.

"Y-yes?" Oh God. Just talking to Kakashi made him act like some sort of damsel in distress. Kakashi was too perfect for his own good. He should just... stop talking. That would make Obito's live much easier. It was also be much emptier, though, without Kakashi's words filling it up. "What is it?" He forced himself to clear his throat, and make the lovey-dovey feelings subside as Kakashi continued.

"As much as dinner has been nice, we need to roll out of here. It's getting really, really late... like, it's ten right now... I know you slept in, but I don't know if I'll be taking the day off for you again tomorrow... meaning I should probably get home. Hate to be the one to say it... but let's get rocking. Come on." Just as the waitress was passing by, he called out for her, asking for the bill, leaving Obito and Kakashi to themselves.

"Hey. Kakashi?" Obito felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he felt jealousy bubble inside of him as that blasted slut of a waitress winked at him again. She handed Kakashi the bill, and then left them alone once more. Obito felt a need to say something that claimed Kakashi as him, so no other flirty chick could take their chances on him. He needed to... do something, in some way, to let Kakashi know he was interested, without telling him he was in love with him. He didn't want to be too bold, nor direct... though being around Kakashi helped encourage him to be just those things.

"Mm?" Kakashi perked up, gathering his things off the table and pausing to meet Obito's gaze. He quickly looked away, getting back to sorting his things. He picked up the bill, signing something with the quick scribble of a pen, and handing the waitress his credit card. She left, that blonde ponytail swinging behind her as she did.

"..." Obito was left speechless. He'd seen that just now. When she took the bill from him- their fingertips brushed. Oh, it wasn't fair. How come Obito was always in one-sided loves? Surely Kakashi felt the same way for him that he felt for him, yes? His stomach churned at the thought of being alone in his little romance. He would feel rather pathetic if that was the case.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Kakashi chuckled, leaning in, cupping his own cheek in feign interest.

"Um, no... it's just that... well, thank you for all you're doing for me... you're so nice to me, even though I'm not positive whether or not I deserve it..." Obito would say it. He squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks blushing. It was just suggestive flirting. He wasn't telling Kakashi he loved him. He could do it... right? He needed to claim him... somehow. Even if only a little. "I'm so unused to people complimenting me... the people that do, I usually end up falling in love with, just a little." There. He said it. Would Kakashi interpret his message correctly? Well, who knew?

The flirty waitress returned just as Kakashi was about to say something, and leaned in, whispering something in his ear. Kakashi's face went cherry red as she slipped his credit card back into his hand, as well as the receipt wrapped around it. On the receipt, written in girlish pink pen, was the chick's phone number. Kakashi took one look at it, and as soon as the chick was out of sight, stood up, tossing it into the waste basket.

"Come on, Obito, let's get out of here." Kakashi nudged his head in the direction of the door.

Yes. Score one for Obito Uchiha. Kakashi... Kakashi picked Obito over the flirty blonde. He watched Kakashi throw away her number. Then, directly after that, he spoke to Obito. Was that his way of telling Obito he liked him? Or maybe, this was all in Obito's head? He was so overvaluing a nonexistent relationship between him and Kakashi, it was ridiculous. Either he made it existent, or stopped thinking about it- that seemed to be the logical resolve, but he couldn't help himself. If Rin didn't reveal it enough, he was terrible at giving up on people he liked, and not becoming obsessive over them.

Obito made sure to turn just when Kakashi wasn't looking and stick his tongue out at the blonde waitress, as well as pull down one of his eyelids petulantly. He then hustled up beside Kakashi, wrapping his arm around his boldly. Kakashi didn't even seem to mind, much less care. They made their way outside the building, and Obito bravely made a conversation starter.

"So, that new artist that apparently made fifty grand on his painting of a cat... that plain, boring cat... I heard he used the money to buy himself a novelist to write about his life. What kind of guy do you have to be to do that?" Obito inquired, the cold air hitting his skin. Ah, so nice. The rain was gone, and now there was nothing but cool air left. The wet had left the grass, and it was such a lovely night.

"He's as chubby as the cat he drew in his painting," Kakashi chuckled, and Obito quickly joined in, howling with mirth and throwing his head back. "Well, it's true! The guy is so hard to take seriously. He doesn't know the first thing about painting, and he hardly ever took the time to study the human figure. Did you see some of those ugly figure drawings he revealed to the public as if they were worth something? You could at least try and study the form, instead of putting a bunch of lines on a piece of paper and hoping someone will purchase it from you for a grand if you make a big deal out of it and act like the work is worth more than it is. Not to mention he gets butt hurt whenever someone insults his art, or honestly tries to critique it. I don't know how artists like him get money, but they shouldn't."

"If he was also a cat, he would be ridiculously overfed! His owners could probably get sued for that." Obito giggled, stopping as they made their way near the parking lot. "Well, I guess we should get going- I wouldn't want to keep you up." He paused, hoping Kakashi would object to his words, and tell him that it was fine if they spent a little more time together. Though Obito said it was fine and he didn't mind, he honestly didn't want to leave yet. He'd never had this much fun... in his _life! __He didn't want the night to end, just like all the crappy love novels were written- he wanted to be with Kakashi forever._

_Holding his arm tightly, just as he was now. Just close enough to feel Kakashi exhale and inhale. To see the white puff of breath that was Kakashi's, escaping into the cool air. To admire those lovely coal gray eyes, and absorb their stunning appearance. Not to mention the wondrous pleasure of cuddling into his arm, which Kakashi didn't question in the slightest. It was cold- especially cold for a summer night. Kakashi's skin was warm though, so Obito only clung to him tighter. Being near Kakashi... was the best privilege he'd ever been granted. _

_Kakashi was everything he ever wanted. Maybe a few days ago, he would have thought differently... he would have said Rin was the only thing he wanted. He didn't realize that the only reason he liked Rin was because she was the only one who noticed him, but she never saw him. Kakashi... Kakashi saw him, for what he was, and noticed every little thing. There used to be so much pain. Rin... Rin didn't know how to make it go away. When he was with Rin, those problems were still there. _

_Now, though, with Kakashi, dealing with his parents, suffering hardships from one-sided love, being bullied in high school- none of that mattered. Every little teardrop- every bitter problematic situation he'd had to go through and calculate how to respond to- led him straight to Kakashi. He would willingly do every little painful thing again... just to come back to where Kakashi was. Kakashi... made all of that pain... fade away, and he replaced it with a bubbly feeling. He really was Kakashi's better half._

Kakashi peered over at the ivory street lamps, enjoying the architecture. The roads out here were so lovely. Rose shrubbery surrounded the sidewalks, as well as weeping willows. The gentle, cool, crisp night breeze was inviting, daring him to take a trip. It wasn't his thing to be unrealistic- but when he was with Obito, being realistic was simply not an option. "Obito. How about we take a little stroll through the streets here, just for a bit?" He offered nonchalantly, putting on his best _'I-don't care'_ attitude as possible, afraid of being rejected.

Normally, Obito would have said _'no_.' Kirigakure was a trashy place, and there were certainly some dangerous people that inhabited the area. It was night, and the chances of stumbling into them was high- yet around Kakashi, it seemed Obito didn't know how to think before he spoke. "Sounds fine by me. But let's stick to the sidewalks and street lamps- it's dangerous at night."

Why had he agreed so easily? What was it about Kakashi that he trusted so much? He felt his lip twitch the second after he answered. Was he that pathetic and love struck he would do whatever Kakashi asked of him without a second thought? That was ridiculous. Surely he cared about himself at least a little bit more than that. When he looked in Kakashi's eyes, though, he simply couldn't reject him. All he wanted to do was make Kakashi happy. Too, too much for having just met him.

_Help me! I'm stuck!_

What?

Obito whirled his head around, wondering where on earth the voice came from. He could smell barbeque. All the sudden, he was a child again, and it was the fourth of July. Fireworks lit up the yard, and children fluttered about with sparklers. Obito was roaming off on his own, sparkler in hand as he prodded his way through the forest. A little voice came from a sewer, not too far away.

_Can anybody hear me? I'm stuck in here! I'm too big- I can't get out!_

What a cute voice. He wouldn't mind just sitting there and watching as the boy flailed about. If it was one of the boys from the barbeque, he probably had picked on Obito, just as all the other kids did. He deserved it. Obito ignored the kid, sitting on a boulder in front of the little strip of water and sewer the child was stuck in. He kicked his feet and admired his sprinkler, being the little demon he was at some points.

_If I leave, who will feed my dogs? What about my Dad? I can't die yet! I still have to make a sculpture out of bacon!_

Obito lifted his head, then cocked it, studying the boy's kicking feet curiously. Wait, this boy- this boy was _that_ boy, child of those parents that were very close to his own. He was the kid... with the really pretty smile. Obito was suddenly determined to help the kid out of the sewer to gain his affections. He moved over to his feet, tugging at his ankles. That boy- that lovely, gorgeous boy fell out, splaying himself across the floor.

Obito's face heated up and he quickly fled the area, unwilling to be discovered by the person he rescued. He darted behind a tree, dropping his sprinkler as he did so, his face heating up slowly. It was all okay until he had seen the boy's face. He was far too lovely for Obito's own good. That boy...what as his name? He needed to know it. He needed to be closer to that boy. He'd tell his parents he wanted to start talking to him more, and he was sure his parents would arrange more play dates.

He let out a satisfied hum and headed back for home.

Obito stared at the direction of the restaurant, where the scent of barbeque was escaping. It was one of those random memories- when you think of some object, and then all the sudden, a memory surrounding that object just pops right up. He didn't know why- that long forgotten memory resurfaced at the scent of barbeque. He didn't remember well enough to know anything more about the event besides he saved some kid from being stuck in a sewer for quite some time, and he loved sprinklers. There really wasn't anything significant about the memory- at least, not that he knew of.

_Obito._

He wondered who that boy was. He remembered that he thought kindly of the boy, with very high respects. He thought that the boy was his hero. He stood up to the other company's kids who made fun of him, and didn't let people pick on him. He was loud-mouthed, prideful, and very sincere. He was Obito's kind of guy. He wondered where that guy had run off to now.

"Obito."

Obito had been so dazed, he couldn't tell Kakashi's voice from his thoughts. He snapped back when he realized Kakashi's breath was on his cheek from leaning in super close, trying to capture his attention. Obito squeaked and jumped just a little bit, but quickly settled himself. "W-what is it, Kakashi?"'

"Are you even paying attention to me? I was saying that the barbeque smelled good... it always was a summer thing. The time of flip flops and shorts, not to mention a whole glob of sunscreen." Kakashi chuckled and tugged Obito forward with him, who was still clinging to his arm. "You really fell off in thought just now. What were you thinking of?"

"Eh, a fourth of July party from when I was a kid. It was nothing special, I just remembered this kid... I suppose I had a child crush on? It was before I went to Kindergarten- I think I was four then. I hadn't met Rin yet, and I had become very admiring of this one guy... I really, really liked him. It was kind of creepy. Then again, I'm creepy about everyone I like. It's because I suck at romance. I get really attached to the person I like and cause problems. It was weird though- I liked him when I just met him, though we were strangers."

"There's nothing wrong with being attracted to strangers. There's always that one person you just hook onto," Kakashi smiled softly, little did he know how carefully Obito was listening, praying that Kakashi was trying to give him a hint. "...It's... lust, or something like that, I guess. I'm not sure... love isn't exactly my field. I've had one or two girlfriends in the past, but it was never serious. I don't really intend on loving anybody, actually."

Oh, well that crushed his heart. Kakashi wasn't intent on loving anyone in his lifetime? Lovely. Rin was always interested in other men, and Kakashi wants to be a bachelor- just his luck. "You mean- you never want to fall in love, not ever?" Obito's voice sounded much more hurt than he had hoped it would come across as. He couldn't help it, though. Did that mean... he didn't have a chance?

What if Kakashi viewed him as a brother? That was the kind of platonic treatment that Kakashi offered him- it was obvious that was how he felt- it wasn't something you really had to observe. Kakashi hadn't been hurting him, anyway. Obito was hurting himself with this fantasy love he was speculating between him and Kakashi. It wasn't fair, though. Kakashi was everything he ever wanted.

He was kind and caring, glowing on the outside. He was hurting within though, and sometimes he struggled with himself. Kakashi was just Obito's kind of perfect. He was gentle, caring, and sweet. He was everything he'd ever needed, wanted, or cared about. How was he supposed to simply shrug it off and pretend he didn't care that Kakashi didn't see Obito as he saw Kakashi?

"...Not ever?" Kakashi mimicked Obito's kicked-puppy voice a tad mockingly, then cackled before smirking, "what? Does that not please you? Is there something I need to know about your feelings for me, Obito...?"

How could he be so blunt? Obito's face heated up, his cheeks gaining color as he looked anywhere but at Kakashi, coughing nervously. No way in hell was he going to respond to that. He felt a lump rise in his throat, wanting to speak so desperately, and tell Kakashi every little thing that he felt for him. It would come as a surprise the many thoughts that had raced through his head in the short time they had known each other- but that was okay. Obito... really wanted him.

"You were cold earlier," Kakashi pointed out softly, seemingly remorseful for teasing Obito. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy's feelings. He smiled softly, thinking of a quick way to make it up. "Tee shirts in the middle of a cold night like this... simply won't do." He slipped out of his trench coat, and quickly placed it on Obito's shoulders. "There. That'll keep you warm."

Obito's cheeks went from an enraged crimson to a flattered rose color, peering over at Kakashi just to insure what just happened was real. His hands moved to hold onto the jacket, pulling it tighter around his shoulders as he spoke quietly, embarrassment filling his voice. "Thank you..."

"No problem."

_This was too perfect._

Maybe they were just close enough. Kakashi's jacket was around his shoulders, and Kakashi's body was rather conveniently close to his as they were walking. This was so... lovely. The air was cool and crisp, and the two of them were keeping each other warm by simply being near each other. It was amazing... just being near Kakashi, Obito felt a warm fuzzy feeling fill him up he didn't know he was capable of experiencing.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Obito grinned, recognizing the fountain he had been admiring earlier in the middle of the plaza. It was made of marble, a little statue of an angel in the middle, holding out a bucket that water ever so elegantly poured from into the mass of water. It was so beautiful. "Check it out! I noticed it out the window earlier... isn't it pretty?" He smiled innocently, waiting for praise on his discovery.

Kakashi looked at Obito as if he had just insulted him, his eyes going wide as he scowled darkly with disapproval, having taken offense from his words. All of the sudden he took the form of an impatient mother expectant of an apology, crossing his arms and tapping his feet. "So, I'm sure what was going on outside the window was much more interesting than our conversation, yes?"

"N-not true! We just weren't talking that much at the moment, and our table happened to be right beside a window!" Obito countered defensively, balling his fists and narrowing his eyes. "Besides, you were really interested in your phone before that, so you didn't have a right to criticize me when you did practically the same thing a few moments before. Sheesh, 'Kashi!"

Obito knew that Kakashi was someone he owed a lot to- probably more than he could ever even begin to pay back. Kakashi had taken him in when he was having a hard time, and now he was going to help him find his friends so they can get back to Konoha and fix things. Kakashi was a friend when he needed one, and he consoled him in some strange times. Obito could act like himself around Kakashi with no fears of judgment, and he could laugh without a thought. It seemed that Kakashi liked Obito just the way he was, and Obito never had to try to act any different.

He _could_ be completely honest. Not that he was honest. It wasn't what Kakashi deserved for all the things he did for Obito, but there was a lot of secrets Obito kept from Kakashi. He didn't know why he kept his lips sealed. He might have owed it to Kakashi, but he was frightened of how Kakashi would respond to the real story.

He hadn't lied to Kakashi, but he hadn't told him the truth. After all, it wasn't like he could simply say, _'I'm running from the law at the moment, if you don't mind sheltering me._' Though Kakashi seemed generous in Obito's eyes, nobody was generous enough to keep someone with that kind of situation attached to their presence in their home. While Kakashi was kind to him now, he probably wouldn't be as kind to Obito if he knew what the situation Obito was in was.

Obito had met Kakashi at the party, and rendered him a total jerk. Now... his opinion has wavered. Kakashi turned out to be a really kind, caring, and sweet person. After learning Kakashi's past, he felt that the two of them were a little closer. He understood him... what it was like to be alone, all by yourself in a big house... he could sympathize. That alone connected them.

Obito had always been content in just having three friends- Kurenai, Gai, and Rin. Surely, somewhere within there, there was room for a fourth? He could make room for Kakashi- couldn't he? There was room in his heart for one more person, and he knew it. He was just afraid. He wanted to commit Kakashi to himself, and bring the silver-haired male closer to him. He couldn't help but let his fears get the better of him, though.

If he opened up to Kakashi, would Kakashi do the same?

He'd only met Kakashi a little while ago, but they had managed to become this close in such a short time. If that wasn't a hint, he didn't know what was. In his first impression of Kakashi he didn't picture him to be the talkative type. So why was Kakashi so chatty when it came to Obito? Did he experience the same adoration and affinity that Obito experienced for him? Probably not as intense, but that didn't matter. They were getting closer, so much closer. So why couldn't he just confess his feelings already?

"Mm... I've always liked the way moonlight reflects on water..." Kakashi whispered, his voice so soft that the splashing of the fountain made it hard to hear. Kakashi observed Obito quietly, studying his admiring form, whom of which was fairly focused on the water, as if the very water it spilled was a gift from the divine. He stifled a laugh as Obito reached out, touching the water and feeling it cover his skin. Refreshing. "Honestly, it's the tiniest things that amuse you, Obito."

"All too true," Obito agreed, not seeing much point in arguing as he wandered across the small plot of land that was the plaza, making circles before landing himself in a park bench. He sat down on it and leaned back, admiring the stars in the sky. Kakashi soon joined him, sitting beside him, just close enough for Obito to feel his breath.

"That trait has the makings of a pretty good artist," Kakashi complimented, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and placing his head back against the back of the bench, staring up at the star filled sky. "Being observant is never a bad thing, Obito. It's a very wonderful quality." The chilly breeze was unusual for a summer night- it was simply unheard of for it to be this cold in summer.

Well. Had Kakashi just indirectly stated that Obito was lovely? He felt his insides squish together as he fumbled on some sort of response, but Kakashi was speaking again before he could generate one.

"Hey Obito," Kakashi called softly, "during that party, you were pointing out stars to that girl. Do you know a lot about them? Stars, I mean."

Obito paused momentarily and blinked before a sly smirk crept upon his lips. Oh yes. He had the upper hand for once after an entire night of being teased by Kakashi. He would carry this one at nice and slowly. "So, you were watching us, eh? I thought you were making an important phone call." Obito let the words last, saying each one slower than the last. His smirk got wider, if that was even possible.

Kakashi couldn't avoid the small pink blush that made its way onto his cheeks. "W-well, I just noticed you is all. You were directly across from us."

That wasn't the truth, though.

When he saw Rin and Obito standing together, it was just like how he felt when he looked at any couple together. It reminded him of something he wanted but couldn't have._ True love-_Kakashi knew it was just fake. You made vows, but two people could never really devote themselves to each other. His parents taught him that. Even after everything you go through, somebody screws it up. Even though his father and mother had so many memories, his mother brought home another man after his dad died.

Love was merely an emotion for idiots.

_Kakashi wasn't an idiot._

Despite that fact, looking at the way Obito smiled at him, maybe he could spare a single foolish moment to be a reckless idiot, drawn in like a lion to meat for that piercing smile. He wanted another person to trust and confide in when he needed to. For so long he'd rejected everyone, yet now he's met somebody who makes him feel the little things he never thought he was capable of feeling. Now, maybe he was ready to fall in love with Obito. Maybe he wasn't afraid of doing so anymore.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Obito joked, allowing his teasing to come to a close as he put on a serious face. "Yes. I know a lot about the stars. Here, let me point these out to you. See the way those stars connect? That one right there... and there?" Obito pointed each gleam in the sky out delicately, waiting patiently for each of Kakashi's nods of understanding. "What does it look like to you?"

"A bear?" Kakashi guessed, trying to make a picture out of the stars Obito pointed out.

"Spot on! That's Ursa Major." Obito grinned, before rambling on. "I honestly don't understand constellations. They're all so jinxing, and they don't really look like what they're supposed to represent. Look at Cancer. How come Virgo's legs are open, too, if she's the Virgin? Leo, her protector, also has open legs. Very interesting... astronomy is a dark place."

"Where did you learn all your constellations from?" Kakashi asked curiously, prying hopefully for information on Obito's background. He couldn't ever let his guard down. He was always picking for little details on Obito's history. He had to keep that in mind no matter where the conversation topics shifted. Obito was still a minor that he needed the scoop on.

"My parents arranged lessons. They wanted me to learn everything, I swear. I wasn't really that kind of person though, but luckily stars fascinated me, so I paid attention." Obito answered loosely, wiggling about in his seat at the bench.

His parents had hired people to teach him everything from cooking to annotating Shakespeare poems. Obito wasn't talented like the other people in his family, and didn't catch on quickly, not to mention he sucked at math, science, English, history, and well- everything important that someone should learn. It was the really useless and complicated things that he had a random liking for that he actually learned. Anything that required reading out of a textbook, doing homework, and listening to a teacher left him sleeping on his desk.

For a point, he studied guns, because they fascinated him. It's not like there was anywhere he could take that, though, and neither could he take his ability to point out the stars anywhere. While they may seem like good talents, there were kids that knew the stars and how to use a star chart, how to find Polaris and then point out every bright star in the sky from A-Z, so it's not like he was really all that talented. It just wasn't considered an average skill, so people praised him for it. It wasn't like he mastered the subject, just a small part of it.

He'd often receive lectures on his worth ethic from teachers who soon lost hope on him and left. It disappointed his parents, but they didn't say anything. If they hadn't approved of the results, why get him lessons? Obito didn't enjoy them. They didn't enjoy seeing Obito fail. It seemed like a simple solution. Obito wasn't above average- he usually had B's in school, and he wasn't very academically achieved. He just... wasn't Uchiha in his knowledge. He never fit in, not from the start.

"What do you mean, _'so I paid attention_?' You sound lazy, Obito," Kakashi shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"I am sometimes. I'm what you could call a, _'natural idiot_.' It's my nature. Anything from being a klutz to getting distracted easily- I tend to make a fool of myself just by existing. It would probably be better I just refrained from being noticeable and went somewhere I wouldn't be disruptive." Obito agreed, smiling modestly.

"Wow, you insult yourself a lot. You tell me you're a bad artist and that you're an idiot. Why do you have such low confidence in yourself?" Kakashi persisted.

"Maybe because I'm tired of people expecting so much of me. I always seem to let them down somehow." Obito sighed. The pain of always upsetting his parents was what caused that habit of his. He insulted himself with the hope they wouldn't expect anything from him. Maybe he could just indirectly tell them he was a fluke, and they'd stop setting their standards so high.

Seeing the sad, reflecting, majestic look on Obito's face, Kakashi removed his hand from his pocket and shyly placed it over Obito's hand. He decided earlier he liked the feeling of Obito's hand under his, so surely Obito must feel the same way. He squeezed it gently, loving the feel of the soft skin. Obito's hand fit perfectly in Kakashi's, just as he had imagined it to.

"You couldn't let anyone down. If somebody was unhappy simply because you couldn't accomplish something they wished you could, then they need to wake up and realize that this is your life and only you set the expectations for yourself." Kakashi whispered quietly and encouragingly, attempting to be of some comfort.

Obito didn't know why he blushed. Maybe it was the look in Kakashi's eyes. The pure warmth he could feel radiating from the mere words was incredulous- and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. As much as he cared for Kakashi, Rin was the one he wanted to say words like that. He wanted Rin to give him that loving look. _Not Kakashi._

_It was funny. He spent his entire life dreaming Rin would say those exact words, hold him in the exact same way Kakashi held him now. _As much as he held what could be considered a child's crush for Kakashi, Rin was the one he wanted to say words like that. He wanted Rin to give him that loving look, _not Kakashi.__ He still liked Kakashi and all, and was attracted to him... but what about Rin? Was he really going to let every dream that had ever filled his being of being with her go? Was he ready to cast it all aside?_

"Th-thank you," Obito mumbled. Kakashi had literally just said the very phrase he'd wanted someone to tell him all his life. Though he was infatuated with Rin, what were these side feelings he was getting for Kakashi? Or did he still love Rin and all? It confused him. He thought he was still in love with her. He thought he still wanted her. In these past few days though, he'd only been looking at Kakashi. He'd momentarily forgotten Rin, and let her slip his mind. Now, she was resurfacing though. Those years of longing flooded back as he remembered his feelings for her.

When Obito was with Kakashi, he felt differently then he felt with Rin. When he was with Rin, there was a desperate, _'notice me'_ feeling, as he just wanted her to see him for who he was. It was a sick feeling that just wound up hurting him, scarring his heart as Rin rejected him again and again. Kakashi was different, though. He hadn't told Kakashi how he felt, but Kakashi was never rejecting of Obito's definition of flirting, or charming.

When he was with Kakashi, the feelings he experienced were warm and snug, but also uncomfortable and made it hard to think. When he was with Kakashi, he focused only on him, and forgot about everything that mattered, only wanting to touch silver locks and get a good feel. Obito didn't know whether or not he liked the feeling- yet, without even thinking, his fingers moved to intertwine with Kakashi's.

He'd always imagined marrying Rin, loving Rin, being with Rin. He loved those brown eyes and mahogany hair, but now he asked himself- did he? The way he was feeling for Kakashi's own shaggy silver hair and indigo eyes were similar yet different. Even though it held the same attraction and affinity that he had experienced with Rin, there was some unspeakable truth and warmth along with it. It was now he dared to ask himself a very risky question that endangered his feelings for Rin, but supported his feelings for Kakashi.

What if it was Kakashi that was everything Obito wanted, just not in the exact form he had imagined?

Sure, Rin was a pretty girl with all the classics. She took ballet, had straight A's, and was very beautiful. She appeared to be everything Obito wanted, but Obito stood here, years after he met her, and she still never even noticed the feelings he had for her. Rin... Rin... was always looking for someone else. She didn't see him as anything more than a friend, nor want him as anything more than that. It was obvious. His feelings for her were one-sided, and that was that.

Now, Kakashi was indeed handsome- maybe in a girl's eyes. He wasn't exactly what Obito pictured he could love- starting with the fact he was a guy. It didn't matter though- Kakashi still had everything Obito wanted. A sweet, tender smile, a loving look he reserved for his speech with Obito as well as a unique, caring tone. These were small features that let Obito know Kakashi saw him in some of the same ways that Obito saw him.

Kakashi was also much more attractive than Rin- Rin was just an average pretty girl, but Kakashi was a super-model gorgeous guy. This was the kind of guy that belonged in magazines, in movies, and on posters on walls. He was also kind and clever, and Obito didn't have a doubt that he probably did football and had straight A's. This was the kind of guy that should be with the kind of girl Rin was- not him.

It didn't matter though. That was that. Around Rin, he was always on his toes, always trying to impress her. Around Kakashi, though, he could loosen up, laugh, and enjoy himself. Kakashi always gave him the space he needed, and was very respectable. That wasn't the part that scared him, though. What really scared him... was how did he come to love a guy he'd only known for a few days more than a girl he'd known his entire life?

Obito had always day dreamed about marrying Rin on a beach, under a gazebo with white roses littered about it, decorating the small territory. Everything would go right in his day dreams- she would be wearing a loose dress, a white flower in her hair, and a smile on her lips. In actuality, whenever he flirted on her, things went terribly wrong. So he escaped to a world where things were right. With Kakashi, though, he didn't even _have_ to day dream. Everything went perfectly with himm and he could entrust his heart to him. This led Obito to one final question.

Did Kakashi feel the same way?

Judging by the red smear of a blush on Kakashi's cheeks, that was probably _'yes.'_

"Obito," Kakashi wanted to say it. They were a mere three words, yet he couldn't string them together with his sheer voice and utter will. He stared into Obito's onyx eyes, patient, and seeming to return his loving look. Kakashi wanted to take that as a reason to confess, but he couldn't.

He'd never believed in love. He'd had girlfriends in the past, but there were never feelings attached. They usually broke up as quickly as they went out, anyway. He thought that there were no feelings involved in the process of _'love_.' It was just a word that bonded two people together to make a life for each other- it was really just a partnership. It was like a back-up plan, or a railing to lean on when tired, and to Kakashi who was an extremely successful individual, it was unimportant. He'd marry whoever he considered closest to him, and they would have a partnership. That was that.

Now, he didn't think like he used to- he _wanted_ to be with Obito with every little feeling he could possibly receive. Whether it was pain or happiness, he knew he would be alright with the feeling as long as Obito was the source. Ah, there was no denying it now. No more wavering. He couldn't continue to feed himself with lies that he wasn't in love with him, and that he saw him as a little brother. He knew the truth, and he was done denying it.

_Kakashi was falling for Obito._

He didn't know Obito all that well, and maybe it was true that Obito was just a stranger. Maybe Obito wasn't a nice person, and he only seemed nice because they just met. On the realistic side, there was a hundred things that could go wrong with him being in love with someone he only just met. None of that mattered to him, though- those were all side details. This was true love, and to Kakashi, all that mattered was the boy in front of him, not where he came from or what he was like. He'd accept every little thing- even if it wasn't pretty- because he really, truly, _loved _him.

Kakashi swore he only thought it. He didn't feel his lips move, but he knew they did once the words escaped. He didn't regret it, either. Even if he had to be the foolish first one to say something, that was alright. Even if he only ruined his friendship with Obito, he'd manage to build it back together. With a red color that flushed Obito's cheeks, he knew it was too late to take it back now anyhow.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Obito turned the darkest shade of red possible, darker than Kakashi thought a person was even capable of blushing. Obito tightened his grip on Kakashi's hand, smiling. Every bit of Obito's wit was saying,_'No, no, no. You've dedicated yourself to Rin for years! You can't simply forget about her for a few words from a guy you barely know_.' It didn't matter to him though. With just those few words from Kakashi, every little piece of logic shattered knowing his feelings were returned.

Here, the person he was looking at was everything he ever wanted. This person... had become a reason... to have left Konoha, and suffered all the agony he had. He wanted to be with Kakashi forever, to hold him close, and to love him and protect him. The bad omens he had experienced way back including his cynical realism vanished and was replaced with desire and lust.

Obito could have refused. He could have stood up and walked away, never to see Kakashi again. He could have left, and he could have found his friends and made everything right. He was in love though, and there was no stopping it now. He had fallen for Kakashi, and nothing else mattered. That dark feeling... that bad omen... he knew why it existed, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Kakashi. Kakashi would be his everything with his next few words, no matter where it took him.

"I think I love you too," Obito whispered, shutting his eyes and squeezing Kakashi's fingers.

Well.

Now they were certainly tangled.

There was no turning back, and they both knew it. They were really, truly, madly in love with each other- and no matter what was to come, he was content in it. He loved Kakashi. He loved Obito. They... were going to be together, no matter what may come between them and attempt to split them apart, they'd hold on. They were in love. It seemed to early, but they were, and the feelings were riper than any feelings either of them had ever experienced in their entire life.

Unable to convey his happiness, Kakashi reached out, suddenly wrapping his arms around Obito's shoulders, capturing him in a tight hug. Actions spoke louder than words, after all. If this was what love felt like, he liked it. He wanted to say something to Obito... he wanted to tell him how much he loved him, and say ever little thought that raced across his mind- but for now, he was content in just holding him.

Obito chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and returning the hug. "Y'know, I'm kind of scared you're going to get a ticket for leaving your car for so long." Obito hinted that it was time they go home, and Kakashi received it well, letting his arms fall from Obito's neck as he stood up and off of the bench, gesturing for Obito to do the same, which he did.

Kakashi's hand instantly went back to Obito's capturing it within his own. He squeezed gently, reassuringly, wanting to accept that Obito's presence was tangled in his own. It felt so good, so right, so wrong, so absolute. Even if this wasn't considered proper in love by definition... it was proper to Kakashi and Obito, and that was all that mattered. He never thought he was capable of love, but here he was experiencing it.

Their hands fit so perfectly together. Kakashi loved it.

**OoO**

**A/N:** Finally, it's my day off of school so I can work on some more chapters. I'm sorry for laziness on my part. I've been distracted lately by other things, and I haven't exactly had the chance to sit down and write anything out. I'll write as many more chapters as I am inspired to as well as have the time to. Please review to be my inspiration!

I know, I know_, I know_. I'm really terrible at writing romance. I know it feels like it's too early for them to be falling in love, too, but there's a reason for that and I'm pretty sure it's evident. I won't spoil, but I promise I'll make this really random romance turn into something awesome- or at least, I'll try...

_~MusixDixie_


	6. Chapter 6

**Though I'm typing it, I'm still at a loss for plot. I'm so sorry guys; this chapter may end up a total fail and stumble a bit. To those of you who thinks this story was cancelled; no! I'm just one of the authors who needs to have plot ideas to write beforehand. This chapter has been the hardest so far. I've taken about two weeks to try and come up with something, and it just didn't work. So I'm gonna just write random stuff. **

**OoO**

Kakashi and Obito walked along the sidewalk back to Kakashi's car in a pitiful silence. It was so awkward and tense; it seemed so impossible to break. Nonetheless Kakashi attempted; though he failed at it.

"W-well, uh... what did you think of the restaurant?" Kakashi stumbled, his awkward turtle side showing more than he cared to.

"Mm? Well, it was... nice, I suppose. The employees there seemed really sweet, and I rather enjoyed it." Obito smiled, squeezing Kakashi's hand gently. When Kakashi smiled back, he giggled.

"What's funny?" Kakashi questioned, smiling at how cute Obito looked laughing.

"You know... you come across to me as a tsundere character, Kakashi." Obito admitted, grin still plastered on his face.

"A 'tsundere' character? What is that from? Sounds kind of... Japanese." Kakashi deciphered, glancing at Obito for some ellaboration.

"Well, a tsundere character is one that is cold at first, but slowly opens up to people and shows a warmer side. The title comes from Japanese video games, mangas, and animes. It's just a word that describes you well." Obito explained, seemingly proud of his comparison.

"That's actually very accurate. But... not necessarily true. The truth is, Obito, that for a long time, I haven't found someone worth opening up to." Kakashi countered, looking away timidly as he did so. He was only hinting ever so cautiously...

"What's this? Was that some secret way of complimenting me?" Obito teased, smiling when Kakashi swallowed, only confirming his words. "Well, then I figure I'm flattered."

"More like some hidden way of flirting on you. I need one of those because I'm bad at it." Kakashi joked, and they both laughed as they finally made way into the parking lot. But Kakashi could sense the instant they stepped foot on the black pavement that something was direly wrong. He scanned the area with his eyes and found a group of guys in hoodies in front of them.

Kakashi frowned. What were his "friends" doing here? Whatever they were, he was rather uninterested. He ignored them and pulled at Obito's arm, gesturing him to continue, when he stopped at the sight of the people.

"Hey, Kakashi!" One of them called, and Kakashi mentally slapped himself for having such an easily recognizable appearance.

"Hey, guys," He rolled his eyes, and attempted to keep the sarcasm out of his tone.

"What's with the dude?" One of them inquired. "Hand 'holdin? Didn't know you were the type."

Kakashi turned and faced them. "I have to get home now, it's rather late. You guys should go home to. It's dangerous in Kiri at night." He kept his tone placid and his features relaxed. He didn't want to provoke them into doing anything stupid.

"You 'kiddin me?" One of them spoke up. "We ARE the reason Kiri is dangerous at night."

Kakashi sighed and took out his keys, unlocking his car. "Good night."

"I hope you know it's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve, Kakashi!" One of them jeered, but Kakashi only ignored them. But what he did notice is that they were getting closer. Kakashi turned to feel a hand come down on his shoulder, almost calmly. "Ya wanna ditch this guy and come 'wit us? We're gonna hit the public library." When had they gotten _that_ close?

Not desiring to converse any more, Kakashi shook his head. "No. I have to take him home." His response only got wolf whistles, causing Kakashi to roll his eyes once more.

"So now you're choosing little boys over your best buddies? _Wrong decision_."

Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt his fist connect with his stomach, and he instantly gagged. Now, Kakashi was pretty strong, but so were these guys. Some of them were ex-convicts or simply delinquents. _Crap, _Kakashi thought as he backed up, pushing Obito out of reach and hissing, "Get in the car."

Obito nodded and glanced worriedly at them before doing as told. He hurried in before any of their attackers could say anything, and Kakashi locked the door, leading the fight to him. He didn't want Obito to get hurt.

Feeling the desire of the others around him, Kakashi was rather quick to fight back. He kicked one of them in the gut before turning and grabbing one by the wrist, flipping him with ease. Obviously his friends forgot what a fighter Kakashi was. He'd lived in Kiri all his life, and it was his home. He knew self defense.

Kakashi felt a hand tug at his wrist and pull him back and he fell on the pavement, only to hurry back up. He didn't want to stay in vulnerable position too long. He took a punch in the side from another member and he hissed a curse word, doubling backward. He quickly analyzed each of them, seeing there were only four of them; two already on the floor, injured, and two left, needing to be taken out.

Kakashi frowned; his thoughts had been incorrect. Because just as he thought that, the two he'd taken out stood up, ready for more. How was he supposed to do this?

Kakashi was punched in the back and fell forward, catching his fall and turning back, punching each of them. He wasn't a professional or anything; he'd simply been in a pretty bad town since childhood. Quickly Kakashi made work of another one of them, kicking him to the ground and watching him spit a little blood, and feeling slightly guilty for hurting another person. But it was defense, after all.

Kakashi looked around; still four of them.

He couldn't hold out much longer. He was hurting everywhere and he had many new bruises that he didn't have earlier. He could already foresee this fight ending badly. After all, his knees were shaking, wanting to give in.

_Click-click._

Kakashi blinked in disbelief. He saw, but he didn't actually take it in. But there wasn't a second thought.

_A gun._

One of them was pointing a gun at him!

Gunshots could be heard for miles as Kakashi jumped out of the way. The bullets instead hit a street lamp out of pure luck. Kakashi sighed of relief and jumped up, only to realize he was cornered.

He was bruised and sore, and didn't feel like he could sprint if need be. There were four of them and one of him- and not to mention one of them had a gun. Kakashi didn't even need to analyze the situation anymore. It was a lost cause. He knew they wouldn't try to kill him- they'd only attempt to get him in the hospital. It's not like they wanted cops on their tail for murder. And if they shot him, they would make sure it wasn't too bad.

He inhaled, slowly preparing for the worst.

Why the hell did he choose today to leave his cell phone in the car? He should've told Obito it was there...

But all was too late.

But that changed in the blink of the eye as Obito ran up from behind and jumped on the guy, grabbing the gun and throwing it across the street with an animalistic speed. He hopped back and kicked the guy's side, sending him flying. Kakashi didn't know what kind of kick it was, but it sure looked powerful. Obito turned and moved with no haste, hitting each guy in the stomach quickly, knocking each of them out as they passed out on the floor. It didn't like he had done much but punch them, yet he still knocked them out. Where was the sense it that?

Obito quickly picked up the gun and looked sort of nervously at it, before sighing and simply deciding to hold onto it. He wouldn't merely watch from the car as Kakashi got killed. Besides, he had thought that Kakashi could handle them, but he had been wrong. And for these guys to pull a gun on Kakashi...!

"Are you alright?" Obito asked, kneeling down beside Kakashi with a completely frightened look.

"The_ hell _did you just do?" Kakashi gaped in disbelief.

"My parents made me take everything from karate to tae kwon do. I became a master of many of these, but I never thought I'd have to use them." Obito laughed, grabbing Kakashi by the wrist and helping him up.

"Well, if I ever meet another one of these guys, I really hope I'm with you," Kakashi winced as Obito helped him up. He'd been beat up rather badly.

Obito studied him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah- I got a bruise or two but not that bad thanks to you. It's better than a bullet to the side, I guess. Speaking of which, what are you even going to do with that gun?" Kakashi asked.

Obito looked down at the gun, as if deciding for himself. Then he popped the side of it open, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen. Obito moved around some of the mechanical parts in the gun, laughing a little and taking out the bullets.

"What's funny about a gun?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, now slightly concerned.

"I changed a couple things in it as a joke," Obito explained, placing the gun on the pavement. "I really hope they remember to take it. Then next time they jump on someone like that, this gun won't be much use."

"So, you know mechanics, kung fu, and all that kind of jazz? Really, Obito... who are you?" Kakashi sighed as he made his way back to the car, getting in the driver's seat and starting it up. Obito chased after him and got in the passenger's seat quickly, as if he was afraid he'd drive off without him. Kakashi turned on his radio, now rather upset. He felt saddened by the thought he didn't know anything about Obito.

"Hey, is this Radio Head?" Obito asked, smiling lightly.

"Yeah. You a fan?" Kakashi leaned back in his chair, tired and not willing to drive anywhere quite yet.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say I was a 'fan,' but I rather enjoy their music." Obito smiled. "I can drive if you want. I have a license."

Kakashi blinked slowly. "Huh. You aren't from around here, are you Obito? Here in Kiri, you have to be eighteen to have a license. Our city's mayor made regulations about it because our sixteen and seventeen year-olds were running off. Sure, in California, you can be anywhere from about sixteen and above to have a license, but here in Kiri there are more strict rules on it because of the city."

Obito quickly averted his gaze. "W-well, I'm not exactly from Kiri..." He admitted.

Kakashi studied him in silence... something about Obito seemed nervous. Maybe he wasn't from a very nice place.

And once again, Kakashi felt hopeless, considering he knew about nothing about Obito. Had he spilled his heart for nothing, in the end? Yes, he loved Obito dearly, but he hardly knew anything about him! Kakashi couldn't help but wish that Obito would simply tell Kakashi everything about him, so the damn suspicion could be over with.

Kakashi leaned over, pressing his lips softly to Obito's. He didn't really know why he did it; it felt like he didn't know anything about Obito, and kissing him made him feel like he did.

Obito's eyes widened slowly. It took him a while to register Kakashi's lips were on his, soft, warm; nothing more but skin touching skin. Yet, still, this was Obito's_ first _kiss. He didn't know if he thought they were moving to quickly, but he was happy that he got one of his wishes come true. His first kiss was indeed someone he truly loved, and he hadn't given it to merely anyone.

Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi softly, running his hands through Kakashi's silver locks.

Kakashi could hardly believe how turned on he was by just a simple kiss. It was definitely Obito's taste- not many people had a distinct 'taste' to their skin, but Obito tasted faintly of peaches and sugar; simply a very sweet flavor. He almost whined when Obito pulled away- he really enjoyed the mere feeling they had when they were together.

"We really should get home. We need to bandage those bruises." Obito pointed out, kissing Kakashi's nose gently. All Kakashi could think is how stupid he was for not deepening the kiss while he had the chance. Well, if you lose your chance, make another one!

"We will," Kakashi whispered, pressing his lips onto Obito's once more. He slipped his tongue past parted lips, absorbing Obito's flavor as much as he could. He tasted so sweet- and that lovely tinge of sweetness was something Kakashi didn't think that people could have as a flavor. Soft guitar played in the background in RadioHead's song, _"Lozenge of Love." _Obito hummed along quietly, even in the kiss.

To be frank, Obito didn't mind the kiss. He was rather happy with it. He'd always waited for Rin, hoping someday the two of them could be together. But he had a fairly unrequited love for Rin, and he didn't see how hopeless his case was. He gave his heart to Rin, but it had never been returned. He was so clueless for so long, but Kakashi had opened his eyes. He thought that he could only love Rin, but now he knows how foolish that idea was. Because now... he was in love with Kakashi.

It wasn't petty or low. He simply didn't care for Rin in a romantic sense as he did. Somehow, anything that used to matter didn't become worth a lick when he was with Kakashi. Now that he was with Kakashi, he never wanted to leave. Even with his situation, he didn't care. He just wanted to spend forever with Kakashi, learning about him and understanding him. He wondered if Kakashi felt the same head-over-heels feeling that Obito did.

They finally parted when the need for oxygen was greater than their desire to stay connected. The kiss left Obito feeling bubbly and dizzy; feelings that left him very content. He loved the feeling; he thought that it would be really gross or something. Kurenai said some guys she kissed tasted like crap because they didn't brush their teeth, but Kakashi had a rather nice, somewhat balanced flavor. It was most easily compared to that of pepper mint. Somewhat spicy but refreshing and cool.

Kakashi reached out and caressed Obito's cheek gently, sighing and closing his eyes happily. How nice it felt to be beside Obito. Even with everything in the past, he'd make Obito his future. No matter how lame it was- he enjoyed every second he had with Obito. And he never wanted that to change. That's right- Obito was Kakashi's future. That meant he no longer had to regret his past. Because now he had Obito, and nothing else mattered. So, why not give past a visit? Kakashi's face lit up as he had a brilliant idea.

"Obito," Kakashi whispered, their lips still inches apart.

"Yes?" Obito loved the way Kakashi's chilled breath lingered on the soft skin of his lips.

"I was thinking... how about you meet my mother and... step father?" No matter how strange others found it, Kakashi wanted Obito to meet his parents. Maybe it would be strange to just pop up on his long forgotten parents- but he would feel as if Obito wasn't for real until he did. That Obito hadn't changed him until he did. It was like some way of proving Obito's mark on Kakashi.

"Oh..." Obito looked to the side and out the window, rather surprised. If Kakashi disliked his mother, why would he want Obito to meet her? Shrugging the matter off, Obito nodded. "Sure. What did you want to introduce me as...?"

Sensing Obito's tension and understanding his question, Kakashi smiled. "As my boyfriend, of course."

"I just hope that they aren't homophobic." Obito joked, leaning back in his chair and buckling his seat belt. "But first, we bandage those bruises.

Kakashi leaned over and nuzzled Obito's neck lovingly. "Alright. You win. Let's head home, and we'll go see my parents tomorrow. And I also want you to meet Minato. You guys are very similar in my opinion- you know, personality wise. You remind me so much of each other that I know you'll get along."

Obito nodded and pushed Kakashi's head away. "If we don't run into anymore gangster friends of yours on the road. Then I'll have to go ninja on them."

Kakashi laughed- though Obito's joke was one of a thirteen year old's, it seemed anything that Obito did Kakashi loved no matter how petulant it was. Besides, Obito was seventeen; still young. He really wished Obito could stay that way.

**OoO**

"Ouch!" Kakashi hissed, unhappy on how rough it felt when Obito placed the bandage.

"Sorry. I only took after school medical lessons for a year," Obito sighed, placing some ointment on his finger. "I'm no professional. Okay, the bruises from your face are done, take off your shirt. You got your back and your side hurt, too, right?"

Kakashi blinked, deciding not to think too much about taking his shirt off in front of Obito, and slipped it off and placed on the hardwood ground. The both of them were currently in Kakashi's kitchen as Obito tended to Kakashi's bruises. "You say 'only for a year.' I'm wondering if you were being sarcastic with me or not."

"Hmm? I'm just saying I'm not very good," Obito observed Kakashi's side, gently running a finger over a single bruise. "If those assholes pop up again..." Obito hissed under his breath.

"Obito!" Kakashi whirled his head around, disbelief obvious in his expression. "Y-you just... cursed!"

"Ah... sorry..." Obito sighed, returning to his job with the ointment.

"Don't apologize! It was great!" Kakashi grinned, only to receive a smack on the back of the head. "Ouch! Hey, y'know I was just teasing..."

"I don't curse often, but those guys were seriously crazy. And they were your friends?" Obito asked, his eyes looking up at Kakashi with an experimental look. It almost seemed like Obito was testing him.

"No. They're the old me's friends. I don't really care about them now. Not that they care. I must not matter much if they're willing to point a gun at me." Kakashi answered, leaning back on the stool he was sitting on.

"I agree. My friends and I- we always have each other's back. That's the way we work." Obito smiled at the memory of his friends. It felt like they'd been separated ages ago. "Speaking of which, how long have I been here, Kakashi?"

"Not long. Only two weeks." Kakashi answered, rubbing the back of his head where Obito hit it.

"Two weeks, huh..." Obito whispered, standing up and putting the first aid box back in the cabinet. "All done. Not as bad as I feared."

"You're so serious when it comes to injuries," Kakashi pointed out, standing up and putting his shirt back on.

"Well, you can never be too cautious." Obito smiled. "Good night."

"Hey, Obito," Kakashi stopped him as Obito got to the stairs. "For the past two weeks, I've slept on the couch. Would you mind if I slept in the bedroom with you?" He knew the question was awkward and a little forward, but he asked it anyway. "It's a double bed, so there's plenty of room for two."

Obito's cheeks heated up as soon as Kakashi finished his question. "T-that's fine..." He whispered, losing his voice at the thought of it.

"Look at you. It's just sleeping together, nothing serious," Kakashi teased, leaning out and kissing Obito's cheek. "Come on."

Once in the bedroom Obito couldn't help but feel self conscious as he changed into one of Kakashi's black T-shirts for pajamas. He didn't understand how Kakashi managed to change in front of him and not feel awkward. Though Kakashi was shy at most times, when there was really no need to be shy, it seemed all the serious things were simply no sweat for him. Obito sighed as he placed his new clothes at the bottom of the closet.

He eased his ways under the covers, burying his face in the pillow. It had been a long day. He'd done a lot with Kakashi- not that he regretted the time spent. But maybe that was it. Maybe the ironic truth is you can love just about anyone as long as you two people are given time.

Kakashi got in the bed beside Obito and with ease wrapped his arms around Obito's waist, earning a mysterious 'squeak' sound from the younger.

"What, are my hands cold?" Kakashi asked, burying his face in Obito's shoulder.

"N-no, you just surprised me..." Obito whispered, trying not to show his blush with his words. Even simply sleeping together... after they confessed Obito's senses had sharpened by ten thousand.

"Surprised you? Right~" Kakashi squeezed Obito gently.

Obito sighed and decided to relax and enjoying the protective grip rather than dislike it. He knew it was best he got some sleep, as well. He closed his eyes and listened to nothing but Kakashi's steady breathing, allowing it to lull him to slumber. Only a while after did everything fade into black.

**OoO**

**Don't kill me because it's lazy or something! I know it's really plain old cheesy... but I lost all ideas for plot by this point. I might add some OC's next chapter... opinions? Are OC's alright, if it's alternate universe? Or should I try to find characters to fit the role?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story needs to be finished so I can move on to another one, but I don't want to make it short or have a unfitting ending. So my estimate of how many chapters this will be: About twenty three or twenty four. I'm making this fan fiction the size of a small book- hopefully around eighty thousand words. If you don't like long stories, I once again suggest leaving this one. It's got a long detailed plot, and it isn't perfectly edited, but alright.**

**OoO**

"Obito," Kakashi whispered gently, surprised at how fast asleep Obito was, even at one in the afternoon. Kakashi had woken up at seven, and decided against waking Obito up until nine. But when the time came and he attempted to wake him, the deed seemed impossible. He decided to wait until Obito woke up, but he never did. And now it was one, and he really wanted to go drop in on his parents.

It was more of need than simply a want, actually. He wondered how his mother would react to the child she abandoned popping up on her as a full grown man. Kakashi wanted to hear what she had to say when he told her he was walking in his father's footsteps and becoming an accomplished artist. He honestly wanted to see his step father once more. What was he like? Kakashi had no interest in him when he was a boy, but now he was curious on what kind of person his step father was.

"Obito, you need to wake up," Kakashi hissed, shaking Obito's shoulder lightly. Obito didn't even stir. Kakashi sighed. He needed a different approach for the situation; it was pretty obvious the simple shake of the shoulder wasn't working for him. He remembered what Minato used to do to him when he overslept- something most parents do to their children. And Kakashi decided that it may be the only way. Heading downstairs he filled up a glass of water and headed back up, splashing Obito's face with it. All in an instant he jolted up.

"Am I too late for school?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Kakashi laughed.

"Welcome back to reality, princess." He joked, reaching out and combing his fingers through Obito's now wet hair. "Or should I say sleeping beauty?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Obito rolled his eyes, stretching his arms out. "Over sleeping is a bad habit of mine. My mom used to tell all my nannies simply to slap me awake. It wasn't cruel at all- it's just that I won't wake up without brutal force."

Kakashi cocked a brow. "Nannies?"

"Uh, my parents were busy people. What time is it?" Obito looked over at the alarm clock and gasped, falling out of the bed. "One P.M.?"

"Must be scary to sleep that long," Kakashi agreed, but Obito only shook his head.

"No, this is awesome! I'm what you call a 'proud lazy bum,' you see." Obito shivered gently. "And next time, hot water would be preferred."

"Well, excuse me," Kakashi helped Obito up, reaching in the closet and throwing him a white T-shirt and some jeans. "Don't forget. We're gonna pop up on my parents today."

Obito swallowed, slightly nervous of that idea. "Right...did you call them and let them know?"

"Nope~" Kakashi popped the 'p' in that word, grinning broadly.

Obito stopped midway while taking his shirt off. "You better be kidding me." He stated, before continuing dressing.

Kakashi shook his head and sat on the bedside. "I'm not kidding. When I said we were going to drop in on them, I was serious. Besides, I want to see the look on my mother's face when I simply knock on her door and say, 'Hi, I'm Kakashi, the kid you ditched a couple years ago.' I want to see her respond to that."

"... I can tell you're serious." Obito paused a moment, looking Kakashi in the eyes sternly. "And I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing," He commented, finally finished dressing. "Can I brush my teeth somewhere? I'm going to go insane if I don't cure this lack of hygiene soon."

"And I didn't' help when I splashed your face with that water?" Kakashi teased. "Why don't you take a shower, Obito? I'll take a quick drive to a seven eleven and pick up a tooth brush and hair brush for you. All the basics. Do you need a razor or are you good for a while?"

Though a little bit of teasing was wedged in, Obito was grateful for Kakashi's assistance. "Well, uh... no, I don't, and probably will never, need a razor." He admitted.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "And why is that?"

"It's a trait on my mom's side I have." Obito answered, tiredly stretching out. "I'm hairless and I'll remain that way."

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, at least you'll never have to face the pains of nicking yourself with a razor. Hurts like hell, especially the first time you do it. It's like it's on fire, it burns so bad. Anyway, there are towels in the linen closet and the bathroom is down the hall. I'm going to go get those priceless goodies now, so see you later." He leaned over and kissed Obito's cheek good-bye and left Obito speechless.

Sometimes Kakashi was just... _overly carefree_. To be frank, it concerned him.

Obito sighed and shrugged it off, making his way down the hall. He heard the clink of the door telling him Kakashi left, and he suddenly felt that pang he always felt when the door closed. It was some childhood scar of his; the door clinking shut. Whenever his mother left him as a kid, he'd get so fearful and depressed, because she didn't return for a long time. Even now, in this situation, the fear didn't leave him.

Sometimes he wondered why he, who had such a hard past, had to face all these wretched situations. What would someone else do in his position? Speaking of which, how could his friends be fairing? He sighed. He could only hope that Rin was alright... it wasn't like he could simply abandon helping and finding them... but it wasn't like he could simply find them with no effort, either. He'd really have to place faith in Kakashi...

But that was the big question. Did he even trust Kakashi?

He met him two weeks ago at a party. He got drunk and passed out. For the next few days, he recovered at Kakashi's house. They got to know each other very lightly- not in depth at all. And yet, Kakashi managed to dazzle him in such a curious way. He could always blame it on the fact he was young- inexperienced, new, and a stranger to such feelings. But... it wasn't so. Something in Kakashi was... attractive.

Strange feelings of tension in desire... they weren't like the ones he experienced with Rin. And he was tired of the unrequited love he had with Rin- the feeling only left him desperate for attention he'd never be given. But with Kakashi... it was more like he was desperate for the attention he knew he would be given. It was hard to explain. But something about Kakashi had a spark... something he trusted.

He looked up at the ceiling blankly, lost in thought. "Guys," He whispered to himself. "What are you doing?"

Just as he finished saying that, the phone started ringing loudly, the noise catching Obito off guard and making him jump. He fidgeted nervously for a moment, not feeling right answering Kakashi's phone, but not feeling right letting it ring. After a moment of wavering, he turned into the kitchen and picked up the heavy black phone.

"Hello?" He asked nervously into the speakers.

"Kakashi? Is that you?" A masculine voice answered, and he felt wrong answering.

"Uh, no, he's out right now." He answered dumbly.

"Ah, so is this the kid Kakashi's take care of? Let me recall... Obito, yes?" The voice turned warm and Obito was left simply blinking.

"Um... yes... Obito. And this is?" He blinked, his eyebrows rising in confusion. Kakashi had discussed his staying with someone else? He tried to recall the name... he was pretty sure Kakashi had mentioned and explained Minato when they went out to dinner... but he couldn't really remember, even now.

"I was his care taker. My name's Minato. I'm like his father, in a sense." He responded.

Obito really just wanted to hang up and say good-bye, but he was also interested in learning more about Kakashi. "That's neat... he told me about that... anyway, did you want me to leave him a message?" He asked.

"Well, not really. But there's something I want to ask." There was a dead silence, and Obito simply wondered what on earth the man could want.

"Yes?" He questioned, his eyes lit with curiosity.

"Obito, are you an Uchiha?"

_B-dump._

Obito froze, his entire face catching on fire. He felt like he was caught in some kind of act, and he wanted to turn back the clock. All he could hear was the thundering of his own heart beat telling him he was afraid. He wished he could simply hang up, but then again, he couldn't do anything of the sort, so he only dumbly answered, "Uchiha?"

Minato's laughter soon followed. "Yeah, I thought it was silly. When I heard your name the first time, I didn't know where I heard it before. But then I remembered reading an article about their kid, and well... I just guessed it. But it's ridiculous. They're loaded as heck. They'd never be as reckless as to let their kid run off. Anyway, let Kakashi know I have some special news to tell him, okay?"

Relief flooded through Obito to the fact that he didn't have to lie, but he still felt like he had deceived Minato in some way. "Okay. I'll let him know... I guess." He sighed. "Goodbye." He hung up the phone and slumped up against the wall. He didn't know how much longer he could survive this... all this lying... running... stress.

_He wanted to go home. _

It was childish as hell, but it's what Obito wanted. He wanted to go back in time and fix everything. Even if it meant not seeing Kakashi. Suddenly, Kakashi didn't interest him as much. His stomach hurt and his head felt queasy... he wanted home. It was a desperate feeling... his interest in Kakashi did not prevail against it. He rubbed his temples, a head ache forming.

He sighed and picked himself up off of the floor, heading through the hall once more. He looked on the walls, observing paintings of buildings and structures... all seemed so... lifeless. Though Obito was not one to judge. Kakashi's paintings were Kakashi's paintings. They were his mind and soul, anyway. He headed into the bathroom after snatching up a towel from the closet and tried not to feel awkward about showering in someone else's home.

This was his stupid mistake... all of this. He was being selfish for all these thoughts of disinterest in Kakashi. It was generous of Kakashi for all the things he did... and this strange connection they had... it wasn't right of Obito to call a quits. He had to be stronger... he had to stop being weak... though he was so young, and facing the world was all too hard. It really tested his mental strength, and he had to quickly learn how to stand on his own. Though not entirely, since he had Kakashi assisting him.

Perhaps he was just lucky. But he'd have to hope that his friends were lucky as well.

Obito exited the shower and dried off with the towels before re-dressing and heading out into the hallway. When he entered the kitchen, he found Kakashi sitting down on the phone with somebody. He quickly finished the call and handed Obito a grocery bag filled with all the classics.

"Thanks...?" Obito accepted the bag, chuckling a bit. "By the way, Minato called. He had some important news or something."

Kakashi looked groggily at the counter, frown plastered on his lips. "Yeah, it was him I just finished talking too. He pissed me off."

Obito cocked an eyebrow. "Please enlighten me- how did he manage that?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well... he has a loud opinion is all. He's also engaged now with a girlfriend he's been busy with for a long time."

"Kushina?" Obito asked, blinking after he said the word.

Kakashi returned the blank stare. "Yeah... how did you know that?"

Obito shrugged. "I... have no idea."

The word slipped. Obito hadn't known where from, but it was as if he knew the woman from somewhere. Also... Minato.. his name... it was like something from a dream. Something he couldn't recall. He couldn't really remember, though, so he shrugged it off.

Kakashi gave him a strange look before shrugging it off and standing up. "Alright? Hey, Obito, I think we need to talk about something."

Nervously Obito swallowed before nodding. "What's up?" His heartbeat began thundering again... why did he always have to be so afraid?

"You know... it's actually illegal for two people with our age gap to date. That, and you're living with me, and I don't know who you are or where you're from. It's all so wrong." Kakashi admitted, letting his teacher's words get to him.

When Kakashi arrived at his home, the phone ringed instantly, revealing to be Minato. He told him the news of his engagement, and Kakashi decided to share his new romantic interest. Minato quickly objected to the relationship between the two. He listed all of the problems with the two of them being together in a very protective manner. Kakashi had stated it was irrelevant to him, but suddenly the reality of the situation was sinking in.

Obito looked at the floor, not stung by Kakashi's sudden denial. It was the truth... but it was a bit upsetting to hear out loud. "I agree. It's kind of sad, Kakashi. You don't even know my last name." Obito's eyes looked so depressed it made Kakashi feel slightly guilty.

"That's true," Kakashi admitted. "I think with you and I, it was childish attraction. Most people take time before saying such things or feeling such ways. But then again, I'm far from normal. And with all the ninja skills from you I saw the other day, I'm guessing that you aren't either." Kakashi squinted curiously at Obito. "And besides, while we find your friends, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other. Starting with that. Obito, what's your last name?"

Kakashi didn't want to lie. But when he looked at Obito, and saw that sad glint in his eyes, he felt like he had to do anything he possibly could to light them up again. He shouldn't be chipper in this situation... he should down right tell Obito that this was wrong. But... Kakashi didn't understand the attraction.

"Umm..." Obito answered blankly. The answer to that question was on the tip of his tongue, but it could cause two problems. One; he might have cops on his tail, and his full name would give himself away. Two; his parents were big-shot corporation owners. Even someone who lived under a rock would have heard of them. It wasn't a good idea to answer honestly, but he hated to lie to Kakashi. "Can we discuss that later? I don't want to be late to your parents."

Kakashi looked over at the clock, observing it to be one thirty. "You're right. Anyway, I hope they won't mind us joining for lunch. Hurry up and brush your teeth and stuff. I'm going to get the car ready and all that jazz." He walked off without another word.

Obito was glad to end that conversation on a short note, but it did not resolve the situation. He'd have to confess later... to the situation he was in. But he needed to continue to resist the urge to talk about it until he had to. Also... all of the sudden... something about Kakashi... Minato... it seemed all too familiar. It was as if he was trying to remember a very far off dream that hardly left an impression. But knowing that it was probably only in his head, Obito shrugged it off.

He scurried back into the bathroom and set the bag down to the side of the counter by the sink, feeling free to brush his hair and teeth, relieved to have that certain piece of hygiene back.

Oh, what a simpleton Obito was. He couldn't stand all these rapid changes in his life story. He continuously had to worry about the cops finding him, about Kakashi getting in trouble for helping him, and for his friends. It wasn't a feeling he could stand... this pressure that made him want to crawl in a hole and hide away.

Obito sighed as he put the accessories back in the bag, and threw out all the wrappers, boxes, ect. He exited the bathroom and came back to smiling Kakashi.

"Ready to go?"

Obito paused for a long moment before returning the smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

**OoO**

"This is it."

Obito peered out of the car's side window, rolling it down, sparing a glance to the small apartment. It was like any other- nice cream sliding, plain white windows with coffee brown blinds behind it evidently, and a grey chalky roof. A small garden rest out front of the building with bright and colorful flowers; tulips and daises, all of the classic favorites. Bright orange stepping stones led to the backyard, where a playground peeked out over the high wooden fence and trees. The porch had a small swing on it and as said looked like any other apartment- perfect for a nice small family.

He looked over at Kakashi to find him tense, his hands gripping the steering wheel as if something from the house was sucking him in and taking him back. His eyes were unfocused, dazed, and full of sadness. They were off in the distance, a look that Obito read to mean he was recalling the past.

"I don't think I can do this anymore..." Kakashi whispered, shaking his head and biting his lip. "I know I have to...I can't let this matter haunt me any more. I don't want my childhood to rule my life. I don't want my parent's mistakes to define me. I want to be able to stand up and make things right.. not later, but now." He looked up, his eyes narrowed in the most determined look Obito had ever seen mustered.

Obito blinked in surprise at Kakashi's words, before slowly allowing a warm smile to cross his features. "Kakashi, you know... I wish I could be as strong as you. I'd never be able to face my parents... whenever I tried I just didn't try hard enough... I gave up. But you really are great."

Kakashi cocked his head. "I wouldn't go as far to say that. While there is all the background, I'm still technically just dropping in practical strangers. Anyway, let's go ring the door bell. If I stay in this car any longer, I am going to give up and turn this car around. Let's go while my courage is fresh."

Obito nodded and unbuckled his seat belt, hopping out of the car and throwing the door shut. He waited for Kakashi to appear beside him and boldly took his hand, wanting to assist in anyway possible. Obito had always been timid and quiet- speaking only when spoken to. But he decided today he would have to brush aside those shy feelings, and be strong for Kakashi. He wanted to be there for him.

"Well... let's go." Obito suggested, gesturing towards the door. Kakashi nodded, though slightly worried looking, squeezing Obito's hand.

"Yeah..." He whispered. Obito squeezed back in an assuring way, causing Kakashi to smile.

Maybe... as long as he had Obito by his side... this wouldn't be too hard.

**OoO**

**Okay, who wants to be the first to beat me with a lead pipe for not updating in a while? I'm sorry guys, I haven't been on fan fiction. net for a while, I've been super busy with other things. Don't think I'm dead though! I'm all over other websites... just Google my username. You never have to worry about me ending this story or dying, alright?**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, slowly continuing. Sorry for cliff hanger last chapter, I really had to squeeze that chapter together. The whole point of this story is to show Obito and Kakashi facing all these side details and growing together... and then at the end, **SPOILER.** So it is going to be nice and long... and I'm going to have to stretch my inspiration. Thanks for all the nice replies, guys! **

**OoO**

The sudden knocking sound threw Kakashi out of his thoughts and back into reality. Obito had taken the liberty of knocking, and seemed to stand almost protectively in front of Kakashi. He couldn't help but smile at Obito's strong nature- though Obito was yet to realize it, he was a completely well-rounded person. From every angle it appeared that Obito had a very kind heart.

The sound of yelling came from inside the door, and the loud noise of rushed foot steps. The oak door flew open, and a very tired man carrying a baby in one arm stepped outside. "Are you trying to sell me something? Because I don't have the time," He sighed honestly, rocking the crying baby in his arm and placing it over his shoulder, rubbing its back. The sobbing noises it made caused both Kakashi and Obito to flinch.

"Kakashi, are you sure this is a member of _your _family?" Obito whispered, tugging at Kakashi's sleeve like a nervous child afraid of making a mistake.

"Of course. Dad... it's me, Kakashi." He extended his hand, his determined smile unfazed. He struggled a bit, but he managed to call the man, "Dad." The name was painful, but he was tired of running from his past. Today would be the day he faced it.

The man's eyes widened slowly. "Kakashi? That's... _you_? The little boy that I knew so long ago?" He stood paralyzed as his eyes swept over Kakashi as if he was some alien creature. Kakashi only nodded sharply, confirming his babbling. The man swallowed, before smiling lightly. "Then please, come inside."

Kakashi stepped inside the house, his foot causing a creaking noise from underneath the floor board. He laughed at the quick burst of memory it caused. He saw his father trying to fix it, but failing desperately. His father never was a handy man... all he could do was paint. He was creative, a dreamer- he didn't live for reality. As they say... "Like father like son."

The house still had the distinct sweet smell of oatmeal- or at least, that's what Kakashi had always thought for as long as he could remember. He looked on a small side table to see one of his father's stain glass lamps. It was a surprise that they hadn't gotten rid of it, considering the maker. But it did bring wondrous memories of watching his father carefully place the glass down in his office. The house had changed so much... yet it was still the same.

"Ah, this place brings so many memories... and I've only just stepped inside." Kakashi chuckled lightly.

Obito followed inside, his eyes trailing around, eyeing pictures of Kakashi's family. He wondered if there were any pictures of Kakashi's father... though, knowing his death, most likely not. Coming along with Kakashi had turned out to be a good way to get to know Kakashi. He wanted to know everything... what his childhood was like, where he went to school, life lessons he learned... _everything._ And this was a good start.

Though for some reason, though it was the first time he had stepped in the house, it was familiar.

Kakashi began walking in on his own, registering the items that hadn't been inside the house before. It had changed a lot- some rooms were painted different colors, some things were replaced, and there was plenty of new furniture. Yet... if Kakashi looked hard enough, he could easily see the house he used to look at as a child. The house who's walls he would run his fingers along the side of and commit the popcorn like texture and bumpy feeling to memory. Now, as he placed his palms to those same walls, he could almost smell his mother cooking lunch- usually macaroni and cheese, since it was so quick and easy to fix.

Times used to be hard in his family. They were very tight on money- his father hardly brought an income, even being the famous painter he was. Being an artist, his works took a long time to complete and sell. Most of the time, the paying of the bills depended on their mother... and though she had a heavy weight on her shoulders, she was strong. She braced the diffuculties of living like they did. She saved every penny she earned and did not waste even the tiniest lick of food. She was very responsible, and easily admired by Kakashi as a child.

Yet he wondered what had become of his mother now. What could have happened in the family he abandoned years ago? Just how many things had changed? Well, surely he would figure out the second he stepped in the kitchen.

"Mom?" He called out, slowly stepping toward the kitchen, though not quite prepared to enter it. He waited, and when there was no answer, Kakashi carefully stepped inside. His eyes met with the very woman that left him all those years ago tiredly cooking something in a rush.

His mom held a wooden spoon in her hand as she looked up at Kakashi, wiping her hand on her apron. "Who are you?" She cocked an eyebrow, looking beyond him. "Honey, why did you let these people inside?"

Kakashi's dad swallowed lightly, before mustering a smile. "This is Kakashi, sweetie."

His mother's eyes widened slowly, before stepping back and looking over him in disbelief. Kakashi only smiled lightly, before extending his hand. She was so small now- it was weird. He remembered her being so tall as a child, and now she was so small and stubby. "Hi, Mom."

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she jumped forward, hugging him tightly. Kakashi blinked in surprise. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. He figured she would be angry at him for returning, considering the way he left... sometimes, his leave as a child confused even him. Slowly he reached out, wrapping his arms around her back and hugging her back equally as tight.

"I'm so sorry," Kakashi whispered into her hair. "I should have visited."

"I'm sorry," His mother whispered back. "For everything. For being selfish after your father died. For sending you away. For not... kissing your cheek good-bye before you left. For not calling. For not being a good parent. I gave you, my precious child, away to another... I'm sorry."

Obito and Kakashi's father watched from the door frame, both looking at each other and smiling in relief.

His mother wiped her tears and stepped back. "You look so grown-up. Could you really be that cute baby from all those years ago?" She smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Well, I'm nineteen now. I'm supposed to look older." Kakashi teased gently. He couldn't explain the gushing joy he felt in knowing his mother did not hate him. Did not despise him. Did not wish him to leave again. All of these things were blessings to Kakashi.

"Are you staying for lunch?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi laughed, turning back to Obito and offering his hand. Obito gladly took it and was pulled to his side.

His mother cocked a brow. "Is he your friend?"

"Boyfriend, actually," Kakashi corrected, chuckling and blushing lightly.

"Oh my." His mother's face turned crisp red. "Well, I suppose I won't get involved. What's your name, sweetie?"

Realizing she was talking to him, Obito spoke up quickly. "Um... I'm Obito."

His mother froze, seeming to be caught up in some memory of some sort. "Ah... you remind me of someone... Obito's a rare name, you know." She smiled, placing her wooden spoon on the counter and smiling brightly at him. "I hope you two are very happy together?" She attempted, though her voice's confused tone failed her wish to sound pleased.

"It's alright if you're a little freaked, Mom." Kakashi chuckled. "Anyhoo, mind if we stay for lunch?"

"For lunch?" His mother's eyes saddened. "Actually... Kakashi... do you think... would you like to stay the night here? Just to be back in the house? For some reason... I thought, if I ever did see you again, I would ask it. I want you to have one more night that I can tuck you in and kiss you good-night. Just one more night. If there was one thing I missed, it was that."

Kakashi had always thought his mother had hated him, and to hear those words, it felt as if everything was finally right again. He wished he could go back and time and make his younger self stay. He just... wanted... to be with his mom again. She had been confused after his father's death... but, who wouldn't be after their husband died? She made a mistake. Yet, now, he would never hold it against her.

"Mom... that's so..."

Funny thought. A week ago, he would have said he hated her. Now, he realized just how silly he was. He hated his mother his whole life, and never gave her the liberty of explaining herself. But now... there was nothing to explain. He loved his mother, and he would never hate her for her mistake. Never again would he think the thoughts he had before this point.

"Sure. I can stay the night. Don't have any clothes, though." He laughed lightly.

"Well, we get a lot of free tooth brushes at the dentist that are all under the sink... and I'm sure you can borrow a hair brush if needed... and I'm sure that my husband's clothes will fit you fine. ... Is Obito staying as well?" She questioned.

"Well, why not?" He asked, though suddenly turned serious. "Um, Mom. I noticed the baby. Do I, uh, have a little sister or brother or something?" He felt very concerned and left out on the matter. It may have been selfish, but he wanted to be his mother's child. Which was pathetic for his age, yet still...

His mother shook her head quickly. "Heavens no! I'm much too old for a child, Kakashi! And I honestly do not wish for another. The neighbors were going on some trip together, and they asked us to take care of their child. We took on the role, though the baby sure does like to keep us up at night. It loves to cry..." His mother looked off in thought before snapping back. "Speaking of which, how are you with babies, Kakashi? I never got to teach you anything, and I doubt Minato did."

"Please tell me you're not asking me if I know how babies are made," Kakashi sternly looked at her, though his voice was teasing.

"_Oh you. _You know I'm asking if you ever learned how to care for a baby." She laughed, slapping his shoulder.

"Well... not really..." Kakashi shrugged. "I never really had to deal with one."

"Well, here!" His step father grinned. "Try it." He handed Kakashi the baby carefully, stepping back and looking over him. "Now make sure your holding the back of her head up like this..." his father corrected, pulling his elbow up a little.

"Ugh. Do I really have to worry about this stuff now?" Kakashi sighed, looking down at the baby. "She sure is chubby." Just as he said that, the baby let out a loud wail, sobbing uncontrollably. "Ugh, I didn't mean it!" Kakashi cried, handing it back to his dad. "No use. I'm horrible with kids. No matter the age."

His step father sighed, placing the baby on his shoulder and rubbing her back. "I know. She just doesn't like anyone. She cries at everyone and anything, and we can't make her stop. Heavens knows why."

Obito began to giggle lightly, catching everyone's attention.

"Something funny, Obito?" Kakashi asked, looking back to him with slight curiosity.

Obito smiled at them all lightly. "She might need something to suck on. It depends on the age, but it can vary from a rag with warm water to a pacifier. Both work wonders, though rags are better with hungry babies. But, just from her constant crying, it's pretty obvious she's hungry. Otherwise she wouldn't be so loud. So the first idea would be to feed her. Do you breast feed or bottle feed?"

His mother looked back, a little surprised with what he was saying. "Well, we've been bottle feeding her..."

Obito smiled. "It may be because her mother breast feeds her, and she isn't used to bottle feeding. It isn't as satisfying for a baby... it doesn't have all the nutrients."

His mother opened the fridge and pulled out a baby bottle, handing it to Obito. "No offense, m'dear, you sound more knowledgeable on the subject than any of us. Can you try?"

Obito shrugged his shoulders, taking the child from Kakashi's step father and cradling her in his arms lightly. The baby let out small cries until they stopped, and she giggled lightly.

His father shook his head. "Bless the Heavens. I think they've answered our calls. Or actually, the baby's." He joked.

Obito laughed and after giving the baby her bottle returned her to the step dad. "She should be sleepy now. You should put her in her crib." The step father nodded and hurried off with her, leaving the room. A small silence followed, before Kakashi threw his hands in the air.

"Oh blessed Obito! Has God giveth onto you the ability to accomplish all?" He joked getting on his knees and gesturing to Obito in a dramatic way.

"Don't be silly. My parents did." He teased, leaning down and pinching Kakashi's nose.

Kakashi stood back up, laughing lightly before turning to his mom. "Mac and cheese?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Some things never change." His mom laughed lightly, turning back and lifting the pot of macaroni and placing it on the counter. She took some bowls out from the cabinet, looking back up at Obito. "Say, child, how did you learn so much about children?"

"Well... my parents used to try to occupy me with all kinds of activities... fencing, archery, martial arts, karate, gymnastics... and then basic things too, like cooking and decorating and, well... caring for children." Obito explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Kakashi grinned, leaning down and meeting Obito eye to eye.

Obito smiled back for a mere moment before looking to the side, his eyes shining with some silent sadness. "I suppose."

Kakashi didn't know how to respond, so he simply stood for a while, watching Obito. Even now that Obito had met his parents and learned so much about him, he hardly knew anything about Obito or where he came from. He didn't even know his last name. It seemed so... pathetic, in a way.

"Come now, kids. Who wants macaroni?" His mom asked, setting down the bowls on the small wooden table.

Kakashi shrugged off his regretful feeling and yanked Obito's hand, pulling him along with him to the table. "Even though it got old at points, your macaroni was always delicious." Kakashi teased.

His father returned from putting the baby in her crib and sat down beside his wife. "Thanks for the help back there, Obito. You really are a life saver. I just hope she doesn't wake up and start crying again."

"That would suck," Kakashi agreed, glancing over at Obito. "But we have him, so..."

Obito shook his head nervously. "Er... I may know a thing or two on how to calm them down, but I'm not gifted at all."

"So he says," Kakashi teased, pinching Obito's shoulder gently. "But he's gifted at a lot of things."

"Well, maybe, but not things that will come to use," Obito laughed.

"What you did just now did," Kakashi's mom corrected.

"I suppose." Obito sighed.

A small silence followed, before Kakashi spoke up again. "Hey mom, remember when Dad and I chased you around with the hose?"

"Yes," His mother stated gruffly. "And it wasn't fun. The water was very cold, and I was in a very nice dress. It was like the world was against me or something."

"But it _was _funny," Kakashi smiled, laughing at the memory. "And afterward, you made Dad and I clean the entire house to repay you."

His mother smiled. "Now that was the funny thing. You and your dad did a lot of poor cleaning. Your father never was meant for such house chores... and you were just like him, too. And you still are"

Kakashi laughed, "Ah, and don't you recall the time Dad made that cake for you?"

As the two babbled on about distant memories, Kakashi's step dad turned to Obito.

"I feel out of place," He admitted, chuckling quietly.

Obito nodded with a small smile. "Same here. Those two sure are friendly though, aren't they? That's a good thing."

"That's agreed. So, Obito, are you from around here?" His step father asked.

Obito swallowed lightly- this was going to be hard. He didn't know if he could answer a simple "about you" question to anyone anymore. Just when he opened his lips to speak, Kakashi's step father laughed loudly.

"How silly of me. Of course you'd have to be from around here to be with Kakashi. Sorry, sometimes I'm forgetful."

Obito let out a small quiet sigh of relief, mentally swearing that God was trying to punish him for something. "Hey, do you know what Kakashi was like as a kid?" He asked.

"Well, yes. I was his father for maybe a month. He didn't like me though. He continuously asked me everytime I saw him, "Is Daddy going to come home yet?" He broke my heart. I didn't want to replace his father...but I did want to help him forget him a little. My wife couldn't stand it those days. Everytime he asked her that question, she'd tell him to go to his room. She cried a lot during those times.. it was hard on those two... then Minato decided to take him in. She denied it at first, but when Minato said it was what Kakashi wanted, she accepted it. She wanted him to get over his father. And getting him out of this house was the only way to do it."

It took the step father a few minutes to realize that everyone had been listening to him. "Oh my. Have I brought up something touchy? I apologize."

Kakashi turned to face his mom. "Mom... I know it's hard... but... I really want to know what happened during those times. I was a kid. I can't remember. I need to know... I really do."

His mother ignored him for a moment, continuing eating in silence, before looking up at Kakashi with soft eyes. "When you called Minato and begged him to take you away, it was because your dad wasn't here. You thought that your dad was with Minato... that was your only thought as a child after your dad's death. You asked everyone, "Where is daddy?" But no one would answer. Eventually, you decided to find him yourself, and that was your choice. I couldn't stand it. You needed to get out of that house... but I was so selfish... I didn't want to leave it. I knew you needed to get over him. I knew you needed the change. But I wanted to stay.

I let Minato take you. I trusted him. I told him, "He's going to hate me for this in the future, Minato. And that's fine, as long as he gets over his father's death. And you're a second father to him. Please, do it." I was silly. You were my child. I made the decisions. You could have stayed, but I chose to let you go. Thus, you were taken away, and no longer in the family. I didn't kiss you good-bye... all I had left to do was get over you. I was wrong, and I'm so sorry."

Kakashi took his mother's hand, smiling gently. "It was both of our faults. Don't blame yourself, mom. I was a clueless kid... and I'm accepting that it wasn't you who gave me away. It was_ I _who gave_ myself _away. I sold away what I desired so much... a home. Please, whatever you do... don't hate yourself for it anymore." Kakashi rubbed his mother's hand with his thumb comfortingly.

His mother wiped an unshed tear and smiled at her son. "Oh, Kakashi. If only you knew. It doesn't matter to me if you're six, twenty six, or sixty six. You'll always be my baby boy." She whispered, leaning over and kissing her son's forehead.

"Come on now... let's put all these dishes away. I have something fun in mind for all of us." His mother smiled.

**OoO**

**I AM SO CLUELESS. What I meant by OC's was if I could name the mother and father. I need opinions? Like... is it alright if I do that? I'm kind of scared it'll get irritating with 'Kakashi's father' blah and 'Kakashi's mother,' blah. What do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This took a long time to update... okay... who's the reader at the window with the lead pipe... speak now or forever hold my peace.**

**OoO**

"Mom, is this pay back?"

"Oh, but dearest, didn't you expect it?"

Kakashi gave his mother a bothered look. "Look, I can understand your frustration. But don't make things worse. Put the hose down, and no one will get hurt."

His mother gave a devious grin, her eyes lit with a playful glow. "Oh, but Kakashi boy, that is just the point."

_"WAR!"_

Kakashi took off in a quick dash, enough to rip some grass from the earth and send it flying as he ran. His mother took great chase, holding the hose in one hand as she kept attempting to spray him. The two laughed in the act, their energy limitless as they continued to chase one another.

"Don't think I'm too old to do this, Kakashi! You should see me on Friday nights!" His mother called out in between laughs.

"But that's exactly what an old person would say!" Kakashi teased back, noting to make greater speed as to the fact he angered his mother.

"Oh, I _cannot believe _you just dared to say that!" His mother cried in anger, though teasing.

Finally Kakashi tripped on his own feet, soon to receive cold well water to the head. His mother dashed up beside him and grinned like a hero receiving a medal as she soaked him. He looked up at his mother with a small sheepish grin before shaking his hair like a dog, the water flinging on her. She gave him a small smile, rubbing his hair, and offering a chuckle, unbothered by the sudden rinse.

Obito sat on the porch beside Kakashi's step father, giggling at the scene before him. He could not be more happy for Kakashi... everything had gone their way. Kakashi and his mother had reunited, and all was well. He should only be thinking happy thoughts, and yet... as he glanced over his shoulder... everything about the location he was in was familiar... he couldn't shake off the feeling he'd been here before... and he couldn't tell if his memories of the place were happy or sad. Yet, he didn't have to determine this quite yet, due to the fact all of his thoughts were all snapped away at the sound of Kakashi's yelling.

"Obito! What are you laughing at? You're next!" Kakashi smirked, grabbing the hose from his mother and taking off for him.

Obito let out an "eek," as he jumped up and made a run for it, not equally alright with being coated in murky well water as Kakashi. He ran as fast as he could, coping just fine against Kakashi. That was, until Kakashi chased him straight into a corner, the high wooden fence not working very well with him. He headed for the door and fumbled with the heavy black lock, finding it very hard to figure out how to unlatch. Kakashi came up behind him and Obito could think of only one thing; and he figured that was much better than getting wet. He stuck his foot out and hoped for the best.

Kakashi seemed to have caught onto this because he looked up at Obito with a steady gaze and confident smirk. "Now, now. Tripping is foul play." He jumped out and stuck the hose over Obito's head, showering him in the freezing water. While he was doing this, Obito managed to kick his feet, toppling him over. Sadly, Kakashi took quick hold of Obito's shoulders, taking him down with him.

They both fell onto the grass beside each other. Kakashi cackled loudly, placing his hand to his chest and kicking his feet in a petulant manner. Obito rolled his eyes, sighing and rolling over in the grass to face him.

"Because hosing me down was just _so _necessary." He frowned, clenching fistfuls of grass and yanking them out, slowly allowing the green flakes to leave his hand and drift to the ground one-by-one.

"Come on... it was kind of funny! And we both got drenched, so all's even, right?" Kakashi smiled with an innocent tinge, but Obito would fall for no such thing.

"If you think that, you've got another thing coming!" Obito huffed, grabbing the hose and wetting Kakashi's legs, the only thing left that was dry.

"Hey! _Obito!" _Kakashi cried, sitting up quickly.

"All is even~" Obito finally agreed with a laugh, returning the hose and dropping it in the grass.

Silence fell over the two as they lay side by side in the grass, watching the blue skies together. It was Kakashi who was the first to break it, slowly reaching out and taking Obito's hand in his, intertwining the fingers.

"Thanks for coming with me, Obito. I don't think I could have managed to get this far without you."

A blush crept its way on Obito's cheeks as he nodded, smiling gracefully. "Well, I just wanted you to be able to settle things... without getting hurt."

Kakashi turned and faced him, his head in his palm. "Y'know, Obito... I think things are starting to look up for me. I used to be a senseless jerk... then that facade turned out unnecessary. You coming in changed me somehow."

Obito laughed timidly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm glad. I mean, in our first meeting... to be honest, you came across as an ass. But, you weren't that bad... you did help me out... and a little later, I guess I realized you weren't that bad."

Kakashi gave him a teasing grin. "Oh, I'm not "that" bad? What a compliment, Obito." He stood up, dusting the grass of his legs and pulling Obito up as well. "Hey, mom! Why don't we try the good old 'problem settler,' eh?" Kakashi called out with a devious smile.

His mother looked back with an equally devious smile, and Obito couldn't help but think, _well, there's family resemblance for sure._

"Well, we don't have any of those on us, but if you're willing to run to the store you can probably get some." She winked.

Kakashi nodded. "Obito, I'll be gone for a bit. Just stay here." He hurried off, leaving Obito rolling his eyes. _Where else would I go?_

Obito sat back down on the porch, shivering lightly from the previous hosing. Kakashi's step dad offered him a towel, which he gladly accepted.

"It's good to see you're all full of energy." The dad smiled, sitting back in his chair and letting out a sigh.

"Full of energy is an understatement when it comes to Kakashi." Obito laughed.

"That's... fairly true. If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Kakashi meet?"

Obito smiled lightly, fond of the memory of their first meeting, though it wasn't a happy one. "At a party."

"A party, huh? Where exactly was it? Did you two fancy each other at first sight, or...?"

"Just a small anybody party right here in Kiri. And we most certainly did not like each other from the start. I hated him, actually."

"But... then, did you two meet again?"

Obito laughed warmly. "Well, yes, and in a very strange way. See, I passed out at the party, at Kakashi was kind enough to take me back to his place. He let me stay at his place until I felt better. We sort of got to know each other, and I learned there was more than meets the eye to him. You know?"

He nodded. "Of course. You two also connect very well, and it's obvious that Kakashi loves you very much."

Obito nodded back, a small silence following until Obito was caught off guard by two hands wrapping around his neck. Kakashi's mother smiled at him, pecking his cheek multiple times. "And if Kakashi loves you, I love you too!"

Obito laughed at the action, but then caught a strange familiar sense. Just the way she kissed his cheek... he was starting to believe he met them before, but that was a little crazy.

Kakashi's mom sat in her husband's lap, sighing and kissing his cheek as well. "I'm so glad he's back," she whispered. He smiled back at her, nuzzling her cheek and whispering in her ear.

"What about you two? How did you meet?" Obito asked curiously with a bright smile.

"Well, I met Kakashi's step father at a bar. I was out celebrating with my friend for her birthday, and I simply went up to him and asked him his name. He was so handsome, and friendly-looking... I shared conversations with him, and simply enjoyed my time in his company. We exchanged numbers. Afterward, we went on a few dates... and soon enough I was the one to propose."

"And Kakashi didn't react well to it?" Obito asked.

"Well...no, he didn't. He did all kinds of crazy things. Until he finally called up Minato, and Minato requested that he took charge of Kakashi as his guardian. I thought it was best for him at the time... but no more sad talk! Let's talk about nice things!"

Obito laughed lightly. "You and Kakashi are really one and the same."

His mother frowned for a moment. "Not really. I may be playful, but Kakashi did not get it from me. He is still a direct copy of his father, one way or another. Whether he strives to be like his father or not isn't really my place."

Obito noticed that the mood was darkening and quickly attempted to brighten it. "Ah, well, alright. By the way, have we met before?"

His mother blinked in surprise. "Met... before? Well... actually, you've been reminding me of someone all along, I just don't know who. It's your name... I swear I've heard it before..." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Obito nodded. Well of course she knew his name- a lot of people did. He was mentioned in some things about his parents, so he's known well enough. "Well, it was just a deja vu feeling. By the way, what exactly is Kakashi going to buy?"

His mother turned and winked at him, a smile on her face. "Why don't you ask him? He's back!"

True to her words, Kakashi pushed open the screen door with his foot and entered, setting five plastic bags down on the wooden floor. "Hey guys! Did you feel that? That was the gush of how awesome I am. Superman quick."

Obito rolled his eyes. "Not when it comes to thinking~"

Kakashi gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Hush, you."

His mother stood up with a cat like grin on her face. "So... did you buy it?"

"It was fourteen ninety nine with tax. Then multiply that by four. But it was worth it." Kakashi grinned back, setting four plastic bags down on the porch. "I already filled them up."

"What are you two talking about?" Obito asked, cocking a brow at the two.

"You shouldn't have asked that question, Obito." Kakashi grinned, leaning down and yanking a nerf gun out of a plastic bag.

"You have to be kidding me. Aren't we wet enough already?" Obito sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Now, now. Who said this was water?"

Obito needed no more convincing. He hopped up from his seat and took off in a dash. And this time, he would remember to avoid corners.

Kakashi laughed and stepped out of the porch. "You might want this!" He called out, tossing Obito another gun from the bags.

Obito did a mental sigh as he picked up the gun from the grass. There simply was no escaping this battle... but what exactly was inside the gun? He didn't really want any surprises, so he tried to open the lid and check, but just as he did, Kakashi came running. Without a second's thought he took off.

Soon enough his mother and step father joined, and all four of them chased each other around. Somewhere in the middle, the three ganged up on Obito. No one had been sprayed yet, and now they were determined to make Obito the first.

_Avoid corners, avoid corners..._ Obito reminded himself as he was chased behind a shack by Kakashi. _Crap, a corner._

The three of them began to slowly edge toward Obito and he quickly attempted to deduce a method of escape, but he soon discovered there simply was none. Slowly, he realized his defeat and threw his hands up in the air. "Oh for lord's sake, go ahead and spray me."

Kakashi grinned as they all took a step forward and covered him in the mystery substance.

Obito rolled his eyes as he was one hundred percent covered in the material. He looked at his arm, inspecting the liquid. "Is this..." He leaned down and licked it, his eyes lighting up. "Chocolate syrup?"

Kakashi grinned and nodded. "Yup, pretty sweet, isn't it?"

Obito laughed. "You're a genius. Now... all against Kakashi! Come now, no man left unsprayed!"

On cue, everybody dashed after Kakashi, who took the hint to start running.

For the next few hours, the four of them chased one another, covering the other in sticky chocolate syrup. When they were all too tired to continue, they used the hose to wash the syrup off, and then changed into clean clothes. They then re-gathered on the porch as Kakashi's step father began to grill burgers for dinner.

"Phew! I'm lucky to have gotten out of that with only a spray on the back." Kakashi sighed in content, sitting down on the porch with a water bottle in hand.

"Easy for you to say. I was covered within the first twenty minutes." Obito mumbled, rubbing his hair with a towel. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty," Kakashi's step dad retorted. "And I have to admit it Obito- you made it too easy."

Obito smiled lightly at the teasing. "_Heyyyy," _he trailed off as everyone chuckled lightly.

Kakashi sat down and grabbed Obito's wrist, pulling him into his lap, much like Kakashi's parents had earlier. Obito was taken slightly off guard... with all the fun they had to day, he almost forgot about the entire romance going on between himself and Kakashi. And he couldn't help but wonder if he was truly in love with him. Or was it platonic? What if... Obito just saw Kakashi as a friend?

Obito shook his head with a light smile. He even had these moments when he was in love with Rin. That's the way love goes; you can never be positive. And with Kakashi, it was hard to be. They just confessed a week after he'd met him- that, and they were in a very tight situation. It was completely unusual, but it wasn't like it bothered Obito. He spent his entire life surrounded by unhappy people- they always whined about their life, and that was something Obito had picked up.

But now, Obito could finally say with ease he was content with his life.

He liked it here. He liked having Kakashi. He liked always having something to do. He liked someone always being there for him. It was such a change from being alone in a big house, nobody home except maybe a babysitter or nanny... yes, he definitely liked this change. And no details mattered really. Even if he wavered...he'd found his new home. Obito knew more than anyone else... a home was not a place you lived... but a place you belonged... and he found that very home with Kakashi.

"Well Obito, it's your own fault you like to day dream so much. It's something I've noticed... you get distracted very easily..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Obito's waist and resting his face on his back.

Obito laughed lightly. "Yeah, I've heard that a thousand times before. In my mind, one thing leads to another... until I wrap up or make a conclusion of the situation..."

"And what do you conclude of this one?"

"I don't ever wanna see chocolate syrup again."

Another chuckle gained as Obito leaned back on Kakashi, puffing a sigh.

"Hey, mom, can't you get the radio out here? The atmosphere is so dull without some music." Kakashi stated.

She nodded and left momentarily before returning with a wooden brown juke-box like radio. "What station?" She asked, taking a knob in her hand and twisting it, all kinds of sounds escaping it.

"Anything but your dumb classical music? How about fresh or wink F.M.?" He said, resting back on the chair and outstretching his arms.

"Hey, now. My music is not dumb. Yours is." Though she stated this, she switched the station to the requested one, which was currently filled of the sounds of a announcer blabbling about traffic.

"Says you. But I actually have taste." Kakashi bickered.

"Come now, ladies. You're both beautiful." Kakashi's step dad grinned as he stepped out, holding a platter of burgers. "Now, enough fighting. Let's sit down and eat."

"Heeeyyy~ do I look female to you?" Kakashi hissed.

"Oh come now. That doesn't matter. Food. Now." He laughed, setting the plate down on the wooden table.

"Alright, Dad," Kakashi felt a little bit of weight lifted off his shoulders with those words. It no longer stung to call him that. He was his new dad, his new family, and he would accept him. He was no longer the bratty child he used to be. He wanted a father's love, and this man was offering that and much more to him. He was good guy that made him mother happy- and if he made his mom happy, than he could make Kakashi happy too.

Obito left his lap and sat at the table, off in la la land. He cupped his cheek in his hand, silently staring off in the distance, thinking of meaningless nothings. He thought of Rin. He thought of Guy. He thought of Kurenai. What had happened to his friends? A small aching built up in his gut. He had become so engrossed in Kakashi's situation that he had completely discarded his own. His eyes grew slightly sad as he placed his head in his hands.

Kakashi sat beside him, touching his back comfortingly. "You okay?"

Obito lifted his head, offering Kakashi an eerie glance.

_How much can I trust you?_

He didn't mean it the way it sounded in his head. He knew he could trust Kakashi. Kakashi had let him stay at his house after his hang over, and Kakashi had also taken him in since he had no where to go, even though he knew so little. But... the thing was, Obito loved Kakashi, and with more intimacy than he ever transpired with Rin. It was unexpected. He didn't like he was the kind of guy to fall in love with just anyone. But then again, Kakashi probably felt the same way.

"Obito, aren't you going to eat?" Kakashi's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh... yeah. Sorry." Obito's attention returned to the plate Kakashi had made him. "Thanks."

Kakashi continued to glance worriedly in his direction.

_How can I trust you?_

The bottom line was he was falling for Kakashi so much harder, and it was taking all his attention away from his friends. And he had to admit, Kakashi was one heavenly distraction. Had they not confessed so early they would have picked up these little details along the way. What could Obito call it? "Fate?" Most likely. He'd never clicked into place in such a way before. Could he be cheesy and say Kakashi was "the one?"

But, how much exactly would he sacrifice?

Would he leave everything behind? He missed Konoha. A pit in his stomach remembered the way the dirt roads felt under his feet. The way he'd run around and pebbles would get stuck in his toes. The way he'd climb up that one tree... the memories of a place that was home to him. Why had he acted so ready when he and his friends prepared to leave? Why did he bottle up all his fear? Or was he honestly feeling he could throw it all away? Or could he also call that event, "fate?"

They had done so much together, and now it was inevitable that Obito would be tied to him for a very long time. But Obito still wanted to see Konoha. He wanted to know of his friend's safety. Surely, Kakashi would understand all this. Obito would just have to work up the nerve to ask him about it.

But it would could wait until after they finished eating, right?

"Obito, are you okay? You seem very... distant." Kakashi whispered, nudging his elbow lightly.

"Um... yes. I'm fine. I just... got lost on the path of life."

Kakashi laughed. "Sometimes your excuses are a little more than silly."

Obito sighed, leaning his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "Hey Kakashi?"

"Hey Obito?" Kakashi responded, happy with the feeling of Obito lying against him.

"Is it okay if I'm not hungry?"

Kakashi offered a side glance at the other. "Uh... yeah. It's not like we're going to shove food down your throat. Besides, my plate is empty now, so let's go watch television or something."

His mother glanced at the clock and stood up with a stern look. "No, you won't be! It's ten P.M. now. You will be going to sleep. Come on, I'll tuck you in."

"Mom, I'm too old for th-" His mother heard not a word of it, grabbing his shoulders and directing him to the screen door, throwing it open and shoving him through. Obito followed, chuckling.

That was sort of how Obito wished he could be with his mother. That every once in a while, she would baby him. And she would know him. That real mother-son relationship. But sadly, he had no such thing. And watching Kakashi with his mom could be a bit of a torture.

He followed them up the stairs where she shoved Kakashi into the small wooden bunk bed.

"Whoa..." Kakashi sat up. "Did you sell anything?"

"No..." she whispered, running her fingers through her hair and sighing. "I always had the hopes that you'd want to go home and come back."

"Well, you were right." Kakashi whispered softly. He stood up and walked over to the window.

There was a tiny blue plastic children's' easel, the fat ones that teachers sometimes used. It was in this very room he first learned to paint. He could see the sunny summer afternoons his father would stand beside him and teach him names of brush strokes. And at this very window, late at night, his father would open it up and they would climb out on the roof together. The roof top beside Kakashi's window was flat and easy to stand on. There was no fear of falling. Together, the two would relax together on a blanket as his dad pointed out the stars to him. It was a very precious memory to him... and reason he loved Obito. Obito also knew much of the stars.

He turned and looked at the drawings of his family he had taped up on his wall. The walls were painted by his dad. He had painted them robin egg blue with a sapphire border. Fish lined along where the two colors met- a octopus, a mermaid, a puff fish, a star fish, and a crab. Late at night, his dad would point to each of the creatures and tell him bed time stories out of them. He'd name the fish and then explain a little story about what they did. Kakashi touched the wall- it had that same texture that each wall in the house did. He could remember running his hand along these walls...

He looked at some of his old drawings and scoffed. They were so pathetic, and he remembered looking at them and thinking how great they were. The characters were like how any child drew them- fat round faces, dot noses, and big eyes. He drew many pictures of him and his dad- he admired him very much. He even found one of his first water color drawings. It was strange to look back at such things.

He walked over to his old toy chest. It was a faint blue, the wood torn and old. It was so much smaller now... he remembered having a hard time heaving the heavy lid open. But now, as he kneeled down beside it, he popped it open with ease. He pulled out one of his old toys- a teddy bear missing one of its ears. It was his favorite. He could remember.. he named it "Boogie," after the bear in Open Season. He absolutely loved the toy to death. Beyond that, he had a stuffed animal snake, lamb, and multiple stuffed animal bears- they were his favorite animal.

Remembering that fact led him to remembering something else- the large framed photo of a bear they bought and put up in his room. It was right by the brown bunk bed. He always slept on the bottom bunk and when his room was dirty he just picked everything up and stuffed it on the top bunk. He then covered it in a blanket to hide the mess from his parents.

He also had a small desk up against the wall he drew and did homework at. He had a chalk board hung up above it where he wrote little notes to himself. His mother hadn't erased anything he'd written... it still had his father's written reminder, "Bring lunch to school," that he never erased. It also had little doodles he and an old friend of his made. He couldn't remember the name of the kid, but whoever it was, it was his best friend at that time. He tried to remember, but failed.

Everything about his room screamed home. This was his home- it belong to him. He made this house. He'd lived in it all his life. He remembered how he used to have a dog- one his dad went out and got with him. He loved that dog- but unfortunately, the dog passed away when he turned seven. They buried him in the back yard under Kakashi's favorite birch tree. It became a place to read for him- he loved to study. He was always a very good student- while many kids became idiots during high school and flunked, Kakashi had A's and B's from kindergarten to senior year in high school.

_Why did I give this all away?_

Kakashi couldn't even begin to contemplate any particular reason he left his home. It used to make so much sense to him. He used to think so lowly of his mother. But now, as he turned and faced her, her frail structure and few grey hairs, he realized just how much of his life he gave away. After his dad left, all he wanted was his family back. But the entire time, it was being offered to him. Instead he went off with Minato and lived in his tiny apartment, growing up as a city boy instead of a small urban child he was meant to be.

However... he chose not to regret his mistakes. He was happy that he stood where he did. Sure, it was sad to see this... but Minato was a great dad to him. And Kushina became a great sister, her visits becoming frequent. He remembered at first he was jealous of her getting all his guardian's attention- but now, he looked at her like a big sister. And Kakashi had great memories with them, as well... there wasn't a single memory he would erase if he could.

For once, Kakashi could look back on his life, and feel happy.

After all... it was this very life that led him to all the things he had now.

He looked over at Obito and blushed lightly. That was definitely one thing he was happy with. He changed a lot when he moved in with Minato. He became more of a "Goth," kid, always wearing black clothes and very quiet. He had a punk attitude and brushed off everyone as if he was fifty times better. He only had Asuma... he'd attempted with all other kinds of kids, but just couldn't get along with them. They were too happy.

But then everything changed the second he met Obito. It was a quick process. He didn't open up to many people- only Minato, Kushina, and Asuma. But, with Obito, it was natural. It almost felt like he was supposed to have done it. Like, he'd met Obito before, and he was a familiar person that he could feel free to open up to. He'd never experienced such a feeling before, but it was a great feeling. It was very trusting... and that was why he was so certain about the relationship.

"Come on, Kakashi. You need to go to sleep." His mom murmured, taking his hand and pushing him in the bed. He laughed, pulling up the covers and huddling under the black Jack Skellington snuggie and thick nylon blue blanket. They smelled like first grade. The times he was the "perfect little kid." Those days would always be precious to him.

"Thanks mom," He whispered.

She smiled graciously at him before turning to Obito. "And you can sleep on the floor, honey. I'll go grab you an air mattress." She smiled, heading for the door.

"That's not necessary," Kakashi sat up, pulling away the covers. "He can sleep with me."

She shook her head. "Kakashi, that's a single bed..."

"I have a lap," He pointed out.

She shrugged with a small sigh. "Fine, fine. But, uh- please don't do anything funny under the uh... covers."

Obito and Kakashi lit up like flashlights, both shaking their head rapidly.

"We aren't like that," Kakashi stated.

"Definitely not," Obito followed quickly after.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, I understand." She laughed. "I'll leave you boys be~" She grinned as she closed the door.

The second Kakashi heard it close he stood up, throwing aside the covers.

"Kakashi?" Obito questioned as he yanked open the closet door, gathering in his arms a red and white striped picnic blanket, a grey thick blanket, and three pairs of thin sheets. He turned to Obito with a sly grin.

"Well, as much as I'd love to sleep in my old bed and all, I'll bunk my head sitting up in that bed. It's much too small. And I have a better idea..."

Obito gulped, slightly frightened of Kakashi's idea of "fun." Chocolate syrup was bad enough. What was the surprise now?

Kakashi sat down on the floor, folding up the blankets and placing them beside him. He patted the spot next to him, gesturing Obito to sit down.

He accepted; sitting criss-cross on the floor, sighing and resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "Your parents are fun," He whispered. "But they take a lot of energy."

Kakashi laughed. "Not my step dad. He's a business man, after all... he's very serious. He also has the traits of a house wife. Which is why you two get along so well..."

Obito jumped back and punched his arm playfully. "Hey... that's mean." He teased.

"Well..." Kakashi stared off in the distance, not offering his full attention.

"Are you waiting for something?" Obito asked, cocking his head.

Kakashi smiled at him. "Yes, I am. My mom always turns out all the lights before she goes to sleep. Which, she sleeps very early. She first turns off all the lights on downstairs, then all the lights up here, and finally the light in the hall. When I was a kid, I would sit in my bed and wait watching under the door for the light to go off before I ran off drawing or playing with my toys. I would stay up late a lot... it bit me in the ass during school though."

"So... you're waiting for the hall lights to go out?" Obito asked.

"Yes, I am."

"But... what if she doesn't do that anymore?"

"She's OCD to doing that at night. I doubt she stopped." Just as he finished that sentence, the lights flickered off in the hallway. The room went pitch black except for the moonlight offered from the window. Kakashi smiled before jumping up and pressing his face against the door, listening for her footsteps. When they were gone, he grinned and threw the door open.

"But she's still awake..." Obito muttered.

"That's the tough part... tip toe and be quiet!" Kakashi grinned, carefully stepping out of the room. "Be careful..." He whispered.

Obito nodded and followed after him, feeling foolish doing such a thing but still happy doing it... it made him feel like a little kid again.

They crept down the stairs and snuck their way into the kitchen, Kakashi pausing to survey for any signs of light. He then stepped onto the cold tiles of the kitchen, making his way over to the fridge. He popped it open, leaving Obito with a questioning look as he pulled out two bottles of liquor.

"Alcohol...?" Obito asked.

"Yup. My parents used to drink it all the time, and I thought it looked like a yummy soda. Needless to say, I never got to try it. But now, I'm keen on doing it. Follow me~" He grabbed Obito's hand and led him up the stairs, careful not to make any clinking sounds with the bottles. They quickly re-entered Kakashi's bedroom.

"Is that it?" Obito asked, an accusing tone to his voice.

"Is that ever it?" Kakashi grinned, waltzing over to the window and tossing it open, grabbing the folded blankets in his hands and hopping out of it. "Come on!"

Obito eyed him like a mad man before sighing and walking up to the window, eyeing the roof outside. He noted it was flat... but he was still a little scared to test it out. "Is it safe?" He whispered softly.

"Yes. I don't have five million years here, Mr. Scaredy Cat." Kakashi teased.

Obito sighed, sitting on the window sill before cautiously sliding off and onto his feet, checking the ground to see if it was steady.

Kakashi went ahead and set out the blankets, flopping back on them and once again patting the spot beside him. Obito did the same, shivering in the night's cold breeze.

Kakashi popped both bottles open, handing one to Obito.

"You know, I'm still underage," Obito whispered.

"Well, drinking alcohol isn't really a crime. It's in medicine, and sometimes it tastes good with dinner... like a little red wine can taste good with chicken. Y'know? And I drink some when my head hurts... so yeah, drinking's not all that bad. And you'll be fine.." Kakashi eyed him. "And says the boy who drank Vodka."

Obito eyed him. "That was under the heat of the moment..."

"Ah, who cares. Does it really matter? You're old enough." Kakashi bickered, taking a long sip of his bottle.

Obito sighed in defeat, sipping the alcohol, becoming familiar with the bubbly taste. "It still tastes funny..." He wiped his lips with a small frown.

Kakashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Obito, cuddling into his chest. "Ah, you're so innocent, my precious kitten~"

"Hey. I'm nobody's 'kitten,'" Obito murmured, though pleased with the warmth of Kakashi's skin.

"Not true," Kakashi whispered, climbing on top of him with a smirk.

Obito felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, not knowing how to react to the given situation. "Uhm... Kakashi?"

"Hmm...?"

"You're not planning anything intense, right? This is awkward enough..."

"Not really..." Kakashi whispered, his breath hot on Obito's skin. "I just want to be near you... I'm happy like that..." He took Obito's hand in his own. "Besides, neither of us can deny it's way too early for that."

Obito let out a puff of relief. "Good... I held my breath for a second there."

"But there's nothing wrong with a few little kisses~"

"Wait, what?"

Without warning, Kakashi crashed his lips against Obito's, wrapping his arms around his neck. He sucked on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Obito's eyes widened but quickly submitted to the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Kakashi access. His tongue explored every tiny crevice in Obito's mouth, absorbing the pepper mint flavor like never before. He caressed Obito's cheek softly and smiled, the moment ending all too soon as he pulled away.

Exasperated, Obito touched his lips, lingering in Kakashi's flavor. His eyes widened as Kakashi once again slipped his arm around his waist with a small cheesy grin. "Mm, that was nice~"

Obito slapped him upside the head. "Really? Jump out and kiss me and that's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Hey... you didn't seem to mind." Kakashi winced.

"..." Obito's face remained bright red as he looked to the side. "I'm still not used to that stuff... and... I liked it... it just stopped so quickly..."

Kakashi smiled. "That's fine, Obito." He leaned over and pecked his lips. "And I won't mind lip locking with you at all... feel free to steal a kiss or two~"

As if taking that as a command, Obito leaned over and claimed Kakashi's lips for his own, leaving Kakashi so shocked he left his jaw hanging open for Obito's small pink tongue to probe. He mimicked the other's earlier actions, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing against him firmly, lost within the kiss. Kakashi pushed back on his shoulders, ending the kiss with a soft laugh.

"You're going to kill me from lack of oxygen if you do that..." Kakashi smiled. "But the neat thing is I don't mind..." He yanked Obito into his lap, sighing in content as he ran his fingers through the other's thick black locks. "Y'know... Obito... I don't think I've said it enough... I love you."

"... I love you too," Obito retorted timidly, a rosy blush wide spread on his cheeks. "More than I've loved anyone else."

Kakashi smiled at him. "Maybe we can make a family, too, Obito. You and I have a good future ahead of us... I'm certain of that. I get a very positive feeling when I look at you..." He flipped Obito over so they were facing each other, their noses brushing being very close. "I think we'll be together for a very long time."

"Good future, huh..." Obito whispered, looking up at the stars. "Is that a promise?"

"Yeah, it is..." Kakashi smiled.

Obito smiled once and cuddled closer to him, for once not fearful of one little thing in their relationship.

**OoO**

**Sorry for long chapter... and sorry for poor editing. ~.~' Um... don't eat my face? Two things: I referenced the song this chapter. DON'T LISTEN TO IT IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD IT. LISTEN TO IT AT THE END AND YOU'LL LOVE IT. Secondly, DO NOT INSULT KAKASHI'S BEDROOM. I WILL ATTACK YOU, IT WAS BASED OFF MY OWN. _ I know it's sorta OOC for him, but DAMN, it's a AU! So blershnar!**

**AND I DON'T CARE THAT OBITO IS TOBI! I WILL SHIP THEM FOREVER~!**

**(And always with Kakashi on top... heh heh /)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SORRY IF YOU HATE ME I'M SORRY! Wait... no.. I'm not.**

**OoO**

Kakashi's eyelids fluttered open upon the first ray of sun shine. He glanced over at Obito, a satisfied grin plastered on his lips. They'd had nothing but sugar coated lip to lip contact the night before and a couple shots of acohol. It was probably one of the best nights of Kakashi's life... he hoped that Obito felt the same way. Placing his head back against the sheets, he smiled up at the nearing sun. He blinked back the light and sat up, shaking Obito's shoulder.

"Obito... come on... we've gotta head home..." Kakashi reminded him in a low whisper, leaning down low and kissing his forehead, swiping away a strand of chocolate brown hair.

Obito blinked sleepily, sitting up, his head aching, but not as badly as the last time he decided to drink. "Ugh... fine... I'm still seing stars though..."

Kakashi sighed, feeling a slight buzz as well. "Same here." He looked to Obito with concern. "Are you okay?"

"As I said... just dizzy." Obito carefully rose to his feet, sighing. "Well, come on now, you were the one nagging to get going."

Kakashi yawned, plopping back on the covers, out stretching his arms openly with a teasing grin. "Carry me."

"Um.." Obito kneeled down, grabbing underneath Kakashi's shoulder, before shaking his head. "No. I'll drop you in the first five seconds. Here, I'll help you up." He took Kakashi's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

Kakashi let out a childish annoyed puff before turning and collecting the sheets in his arms, climbing back through the window and placing them on the bed.

Obito shook his head sadly, closing the window. "I feel so bad for your parents. There are going to be so many bugs in their house, with us leaving the window open the entire night."

Kakashi shrugged. "Not really. I used to do it all the time and there was no problem. My dad used to take me out there and point out the stars... it was something I liked in you the first moment I saw you...but I was too snobby to say something. I guess this old roof has more memories now..."

Obito smiled. "Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" He leaned over slightly, taking Kakashi's hand in his. Both relaxed at the simple unision of the touch and the complete feeling they both experienced upon skin to skin contact.

Kakashi pulled open the bedroom door, dragging Obito behind him as he darted into the hallway and down the stairs. He was still grinning as his mom walked up in her long green bath robe, grey bags evident on her face, her cheeks and forehead seemingly more wrinkled than usual. She was holding a brown mug filled with thick black coffee, her exhaustion obvious by her posture.

"Hey mom," Kakashi greeted, as if this was nothing new.

"...Um... are you okay?" Obito cocked his head, concern seeping into his words.

Kakashi waved him off. "She's fine. She's like this every morning, no matter how much sleep she gets. While my dad used to be up and ready to go no matter how little sleep he had. Luckily, that's the trait I have."

"_Luckily,_ he says." Obito teased, giving Kakashi's hand a small squeeze.

"Well, mom, we're going to get going now. I have to get back to my apartment and get in touch with Minato... apparently he finally proposed to Kushina. I want to hear all about it." Kakashi smiled.

"Oh, but honey, can't you stay for breakfest?" She asked, her tone low and groggy.

Kakashi shook his head, reaching for the door knob. "Nah, I'd rather just head home."

"Well let your step father and I see you off," She ordered, turning and calling over her shoulder for her husband. "Honey! Come here!"

Her husband appeared once more, the baby once again in hand, sobbing its heart out. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Kakashi's leaving already, let's give him a good bye," She stated pointedly.

"Already?" He exclaimed in disbelief, craddling the baby who only cried harder.

"Yes, I have my reasons," Kakashi responded before his mother could open her lips to speak.

"Well, alright..." he murmured, shifting the baby to one arm and leaning over, offering Kakashi a tight hug. "Have fun... _son_."

Kakashi smiled at this, unfazed by the word choice. "Right... good bye, dad."

"Good-bye, honey," Hugs were exchanged between Kakashi and his mother.

While the good-byes went on, Obito observed his surroundings one more final time before they were to leave. He wandered over to the small wooden table filled with photographs, examining each one. There was a one in particular on display that caught his interest.

It was a simple photo of a small lake with sandy white shores and light waters. A small white cabin rested right on the rocky shore side, truly proving itself a lovely place to be. But something... was familiar. _Too familiar. _It seemed as though he had already seen the location before. It was more than just the feeling he got walking in Kakashi's house... it was as if he had gone there before.

He grasped faint memories of a lake he visited frequently as a child before they became vivid.

"Lake Kaka?" He asked, pointing at the picture.

He caught Kakashi's mother's attention, as she cocked her head at him, displaying surprise. "Um... yes. That's right."

He kneeled down beside the picture, digging for memories of the place lost inside his mind. He could vaguely recall being there... he remembered little, but enough to make a short description. "I used to go there with a friend... I was afraid of the water, too scared to swim... I remember my parents getting angry at me for not bringing my studies with me... I remember roasting marshmellows over nothing but a cardboard box lit a flame. My memory's a bit rusty, I don't remember my childhood as strongly as other's. Did you guys go there once?"

The room fell silent and tense.

"...Obito?" Kakashi's mom whispered, quietly. "That was..."

He stood up, looking at her with suspicion. "Uh, yeah. That's me."

His mother's eyes sunk away, off in her own little world, seeming as if she would never snap back until her eyes cleared and became focused as she returned her gaze to Obito's face.

"_Obito_? That's... _you_?"

Obito scratched his head in confusion. "Um, yeah?"

"_Obito Uchiha?"_

Obito's silence only followed, and a confused look from Kakashi. He looked to Obito, not quite understanding. "Uchiha? Obito, you're not...?"

Obito remained silent for a while. He trusted these people. It didn't seem like they deserved a lie from him. Sure, it could be the death of him... but he was sure Kakashi would understand. That was the kind of relationship they shared... a very trusting, careful one. He didn't want to make up some story countering the truth anyway. However,

that didn't mean that Kakashi wouldn't be upset that Obito hid such a major detail from him. It was something he'd have to face now.

It wasn't like he could keep his identity a secret forever, considering who his parents were. He decided it would be easier to just admit it. He allowed a quick sigh to pass his lips before he gave a sharp nod. "Yeah, that's me. Not really a name I live up to, though."

Kakashi turned away, obviously angered. "Why wouldn't you tell me that?! You're... ugh!"

His mother stood paralyzed. "Kakashi... he's..." She whispered, shock written on her face. "_Their_ child."

Kakashi sighed and ran his hands through his hair, a look of complete torment on his face. "Obito. What am I supposed to do now?"

Obito glanced at their expressions in confusion. "Um, what exactly is wrong with me? Is there something you have against the Uchihas?"

Kakashi didn't speak.. He simply stared at Obito, his eyes sad and betrayed. A small hurt frown rest on his lips... and he turned away quickly as if it hurt to look at Obito.

"Kakashi...?" He whispered, his voice hoarse with fear and unhapiness for causing such a look on Kakashi's face. Why did he hide it for so long? Why didn't he just tell him? "What's wrong..?"

_"Your parents were the ones who slandered my father and caused him to take his own life."_

Obito's eyes widened, his entire being going numb. All he could feel was his heartbeat, and the shock he was experincing was overwhelming. "..._My parents did_?" All the sudden the room seemed stiffling with the tension. Obito felt as if he couldn't breathe. Like, if he muttered another word, everything would explode. His head began pounding and he touched the wall for support.

His parents did something like that?

He didn't know whether or not to believe them. Though he never got any attention at home, he did care enough for his parents. He loved his mother and father... even with their mistakes. He had just been tired of being in a place that nobody wanted him. Tired of coming home to a house where no one was waiting. It wasn't the life he had wanted to live. That's why he hadn't objected when he and his friends decided to leave for Kiri, and wanted him to come along.

_Just a pinky promise._

It all started with childish innocence, and now it was all wrong. Yes- Obito admitted it. Everything had gone wrong. He now was facing the fact that his parents were practically the murderers of Kakashi's father. And he didn't want to believe it. But... something about it was right. Something about this house was right. He'd...

_I've been here before, _Obito realized, his eyes widening. As he looked around, he remembered things he didn't know even happened until now.

His mother sighed deeply, looking up to Kakashi with dull, hurt, eyes. "Kakashi. What do you know of your father's death?"

Kakashi's brows furrowed together as he began explaining. "That for that one painting..."

His mother shook her head, silencing him. "No, Kakashi. That wasn't how it went down at all. Minato lied to you about the story... for your own sake. It was related to someone important to you you. Minato didn't want to tell you the truth so it wouldn't be able to hurt you, so you only know so much. If we had told you about it, you would have thrown a fit. You would have called us liars. If only you could remember."

"What are you talking about, mom? If it was sometime when I was young, it's always hard to remember those things." Kakashi stated defensively.

"You and Obito actually used to play with eachother when you were kids."

Kakashi dug through his memories, lost in all his mother's words. His eyes remained ever widening as he replied to her question. "I saw him before now? ,,,What do you mean I don't know the story?"

"Kakashi... your father and I met the Uchihas at a park. It was the fourth of July, and the owners of the park were setting up fireworks. We had lawn chairs, but the Uchihas had forgotten to bring some some. Obito's mother was pregnant with him at the time, and sitting in the grass didn't seem like a good idea. So your father offered her his. You were two years old at the time. The conversation I had with his mother was basically comforting her about child birth. She was such a nice lady, and we bonded easily. While we were talking, Obito's father and your father were also conversing. We all made good friends that day, and after that, our families spent a lot of time together in the future.

I can understand why you can't recall Obito as a child... I mean, you were only a kid. But you were so fond of him... as you grew up, you two were together a lot. Obito was very shy though, and he hid behind you a lot. He didn't talk much, either. Besides the point, though. Our families had some great days together, for sure. But even paradise has a sunset. Your father didn't like the way they treated Obito, or their ability as parents. They often left him at home to nannies or some babysitter, never caring for him themselves. Your father attempted to converse with them about it, and they didn't like it. Of course, your father didn't give up on changing their minds about the nannies. He told other people about it, and I suppose, he was the first to slander, just without the lies. He told his friends about all about the conecpt, in attempt to make them understand his opinion. When he returned to see them, he brought the subject up again, and when he did, they had a fight. A big one... a scary one... your father was injured badly. It was a fist fight. It ruined our friendship, and it put a dreary aura to all of us. Obito's father then slandered yours, still angered with him. Said crazy things about him...then... you know."

Kakashi blinked, absorbing his mother's story. As he thought about it... he could suddenly recall spending time with Obito. He remembered the long drives to Konoha to see him. He did remember what his mother spoke of, but very faintly. He remembered what Obito was like though- he always had messy hair covering his eyes. He'd burst into tears whenever anything upset him and he was quiet most of the time. He did talk to Kakashi more than the rest... but that was still very little. As a child, he had known that Obito's parents were doing something wrong to him, but that was about it. He never questioned it.

To think, all this time, he had known Obito so well. The longer he thought about it, the longer he tried to grasp his memories, the more he could recall. He remembered that he usually made all the decisions, and Obito would follow. They often ran outside in Konoha- the country was so nice. They'd hide in the bushes and climb in the trees... there were some amazing memories for sure. He even remembered his family inviting Obito to go to the lake with him... it was a wonderful experience.

He remembered how scared of the water Obito was, and how no matter what, he wouldn't even put a toe in the water. He remembered that he wanted to find a way to get Obito in the water- it was so nice and warm- he just wanted him to enjoy it too and play with him. But he couldn't get him in. So they spent their time in the sand, building castles and collecting shells. It wasn't too bad- though he did recall getting irritated with Obito for not swimming with him. But then again, they were kids. Everything annoyed them.

But then... this meant he actually knew Obito. Could that have influenced their actions? Their relationship? And if this was so, what exactly was going on in Obito's life? Why was he so far from home? If their parents had such a bad feud, he doubted that Obito's parents would move to Kiri and live around them.

Just as he looked over, wanting to question the said person, he realized something. " Wait, where's Obito?!"

"He... left," Kakashi's step dad pointed at the door, his face distressed with the current situation. "I-I didn't stop him, I didn't know where he was going. Maybe to the car, or, who knows?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kakashi cried, breaking into a run to the door. _It's night damn it, and Kiri is NEVER safe enough to be walking alone, no matter what neighborhood you are in! _He thought. No matter how strong Obito was, if someone had a gun- even with that cool trick of his- he wouldn't be able to do much of it was pointed at his head.

He threw it open and looked outside, spotting Obito walking down the sidewalk. "_Obito!"_ He yelled out, but Obito just kept walking faster. He chased after him until he finally caught up, grabbing Obito from the wrist and yanking him back. "Don't just leave like that! Where do you think you're even going?"

Obito remained still for a moment, his back facing Kakashi. Then he turned his head slowly to look at Kakashi, his eyes overflowing with tears."_Away. _I don't know where I'm going anymore... but I want to go away. I don't... want to be here... anymore."

Guilt struck Kakashi fast as a bullet. "Obito... what are you thinking? Do you think that just because of your parents I'm going to hate you? I can't. I actually remember you. You were a really silly kid, and you were always so shy, no matter how close we became. I remember how important you were to me. _I don't hate you_." Kakashi touched his shoulder firmly, trying to convince him to calm down.

Obito shook his head. "That's not what matters to me, Kakashi! My Dad did something as silly as that, and all over _me! _I remember you, too! You were one of my only friends at that time! You were important to me, and I ruined your life! Your Dad killed himself, and if you think about it, it's all my fault! The whole fight was over me to start with!"

Kakashi bit his lip, turning Obito to face him and pressing his forehead to Obito's. "Do you think I blame you? Do you think my parent's blame you? We don't. You're blaming yourself. Obito, no one hates you. My mother and father just met you, and they love you. And none of this changes my feelings for you. Whether they should be changed by this event or not, I'm not going to let them. You're really important to me."

Obito leaned toward him, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shoulders. "Kakashi... I've been hiding something important from you... something serious..." Obito whispered, tired of lying. It only caused him problems. It only caused him heart ache. It made him wonder... why in the world he had stretched it this long?

"Whatever it is, it won't bother me." Kakashi smiled, kissing Obito's forehead. "And besides, what can be worse than that?"

Obito bit his lip. "Well... I sort of broke the law," He admitted.

"But if you notice, so have I. It's illegal for someone my age to date someone your age. It doesn't bother me though. I really wonder if cops are willing to come to me and tell me that I'm not permitted to love you." Kakashi stated

Obito shook his head quickly. "Kakashi... my friends and I... we ran away."

"I figured as much. It's illegal for a child at age 17 to move out without a parent's permission. And what kind of parent would let their kid walk around Kiri alone and just stay in some stranger's house? And you had no cell phone, no money, no nothing... it was to convenient."

"So... you knew that much, huh..." Obito's shoulders slumped. "What else have you guessed?"

"That even with the little amount of information on you before, I was attracted to you. And now, this can either make us or break us, Obito. I really don't want the latter, so please..." Kakashi squeezed Obito tightly, not wanting him to ever leave.

Obito smiled lightly. He could remember Kakashi when he was a kid- the creative type, always trying silly things. Riding the top lid to a toy bin covered with a sleeping bag down the basement stairs. Tying stuffed animals to the fan and watching them spin around and around. Painting on the tree outside, smiling as he doodled his favorite super heroes and his parents. Throwing graham crackers at birds begging for food because they irritated him. Spraying squirrels with water guns and watching their reactions. There were so many good memories he hadn't recalled until now... it seemed silly that he hadn't.

Maybe this all wasn't a waste. He wanted to get to know Kakashi, and he did so much more than that.

"Kakashi... have you ever had a really stupid, dangerous, risky idea pop in your head that you just couldn't resist saying?" Obito asked.

"...Don't you remember me as a kid? _Hell yes_." Kakashi chuckled, even while engrossed in the current situation.

"I never want to see my parents again. They've done so many things wrong. It's selfish... but... I don't want to find my friends. They all probably managed to find a way back to Konoha. I don't want to go back. I want to be here, with you. So... I just thought something crazy." Obito explained.

"Can't be too crazy, compared to all we faced. Once again." Kakashi smiled.

"...Do you think... you and I... we could just outrun them all? Is that too selfish? That I could just stay here until I turned eighteen? Once I do that... I'm a legal adult. The cops can't bring me home. I can stay here, with you. It wouldn't be a illegal for the two of us to be together, either." Obito whispered softly.

Kakashi fell silent for a while, leaving Obito on edge.

"Kakashi...?" He whispered, checking if the other was still responsive.

"Are you sure that's even what you want, Obito? It isn't selfish, but... will you change your mind? I mean... do you really want to stay here with me?" Kakashi questioned. Obito's thoughtful silence followed this, his tiny frown quirking into a small smile.

"I used to love Rin. It was unrequited love, yet I was always patient and caring. I was happy with anything I could get from her, but too shy to confess. While Rin managed to see through any display of affection anyone else offered, she always seemed to miss the ones from the person standing right beside her. I don't love her anymore. I have you. And... I know my friends. They're safe. And I trust them. They'd want me to do what I want to do, and end this the what I want to do. There's no where for me to go home to, Kakashi. My parents will just shrug off my return and lock me back up in that house. Then they'll ship me off to some boot camp slash law school... I don't want that. I want to be here, with you. I'll waver, but... yes."

Kakashi smiled and ran his fingers through Obito's hair, nuzzling his cheek. "That... really... makes me happy, Obito. You don't even know what that means to me."

Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulder, pulling him for a long-since-needed kiss. Kakashi tugged Obito's waist against his own, deepening the kiss himself before pulling away.

"Come on. We can't spend the day in the middle of the side walk kissing... not that I mind, but we do have to get back to my place and see off my parents." Kakashi explained, giving Obito's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Okay... ugh. All of the sudden I feel like an idiot for what I've said and running out of that place... I'm sorry." Obito slapped his forehead in self frustration, a small frown making its way on his lips.

Kakasi shook his head, taking Obito's hand and leading him back to the house slowly. "It'll be fine. If anything, the bond between you and me has only strengthened. I mean, who would have figured we actually knew each other before now?" Kakashi asked, his voice silky and soothing, just the way Obito liked it.

"I'm glad we didn't get pizza," Obito laughed, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, looking over at him with confusion.

"I told my friends the day we ran away that we shouldn't go to Kiri. I said, 'Let's just go out for pizza.' I'm sort of glad that they refused me now." Obito explained, the tender smile not leaving him as he leaned on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I'm glad, too," Kakashi whispered softly. "You really brightened up my world like nobody else. I've had friends in the past- Asuma, for example. We were very close, but after High School ended, we stopped talking. No time to with work and all the classics. That comforting feeling I used to get when I talked to him vanished. We're still friends, of course, but we don't feel the same friendship we felt when we were young. And then... Minato is like a father to me. He means everything to me. And his girl friend Kushina has become someone rather important to me as well. These are the only people I consider precious. My life was always dull, even with those three. I didn't know what to do with my one hundred years. But now I know the meaning to someone lighting up your world. You took my greys and made them golden."

Obito offered a bashful toothy grin. "Well... I can't even attempt to give you such a sweet speech like that... but... my entire life I was looking for a home. Someone or something to go home to and would never let me down. I dealt with my parents, who would leave me in our giant mansion of a home all alone... my worst scar being my fifth birthday, which I spent at a big table... big cake... blowing out the candles... all by myself. I never had someone to go home to. Every once in a while there was a nanny or two. But they would just leave, and they didn't care about me, just the pay check. But I met you... and you filled that empty void that my parent's created. All the sudden I feel like I have a home." Obito leaned to the side, giving Kakashi a smell peck on the cheek.

Kakashi looked to the side and said nothing, a deep frown taking over his lips.

"W-what's wrong, Kakashi?" Obito asked, tugging on his sleeve gently.

"Your parents are what's wrong. Even after my dad, they did absolutely nothing to change their ways, eh? One would think after you cause the death of another man... your parents disgust me. I won't lie. And they should love you enough to freaking be there on your birthday." Kakashi growled out.

"Well, I learned to have my friends. They were there for me. They became the people to go to. And now I have you." Obito explained.

They arrived back at the front door of Kakashi's house, Kakashi offering a quick glance at Obito. "Yes. You have me, and I'll be there for you." He leaned down to kiss Obito's forehead with a smile.

He then opened the door, looking at his mom with a cheesy grin. She was still standing there, formerly sharing a conversation with her husband. "Kakashi... uh, welcome back. Obito, honey... I'm sorry if I scared you off. That was wrong of me to tell that story just like that with you in front of me. I didn't mean for you to blame yourself."

Obito's eyes widened; was he that easy to read? "It's alright, mam. I didn't mean to run off. I was just being silly."

Her expression softened. "It's alright if you call me Mom, Obito. You used to, anyway."

"Oh... Okay.. Mom..." It sounded strange, but right. It's as if Obito had finally found that place to go to. What could he blame all this on? Good luck? No. As he looked around at Kakashi saying good bye to his family once more, he had only one thing to blame it on.

_Fate._

"Come on, Obito. Let's get back to the car." Kakashi turned to him, taking his hand.

"...Sure."

**OoO**

**Update plus new chapter equals me having no life. Ugh... NARUTO... WHY DO YOU HATE MY FEELS? AND WHY IS ZETSU SO OBSSESED WITH POO? Oh well... last chapter pleased me because KakaObi is now practically canon... yay~! OH AND LOVER OF DEIDARA I AM THE ONE WHO IS WATCHING YOU YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET oh wait did I say that oh well NEVER MIND thanks for all the feedback hun~ AND I'M NOT SPOILING~**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I've gone through like fifty ideas for what should happen this chapter. Okay, maybe not fifty, but I seriously drafted out three other ideas... but suddenly I realized that all three of them were nudging ahead in the plot a little too quickly. So I decided to do a more relaxed chapter. Nothing exciting here. But the next chapter should have more promise. ^_^**

**OoO**

_"Obito!" _

_Obito ignored the cries of his mother, crawling on his belly and hiding in the shrubs of the forest. Branches and twigs nicked at his skin and formed minor cuts. He winced as he moved carefully through out the underneath of the bush, his mind focused on getting away from his mother._

_She had promised...!_

_It was Obito's birthday only a week ago, and she was on a business trip, along with his father. But they had promised that this time they would go out for pizza together. Obito didn't want any presents. As long as he had his parents, he would have the best gift of them all. But they broke their promise. And Obito... didn't know what to do. Because they always broke their promises. _

_Obito clawed the dirt ground in frustration with small nine-year-old hands, small tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He screwed them shut tightly, balling his hands into fists as he whimpered. Approaching footsteps made him silence his cries and become more alert. He suspected it to be his parents,yet instead all he saw was dark blue sneakers. He knew those sneakers. He knew exactly who was standing there. And in the next second, Obito sprang from his hiding spot in the under brush and into the person's arms, sobbing like a baby._

_The silver haired boy's eyes dilated in surprise as the other clung to his shirt tightly, as if afraid to go home. He wrapped his arms around the other, holding him securely as he cried. His parents had told him that there was something wrong with Obito's parents... he didn't quite know what they fully meant, but he held onto those words and understood that he had to be there for his friend. He whispered little nothings of comfort in the boy's ear, ruffling his hair affectionately. _

_Obito cried a lot. It wasn't new to Kakashi that he came to find Obito sobbing tears. Whenever they visited Obito's house, they always came to find him bawling. It seemed as though they never arrived to find him happy. And it was this fact that unnerved Kakashi's parents. It always seemed to Kakashi that his parents were upset when they saw Obito. Though he had no idea as to why._

_Kakashi's father, Sakumo, slammed his truck door shut and called out for Kakashi who had already scampered away. "Kakashi! Where are you, son?!"_

_Kakashi called back to his father, holding Obito safely, hoping his dad could help cheer up his friend. "Daddy, I'm over here!"_

_Sakumo followed his son's voice, a little taken a back when he found Kakashi holding a sobbing Obito. He always did seem to be crying when they arrived... and this upset Sakumo. Couldn't the Uchihas see how they were upsetting Obito? He kneeled beside the little boy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles on his back with the other hand. "Obito... what happened?"_

_The boy continued to shake his head repeatedly, hiccupping and crying as if someone had just attempted to kill him. To be frank, it scared Kakashi. Did his parents hurt him that much?_

_"Obito... come on, tell me. What's wrong?" Sakumo asked again, his tone slightly more stern, wanting a straight answer out of the boy._

_"They promised," Obito spoke in between hiccups. "They promised they would be here for my birthday. But they weren't. They were working... again."_

_Sakumo's grip on Obito's shoulder tightened. That was what irritated him the most. This wasn't the first time Obito had been upset over this. This was only the millionth time, and Sakumo had already lost patience. Looking at Obito's family made him try to be a good father, a good parent... he only hoped that Obito's parents would realize it themselves. Sakumo knew he wasn't the best dad, but Obito's parents... they were simply disgusting. They were hurting their child. Would they really let him grow up and leave the house with so many hurtful memories? That would inspire things like running away. And the big world is scary on your own..._

_Sakumo shook his head. He couldn't keep quiet any longer. He would have to say something to Obito's parents... anything. But that could wait until later. He looked over at his little boy who was currently hugging Obito tightly, smiling into the boy's chocolate brown hair and stroking it lovingly. Sakumo began to smile. His son was honestly a second version of himself with the exact same gentleness. Hopefully Kakashi would never change._

_"Obito," Kakashi muttered softly, stroking the boy's arm softly, attempting to make him cease his sobbing._

"Obito."

The said boy's eyelids snapped open to discover himself in the passenger seat of Kakashi's car. "...What happened?" He asked, still dazed from his dreaming.

Kakashi chuckled softly, tossing his head back. "You fell asleep in the car. I guess you're not really an early bird. You're one heavy sleeper, Obito." Kakashi kicked his car door open, throwing himself outside of it. "C'mon, we're home now."

Those last three words resounded in Obito's head for the next moment as he registered the truth of it. He always used to be a cry baby kid with a horrible home. But as Obito crawled out of his seat and onto the pavement, slamming shut the truck door and overlooking the apartment, he realized just what a happy home he had found. Wasn't that their point in running away? Finding a happier place to be?

He scurried along side Kakashi, following him to the door and waiting patiently as Kakashi stuck his keys in the lock and fumbled for a moment before pushing it open, allowing both of them inside.

"Well, maybe we'll have to visit my parents again sometime," Kakashi smiled as they made their way inside. "Now, we didn't have breakfast earlier. Do you want left over pizza or left over Chinese? ...They're only... three days old... I think."

Obito cocked a skeptic brow at the other. "No thanks. You know, why don't you just cook something for breakfast?"

"Impossible. I can't cook. I burn, boil, and destroy everything I attempt to make. I gave up on cooking a long time ago." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I'll make something. Let me dig through your kitchen and see what you have." Obito made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, surveying its contents with a small frown on his lips. "Obviously you do a lot of take-out..." He muttered.

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah... I've done that ever since I moved out of Minato's. He used to cook for me... and he spoiled me. I never took the time to learn to cook... bites me in the ass now."

Obito turned and met Kakashi's gaze with a smile. "Well, now that I'm here, I'll cook for you! But you'll have to start buying more ingredients. That, and, take-out is expensive. You can't buy that all the time. If you like it a lot, maybe every other Sunday... but don't do it too much." He advised with a wink, before digging a box of eggs out of the fridge. "I'll try and make omelets. Luckily your kitchen is small, so it shouldn't be too hard to navigate."

Watching Obito shuffle through the cabinets in search of a pan (When Kakashi himself wasn't quite sure where he kept those... there wasn't really a need for them.) he felt a small smile splay across his lips. It was as if Obito had became his family member, his partner... someone important. He wished that he could speed up the clock so that Obito could become accustom to the place quicker. But they'd have to take their time in figuring out how Obito's staying would work.

"Okay, Obito... I actually work at a Art Center downtown Monday to Friday. I'm off on weekends. I've obviously been taking time off for a while, but next week tomorrow I'm going back to work. That's from eight in the morning until three in the afternoon. So... you're free to do whatever you want here until then." Kakashi explained.

Obito, who had finally discovered the location of all the precious pots and pans, looked up in curiosity. "Alright... what do you do at the Art Center?"

Kakashi winked with a grin. "I'm a teacher there. I teach high school students about the elements and principles of art, how to critique, some minor things in painting and simply... how to become an artist, what it's like out in the real world as a painter..." Kakashi explained. "Every once in a while you find a kid with raw talent. It's rare though, but it makes me think back to how I used to be that kid. I always have a favoring for that kid, though I try to lose it. I love my students."

Obito scavenged the fridge and located a box of lettuce, a bag of tomatoes, and a small package of cheese. Taking each of the ingredients out of the fridge and placing them on the counter, he smiled. "You teach, huh? What are the lessons like?"

"Well, usually we start out class with a fifteen minute warm up time. They're free to draw whatever they want. I was a kid once too- I remember asking myself, 'Why doesn't the teacher just let us draw whatever?' So I'll let them have some time to express their creativity. Then we move onto a bit of review or a lesson on some vocabulary on the current unit. And after that, we work on whatever project we're currently on. Either that or if there's a test we spend the rest of the class doing that." Kakashi cupped his left cheek in his hand in boredom, watching as Obito tore the wrapper off some newly found butter and greased the pan.

Obito pulled out a bowl and cracked three eggs into, pouring a little milk into it before stirring it up with a wooden spoon. "...Wait. So is it... a school?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not really. It's just an Art Center... parents pay for the lessons so the kids can get a little more experience before getting shipped off to college. You know?"

Obito dumped the egg into the pan, quickly turning on the stove as he nodded at Kakashi. "Yeah, I get that. I guess lessons are fun when it's for something you like. As a kid, I had to take thousands of lessons, and most of them weren't for things I liked... I envy the kids whose parents take them to art class knowing they like art."

Kakashi swallowed, feeling some sort of sensitivity to the subject of Obito's childhood. Maybe it was guilt? He wished that he could have met Obito again sooner. But, heck, if Kakashi knew something in this entire world, at least he could proudly say he knew Obito. Leaning his head in his hand, he grinned at Obito. "Hey Obito, want to know how I see you?"

Obito cocked a brow suspiciously as he dumped the now chopped up cheese, lettuce, and tomato onto the cooking egg. "Alright... how do you see me Kakashi?"

"... Perfect." Kakashi stood, walking behind Obito and wrapping his arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek. "You don't have to think about your past anymore. Your parents don't matter anymore. Your family can now be me." Kakashi didn't care if his words were selfish, but it was one of those desires that fill up inside of you and you'll never be complete until whatever it is becomes reality. And Kakashi wanted Obito to be his family.

"...I know that." Obito blushed, poking at the cooking egg with a wooden spoon. "I've learned to let it go... but hey, I can't really shrug my family off, Kakashi. I'm Obito Uchiha. Just listen to my last name. That defines me... I am their child, one way or the other. You can't escape who you are."

Kakashi listened intently for a moment, absorbing Obito's aroma. He then took Obito's hand and led him to the table, sitting him down and kneeling down in front of him.

Kakashi gave him a soft smile before speaking. "Look, Obito, you don't need to let old matters define you. Nothing can define you, and especially not where you're from. You decide what you are, Obito. And I'll like you no matter what you choose."

"..But that's not the matter. I can't shrug off who I used to be, and that seems to be what you're saying to do. I can't just forget my entire past... my last name reminds me that..." Obito whispered sadly, averting his gaze from Kakashi's and looking at his feet.

Kakashi gave a thoughtful silence as he pondered a way to cheer the other up. "...Alright. Then take mine."

"...Excuse me?" Obito looked up in confusion.

Kakashi darted from his spot on the floor to a small closet he used as a pantry. He dug through it to find an old box of Lucky Charms. It was really dumb, but he searched through it, his face lighting up when he discovered the precious little object he was looking for. He reached down to grab it, soon enough holding in his hand a purple plastic ring that came inside the box. He bought it a long time ago, and luckily he remembered that the box had a toy inside. Or in this case, a cheap flimsy ring.

He hid it behind his back as he came back to Obito, looking at him with a smile. "Do you really think your last name is such a problem?"

Obito eyed him as he nodded, slightly curious as to what the other was planning.

However, on Kakashi's end, he wasn't sure what he was planning either. He was just hoping that whatever he said would be enough to cheer Obito up. He cocked his head nervously, getting on one knee. "Take my last name..." He offered and held out the ring with a cheesy grin, scratching the back of his neck timidly.

Obito stared at him blankly, his lips twitching. "Kakashi, you're not _actually _proposing to me, are you?"

"No, I'm not proposing to you. But... I'm asking you if you want to be... a part of my family. And besides, you ran away... so you can't very well run around saying you're Obito Uchiha. The cops will snatch you up in five seconds. So... take my last name. Obito, what do you say? Want to be Obito Hatake?" Kakashi fumbled on words, hoping that his point was clear to the other.

Obito did nothing. He didn't breathe, he didn't blink, and he didn't say anything. Every thing that made up his very being went still, processing Kakashi's words. In the next moment, he experienced such a burst of happiness he never thought he would experience. All his life, he wanted someone to say those words to him. He wanted someone to be his family. And obviously, Kakashi wanted the same thing. They fit together like a puzzle. And it was one Obito enjoyed solving.

Kakashi watched in fear as Obito lifted his head, looking like he was finally ready to speak. Yet, in the next second, Kakashi was on the floor, tackle-hugged by the other. "Whoa! Obito...are you okay?"

Obito snuggled into his chest, grinning as he wrapped his arm around his neck, the egg all but forgotten. "Thank you~!" He purred, rubbing his head into Kakashi's shirt in pure bliss.

Kakashi laughed. "Tell me that you love me and I'll gladly say _'You're welcome." _

Obito nodded in excitement, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist and hugging him tightly, pressing their bodies together with a smile. "I love you!" He sealed the statement as he planted a soft kiss on Kakashi's lips, Kakashi sneaking his hand near Obito's, slipping the ring on Obito's finger.

They both lost themselves in the kiss for a few moments before Obito pulled away and jumped up, remembering the egg and running over the stove, happy to see that it was fine and finished cooking. He dumped it on a plate and handed it to Kakashi with a shy smile. "Sorry. It's just... no one's ever said such nice things to me before."

"It's fine, though I've never seen you so... hyper? Apparently when you're happy your hyper activity goes up?" Kakashi laughed, grabbing a fork and taking a bite of the omelet, his eyes widening.

Obito cocked his head at him. "...That's just how I am. When I get gleeful, I get sort of jumpy. By the way… are you alright? Did I burn the corners or something?"

"...Nah. It's just... I knew you'd probably be a good cook, but not _that _good!" Kakashi teased, laughing lightly as he sat back down. "Thanks for making breakfast~"

"Ha, you're welcome, but no need to thank me. Soon enough you'll hate me for stealing your precious take-out from you." Obito returned, turning off the stove and turning to the fridge, opening it up with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, cocking his head. His eyes widened in fright a Obito took the boxes of left over take out and dumped them in the trash. "No~!" He screamed sarcastically, falling to the ground and reaching out with one hand. "N-nothing but the take-out~!"

Obito shook his head. "No more take-out for you. The way you struggled with remembering how old they were concerned me. I'm organizing your kitchen, here and now. First step; the fridge."

Obito grabbed a rag and a spray bottle of vinegar cleaning spray to emphasize his point. He sorted through the fridge, taking the boxes of food that either smelled old or looked old and dumped them in the garbage mercilessly. He then washed up the fridge door and inside of it, cleaning up and goops or mysterious sticky spots. Soon enough the fridge was sparkling, but something irritated Kakashi.

"Heey~! But now it's practically empty!" He cried, crossing his arms.

"Well, then you have a reason to run to the store and buy some actual food." Obito stated, standing his ground. Before Kakashi could protest Obito grabbed a piece of paper, writing out a shopping list for him. "Here... you'll need milk, preferably low fat... another box of eggs, a box of rice... hm... and maybe some yogurt?" After Obito scribbled all the necessities out on the paper he shoved it in Kakashi's hands. "After you finish eating, go buy these."

Kakashi grumbled something under his breath and finished up his omelet. "Alright, just don't make my kitchen_ too _clean, alright?"

Obito snorted. "If I'm going to be cooking in here from now on, it is going to be 'too' clean."

Kakashi shook his head as he grabbed his coat, making his way out the door. "Be back in fifteen minutes... or at least, I hope that's how much your list is worth..."

Obito laughed as he finished sorting out the fridge, moving on to cleaning the outside of it. By the time he finished with the fridge, it was literally sparkling. One could see their reflection perfectly on the silver surface. He then moved on to the pantry, tossing practically everything in the tiny closet into the disposal. He dusted and cleaned the shelves, thinking of where to keep everything. He'd place the grains and pastas on the top shelf, the fruits and veggies on the second shelf, and the spices and such on the third. He then opened each of the cabinets, pulling out every pan and every pot. He then organized the cabinets, making one for pots and pans. He then filled one drawer with silverware and separated the spoons and forks and knives neatly from each other. He placed all the other cooking materials- like the mixer and the waffle maker- in one last cabinet. He then took the large cooking spoons and beaters and placed them in a jar in the middle of the island. He then cleaned the counters, removing all of the messes still stuck to them. He cleaned the sink and the oven, and even the dish washer.

He overlooked the kitchen, proud of his work. It was one hundred percent clean; proof that an OCD such as Obito had been through it. By the time he finally finished, Kakashi came back with the grocery bags. The second he saw the kitchen his jaw dropped, only to burst out chuckling.

He set the bags down on the counter with a muffled laugh. "Well, as long as I have you, I guess I'll never need a maid."

"No, I'm no maid. I'm a witch. I'll burn you for your sloppy ways," Obito teased, opening the bags and storing the foods away in their proper locations.

"...I second that." Kakashi nodded, grabbing the empty shopping bags and shoving them in the garbage.

"Well, now that the kitchen's clean, I'm happy. Is there anything you want to do?" Obito flicked a crumb he missed off the counter, glancing tiredly out the window.

"Wait, have you even eaten anything yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Nah, not hungry. I'll eat something later, it's fine." Obito grinned, leaning on the counter with two hands.

"...You know, that concerns me. You don't eat very much... and you seem to eat even less when you're perplexed or upset. You have to watch yourself. You don't want to get some kind of eating disorder." Kakashi crossed his arms, standing his ground in the argument.

Obito merely rolled his eyes. "I've been in and out of eating disorders. It's alright. Now come on... I'm bored."

"Bored?" Kakashi clucked his tongue. "Well, we can't have that, now can we? Come on, let's go." Kakashi grabbed Obito's wrist, pulling him along, barely giving Obito a chance to duck down and grab his sneakers.

"Whoa, whoa, Kakashi! Where are we going?" Obito asked, holding onto his sneakers tightly as Kakashi kicked open the front door, dragging Obito with him into the car.

"Somewhere! Isn't that exciting?" Kakashi answered, a Cheshire grin plastered on his face.

"No complaints here. Let's go!" Obito cheered, hopping in the passenger seat, rolling down their windows, allowing the warm summer breeze to fill up the car.

Kakashi laughed at Obito's playfulness, thinking of places to go. He had one thing in his mind; very, very, _VERY_ far away. He yanked the door open and hopped in, snatching his keys from his coat pocket and twisting it into place. The engine roared to life as he backed it out of its driveway and sped along the paved road.

Obito stuck one hand out the window, loving the rush of air against his skin. The wind tugged at his hair wildly as he threw himself back against Kakashi. "Let's go somewhere... alive, alright?"

"Alive?" Kakashi questioned, attempting to focus on the road, empty or not. "...Define alive. Lots of people, or...?"

"Alive… like with the earth. There should be lots of green." Obito explained, closing his eyes and feeling the wind.

"Well, alright... let me think... oh, I got it! I know just the place." Kakashi smiled. "There's a small pond near Konoha... it isn't inside of it, so you don't have to worry... we could just check it out if you like."

Obito sat up, his eyes wide with fear. "N-near Konoha? But... don't you think-"

Kakashi cut him off before he could finish his sentence, knowing the course it was taking. "It'll be fine, Obito. Besides, this kind of place will be neat... and especially on the day before I have to return to death. Come on..."

Obito wanted to give Kakashi what he wanted, so he quickly conceded. "Alright..." He agreed experimentally. "But it better be worth it."

"Ha, it will..." They both fell silent for a while until Kakashi finally spoke up again. "Hey, Obito? Why don't you tell me about your childhood? I know I said to let it go and all, but I want to know everything about you... I want to be able to write a full autobiography on you. You know?"

Obito cocked his head at the other, shifting in his seat, looking at Kakashi with a smile. "Of course… I felt like that when I went with you to your parent's. I try to remember everything... even the small things that you said. I guess I know a basic sum up of your life... so, I guess I'll share mine."

"Hopefully it won't be too bad of a sob story," Kakashi teased, only to receive a playful punch on the arm.

"Hey. Yours was worse, so hush." Obito laughed.

"I'm listening~"

Shuffling in his seat, Obito thought back to his earliest childhood memory. "Well... I went to school at Konaha's Grade School. I never moved, I always lived in one house. I've had nannies all my life. I apparently had some young lady who took care of me when I was a baby... a nurse maid, if you will. My parents always worked... I never saw them as a baby. I mean, I knew they were my parents, but I didn't really see them as my parents. Then I had another nanny who began to take care of me when I turned three... she stayed for long period of my life. My parents paid them good money to take care of me, and she was a nice woman that let me run around and do as I pleased. I always loved the outdoors; you could never keep me outside. But once I turned five and was shoved in Kindergarten, things changed.

My parents decided I needed to be an excellent student, a prodigy if you will. That's all my family would accept. I come from a long line of prodigies... and they wanted me to one day help run the Uchiha's company. We actually run two companies... a Police force and an airline... both very famous. My mom's a movie star and my dad a grand business man... obviously we're very famous, but luckily we live somewhere that camera men don't come snapping.

So I had to start taking all these random lessons... how to cook, how to clean, how to do all kinds of things. They taught me advanced math very young and tried to force me to be amazing. Unfortunately for them, I was just not a prodigy. I was average. I got straight B's through grade school... I was plain and boring. Finally in High school, I got a new nanny. She was much stricter that my previous one and she always forced me to take lessons and learn... I got straight A's and joined many clubs in High School. Not by choice. Had it just been me, I probably would have gotten B's again.

My parents were never home period. I never saw them except maybe sometime around my birthday or Christmas. They didn't know the things I liked or who I was. And vise versa for me. I just don't know who they are. I still don't. Throughout my school years, I had three good friends; Gai, Asuma, and Rin. We always spent our weekends together at Rin's father's restaurant. We all had pretty fucked up lives, so either we debated over that or we simply discussed life. We all were really good friends.

Finally, I graduated, and it was on my graduation day that we all agreed to ditch Konoha. We went to Kiri... and I met you. I guess at first you struck me as a jerk, but so much has happened, and you turned out to be my old childhood friend... didn't see that one coming. When we were kids... I didn't really see you as a friend. You were just that guy that came over a lot. I liked your dad a lot though. He helped me get an image of what a father should be like. It was the same with your mom."

Kakashi listened intently, looking back at Obito. "Why were your parents so keen on making you perfect? It's not possible to be perfect..."

Obito shook his head. "She wanted me to be like you when you were a kid, for example. Getting good grades without even trying... however, I needed to try. I wasn't good at math... I sucked at science... there were so many things that didn't agree with me."

Kakash laughed. "I don't know. I was often called prodigy when I was kid, but that's just a label. We make who we are, right?" Kakashi smiled.

"I guess so..." Obito agreed half heartedly, his gaze slowly trailing to outside the window, realizing they were now surrounded by woods. "Hey Kakashi, where are we?"

Kakashi smiled and looked back at Obito. "No where! This place is right in the forest on the outskirts of Konoha... but it's really no where. It's not labeled or anything."

Obito laughed lightly. "You're so silly sometimes. Alright, but you can't just drive through a forest like this..."

"There's a dirt path!" Kakashi pointed out, with a grin. "Not that it matters. We're here already." He yanked his key from the car and kicked open the car door, jumping out in a flash. "Come on, you'll love this."

Slightly fearful, Obito nodded. He wondered where on earth Kakashi could have taken him.

**OoO**

**And I'm gonna have to end it there. *cough* Not that I want to. *Cough* I know this chapter was slightly boring, but the next chapter will be very exciting. And now that this one is finished, I'll get directly onto that~! ^_^ I'll try and upload both today~! Sad that this is how I'm spending my holiday... I don't even know what holiday it is. O_o Sorry if I'm not responding to private messages as directly, I got bombarded. I'll reply though! I'm equally interested in every conversation, I swear! ;o;**


	12. Chapter 12

**IT'S TWO POINT SEVEN WEEKS LATE. IF I HAD ENOUGH TIME TO CALCULATE THAT I SHOULD HAVE HAD ENOUGH TIME TO UPLOAD THIS. …I suck. Officially. Anyway, this chappy's another one out of two really boring ones… BUT NEXT CHAPTER'S GOING TO BRING OUT SO MUCH EXCITEMENT YOUR EYEBALLS WILL BLEED… just kidding. But it will be much better than this. So deal with me for now.**

**OoO**

Kakashi and Obito were walking peacefully together, holding hands and swinging them together gently. Both of them smiled and glanced at each other nervously. Kakashi's hand slipped out of Obito's as he hurried behind him, not giving him a second to react. Obito opened his mouth, surprised at the other's quick movements. Kakashi's hands hurried to cover Obito's eyes, his palms flat against the delicate skin, blinding his vision.

"H-hey,_ Kakashi_!" Obito hissed in surprise, flailing his arms about and leaning backwards out of human instinct.

Kakashi pushed the small of Obito's back forward, forcing him to walk forward blindly, completely depending on the other's guidance. "Don't expect you can just walk up and look at it! It's a surprise!"

Curiously Obito tried to peek through Kakashi's fingers, only to have them secured more closely around his eyes.

_"No peeking!"_

Obito sighed as they finally came to a stop, a gentle breeze gliding across his shoulders. He loved how at that moment, everything was right. It was just him and Kakashi. Sitting there, by themselves... it meant the world to him to have someone to stand beside. He used to suffer so much loneliness when he was a kid. His parents didn't pay attention to him and if his friends were busy he had nothing but lessons and lonely. But when he was around Kakashi, he felt as if that old him that hated his parents was gone. He felt like that never happened, he was wrapped in so much happiness.

Kakashi pressed his body against Obito's, rubbing their cheeks together softly. "_You're going to love this..."_

"Then let me see," Obito whined, his hands trailing up as he picked at Kakashi's fingers, trying to sneak a glance. "_Kakashiiiii~"_

Kissing Obito's ear lobe, he pulled his hands away at a tauntingly slow pace, leaving Obito wiggling in anticipation. "Okay, take a nice good look..." He whispered, grinning, as if waiting for some kind of prized reaction from Obito. He seemed expectant for something, at least.

Obito blinked in surprise as he finally absorbed his surroundings, feeling disappointment creep up behind him as much as he tired to force it to subside. "...Just a play ground?"

Obito's question was actually more of a statement_. It was a play ground_. There was a rusty metal swing set that creaked as the wind pulled its two seats gently along with it. A small abandoned roundabout spun lightly in the breeze, letting out squeaks and screeches as the metal rubbed against opposing metal. A slide and a see saw were placed randomly in the center of the barren golden grass. The area was scarce of life and almost seemed to sullen the atmosphere. It was as if the land absorbed all the happiness away and replaced it with a sick and twisted loneliness. It caused a small chill to run down Obito's spine.

_Of all places... why here?_

Kakashi rubbed Obito's shoulder, kissing his neck gently. "Obviously you forgot much more than I did," He whispered softly. "I guess it was silly of me to figure you remembered."

"H-have we been here before?" Obito asked, turning his head and looking back at Kakashi with a confused facial expression.

"...Have we?" Kakashi whispered teasingly, smirking as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Ugh... you're no help. Come on, Kakashi, answer me. Have we been here before?" Obito asked pleadingly, grabbing Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi tapped his chin tauntingly, slowly allowing his eyes to land back on Obito's obsidian ones. "...Yes, we have." He whispered with a smile.

"We have?" Obito glanced around, trying to recall distant memories of his painful childhood. It was strange to actually try and remember things... he was so used to trying to flush away all memories of his childhood. There were so many sad ones that most of them just weren't worth remembering. But now... he wished that he hadn't set his life to forgetting his past.

"No, I won't..." Kakashi stated, taking Obito's hand and pressing to his lips, kissing each finger individually. "You'll have to remember yourself."

Kakashi took off the next moment, releasing Obito's hand and making a jump for one of the swings, landing perfectly on it. Obito scowled at him for his idiocy and childish behavior, making his way up beside him and sitting down placidly on the seat. Looking at Kakashi with amusement he smiled. "Have a thing for swings?"

Kakashi stood up and started stepping back before releasing, swinging high up in the air. "Yep! I love 'em!" He extended and folded his legs, working in perfect harmony with the swing. "...I didn't use to really care about them, actually. But after something and someone important, I loved them."

Obito's lips formed a small childish pout, feeling as if the other was now just being cruel to him. "Come on, now you're being mean. Was that person me?"

"Maybe it was," Kakashi whispered, still refusing to answer him flat out.

Obito slowly shook his head, taking his answer as a yes. "If I was that important, how did you forget me?"

"Time works its wonders on miracles. It wears them thin until we forget them and they are but a trace or outline in our actions. Though I did forget about you, that was just because of the years we spent away from each other. And it's not like I completely disregarded you. You were important to me...so you showed up in everything I did one way or another. That's a sad reality to life... whether we want to or not, people that have a large impact on us are in our every action whether they were someone we liked or not." Kakashi grinned sheepishly. "But of course, you're somebody I did care about it. But don't complain to me. You forgot about me, too!"

"Kakashi, are you feeling alright?" Obito inquired, cocking his head at the other. Kakashi was very... different for sure. If he didn't view Kakashi romantically, he'd take the right to call him a nerd. His cute speeches and touchy actions... they were all clingy and sweet. It was an aspect to Kakashi that Obito admired strongly.

"Of course I am... I'm just trying to comfort you... you sounded so upset when you said that last thing..." Kakashi shoved his feet into the dirt ground, skidding to a stop. He sat there for a moment, staring deeply into Obito's onyx orbs. "...I guess it's just... that I can blame it on the effects of love?"

Obito leaned over and playfully punched Kakashi's shoulder. "Don't fall head over heels, Kakashi. Keep your chin up."

Kakashi took hold of Obito's hand before he had a chance to withdraw it, standing up and holding onto it as he kneeled down in front of Obito, who was still seated in his swing. "...Is that a bad thing? I sort of wanna fall in love... and with you it's kind of easy. I mean, when I was a kid, it was all about growing up and making a family. And, you took my last name, even if in a joking way... I'm happy. I've always wanted to find love, and finally, I'm getting it."

Obito cocked a brow. "What's this all of the sudden? All your random goo goo statements?"

"Well... we've never really been this alone... we've been in public areas... even my apartment... you can probably hear our conversations the apartment underneath us. It's a city; it's crowded, and it sucks... yet..." Kakashi looked up Obito with a timid smile. "Here, we're all alone. This is out in the middle of nowhere, just you and me..." He squeezed Obito's hand gently before releasing.

A small blush crept its way onto Obito's cheeks as he eyed the other curiously. "...I've never been in a romantic relationship, Kakashi," he forewarned.

"Bah," Kakashi shook his head. "I don't believe it. You're out of high school, you should have had at least one romantic interest. No girlfriends?"

"No girlfriends," Obito nodded. "Just Rin. Ever since grade school... the only person I ever loved was Rin... I only just found another person I liked... and that was you..." Obito whispered, a cherry red blush ripening on his cheeks.

Kakashi smiled, leaning out and cupping his cheek. "Of which I'm grateful. I had one or two girl friends that I went far with... but never someone that I... ya know, ka pinged to." Kakashi leaned forward and nuzzled Obito's nose sweetly. "Then there was you. That was an instant bond, and we simply connected from there. Call it fate?"

Obito laughed. "After all the scary coincidences we've been through? It's safe to call it fate..." Obito couldn't help it, but soon after he said that, he felt a frown form on his lips.

Everything Kakashi was saying was hinting that he wanted a serious romance with Obito. Yet... now that Obito thought about it... Kakashi gave him lots of affections. Kisses of the cheek, nibbles on his earlobe... all of which Obito didn't really notice. But now that he thought about it... the only thing he paid attention to was the fact that Kakashi was with him. Did he really want that kind of relationship, in the end? And apparently Kakashi had serious relationships with two other people... who was to say he just didn't go down a third? He didn't want to be something Kakashi used just for romantic experience... and he was kind of scared that the relationship was progressing to quickly. He began to be surrounded by a need to get away. He felt trapped... the nose that was next to his own was no longer welcoming, but invading.

"...Um." He stood up, pushing Kakashi away gently as he offered a tiny smile. "...Is there anything you wanted to do out here?"

Kakashi shot Obito a questioning look, standing up and taking Obito's hand. "Just be together... why?"

"...No reason I can explain, really..." Obito murmured, looking down at their adjoined hands with distaste. It made his stomach feel kind of sick, now. Was he ready for this? He bit his bottom lip as he reflected on his past relationships. Girls didn't like him...though he was handsomer than most guys, since he wasn't popular, he went unnoticed... even by the one he liked. Even when he crushed on Rin, he imagined a very platonic relationship with her if she ever noticed. He also restrained himself on revealing his feelings to her because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He liked having someone beside him, but apparently, only as friends. Romance just made it awkward for Obito. But he and Kakashi already said so many things to each other... they were fact, and that was that.

Kakashi kissed Obito's cheek softly, trailing his lips over to Obito's and pressing them together softly. Obito's eyes widened as he inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and waiting for their lips to meet. Yet, they never did. He opened his eyes and mouth to question the other, but found Kakashi no longer beside him. Instead, he stood on the round about, poking at the bars.

"Kakashi?" Obito asked, cocking his head. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Kakashi asked, running his finger across the rusty metal. "Oh, I wanted to see how old it got. But it's not that bad... it can still support my weight... though it's not like a swing or anything," He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about?" He began to feel flustered and frustrated. "I'm asking you why you didn't kiss me!"

"Oh... I thought you were asking me why I was on the round about..." Kakashi chuckled.

"...I don't find it amusing. Come on, why didn't you?" Obito placed his hands on his hips, glaring daggers into Kakashi's back.

"...I just thought I was making you uncomfortable... wasn't I? You were acting funny... I didn't want to force anything on you that you didn't want. One second you don't want me to kiss you and the next you do... sheesh, Obito. You confuse me." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the bars with both hands.

Kakashi was right. Did Obito want this, or didn't he? What if he just wanted the sensation, but didn't care about Kakashi? The thought devastated Obito. It was a possibility, too. He liked the feeling of his lips on the others, and wanted a little physical contact... but what if it wasn't connected to love? Who said that kind of stuff meant love anyway? It definitely wasn't true. Those kinds of acts could be preformed by two people that didn't love each other, and he knew it.

And now Obito was confusing himself along with Kakashi. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away, stepping on the round about and taking Kakashi's hand. "...Sorry. I'm kind of weird sometimes..."

Kakashi sent Obito a quick thumbs up with his free hand. "No problem! I'm weird too. But different is good. Who wants to be like everybody else?"

Obito eyed Kakashi before giggling lightly. "You really are a geek," He teased.

"Naturally," Kakashi nodded his agreement.

"And you actually had friends in high school?" Obito inquired skeptically.

"Hey, now. That accusing tone is mean. I was a good kid with raw talent. I got through high school without studying anything... I had a gift. And unlike you, I didn't have lessons... I was amazing. Something of a prodigy myself, if I do say." Kakashi laughed. "And besides, you probably would have had different grades if your parents didn't make you take those extra lessons."

"That's true," Obito replied, looking to the side. "My parent's insured I had good grades so I could be like everyone else in my family... gifted. However, I most certainly am not in any way, shape, or form gifted."

"That's not true," Kakashi snapped, taking Obito's hand tightly in his own and squeezing. "You're gifted at cleaning."

They both laughed in unison at the tiny joke, holding hands tightly. Obito smiled gently at Kakashi, leaning over and kissing his cheek_. There._ He had given him an affection, and that meant he loved him... right?

Kakashi looked slightly surprised by the kiss but forced a smile back at Obito. "...Heh. Anyway, since we have this time, why not get to know each other? The more the merrier, you know?" He pulled Obito by the hand to a small wooden gazebo that was hidden in the trees.

Obito looked around and observed the interior of the small gazebo. "...How'd you know this was here?" A bunch of willow trees surrounded it, their long wispy olive green leaves slipping inside the gazebo, the wind gently pulling it along.

"...What do you think?" Kakashi asked, sitting down on one of the wooden benches.

Obito sat beside him, pressing his head against Kakashi's shoulder. "That what we've been here as kids..." He hypothesized. "Come on, tell me the answer! Have we, or have we not?"

Kakashi laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not going to answer you, Obito. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"Come on," Obito pouted, an idea popping in his head as he grinned. He leaned across Kakashi, taking his hand in his and looking up at Kakashi will pleading eyes. "...Please?" He brought his face inches away from Kakashi's, a seductive smile on his lips.

Blushing cherry red, Kakashi leaned his head back against the wooden wall. "Uh..." He laughed lightly, his face heating up as he did so. "No."

Wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulling him closer, Obito's lips ghosted over Kakashi's. "Come on, tell me." He begged.

"Obito, that's cheating," Kakashi groaned. "How am I supposed to resist the lips?"

"Simple answer; you don't," Obito laughed, sliding over into Kakashi's lap. "Come on, I told you mine, you tell me yours."

Kakashi lifted his hand and pinched Obito's nose gently. "No, bad Obi. No cheating."

"Obi?" Obito questioned, raising an eyebrow at the pet name.

"Well, I used to call you that... remember? And you called me Kashi... and I think you use it every once in a while, now, too. Just naturally." Kakashi smiled, rubbing their noses together.

A small smirk spread across Obito's lips as he pressed his lips closer to Kakashi's._ "Kashi~" _He whispered, running his fingers through Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi's face turned a bright red as he swallowed lightly. The use of his old nick name affected Kakashi in ways he didn't think such small things could. Growling lightly he threw his head back. "Fine, fine, I surrender. I'll tell you about how we came here, but kiss me first, damn it!"

Laughing, Obito took Kakashi's chin in his hand and forced him to look at him. "I've never been happier to hear you curse," He giggled, slowly, teasingly bringing his face closer to Kakashi's.

Kakashi surprised him by grabbing his hand and pushing it away, grabbing the back of his neck and yanking him closer, kissing him deeply without a word. His tongue explored every crevice in Obito's mouth with such a desperation it made Obito sit still in wonder. He finally closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and demanding more dominance. Their tongues mingled for a while before they both pulled away, panting quietly.

Kakashi slipped his arms around Obito's back, pulling him closer and kissing his neck arruptly. He slipped his hand under Obito's shirt, rubbing his back softly. Obito blushed at the small hand motions, letting out a short breath before screwing his eyes shut and flushing. How far were they going?

Kakashi picked Obito up by his sides and gently eased him back onto the bench beside him, snapping Obito out of his thoughts.

"Come on... we want to get to know each other, right?" He whispered throatily, still flushed.

"...Right," Obito breathed, taking Kakashi's hand and pressing his head to his shoulder once more. "...First, I'm much better than those other two girl friends you had before, right?"

Kakashi chucked, leaning over and kissing Obito's forehead. "Is that jealousy I hear? Of course you're better than them. I wouldn't be treating you the way I do if not."

"...I guess that's true..." Obito muttered, allowing a quick sigh to escape his lips. "...Hey Kashi, why do you like art so much?"

"That's a random question," Kakashi brooded, his shoulders slouching. "...Well, I mean, it's something I can do. When I was a kid, everybody liked art, and I wasn't that unique for liking it. I surrounded myself with artists like my dad and often felt compared to. But as I grew up, I realized that not a lot of people kept that passion. Artwork... it's the ability to produce. To make things and to transport a thought or idea into colors and lines on a piece of paper. It's really something I just click to. Art makes me who I am. Minato looks over my art in my dad's stead, so it's not like I can walk away from it. And then I'm an art camp teacher, so it's not like I'm going to quit anytime soon. I think I might try and get a diploma in art... that and teaching. I want to become an art teacher at a school... high school for sure. But... I could always get into medics."

"Medics?" Obito cocked a brow, rubbing Kakashi's hand absent-mindedly with his thumb.

"Yeah... I have a thing for medics too, but it's not really something I want to pursue..." Kakashi mumbled. "I wouldn't mind being a small local doctor. But I definitely wouldn't be looking into being an E.R. doctor or a paramedic."

"I have a friend who loves medics," Obito smiled. "She's screwed everything her parents have said to chase her dreams to become a nurse... she wants to help people desperately. She often said, 'I want to be able to help people physically... to treat their wounds when they're hurt. I don't want to have to charge them money to feed them food. It wouldn't be my place.' She was inspiring."

"That Rin girl, right?" Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "She talked a lot. I usually get girls clinging to my arm when I go out to a party, but that was nuts..."

"Yeah!" Obito yelled accusingly, jerking his hand away, his eyes narrowing. "Why did you do that to Rin? Do you know what guys she was running off with?" Worry filled the back of his head like poison. "...Was it bad?"

"Whoa, how bad did it sound when I told you that?" He laughed. "Yeah, they were friendly looking... at least the ones I didn't know. There were at least... five of them. Two of them were girls. I knew three of them, and they were actually pretty good friends of mine. Or at least, Minato's. I handed her to them and told them to take care of her since she was drunk. And then to give her a drive back home."

Obito bit his lip, feeling bad for snapping like that at Kakashi. He had made it sound like it was his fault. "Oh... sorry. I thought..."

"It's okay... if I was in your position I would have flipped out too. It's obvious you really care about her..." He rubbed Obito's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks..." Obito muttered, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder and smiling.

"So what about you, Obi? What do you want to be?" Kakashi questioned, ruffling Obito's hair affectionately.

"... A singer," Obito mumbled into Kakashi's sleeve. "...I always did like singing... and I've always had good looks. I think I can get away with it, if I get a really good diploma..."

"I'm sure you can find a small time job as one..." He smiled lighlty. "A friend of mine has a very small diner he owns in town. He likes to play live music there... he has a pianist he has play all day. He said he was thinking of hiring a singer, if you're interested."

"Ah... but how could I? I mean... I can't just lie and say I'm Obito Hatake. How am I supposed to fib that up?" Obito pointed out.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi smiled, rubbing Obito's hair tenderly. "He doesn't really care about the shop, anyway. And if I have Minato tell him to hire you, he'll do it. And he's to busy writing his perverted books to pay attention to things like your name," Kakashi stood up, pulling Obito along with him by the hand. "That's a great idea! Why don't we go see if we can get you a job there?"

"It'll only be you dragging me around some more," Obito sighed, lacing their fingers together happily. "Do your worst."

**OoO**

**Okay, next chapter things will finally speed up. Also... note to all the people who expected fluffy stuff at the start of this... a lemon IS coming, be warned! As if that wasn't evident enough in this chapter... psst. Sorry, too lazy to edit the later parts... I'm sure my errors will be a lady boner killer. I don't use microsoft word, I use word pad, if that's any excuse... xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**This was supposed to be up yesterday… I was lazy though. :I Sorry about that. I know I said yesterday, but hey… today works too. Anyway, there's a lot of blershna in this because I got confused on California's driving regulations. You'll be able to tell. But this chapter fixed that… I worked hard to make it blend. Sorry ;w;**

**OoO**

Obito surveyed the azure skies, glancing at the passing tree tops and buildings with interest. His elbow remained propped on the grey window sill as he cupped his left cheek tiredly in his hand. "Are we there yet?" He whined like a young child.

"Hush," Kakashi hissed pleadingly, taking his phone in his hand and placing it by his ear. "I'm going to call Minato now. Just be quiet for the next few minutes."

Obito crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out and Kakashi, his lips quirking into a teasing smile. "So the phone is more important than me? I should have guessed this is how our relationship would end. How could you?" Sarcasm laced his tone as he giggled lightly.

"And you say I'm the nerd," Kakashi laughed, pressing his back against the seat. "Oh, hey, Minato!" He put on his face as his teacher's voice emitted from the phone, catching him off guard. He gave Obito a meaningful look telling him not to talk. "I'm doing fine… oh, you dropped by? Sorry, I'm out by Konoha at the moment with Obito…"

Obito started making silly faces, attempting to crack Kakashi up as he spoke with Minato. Kakashi chuckled, covering his lips with his hand and trying to silence himself. "Oh? N-Nothing's wrong. Just have the biggest loser of the century in my car. One moment, please."

He leaned to the side, pressing his lips to Obito's for a moment, kissing him deeply before getting back in his seat and returning to his conversation like nothing happened. "So, I have a request for you. No, it isn't about the marriage… though that excites me. Do I get to play best man? Or ring man?"

Obito blushed as he placed his fingers to his lips, blushing furiously as he glared daggers into Kakashi's back. "What was that for?" He hissed as to he couldn't help but feeling slightly neglected. "You can't just kiss me and go back to your phone like that." He leaned over, nuzzling Kakashi's cheek.

"…Well that's fine by me, though you know I'm going to walk in with a cake with 'Congrats on the sex,' written on it. My heart's still set on doing it." He stroked Obito's hair and kissed his forehead. "…By the way, Obito's last name is Uchiha. And we're also in a relationship. It's complicated, you missed a lot." Kakashi smiled. "Anyway, I have a request for you."

Obito puffed his cheek out in jealousy. It was only the start of their relationship, yet he knew his animosity for that particular phone would be a large point in it. He leaned into Kakashi's touch, a content smile washing over his features.

"Can you ask old Jiraiya to talk to Obito and see if he's worth hiring as a singer? I knew he was looking for a woman… that pervert. But he's got a really good voice and needs a job." Kakashi gave Obito little touches up the arm as he spoke. "…Yeah, thanks. I have to go now, Obito looks like he's plotting my death. See you later." He snapped his phone shut and slipped it back in his pocket and turned to Obito. "Rude." He remarked with a frown.

Obito pounced him as well as any one person could do while still seat buckled in a car. He kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around his neck. "But I felt ignored~" He whined, nibbling Kakashi's ear lobe.

"Stop it you, we're in a car." Kakashi flushed. "...Minato should be calling Jiraiya on the matter now. Minato can talk him into anything, so we don't really have to worry about him saying no. It should take about the same time for Minato to convince as me to drive to the coffee shop."

"Oh, fine," Obito sighed in defeat, turning in his chair so his back was facing the window. "What's the coffee shop like?" He inquired.

"Well…" Kakashi blushed, looking out the window. "At the very beginning, Jiraiya just used it as a place to get more 'research' for his books done. He dressed up female waitresses in perverse attire. I felt bad for them, and so did Minato. And then he had Kushina try one on… that struck Minato's nerves, which is pretty hard to do. Well, he handled Jiraiya nicely. We don't know what he said or did to him, but we do know that there hasn't been any incidents like it since then. The waiters there wear normal attire now."

Obito laughed, offering Kakashi a tender smile. "So basically, he's the type of guy you warned me I would find in Kiri?"

Kakashi cackled wildly, slapping his hand against the steering wheel. "Yes. Be careful, he takes 'the' out of 'therapist.' Just kidding. By the way, do you play any instruments, Obito?" Kakashi asked, rolling down the window and sticking one hand outside, feeling the usher of wind.

"Piano and guitar," Obito responded immediately. "I was taught to play many instruments, but those were the only two I committed to memory. I love playing guitar, especially." He beamed at the mention of his favorite thing to do.

"Do you compose music?" Kakashi questioned, cocking a brow at Obito.

"Yes, I do…" Obito admitted, leaning forward in his chair. "I like writing music, mainly because it's brining another product into this world that thousands of ears can hear and connect to. It's such a large process when you think about it… just how many people will hear this song? How many will love it and be a part of it? It's kind of like making art."

"Well, someone's passionate," Kakashi smiled. "A coffee shop is a good place to start with a dream like that. It's a really sunny place with lots of windows- even during the winter, the air is warm and there is plenty of sunlight. It's because it's practically a sun room itself."

Obito stretched out and yawned in his seat. "I agree… but then again, how am I supposed to drive there once I get the job?"

"I go to work at six in the morning, so I may just have somebody else carpool you. When you turn eighteen, I'm sure we can get you a license under the name of "Obito Hatake." We'll write over your permit and make the last name Hatake. From there on it should be easy. It's just a matter of you passing the driving test. When's your birthday?"

"February," Obito answered, listening carefully to Kakashi's proposition. The last thing he wanted was to be sent back to his parents after becoming so close to Kakashi. But after he hit age eighteen, nobody could take him back. He couldn't be charged a dime. He would be a legal adult, free to do as he pleased and go where he wanted. "On the tenth."

Kakashi sighed. "That's not for a while… it's late August now, and a little over a month since you've been here." He offered Obito an exasperated look. "Time goes by quickly when you fall in love."

Blushing, Obito nodded. "So… it's about five months from my birthday. We can make five months eventful, can't we?" He smiled warmly, his face gaining more color.

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed. "But mine's actually next month on the fifteenth. I'll be twenty years old… oh boy. Look at how quickly days go by… it's kind of frightening."

Obito laughed gently. "What's wrong with getting older? You should be happy." He grinned at Kakashi with a closed-eyed smile. "It gives you plenty more chances for experience and fun."

"Maybe…" Kakashi mumbled as he parked the car in a busy parking lot, looking over at Obito with a smile. "This is it. Come on, let me…" Kakashi's phone beeped in his pocket, signaling his receiving of a text message. He picked it up and slid open the screen, his eyes flickering across the text. "Well, looks like we're just in time. He just finished convincing him…"

"Convincing him to hire me?" Obito cocked a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi undid his seat belt and stepped outside, laughing. "I mean to look at a male singer," He chuckled. "You have no idea how much he'd deny the idea. He was set on a pretty young lady… so this is going to upset him. But he does like music, so if you have a good voice, he'll like you for it. You might recognize him when you see him."

"Do I know him?" Obito questioned, cocking his head as he did. He tried to pick through his memory and see if he recalled someone of that name… he swore he heard it before, he just wasn't sure exactly where he had heard it.

"You'll know when you see him." Kakashi guaranteed with a sincere smile. "Trust me."

Shrugging the matter off Obito and Kakashi locked hands, making their way onto the sidewalk. Obito absorbed the appearance of the coffee shop before him, smiling tenderly at it. It looked homey, for sure.

It was made of pine logs holding the basic structure of a cabin. It had wide open yellow windows, tall and largely cut into the wood. It had a flat cobble stone roof and light tan pine doors with golden door knobs. Everything about it was inviting… the kind of house you'd see in fairytales. That "grandmother" house with the family snuggled together on the sofa drinking hot cocoa while it snowed.

Kakashi gently twirled the door knob and pushed the door open, allowing Obito inside. And the inside- it was just as pretty. Light, sunny colored pine floors and walls. Paintings of children, families, and dogs running around in fields or in forests were tacked up on the walls. Small fine wood tables and thick chairs decorated the floor. Each table had napkins and candles gently placed on top of them. The counter was made of the same pine as everything else with a granite countertop. An old fashioned cash register rest on the counter and along with it there was thousands of tiny machines and grinders in order to make coffee. For a coffee shop, it was very welcoming.

In the center of the room there was a silver grand piano where a girl with blonde hair sat. She looked back over her shoulder as Kakashi and Obito entered and scowled, standing up with a dark chuckle as she made her way over to the two.

"If it isn't the prodigy's student," She extended her hand, which Kakashi happily accepted, a smile on his face.

"Good to see you, Tsunade." Kakashi grinned, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "Where's Jiraiya?"

"Where do you think he is?" She inquired, rolling her eyes. "Same plays as always… some things never change."

Kakashi sighed as he made his way up beside the counter, knocking on the countertop with an irritated look. Obito cocked his head at the action, confused as to why, but it all came clear when a large silver haired man ambled to the ground with a dizzy cry, some binoculars falling to the ground.

"What was he doing?" Obito asked the blonde lady beside him, who merely chuckled.

"He likes to do that. Sometimes we tease him that it's the only reason he owns this coffee shop. He likes to hide behind the counter and use binoculars to peep up girl's skirts. He's a useless pervert," Tsunade explained, flipping her blonde hair back and pushing up her bra.

Obito laughed lightly, though feeling out of place, as he watched Jiraiya scurry to his feet. "That's.. Jiraiya?" Suddenly he lost a lot of interest. How could such a homey location belong to such a… _unique_ man?

"Ah, Kakashi, couldn't you see I was busy? Don't you see the pretty ginger? She was the best," He chuckled, putting his hands on his hips as he slouched back.

"I hope the people that come to this coffee shop know that their rights are being violated," Kakashi teased, stepping back and surveying the older with a smile. "How have you been, Jiraiya?"

"Pretty good, I guess. The shop's going well, though the pianist I used to have moved to New York… ridiculous, eh? All the way from the West Coast to the East Coast… he's silly. But apparently he's doing concerts now… good for him, eh? But then Tsunade here took over the piano… she's been breaking everybody's ears. Finally she's just starting to learn it's better that she just sits there and pretends to be on lunch break all day," Jiraiya explained.

"Ah, that may come to an end… Minato did call you, right?" Kakashi questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets and offering Jiraiya a reassuring smile.

"…Yeah, 'course he did. That and he told me to be his best man at the wedding… figures, considering Minato's parents already grew old and went away. He considers me his father…so guess once they have a little one I get to be God father." Jiraiya moved over to the cash register, popping it open and checking the contents before looking back up at Kakashi. "Who's the boy anyway? I didn't catch his last name. It was… Nobio… something."

"Obito," Kakashi corrected. "And we're under a pretty rare circumstance here, so Obito Hatake."

Jiraiya's eyes glinted with amusement as he pressed his palms against the counter top, leaning closer to Kakashi. "You don't say… I thought you were the only Hatake left. Actually, no, I know you're the only Hatake left. And he looks familiar… I think I've seen him in a magazine somewhere."

Shrugging off Jiraiya's accusations, Kakashi turned to Obito. "Speaking of which, don't you recognize these two from somewhere?" Kakashi grinned, expectant of some sort of reaction from Obito. Sensing this, Obito perked up.

"Eh… they do look familiar…" He watched the silver haired man at the counter before it snapped into place. "Hey, aren't you guys artists of some sort?"

Jiraiya nodded his head gruffly. "Formerly would be a good word choice. I taught Kakashi's father everything he knows about art. We're the three legendary artists… pretty outdated title now. Most children would call that lame. But that's what we are." He folded his arms over his chest, looking off in the distance.

"Three…? That name does sound familiar, but if there's three of you, where's the third…?" Obito asked, looking around for another familiar face.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya scowled, the atmosphere suddenly turning cold. Obito blinked, rubbing his shoulder subconsciously. Jiraiya opened his lips but closed them again, his eyes narrowed as he looked down to the ground.

"Though he was often considered the best artist of the three," Kakashi answered, shoving his hands in his pockets once more, looking rather relaxed in the dark atmosphere. "He was competitive. Every year California has a battle for state artist… it's a great big title that every artist wants. I mean, anyone will buy artwork from you if you're the state artist. Even if it was just a thumb tack and you called it art, someone would pay ten thousand just to say you made it. And Orochimaru… the third of them wanted that title but lost it to another. This person just ever so happens to be Jiraiya's student and my dad, Minato. Orochimaru was crushed by this, and he became very frustrated with his work. After a while, he ditched this town. There's still a feud between the three considering they each had a huge fight, and they haven't talked since."

Obito frowned, folding his arms behind his back. "…That's… horrid. But then again, it's his own fault for being so petulant and ditching the town just because of that."

"Well, you know," Kakashi sighed. "He turned out rather murderous. He was beyond spiteful toward Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. He was scary. It's a story that you may as well know though considering you're going to be a part of the family."

Jiraiya grinned, and in an instant, the atmosphere turned cheery once more and lost its queasy tension. Obito was surprised how easily has smile had managed to do that. "Well, that's right! Didn't you want to try out for a job to be a singer here? Well, give it a try! You'll get to give it a go, though you will be solo considering we don't have a pianist."

Obito blinked in surprise, shuffling on his feet. "Eh… I've never preformed in front of people like that," He whispered timidly. "And I don't think my voice is good enough alone."

"I know a little piano," Kakashi stated suddenly. "We did it back in high school in music lab. Dumb crap, but I remember some of it. I can try… it won't be the best but I can try."

Obito stared in surprise at the offer before smiling at him. "Sure, why not?" He laughed, figuring if maybe Kakashi was along side him he would be fine. "What songs do you know?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "The only song I remember how to play is Country Roads… it was one they practically beat into our memory back in high school. That, and after that… I quit. I hated music… it wasn't my subject whatsoever. You wouldn't happen to know the song, would you?"

"John Denver?" Obito cocked a brow. "Kakashi, I live in the country. The only thing they ever play is country. John Denver is the God of country music. So, what do you think the answer is?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ha, guess you have a point there. But the song isn't really a piano song, is it… or at least, not all on its own." Kakashi pointed out.

"I have an acoustic guitar," Jiraiya stated. "I may be old but I can blow it up. And Tsunade, don't you also have a flute in the basement?"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she stared at Jiraiya in disbelief. "We haven't played and music since-"Jiraiya interrupted her, bringing his finger to her lip and shushing her.

"Kakashi, why don't you two already get through the intro? We'll be back in a bit. Just gotta go dig out those old instruments, kay?" Jiraiya grinned.

"Sure, go ahead," Kakashi smirked teasingly. "But no making out while you're down there, got me?"

Tsunade blushed while Jiraiya merely waved a dismissive hand. "Bah, you know we don't do that kind of stuff. We'll be right back up. Get them interested and don't make them fall asleep, now."

Kakashi nodded and made his way over to the piano, sitting down and placing his fingers at the keys. "Well, Obito?" He asked, smiling over at said boy. Obito remained still for a moment, still overcoming his shyness about singing in public. He inhaled deeply before going over to the microphone and picking it out of its stand, clearing his throat before speaking into it.

"Hey, everyone," He said, surprised at how quickly everyone looked up at him. "I'm guessing there hasn't been very much music in here lately, but we're going to change that… if nobody minds." Kakashi sent him a look that said that wasn't something he should have said. "Anyway, we'll be playing 'Country Roads' by John Denver…" By then, he decided it would be better to just shut up. He flushed as he dropped the mic to his side.

"It's fine," Kakashi whispered over to him. "I'm the one who should be worried, I'm really rusty."

Obito shook his head, whispering back to him. "No, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Kakashi laughed, throwing his head back. "Why are we whispering? This is such a small building, everyone can hear us anyway." Kakashi pressed his fingers against the key, emitting a low tune from it. Obito recognized the familiar tune he would always here when he was in Guy's car.

Before the gorgeous car Guy used to drive them into Kiri, he had a rusty open blue convertible jeep. It wasn't pretty at all, but rather special to the group of teens. And Guy loved to drive, and he was a very safe and good driver. He was one of those classic guys who loved cars- except he had a very large passion for them. He loved mechanics, after all.

Guy had a John Denver CD- the only CD he ever owned, actually. He had heard a friend playing it one afternoon and asked him to burn him a disk, and he did. And from that day forward, whenever the four of them hopped in his car he would play the CD, and Country Roads was the only song he and his friends knew. So whenever it came on, they would all sing along to it. It was a really precious song to him, and it was some rare coincidence that they would be playing that very song.

He couldn't help but feel a little home sick.

"_Almost heaven, West Virginia; Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River. Life is old there, older than the trees…younger than the mountains, 'growin like a breeze."_

Obito tensed up as he sang the opening, his shoulders hunching and his voice slightly queasy. There were lots of eyes on him. Kakashi cast him a look of concern- was it that evident he was afraid? He hoped it didn't show up in his voice. But with the amount of looks he was getting, most likely.

"_Country Roads, take me home. To the place… I belong! West Virginia, mountain momma. Take me home, country roads."_

Obito exhaled as he slumped his shoulders, trying to relax. It wasn't like they were going to kill him. And there was a low chance anyone was going to throw something at him. Some people weren't even paying attention, busy on their phones or talking to a friend. So… he may as well relax.

_"All my memories gathered 'round her. Miner's lady, stranger to blue water. Dark and dusty, painted on the sky. Misty taste of moonshine, teardrops in my eye."  
_  
As Obito listened to himself he could hear that his voice was indeed queasy, and not as relaxed as it would be when singing along to the radio in the car. He sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking of his friends. Kurenai's red lips opening deeply as she sang the loudest. Guy's throaty voice- and the way they would laugh whenever his voice cracked. And Rin… the smile on her face as she sang in the most angelic manner he had ever seen. The way all of their voices sounded when they sang together… how fun it was just to be around each other. If he closed his eyes, he could be back in Guy's car, singing along side of him in the back seat. Finally, his voice switched back to normal as he untensed.

"_Country Roads, take me home. To the place… I belong! West Virginia, mountain momma. Take me home, country roads."_

Jiraiya and Tsunade made their way into the room, carrying small cases of instruments. They both pulled up stools along side Obito, the tapping of Jiraiya's foot helping Obito feel a little better. Tsunade placed the silver of the flute between her lips and Jiraiya pulled the guitar into his lap, readying his fingers ath the strings.

"_I hear her voice, in the mornin' hour she calls me…the radio reminds me of my home far away.  
And drivin' down the road I get a feelin' that I should have been home yesterday…! Yesterday!"_

Now people were clapping along to the music, a kid swaying with his parents. Obito laughed lightly as he watched the little boy and his younger sister get down from their seats and dance around, the kid doing air guitar and a head bang to joke around.

"_Country Roads, take me home. To the place… I belong! West Virginia, mountain momma. Take me home, country roads."_

Obito could really understand why Jiraiya would want a singer and musician. In the homey atmosphere of such a shop, it would make sense. It made the shop even twice as welcoming… if that was even possible. Well aware that it was coming close to the last few lines, Obito began clapping and was appeased when others joined in.

_"Country Roads, take me home. To the place… I belong! West Virginia, mountain momma. Take me home, country roads. Take me home, now country roads. Take me home, now country roads."_

With the ending of the song the four of them laughed contently, Kakashi standing up and cracking his knuckles. Jiraiya carefully bid his guitar a farewell as he locked it up back in his case. Tsunade placed the flute in its carrier, sighing as she did. She smiled at Jiraiya.

"Well. I'll be there to admit that was horrible," Tsunade stated. But, as if to prove her wrong, the people in the store began clapping in applause. Tsunade blinked. "Did you hear how horrible my notes were? I had better luck with the piano."

Kakashi laughed. "Yeah, maybe we should have switched. I was horrible at the piano, too. Jiraiya and Obito kept us together, though. You have a better voice than I ever noticed, Obito. It's really pretty." He complimented.

"I think it's one of those 'needless-to-say' type of things, but you're definitely hired," Jiraiya chuckled. "I'd say Monday through Saturday, twelve to nine. Sounds good?"

"Ah! I'd have to write that down…" Obito turned to Kakashi, who merely shook his head. "…Or not. I guess that sounds fine."

"I myself work Monday through Friday seven to four. So I'll leave before you go to work and be back before you get home. Either way you'd have to drive to work… but you don't have your license yet, so one way or the other, we're going to have to find someone who can drive you."

"Do you know anyone who has the spare time?" Obito asked nervously.

"Well, first thing first is that we need to work on you getting a license," Kakashi stated. "So you can drive yourself. I don't have two cars though… but I do have a motorcycle somewhere down in my garage. I have a license for it, too… I'll just renew that and start driving to work on it."

"Wait, I thought you had to be eighteen," Obito stated, blushing when everybody chuckled.

"Well, here in California it's age sixteen it's possible for you to have a license. But you have to have had your permit for at least six months though. Your parents must have decided that you were going to get your license then." Kakashi explained.

"Ugh, that's confusing." Obito shook his head. "I'll just drop it to I'm going to get my license at some point."

Kakashi nodded, laughing. "How long have you had your permit?"

"Three years," Obito answered, only to get a bewildered gaze from Kakashi.

"And you don't have your license yet?" He nearly choked.

"Well, no," He admitted. "But are you saying I can get one?"

"Sure, we'll see about it. We'll just get you to a behind-the-wheel test and see how it goes. I'm guessing you already did your fifty hours."

"..Yeah, my parents talked to me about that. I finished that already," He scratched the back of his neck. "…Never mind. Let's just get home."

"All too good of an idea," He nodded. "See you, Jiraiya. Tsunade." Kakashi waved to the two as he took Obito's hand and led him back to the door. "See? Nobody's killed us yet. If we manage to survive the next five months, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I agree." Obito nodded and sighed of relief. It looked thing things would work out.

**OoO**

**Well hey. I'm surprised. Thirteen chapters, and I wanted there to be twenty four in the future. But by the looks of it, there's going to be even more than that… really. I'm giving you all a head ache, aren't I? Thank you to every person that's followed it this far.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah remember when I said, "hey kids this isn't fluffy shit" and ya'll were like, "**_**Riiight**_**…" well lemon this chapter so watch yourself. It's not a really serious one, but at least it hooks Kakashi and Obito into a sexual relationship so there can be more lemons later. X3**

**OoO**

We're home," Kakashi sighed, kicking open the car door and sounding more exhausted than Obito ever thought he could be.

"Yeah… I'm happy that I managed to get a job somewhere I like. I've never worked anywhere before…" He trailed off, slipping out of the car and beside Kakashi. He pushed open the garage door and walked inside. "Are you hungry? Now that I've cleaned out the kitchen I can make something."

"I'm starving. We should have gotten Mc. Donald's on the way back," Kakashi sighed as he yanked off his loafers, shoving them away in their rightful place in the shoe closet.

Obito scrunched up his nose as he shook his head. "Eww, who would want that kind of nasty take-out? It's horrible for you and it'll make your stomach sick." He fired back with a snort. His back facing Kakashi he bent over and began to untie his shoe laces.

"Sissy," Kakashi teased as he leaned over, kissing Obito's cheek from behind. "It's what I've been eating since I left Minato, and it hasn't poisoned me yet."

"Maybe that's why you're so tall," Obito laughed, tossing his shoes in the closet quickly and making his way into the kitchen.

His eyes swept over the particular part of the house that if anything truly had become a home to him it would be it. With all the cleaning he had accomplished at an earlier date, he had truly learned the contents of every cabinet of the kitchen. He could still recognize the room if you flipped it upside down. He stepped onto the cool hardwood flooring with sock feet, popping open the fridge quickly.

"Nah, I'm an average height for an adult," Kakashi shot back, turning and going into the family room, plopping down on the brown leather sofa and switching the television on with remote in hand. "Hey, my team's on tonight," He announced toward Obito, tucking the remote under his arm happily.

"Oh God, _please_ tell me you aren't sport obsessed," Obito sighed as he picked out a bag of microwave chicken from the freezer and placed carefully on the counter, retrieving a thin red platter from the cabinet and dumping the contents of the bag on it.

"Nah, I'm not one of those people. I never understood the really loud sports fans… or the ones that wear cheese on their heads. I guess there's some sort of history to those cheese hats, but they think that _WE'RE_ losers for not watching sports… excuse me sir? You are wearing cheese on your head." Kakashi joked as he slacked back on the couch.

"So true…and then there's guys that don't wear shirts and paint their chests their team colors," Obito sighed, shaking his head. He cupped his cheeks and propped his elbows on the counter, leaning forward and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Exactly… and they still think we're the idiots. And some of them get really emotional about their teams and fight so vigorously. I do like watching sports because it's fun to route for a team and have a favorite player. But I'm not really that loud about it. Besides, when you're an adult, it's better you like sports. Everyone talks about it." Kakashi advised as he watched the T.V. with interest.

"If to be an adult I have to like sports, I refuse. I'll stick to my cartoons, thank you," Obito stated as he watched the microwave, playing with his fingers out of boredom. "What teams are playing?"

"Steelers and Redskins," Kakashi stated. "Redskins were doing pretty well at the beginning of this season, but they're not doing so well anymore. Chris Cooley got taken of their team for a bit, but he's back now. He's my favorite Redskin's player so… happy that he's back." He explained as he scratched his back.

"So I'm guessing you're routing for the Redskins?" Obito inquired as the beeping of the microwave brought him back to it to pull the food out.

"Nah. I like Steelers better. They play better, after all. And so far looks like they're winning." Kakashi stretched back, looking over his shoulder at Obito. "Food done?"

"Yep," Obito nodded, sitting on the couch beside Kakashi and plopping his plate in his lap before beginning to eat his own. "It's just some popcorn chicken, nothing special."

Kakashi took a bite and smiled over at Obito. "Pretty good."

"It's just microwavable food," Obito objected. "Home made stuff's what's good."

"I have a microwave?" Kakashi blinked. "I… didn't know that."

Obito's blinked in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. Well, it was buried underneath a hell load of crap… but I removed it all when I cleaned it up. Shows me how much cooking you've done in your lifetime. And didn't you heat up your left-overs to eat sometimes?"

"When I go to work, yeah. There's a microwave in the office, and I bring left over take out for lunch. Usually I just go out and eat otherwise," Kakashi explained. "I do love take-out. It's sort of one of things I just can't let go of. But this stuff still is pretty good for microwave food."

"You should cook more food in the microwave, then. It's really simple anyway. All you have to do is turn it on," Obito gave him a warm closed-eye smile, opening them curiously to the sound of laughter. He ended up rolling his eyes when Kakashi grinned at him, cackling abruptly. "Oh, please, Kakashi. You're too old to be making those kinds of jokes," Obito reinforced placidly.

"_Turn it on,_ eh?" Kakashi kept laughing anyway, finishing the plate and tossing it on the coffee table.

"Oh, hush you." Obito punched his shoulder playfully. "You know what I meant, and that most certainly is not it." He crossed his arms and puffed a breath, only to find Kakashi wasn't even paying attention.

Said boy was engrossed in the television, watching with interest as his favorite players went head to head. Obito attempted to follow along the players, but he absolutely had no liking for sports. He still didn't even know if the black ones or the red ones were the redskins or Steelers. He was bored and not receiving any attention from Kakashi, so he quickly thought of something to earn it. He carefully slid the TV remote away from Kakashi while he wasn't paying attention. He quickly hit the upper button and switched the channel to his favorite paranormal station.

Ghost hunting shows always fascinated him- as long as they weren't cheesy and were filled with history. When he was young, he'd watch the show "_If Walls Could Talk_." It wasn't paranormal but very history filled, and he absolutely adored it. But in the end, the show was cancelled. He remembered how miserable it made him when he was a teen but his grief quickly disappeared as he found other television shows about ghosts he liked.

"Obito! No! They were just about to score a touch down!" Kakashi turned to him frantically with incredulous eyes as Obito blinked innocently at him. He covered his lips and chuckled at the look Obito was offering him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Good thing we're watching a ghost show- there must be one in your house!" Obito teased as he held the remote behind his back.

"Obito~" Kakashi purred, poking him in the arm. "Come on, I want to see who wins."

"Pretty evidently the guys wearing the black will," Obito guaranteed, lifting his head trying to recall who was who. Wait, redskins… evidently they were the red people. So the black guys were Steelers. Ugh, why did Obito lack common knowledge and deductive abilities? Not that that little fact required a lot of it. "Just check the scores tomorrow online."

"Obito," He let the name roll on his tongue once more as he scooted closer to Obito, pushing him down with his head against the arm of the sofa and climbing on top of him. He pressed his body against Obito's, rubbing their noses together. "Come on."

Obito blushed as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, fiddling with silver hair. "Nope~" He grinned, leaning in and kissing Kakashi deeply on the lips.

Kakashi parted after the first few seconds, a pout forming on his lips. Obito remained obscuring the remote from Kakashi as to the fact he was sitting on it, keeping the remote hidden underneath his back. He leaned in a specific direction to the right corner of the remote, listening as the TV switched off. He stuck his tongue out at Kakashi, relieved that that was now out of the equation. He leaned forward and kissed his cheeks, suddenly feeling deep feelings of hatred toward the television and wanting Kakashi's attention for himself. Who knew you could be jealous of a television, right?

With a certain unsaid obstinacy, Kakashi leaned down, pressing his lips firmly to Obito's, plunging his tongue in between desperate parted lips. He explored the hot wet cavern with intimacy, enjoying the close proximity. Wanting to be closer, Kakashi took hold of Obito and pulled him into his lap. He ran his fingers through Obito's chocolate brown hair as he sucked at Obito's bottom lip, nibbling on the tender skin before battling for dominance. Their tongues danced until they parted, a small trail of saliva connecting them. Obito nuzzled the crook of Kakashi's neck affectionately.

Kakashi chuckled as he held up the remote, which he had managed to attain after pulling Obito in his lap. He had easily distracted Obito… he was so naturally gullible. "You should pay more attention, dumb ass," He teased, swirling the remote in his hand pointedly.

"You're the dumb ass," Obito retorted, crossing his arms. "Don't you have direct TV? Or actually, as a matter of fact, it doesn't even matter whether you have dish or whatever. You could just use the system and press the on button to turn it on and manually change the channel. _You're _an idiot…" He lectured.

"I don't touch my television… I try to keep it in good shape and clean since I don't have the money for a replacement. Turning the television of manually is worse for it than using a remote," He explained, pressing back against the sofa and holding the remote out, about to turn the machine on and return to his game.

Before he could though, Obito jumped in front of him, pulling it out of his hand and crawling into his lap, nuzzling his cheek. "Kakashi~" He whined, seemingly indomitable when it came to the task of earning attention from him. "Don't ignore me. I'm fifty times better than T.V."

"_Debatable_," Kakashi teased back, poking his sides. "And I want to see my show. You're being mean." He leaned in, rubbing his face against Obito's side lovingly.

Liking the feeling of Kakashi's touch Obito leaned into it, closing his eyes with a pleased smile. He kissed Kakashi on the lips once more, adjoining the two of them. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito's neck and moaned- Obito was an amazing kisser. And surprisingly very good at manipulating him- and Kakashi thought that _Obito _was the gullible one.

Obito slipped his hand underneath Kakashi's black tee shirt, tracing his abs with a tiny smile. Kakashi's skin was cold… he extended his arm and picked up a folded up blanket that was placed on the top of the couch. He let it slip free and wrapped it around their shoulders, pushing Kakashi down on the sofa as he kissed across Kakashi's jaw line.

"Obito," Kakashi blushed in surprise before planting a soft kiss on Obito's forehead. Feeling a need to return the same attentions he was receiving, he slipped his hand up the back of Obito's white tee, stroking the skin.

Obito wasn't an idiot. He knew how these things went. Once the clothes were off, they were off. But the funny thing was that's the way he wanted it to be. He yanked at Kakashi's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, and Kakashi played along compliantly, tugging at Obito's shirt silently stating he wanted that off as well. Obito slipped his own shirt off and tossed it aside, uncaring for the discarded clothing. He leaned down, kissing, sucking, and nipping at Kakashi's collar bone, savoring the taste of his skin on his lips.

Kakashi sat up, sucking on the skin of Obito's throat. Somewhere inside his gut, he wanted to question where they were going with this. But he decided against it, allowing the lust of the moment to overtake him as he slid his hands across Obito's broad shoulders. He stared into midnight colored eyes with a playful tint in his own olive ones. His hands trailed down Obito's brawny arms, getting a sense of the skin feeling and muscle definition. They ended up on his tanned hands, enclosing thin pale fingers around them.

"Kakashi," Obito shuddered, hunching over and screwing his eyes shut as his cheeks darkened a rosy color.

"Mm?" Kakashi smirked coyly at the other, leaning upward and latching his lips onto terse nipples. He sucked at the soft skin happily, humming in appreciation. His fingers went to pinch and tweak with any visible skin underneath.

Obito racked his body forward, pressing his palms against Kakashi's chest and trailing patterns over it with delicate fingers. Kakashi's skin was pleasantly cool while Obito's world just got hotter and hotter with each passing second. He ran his fingers through silver locks, the strands having a nice soft feeling to them.

Kakashi parted with him, his fingers still working at teasing him as they toyed with hardened buds. "Ne, Obito," Kakashi leaned his head back against the arm of the sofa, his eyes peering up into Obito's, as if searching them for something. "…Thanks to the many events at my parents' house we were brought into closer rapport, so… do you really want this?" His voice was nonchalant, yet soft, indicating some form of weakness.

Obito pressed himself against Kakashi reassuringly, hiding his face in the silver haired boy's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling them closer together. "If you're okay with it…" He muttered his response, leaning up and whispering in Kakashi's ear. "_I love you_…" He nipped on the skin of the ear lobe, causing Kakashi to tremor.

Those three words were convincing enough as Kakashi's hands trailed lower, taking hold of Obito's belt and fumbling on unbuckling it. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, revealing the skin of his legs. Kakashi yanked him close and kissed his thighs gently, leaving soft ghosts of kisses along the skin. He ran his hand up and down the back of his leg, rubbing it to create more friction between the two of them.

His face now bright red, Obito gasped at the touches, leaning closer to Kakashi with a loud huff. He felt a heightening need to be relieved as he clawed desperately at Kakashi's back, slipping his hands lower and tracing delicate fingers down his spine. Kakashi ran his tongue along the side of Obito's leg, slipping his fingers overtop his boxers and lightly touching his arousal. Obito bucked his hips into the touch, wanting more of Kakashi's cool hands on him. Kakashi's eyes lit up as his lips quirked into an amused smirk. He slipped his hands into Obito's boxers, running his fingers along his skin, refusing to touch _that_ _spot_ in particular. He left Obito desperate to be satisfied.

Kakashi crawled out from underneath Obito and got off the sofa and on his knees on the hardwood floor. Obito cocked his head, disappointment ringing through him along with the confusion, thinking he had done something wrong. Instead Kakashi took hold of his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position on the couch. He took hold of the elastic band of Obito's boxers and ever so slowly pulled them down, teasingly exposing him to the air of the room.

Obito's eyes screwed shut as Kakashi blew a puff of a breath on his leaking member, gently kissing the tip and licking of the pre come that had started to form. Obito shuddered violently, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Kakashi's broad shoulders. _He needed more_. He trembled once more, screwing his eyes shut and trying to relax. He inhaled the sweet aroma that was purely Kakashi and calmed his nerves. However, that momentary calamity ended when he felt Kakashi's lips close around him.

"K-Kashi…" He moaned, his eyes snapping open as he eyed the silver haired boy beneath him with a lustful gaze. He threw his head back against the sofa, his toes curling at the wet sensation. He didn't think he was so sensitive down there until Kakashi touched him. Maybe he was simply

"_Kakashi-sensitive."_

Kakashi hummed his appreciation, the small sound creating a vibrating feeling that made Obito see stars. He took a fistful of silky silver locks in his hands, his face the darkest shade of red possible as small moans escaped his porcelain parted lips. His eyes were glazed with tears of pleasure as he clenched and unclenched Kakashi's hair repeatedly. The on-the-edge feeling he was experiencing only increased as Kakashi sucked feverishly, attempting to draw more beautiful noises from the back of Obito's throat.

_It was a lot._ Kakashi had done it with two other girls in the past, but never a guy. He wasn't sure if he was doing this right, but his confidence shot up with Obito's encouraging mewls of pleasure. He licked the skin, not particularly liking the flavor but not minding it either. He kept his palms pressed to Obito's hips, restraining him from choking him. He listened as Obito's cries got louder and louder, signifying his end was near.

Obito came with a shriek, holding Kakashi close and cringing in pleasure. It tasted horrible, but Kakashi swallowed it down anyway, gagging in the process. He pulled away, wiping his lips and smirking.

"Not so bad for the first time, huh?" Kakashi asked, a hint of teasing in his voice as he winked at Obito.

Said boy wiped the sweat from his brow, panting harshly and swallowing nervously. "_You're mean," _He whispered, leaning forward and kissing Kakashi's cheek. He yanked his shoulders and pushed him down on the ground of the hardwood, climbing on top of him and placing his lips close to Kakashi's, ever so close, just to tease. He nuzzled his cheek happily, feeling cocky.

"Obito," Kakashi growled, his own arousal not yet taken care of. He'd have to remember next time not to handle Obito first. It left him desperate and Obito fulfilled- which of course, was not the best combination.

Obito chuckled, pecking Kakashi's lips and rising to his feet, picking up the red platter off the coffee table. He took the remote off the couch and whirled around, turning it back on, switching the channel back to the sports channel. He left Kakashi with his mouth wide open, forming a gape. He dumped the plate in the sink, rinsing it off and sticking it in the dish washer. He propped his elbows on the small banister that separated the family room and the kitchen.

"What are you glaring at me for, Kaka-baby? I thought you wanted to watch your sports," He smirked, his voice drifting like music from a stereo.

"You're gonna die," Kakashi threatened, pointing up at his lover with narrowed eyes. "You can't just let me ravish you and then walk away! I'm as needy as you were, ya know!" He cried.

"Mm? Well, let's see here," He tapped his lips playfully, more than prepared to cross the line. "Take the day off from work tomorrow and we'll talk."

"Obito, you're being childish. You know I have to work… for the sake of having money to pay the bills. And I've already taken a lot of time off running around with you… please just finish me off." He begged, not used to having to plead with someone for something as low as sexual relief.

"Fine then… but when you come home, you're staying up with me," Obito wagered, cupping his head in his cheek and crossing his legs.

"Okay, okay! I'll stay up to three- four A.M. doing whatever you want. Just get over here," Kakashi snorted.

Obito laughed and smiled, trailing over to Kakashi and jumping, landing smoothly on top of him. He ran his fingers along the rough skin of Kakashi's chest, kissing, nipping, and licking everything that was visible. He crashed their hips together, earning a small moan of appreciation from Kakashi. He pressed his lips to Kakashi's, his hand slipping down low and taking hold of Kakashi's member with small, delicate fingers. He pumped it up and down roughly, their tongues mixing hotly. He ran his other hand along Kakashi's side, stroking the skin of his leg gently.

Kakashi curled up into Obito, his hand clenching the covers as he gritted his teeth, biting down on Obito's invading tongue. Obito yelped and pulled back, but was not easily discouraged. He simply smashed their lips together once more, squeezing Kakashi's member in his hand. Kakashi wrapped one arm around Obito's neck, pulling him close as he shuddered, releasing into the covers.

"I guess I'm not bad either," Obito teased, nuzzling Kakashi's cheek lovingly.

"You're right, asshole, you're horrible. This poor blanket," He joked, picking the red blanket up and observing the stains with disinterest. "I'm gonna throw this in the washer. You get ready for bed, alright?" He narrowed his eyes at Obito's hopeful look. "And this adventure was _plenty._ We'll be going to bed- _for sleep_."

Obito stood up with a dejected look, waltzing to their room like a puppy with his tail in between his legs after a scolding from his master. Kakashi sighed, guilt kicking him in the gut as he called back to Obito.

"Okay- maybe a few touches, but that's it." He declared, crossing his arms.

Obito jumped up like he won the lottery and charged into his room, ready for more.

**OoO**

**In which I actually had to develop their bedroom personalities…. xD That was definitely…. eventful. However, it's actually exactly how I picture them in bed. (Yes, I'm a yaoi fangirl, I do that everyday.) Obito's the type of restless guy who's always desperate for more while Kakashi's the kind of guy who gets wiped out easily but is eager to please his partner, so he always dishes out enough energy to serve enough until Obito's sated. It makes them the perfect partners. *derp face* And then they run off and have sex. End of my fairy tale~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Still stuck on what to do from here on out with the plot. X_x would anybody like to write the rest of this story for me? By the way, if you wondered why I stopped writing for a while, my 'e' key is broken. You'd be surprised how much 'e' is used. _ No, it's not fixed, but I'm nice, so I'll try anyway. I just copy paste the letter e. End of story. OH YAY I'VE ACTUALLY GOTTEN INTO THIS FAN FICTION AGAIN.**

**OoO**

Sunshine intruded on Obito's peaceful slumber with its usual obnoxious malice, earning a groan from its victim's lips. Obito stirred underneath the thick cotton sheets, kicking his legs against the mattress and hissing in distaste. He rolled onto his back, falling head first into a soft, warm pillow. He lifted his chin up off of it, drool forming a puddle on the fabric material and trailing in a thick line of saliva dowh his tanned lips. He lifted his hand vapidly and dragged it across the skin of his lips, wiping the liquid from it and turning the sullied side of the pillow face down on the mattress to hide the mess.

"Slept in?"

A warm voice questioned in greeting as the door was kicked open. He was poised and ready to pounce what he thought was going to be his boyfriend, blushing in shame when it was nothing other than a blond. Where was Kakashi? He glanced to the loss of warmth beside him, where Kakashi should be sleeping, and whimpered. That was right… he had to _work._

The man held a trey with an omelet and glass of orange juice on it. Considering it certainly smelled good, he could tell it was home-cooked. The man leaned down, setting it on the bed with a tepid smile. He brushed off his knees and stood back up, dusting blonde locks out of his azure eyes. He wore a suit, which only made him look all the more official. He looked like something out of a television show.

Wow... it was hard to think this man wasn't Kakashi's biological father. They may not look alike, but they were both fairly attractive and looked like they belonged on magazine covers advertising the summer sun and a new fashion line. It made Obito self-conscious, considering he wasn't necessarily handsome with his choppy hair and small beady eyes. He was… average, physically, and that was one thing he couldn't exceed Kakashi in. It seemed ridiculous… the thought of Kakashi holding his worn-out grimy hands earned from running outdoors too much and not focusing on hygiene disgusted him, especially when Kakashi could all the same dump him and hold the hand of some soft nice smelling girl who had hands that felt nice.

He brushed his thumb over his palm, beginning to get paranoid. Kakashi's hands were soft… like stroking a cushion. Maybe he needed to get baby lotion? That would make his hands softer. No, Kakashi would find out easily… they lived together. He wondered what Kakashi would think about his train of thought. He'd probably tell Obito he was being a nerd, but he wouldn't mind. He was girly like that, always feeling like he didn't amount to quite enough, no matter what the expectations were and whether he knew them or not.

"Yeah, yeah," Obito huffed with an irritated look, as if he'd wish the blond would just slowly enter a metamorphosis into his boyfriend. He missed him so much, and it was only the morning.

Obito rubbed his eyes, grouchy from being woken by his nemesis, the sunlight. He whirled his head around and glared out the window at the rising sun, sending it mental warnings in his head. He told it to be wary, because he was fully capable of walking up to the curtains and simply snatching them shut, eternally silencing its sunny ways… it was then he realized how rude he was being to this man. He sat up and pulled the food into his lap, taking a bite to discover it tasted great.

"Wow, did you make this?"He stared in disbelief, admiring the soft yellow crumb on his fork. It didn't appear to have anything fancy do it- as he forked through it, there were only the classics within the warm golden fluff. "It's amazing."

"Aw, thank you. It's stuffed with all the goodies; tomato, bacon, parmesan cheese, spinach, onions, and a couple spices. I used to make them for Kakashi before school… out of instinct, I didn't add any ham, considering he always used to ask me to leave it out. He said it tasted bad with the bacon, as well… dang, I love that kid's opinion too much. I'm going to raise my own like I was raising him, giving him the foods Kakashi liked and teaching him the sports Kakashi liked. Kakashi's going to enjoy being an older brother, too." The blond settled himself on the bedside, grinning.

"Wait… how old are you? I thought you were Kakashi's dad, or so I've heard, but you don't look it… are you one of Kakashi's friends? You look like you're nineteen…" Obito scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He definitely appeared Kakashi's age… and equally attractive.

"I'm twenty nine," The blond chuckled. "No, I'm Kakashi's dad. I'm Minato Namikaze… I believe we've spoken before." He extended his hand. "It's not always a good thing to look so young; you go out to the bar and they demand you hand over your license so they can insure you're the age you say you are."

"I could see that," He observed azure eyes with a smile. This was the man Kakashi admired in so many ways? Well, if Kakashi managed to like him, he was sure he would like him too."So, you're the man that took Kakashi in… has Kakashi told you about me?"

"Yes… Kakashi's working at the school today, going into pottery. Heaven knows Kakashi could spend days teaching them pottery… he enjoys it so much. It's good that they always have a job for him in that little art center. He'll be jumping for joy every lesson, enjoying his time he can spend with other artists. He likes to talk about art, y'see… watching other people work… is priceless in Kakashi's eyes."

"Mm," Obito nodded in understanding. "I could see that. It's evident he really likes art… anyway, I'm pretty sure he said so a while back, but I think you're driving me to work… is that right?"

"Yes. I'm also going to take you to your driving exam. It's going to take a good while, but I should be able to get you to work on time." Minato clarified with a soft smile, one that seemed to make the air around him turn warm. "After all, Kakashi asked it of me, so I'll do my best." The sincerity was obvious in his words.

"Uhm, thank you." Obito stuttered. Minato was certainly a likable with the way he talked… every word was gentle and caring. Heck, even if Minato said, 'I hate you,' it would seem likable just because of his tone. Not to mention his ever present smile that stained his lips. "Kakashi, too, I guess."

"Well, finish your food and take a shower. Tests are all about presentation. Brush your teeth nice as well." Minato stood up and dusted off his knees. "Flossing is important too."

"Flossing…" Obito repeated, giggling into his hand. "Something tells me you were a good father to Kakashi." He chuckled, finishing the food quickly and shoving the plate aside. "Alright, I'll jump on it. I should only take twenty minutes."

"Thirty," Minato corrected. "If you rush you'll look rushed. Remember what I said about presentation?"

Obito shrugged, but under the serious look in Minato's eye found himself laughing. "Dang, you must have been one heck of a father… okay. I'll take thirty minutes. Don't count the seconds though, alright?"

"No promises," Minato chuckled, patting Obito's shoulder. "Now hurry along, Obito. Also, no white tee shirts and jeans. Kakashi has a couple dress shirts… try wearing one. This is a big deal."

"Alright," Obito paused. "Wait, how did you know about my shirt and jean thing? Did Kakashi tell you?" He inquired suspiciously.

"No, I met you once before. It was a thanksgiving party; I was invited by Fugaku. It wasn't anything big, and you were younger as well. I'm pretty close to the Uchihas… my fiancée is a good friend with your aunt, and I'm very close to your uncle. So of course we've met before. I never got to know you or anything, though." He explained placidly.

"I see…." That was the only thing Obito could say. "Then, did you know me when Kakashi knew me?"

"No, that friendship between Kakashi's family and yours was quite unique. I met Kakashi's father at the time before his death… we were both artists. I became Kakashi's Godfather and soon enough I took him in. He's important to me, like a child of my own. Looking at him is like looking at Sakumo... there's not a second without admiration."

"I wish I could remember Kakashi's family…" Obito huffed. "I'd like to be closer to him in any way possible." He made his way to the bathroom door. "…I'll be thirty minutes, like we compromised."

"Wait, Obito." Minato held up a hand, ceasing his movement. Minato looked away, his cheeks heating up. "I have a question for you."

"…From the look on your face, you're going to tell me I have a huge pimple on my nose or something. What is it?" Obito chuckled, running his finger along his nose as if to check and insure that wasn't the case.

"Kakashi…" Minato whispered the name, looking up at the cieling. "You really like Kakashi, right? You would never hurt him… would you? I know these are foolish words, but… Kakashi has never been serious about a relationship. He had a girlfriend every now and then, but it seemed more like he got them just to have them. He must have wanted to make me proud, walking to me and saying, 'this is my girlfriend.' It's different with you though… Kakashi's not my little boy anymore… time changes everything and life must go on… I'm not going to stand in your way. To be honest, I'm jealous… I was the first to hold him… he was my kid, the one who taught me the love of a father… yet, I can tell by Kakashi's relaxed atmosphere around you just how much he cares. I just… want to know you feel the same way."

Obito stiffened. He wondered if his parents were still here, if they'd say the same thing… of course not, though… Obito's parents didn't care at all about what he wanted; all they cared about was if he grew up as rich and powerful as the other Uchiha. They really wouldn't want to know he was snogging with someone that wasn't a celebrity… in fact they probably would have separated Kakashi and him by now. If anything, he was glad his parents were gone. Sure, it hurt not to have them, but it hurt to have to deal with the treatment he got from them, and when he put it all on the scale, missing them wasn't half as bad as he thought.

"Kakashi saved me." Obito stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "I'm a scaredy-cat… by the time I got out of that hangover, if I were still at the party, I would've gone back home… but that wouldn't make my problems get any better. Instead, Kakashi took me in, and he taught me some things my parents never managed to. He taught me that it's not a bad thing to walk alone… it's just that I was always too scared to try. He taught me independence is the strength to stand… and that when everything gets rough and you're kicked down, standing is all you can do. I love him for giving me a chance at all those things… I love him for giving me space but staying beside me. You don't have to worry about it."

Minato said nothing, but a small satisfied hum escaped his lips as he gave Obito an approving smile before taking the plate and leaving the room.

Obito peeled his clothes off and made his way into the shower, letting the water hose him down and rinse the dirt from his skin. After a good while he dried off, brushing out his hair and teeth, and flossing as requested. He pulled a decent suit from the closet, dressing in it then inspecting his reflection in the mirror with disgust. He looked terrible in suits. They were for good-looking people who were fairly official… he was neither of those two things.

He ran his fingers along the fabric of the jacket before tugging it on. He greeted Minato as he made his way into the living room. He was flipping through some business magazine- he wondered how people existed on this planet that could tolerate the boring things. The mere dullness of the words in such magazines could lull him to sleep after the very first paragraph was read aloud, guaranteed.

Minato was wearing a nice suit himself… he looked good in suits Obito, however, didn't. He was too bland of a person- such uptight clothing made him appear to be a joke. He wondered how Kakashi looked in a suit. If Minato looked good in a suit, then Kakashi probably would. He blushed at the thought… yeah, Kakashi would definitely look nice in a dark blue tie- it would bring out his eyes. What color suit would he wear? Silver would match his hair… hm, he would have to force Kakashi in one later.

"Ready to go?" Minato huffed and rose to his feet, dusting off his knees. When Obito nodded he gave a sharp nod in return aimed towards the door, grabbing his keys quickly and stuffing them in his pockets.

Minato pulled Obito along with him by the arm outside and Obito's mouth fell a gape as his eyes came into contact with a mere dull brassy red car with both front and back seats. It had stickers on the back beside the bumper, deeming it the car of a parent. One wrote, 'raise your children to be rich; pleasant future in the making.' It made him laugh lightly- when the matter was put lightly like that, it was humorous. If anything, his car looked like one of those classic 'soccer mom' cars. He had no idea why someone as spiffy looking and attractive as Minato would drive something such as this. He expected one of those top notch cars… maybe it was because of Minato's suit that he had interpreted such a thing.

"What's wrong? You look surprised." Minato noted, scanning Obito up and down, then turning to the car, searching for something of interest.

"I-It… just wasn't the car I expected." Obito scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, flushing and feeling like a nerd.

"It's a Dodge Magnum," Minato shrugged. "Better than Kakashi's Mustang, or so we've fought."

Obito pictured Kakashi and his father yelling in a parking lot over who owned the more fabulous ride- he found it amusing. The people would probably turn their heads away, trying not to notice, he mused to himself. "Interesting… what's Kakashi's argument?" He asked as he pulled open a door, slipping inside and buckling up.

"Kakashi claims my car has a bad color. If you ask me, he's just a sore loser, though." Minato stepped into the front seat, digging his keys into place and revving up the old machine. "Apparently he has forgotten that if his car got in a wreck with mine, his would get much more damaged. Mine's bigger."

"I really hope you never find a reason to prove that," Obito chuckled dryly, glancing out the window at the puffy white clouds that decorated the sky. Good weather was always a nice omen. He leaned back against the seat, sighing. "Mind if I take a nap?"

"Not at all, just as long as you promise to wake up when I shake you," Minato retorted quickly, "Kakashi told me all about your sleeping habits."

"Heh… not something I'm proud of, really." He closed his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll wake up when you need me to."

"You better… I have a water bottle, and that's a lovely suit."

"…_You really are Kakashi's dad_."

**OoO**

Soon enough, they arrived at a brick building. Minato shook Obito awake and ended up drizzling his head with water from the bottle, as he had previously threatened. Obito snapped into consciousness and whimpered, rubbing the wetness into the hair. Was heartlessness and cruelty towards sleeping people hereditary? He assumed so, looking at Kakashi and Minato.

They were greeted by a tall guy in a suit- which brought Obito back to his train of thought of how Kakashi would look in a suit. The man wore a crimson and black suit- it looked nice- but red wasn't really Kakashi's color. Not even an elegant ruby red shade would fit him. He was forced to drop the thought as they brought him to take his written exam. He could tell they were rushing things- Obito needed his license, and he needed it now for Kakashi's sake. It wasn't like everyone could stop and drive him when he needed a ride.

It was pretty easy. He wondered why his mother hadn't let him take it before… well, there were a lot of things his parents did he was clueless as to why. Obito ended up being dragged away by the man to another test. The series of tests continued for what felt like ages until they finally got to leave.

Obito was exhausted, but he was permitted to rest. In the next moment, he was at work. He ended up playing guitar until his fingers felt like they were going to bleed. By the time he was on break, his fingers were so stiff he couldn't even hold the coffee cup in his hand. His throat was so sore from singing, it was hard to manage idle chatter with Jiraiya. He was grateful for the job, but something told him this would take a lot of getting used to.

The entire time he was at work, he could only think of Kakashi and the bloody suit. What would the colors be that would look nice? He could always wear an emerald tie- greed would compliment his pale skin. He didn't know how, but the longing in his chest got worse and worse every hour. He wanted to see Kakashi terribly. Would he have to do this every day? Was this what made someone a 'grown-up?' He'd gotten a job of something he'd enjoyed, and yet, it wore him down so fast he didn't know if he'd be willing to get up in the morning. How did Kakashi manage?

…Well, somewhere else, Kakashi might be thinking about him too. Maybe he felt the same longing as Obito. Surely that was the case… he let the thoughts calm him and make him focus on his work. Finally, it was time to go. He half expected Minato to be the one walking through the door to pick him up, but instead it was silver hair he saw as the door opened. He didn't have a second thought as he ran up, and before Kakashi could make his first step inside the cafe, tackle-hugged him to the ground. He peppered kisses along Kakashi's neck lovingly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Whoa!" Kakashi sneaked his arms around Obito's waist, grinning. "Scared me there… didn't think you had that in you, Obito…"

Obito sat up, grinning from ear to ear. "I missed you so much." He felt like a complete weirdo, but he didn't care. He'd missed the mere feeling of Kakashi next to him. It was a presence that he'd gotten so accustom to, it hurt when he was gone.

Jiraiya stepped over the two of them cautiously, leaning down and poking Kakashi's nose with a mocking smile on his lips. "This is why I'm single… how are you not dead yet, Kakashi, having such a feisty one?"

Kakashi chuckled, seizing Obito tightly and pulling him up to his feet along with him. "You're still single because of the ponytail. Seriously, everyone is going to think you're gay unless you get a haircut."

"Are you still going on about that?" Jiriaya cocked a brow skeptically, before letting loose and laughing. "Well, not to worry. I ward away guys pretty quickly."

"Isn't that the truth, just look at me… I'm already out of here." Kakashi plucked open the door. "I have to get home anyway. I'll talk to you later, Jiraiya. Remember to text." Obito latched onto Kakashi's arms and followed outside happily, like a puppy following its master.

"How was work?" Kakashi questioned casually, slouching back as they reached the mustang. He popped open Obito's door for him, and Obito shuffled inside. When Kakashi was in beside him, he answered.

"It was okay… tiring is the best adjective. Besides that, I couldn't stop thinking about something..." He blinked, finally taking the time to observe Kakashi. He had been too busy enjoying his presence reunited with his own to really take in his appearance. Kakashi was wearing a suit; jacket and tie and all.

It was a plain white tie, same as the dress shirt, and dark grey jacket and pats. He wore his typical brown loafers, tapping at the car pedal. Robin egg blue eyes met with his own, the contact snapping him back. Kakashi looked just as good in a suit as he thought he would. These colors were perfect for him. Obito reached out, slipping his hand around Kakashi's neck.

"About what?"

"How downright sexy you'd look in a suit."

"Fetish?"

"Maybe."

Obito's lips met Kakashi's softly, nibbling eagerly on Kakashi's bottom lip just to feel the skin again. It was a gentle, sincere kiss- their lips merely for a moment- nothing deep- before pulling away. The simple brushing of their lips was enough for Obito to become dazed in his seat.

"Well, I tend to wear suits to work to try and be more official." He explained. "I always end up stripping the jacket and wearing a smock or apron. Minato would rip my head off if he discovered I dirtied a suit. 'It's all about presentation,' is what he used to tell me all the time. His words haunt me even now. It's hard for me to go to work in something simple, because I think of him leering over my shoulder."

"He said something about that earlier." Obito glanced out the window, soaking in the environment going by as usual. "As well as your car wars… what would you do if I said I took his side?"

"I'd buy a Dodge for you to drive, and get My Little Pony stickers on it. Don't side with the enemy. It will only bring you misfortune." Kakashi advised with a knowing grin.

"Pssh, and here I was hoping for some kind of sadistic comeback," Obito puffed his cheeks. "Once again, it was probably the suit. It's really… yeah."

"It's '_yeah,_' huh?" Soon enough they were at the front door of the apartment. "Don't know how clothes can be a yeah."

"Well, there are clothes that look good on people and are yes, then they don't and are no. Pretty self-explanatory, actually…" Obito explained.

"Seems too… strange." Kakashi kicked off his shoes and darted into the living room, slapping onto the couch as usual. "Ah, good to be home~" He sighed contently into a throw pillow, snuggling into it.

Obito jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Same here~" He whispered, inhaling Kakashi's cologne. "What brand do you use for cologne?" He blinked. Whatever it was, it was his new favorite.

"What do you think it is?" Kakashi swirled around and pulled Obito into his lap, nuzzling their cheeks together. "You tell me."

"…I smell…" He whiffed Kakashi's ear and kissed it before pulling away. "Lavender."

"Accurate," Kakashi nodded. "It's called Escape… comes in a light green like yellow bottle… it's my favorite fragrance, yet I always forget who made it… uh… Calvin Klein, I think?" He squinted. "I wear it every time I go to work."

"Wow," Obito blinked. "You really care about presentation. You work in an art center though, not an office."

"Well, there's a never a day I go to work and I don't get compliments on my attire. I feel like if I'm going to have a reputation, it may as well be a good one for something pleasant." He leaned back against the arm of the sofa. "Come on, off. I want food."

"Ask nicely~" Obito whispered, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck only to get a whine.

"Don't get in the way of a fat man and his food." Kakashi hissed dangerously, pushing at Obito's shoulders.

"Please, you're as flat as a board." Obito rolled his eyes.

"I may be flat, but at least I don't curve." Kakashi poked Obito's chest accusingly.

"I was forced to exercise a lot, okay?" Obito puffed. "Enough. Now ask nicely, and I'll get off."

"Please~?" Kakashi grinned, wrapping his arms around Obito's back and pressing their hips together. Obito gasped, glancing down at Kakashi.

"It's not fair you're so damn attractive." Obito pouted, caressing Kakashi's hair. "That's cheating."

"My striking charm gets me everything I want~" Kakashi flipped his hair then slipped his finger up Obito's chest teasingly. "Now, food?"

Obito pressed their lips together momentarily before shifting off, whispering silkily in his ear, "Okay, food." He made his way into the kitchen and searched for something to make. He popped open the fridge and peered inside. "What do you feel like?"

Kakashi joined him in the kitchen and sat on the counter top. "I don't actually know what we have in there… that fridge is alien to me."

Obito scowled at Kakashi. "Off," He tugged at Kakashi's pant leg with a frown. "That's unsanitary."

"My house, my rules," Kakashi shifted on the countertop, as if proving he wasn't going to get off.

"I cook, my counter," Obito puffed, yanking at his shoulder. "Off."

"Touché," Kakashi nodded and slipped off, merely going over to the table and sitting on that.

"Chairs exist for a reason, you know," Obito reprimanded, pulling out a box of pasta. "Chicken Alfredo, take it or leave it." He settled the ingredients down on the counter, rubbing his temples, a little too exhausted to cook.

"What's Alfredo?" Kakashi cocked his head curiously.

"Just how food deprived are you? I doubt you even know what hamburger pie is." Obito teased.

"They make pie out of hamburger?" Kakashi's eyes widened, as if the idea was foreign to him.

"… Yes. Yes they do, and you're too clueless to know what's good to eat and what isn't. I'm going to have to make a lot of dishes for you in the future."

"As long as they taste good~" Kakashi cheered.

Obito pulled out a pot and placed it in the sink, filling it with water to the brim. He carried it back to the stove and let it boil before turning to Kakashi. He was undoing his tie, slowly, as if he knew Obito was watching. Seeing his fingers working in the slow manner they were distracted him far more easily then he would have liked.

"Give me your hand," Obito stepped in front of Kakashi, holding out his hand and pointing at the palm with his eyes narrowed.

"Okay," Kakashi held it out slowly, wondering what Obito wanted to do. Oh, what if he slapped it and they engaged in a game of red hands? Maybe he could do it first. He would be the victor.

Instead, Obito squeezed Kakashi's fingers, kissing them softly. "Hey, Kakashi… Minato asked me earlier if I loved you… I don't think I gave him an accurate response… you see… I'm obsessed with you, and I would do anything to please you." He whispered softly.

Kakashi pulled his hand back, smiling. "And I you." He whispered, leaning in and rubbing their cheeks together.

"No… it's like… I'm falling even more in love with you, if that's possible. I've let go of my past and everything I ever held onto. Now, the only thing I really want is to be here with you." Obito slipped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and squeezed him closer. "I just want to insure you feel the same as me."

"Of course I do," Kakashi whispered awkwardly, pulling away slightly.

"It just seems like," Obito whispered back in his ear, "I'm alone in this. Like, I'm always thinking about you, always caring about you, but you don't return that."

"I mean… if anything, your feelings sound stronger… or broader… braver than mine, which is strange… because it started out with me being the one in love with you… me being the one who really… wanted this… the one who was willing to make the moves. Now it seems you've grown fifty times more attached to me than I could ever be to you, and you trust me. You're willing to jump on me or kiss me without thought, but honestly, I'm not used to relationships. I don't think about kisses or hugs. I'm just not clingy on the surface… but don't think that means I don't like you. While physically I may not show every feeling, I crave you equally, if not more…" He explained, running a finger down Obito's cheek.

"I know… you just don't want the same things I do, or think like me." Obito climbed up on the table and into Kakashi's lap. "I just feel like it's something we should talk about. I m-mean.. y-you know… the er… how much we… how far… like, whether or not we.." His cheeks turned redder by the second.

"You mean how often we do things like we did the night before?" Kakashi speculated tonelessly, as if the dark concept didn't bug him in the slightest.

"Yeah…" He nodded, still blushing. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm fine with whatever you want to do. I don't want it as much, but it strengthens a relationship, or so everyone says. So it's okay…" Kakashi slipped his hand under Obito's shirt, rubbing his back. "To want more… I mean… you can mess around with me whenever you want if you'll let me mess around with you whenever I want. Deal?"

"…Strange way to handle the situation, and awkward offer…" Obito noted, slipping his hand under Kakashi's shirt as well, running his finger delicately up and down. "Yet… sounds… comfortable. Deal."

"…Hey, Obito," Kakashi's lips lingered over his own, softly, sweetly.

"…Yes?" Obito's breath hitched, his cheeks flushing cherry. "What is it?"

"…Your water's boiling over."

"Jeez, you know how to ruin a mood."

**OoO**

**IMPORTANT: Okay, so I got a PM asking if I still ship KakaObi. Yes, obviously I do, but the thing is, I don't ship like normal people do. I don't have a 'seme' or a 'uke.' In actual gay relationships, there is no top or bottom. Being lesbian, I know that pretty well. I don't like being in relationships where a girl expects me to 'top,' because I have to be everything for them and I get nothing back. I'm sure guys feel the same way. ~_~ Real gay guys explore each other- and bottoming all the time hurts like hell, so trust me, if you write fan fiction for these two, take a lesson from me and don't go over the top with the uke thing. My Obito ain't gonna top. :D That's coz I'm a bastard though. However, I'm not going over the top with the 'uke' thing, and if you expect that, don't read it. He's not going to blush at everything Kakashi says nor is he always going to be the submissive one. DEAL? 'Kay thanks. C: TINKERBELL FLY AWAY~ -disperses into puff of green smoke-**


	16. Chapter 16

**I had this whole page explaining why I had not updated and blegh ain't nobody got time for that so a lot and a lot of inconveniences have occurred in my life and I apologize profusely for the time it took to post this. IF YOU FOLLOW FIX YOU, SAVE IT AS A FILE BEFORE I DELETE IT. IT IS DISCONTINUED, SORRY. ; v ; That is official. c:**

**OoO**

Weeks passed, and the two of them had established a ritual. Obito woke up to Minato bringing him breakfast; omelets stuffed with all of Minato's casualties- tomatoes, lettuce, or cheese- then sometimes he'd have pancakes covered in maple syrup and fresh butter, or maybe waffles with strawberries and whip. Sometimes he gave him blue berries and raspberries on the side mixed together in a small bowl, and other times he gave him bacon or sausages. He'd get a glass of orange juice, apple juice, or milk- every time the breakfasts were nutritious and left him grateful for Minato's assistance. They would engage in casual conversation- he'd usually pry for stories about Kakashi, and he'd learn snippets about adventures Kakashi went through in his younger years.

Apparently one time Kakashi was supposed to look over the house while Minato went to the grocery store. His previous foster parents had always had to be home to watch the kids, so this was a big responsibility, considering he wasn't used to being home alone. He stood watch, perched on the sofa in the family room, holding phone in hand like a solider ready for battle, until he realized he was thirsty. Inconveniently, they kept their water bottles in the garage, and when Kakashi went to get it, he closed the garage door behind him, forgetting that would lock it. This was a big mistake, clearly. He still had the phone though- but he wasn't brave enough to call Minato- if he did, he would feel like a failure, even more so than he already did. So he attempted climbing a birch tree beside the house, flinging his arms about and wailing while trying to get in through his bedroom window. A miserable, sorry excuse for an attempt indeed.

Minato had returned to the house to find Kakashi clutching to a branch for dear life, slipping down ever so slowly. He was so high up in the tree- if Minato had arrived a second later, that fall would have been ugly. However, Minato caught Kakashi with expertise, and smoothed out his hair, pecking his forehead with his lips and whispering nothings of comfort in his ear. Kakashi told him the full story as they sat down inside, and it left Minato cackling like a madman. Kakashi stormed to his bedroom and pouted all night, fuming as steam practically radiated from his anger. Years later, they both looked back on the event with fondness, and made jokes out of it. Minato often teased him for being like a cat stuck up in a tree.

After their quick conversation, Obito took a shower, flossed, brushed, and dressed. Minato would then drive him to work, and they'd have a little more time to talk before Obito ventured off for work. He'd sing his heart out, and usually, his fingers would be numb enough to fall off by lunch break. Jiraiya always gave him a sandwich and coffee free of charge- he insisted since Obito worked so hard that he deserved it. Soon enough(though of course, it never felt like it to Obito), Kakashi would come to take him home for the night. The time that Kakashi had to himself after work he spent at a motorcycling class- he needed to renew his license or something like that. It wasn't any concern of Obito's what Kakashi did in his free time. That was right- there was no need to become riled up over such an ordeal. Though to be honest, if Kakashi had enough time for motorcycling classes, he definitely had enough time to cuddle on the sofa to _Ghost Adventurers._ Not a fact, just a thought.

They talked about their day as they got in the car and when they were home, Obito would cook up some dinner for the two of them. He tried to make something different every night, but he wasn't as wondrous a cook as Minato, though he spent a lot of his free time wishing he was. That was the difference between Kakashi and his family of sparkly, handsome, attractive shiny people and Obito. They accomplished things without really putting that much thought into it, while Obito put hours of thought into everything wishing and praying but never got any results. It was irritating, but a part of life, and as long as it was Kakashi and not some rich perfect snob, it was alright.

Even though Obito was iffy on the matter, Kakashi always complimented his meals modestly, a sincere smile on his face. After they ate, they'd watch television together- first they'd watch a football game, then, late at night, they'd watch ghost shows. This proved to be advantageous on Obito's side, because somehow, Kakashi was easily frightened by such shows, and was such a cuddle bunny and oddly clingy while watching them. Once again, quite _advantageous_.

After they finished whatever paranormal show Obito picked, they'd drag themselves off to bed. There might be a nice long kissing session if Obito was lucky- otherwise, they simply were too tired to give the other attention. They dressed in their pajamas, and Kakashi would take a long hot bath before bed. He had a thing for that, unlike Obito, who enjoyed cold wake-up-call showers in the morning. He really liked to soak before he slept, and different from Obito's negative thirty two degrees water, something warm and pleasant is what he sought after.

The thought of wet skin and the fabric of the pillows and blankets disgusted Obito, and the mere thought of it was sticky, so he refrained from such things before sleep. Morning showers were obviously better, considering they were both more refreshing and cleansing, and he couldn't even begin to concur how Kakashi conceded showers at night to be the better of the two options. However, differences were differences, and it wasn't a bad thing. When Obito got out of the shower, he looked like something rugged and prepared to die. If he was Kakashi, he'd have called a funeral home. However, when Kakashi got out of the shower, he was blissful as a child, swaying about the bedroom before curling under the covers and snuggling into the bed. Though Obito would slap his head and declare him foolish, he quietly found it quite attractive. So, they spent the night tied up in each other, snuggling into one another's' necks.

Other than that, Obito was getting taller every day. He may as well measure, because originally, he remembered how easily Kakashi looked down on him. He was still at least half a head shorter than Kakashi- but this didn't bug him. It looked right that he was shorter, considering whenever they went out he was clinging to Kakashi's arm like any normal couple would. It was a funny thought, considering their couple was anything but normal. His hair was growing out as well, and Kakashi would give him haircuts when it grew dire. It turned out Kakashi wasn't half bad at that, though he doubted Kakashi was the barber kind.

Though weeks were hell and jam-packed with long days of labor and silver bags under the eyes, weekends were the heaven when the two of them did whatever was needed. Often Kakashi had to go out and get groceries, and Obito constantly spent weekends cleaning up the house and keeping it in ship-shape. They'd watch movies or simply sit together to have a moment and feel the other's presence. Weekends were much needed catching-up days, days that Obito longed for with his whole heart. Weekends had never been as wondrous in high school, even if they brought joy, it could never be nearly enough as it brought now. Back then, when you thought school was a torture, and your worst fear was your principal and getting a bad grade, rather than your boss and getting fired.

Of course, this little routine was the norm for them. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a good while, and a lot of time passed of understanding silence. They did what they were supposed to do, and while there was a peck on the lips every now and then, Obito didn't think they had nearly as much action as he hoped they would as a couple. He didn't mean to be licentious, but when Kakashi was so clearly oblivious to his desires, it was oddly... irresistible. He wondered if Kakashi had similar thoughts.

Finally, the first time in a long time, something interesting thing happened. Obito got his license, and it was honestly the adventure of a lifetime. Kakashi dragged him in to get his picture, and for some odd reason above him, they demanded he didn't smile when they took it. Laws like that were so strange… they claim it was so it'd be easier for the cop to identify you, but really now, does a smile change one's hair color and eyes? It wasn't like the cops could identify him any worse or better upon the factor of whether he smiled or not. Of course, Obito looked solemn as anybody else when his lips were in a thin line like that- but he also looked sheepish, and knew one way or the other the picture wouldn't look that nice.

Just as the man was taking a picture though, Kakashi stood up and placed his hands to ears like a moose, shaking his hands and going cross –eyed, sticking his tongue out. He should have never let Kakashi come along. He burst out cackling just as the white flash came. The camera man frowned his displeasure, then shrugged. He walked away wordlessly, ignoring Obito's protests.

"Why would you do that?" He stormed over to Kakashi, a pout on his lips as he grabbed Kakashi by the ear.

"Now, now," Kakashi patted Obito's shoulder. "There's no way they would have let you smile. Now you had an excuse to. They have too many people to take care of to take another, so be grateful."

"_Grateful?"_ Obito repeated, hissing between clenched teeth. "I'll show you my gratitude when I get hope and whoop your-" He stopped and straightened as the man returned to the room, glad he hadn't stepped in a second later. His cheeks flushed as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

He held the holy plastic card in his hand, placing it in Obito's palm and leaving wordlessly. Obito sent Kakashi a look that read, 'Is that it?' Kakashi merely nodded, taking Obito's hand and pulling him along with him outside. They waved to a few people and occasionally gave a 'thank you, sir,' here and there before they were in the parking lot. Kakashi stopped Obito from going around to the passenger seat by grabbing his arm, ceasing his movement with one motion, and handed him the keys whilst offering him a wink.

"Why don't you drive for once? After all, you have a license now." Kakashi made his way into the passenger seat casually, slipping on his seat belt. "Just be glad you got it before you were eighteen. Now that would have been embarrassing to tell the children."

"Don't tease me. I'm still going to beat your ends when we get back." Obito reminded him as he got in the driver's seat. "You ruined the picture."

"It can't be that bad. Let me see!" Kakashi prodded, reaching across and placing his arms on Obito's shoulders. "Please~?" A seductive touch rang in his voice in a way that screamed trouble, trouble that Obito would avoid at all costs.

"Okay, okay, off." Obito's face lit up a beet red color, steam practically smoking out of his ears as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. He forced a frown, not wanting to divulge, holding out the license. "It's okay, I guess."

Kakashi stared at the picture for a long time, wordless. He handed it back to Obito and slipped in his seat, a frown on his lips. He crossed his arms, seemingly annoyed. He looked so hurt. It was... _never_ that Obito saw Kakashi like that. The way his eyes looked so conflicted, the light inside them practically battling against each other... the way he looked so pent up in his own little world, too out of focus to concentrate and interpret the word's being spoken from Obito's lips. To be frank, it worried Obito. Was it really the picture that was this odious to disturb Kakashi in such ways? He shook his head subconsciously. No, this had to be another matter.

"..W-what's wrong, Kakashi? Are you… angry with it?" He swallowed his guilt. He had been acting rather bratty back in the building; he'd even gone as far to threaten him like he did, even if it was teasingly. He squeezed Kakashi's shoulder. "…I'm… sorry."

"It's not fair," Kakashi chewed on his lower lip unhappily, glaring outside the window, his voice genuinely frustrated. That was the sound of a man who had given up, who had been trampled on, who had been hurt. "I tried _so _hard. I wanted to make it a picture that you'd get made fun of for years. Surely laughing would have made your nose look shrewd or something, but no… you look normal. That's not something that could get on America's funniest, it's really just a picture of… a smiling guy. You probably would have been worse off if I had done nothing at all. How am I supposed to tease you now? What am I supposed to do with my life?" He turned to Obito, a sullen touch to his eyes, as if praying to be enlightened.

Obito's eyes narrowed as he released Kakashi's shoulder, slamming the key into place and starting up the rickety car. "Fuck you."

"Pssh," Kakashi fell back in his seat, snort-laughing openly and slapping Obito's arm. "You know you love me~"

Obito smiled- but that was okay. The two of them were nerd boyfriends; the ultimate geek couple. These adjectives described the perfectly- one way or the other, none of them was by any means 'normal' in their line of speech. Kakashi was open and laid-back, and Obito was fidgety and over emotional. However, they both dealt with the other's flaws, and silently understood and accepted them.

"So, did you get your license for your bike, then?" Obito inquired steadily, deeming it time for a change of subject.

"Well, I'll have it in a few days- when I turn twenty on September fifteenth." He explained pleasantly.

Obito whirled his head around, his jaw falling open. "T-Twenty…? That means…"

"We'll pretty much always have about a two year age difference," Kakashi muttered. "Not that it's a big deal. I don't mind. You'll be eighteen soon after, so relax." Kakashi cupped his own cheek for support, leaning on the window sill and peered out the glass pane, admiring the scenery, seeming somewhat bored by their idle talk.

"I still don't approve." Obito puffed. "I mean… two years may not be much to you, but it is to me." He sighed and slumped forward. "It sucks to be an adult. There's no free time, no fun time. I just want to be with you… but there's no time to do it. I was so spoiled when I was younger. I thought the freedom to do as I pleased would stay with me… I guess now that I have a job and I have you I know that's not the case."

They were at a stop light, so Kakashi took this as an opportunity to unbuckle and lean across the seat to press their lips together. It was a quick, deep kiss- as passionate as they got. Obito resisted for a moment, thinking how they were in a car- but quickly melted into the wonderful feeling, releasing the wheel and wrapping his arms around Kakashi's broad shoulders. Then, just as it was about to go green Kakashi pulled away wordlessly, wiping his lips and sitting back in his seat like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, quick to defend himself from what he'd done and brush away the crumbs.

"_Kakashi!"_ Obito hissed, wiping away the mixed saliva from his lips. He rubbed it on his jeans quickly, his cheeks bright red, and took the time to glare at said silver haired man before realizing the light had gone a olive color. He huffed, slapping his forehead before returning his attention to the street. "You can't just do that… you'll distract me."

"Maybe giving you a license was a bad idea," Kakashi tapped his lips. "If you're so easily distracted, that is." He blinked innocently, as if he was no culprit in this crime, and slipped back against the seat, kicking his feet up. "Careful with my car. It's my baby. Minato got it for me just before I went to college."

"Wow, really?" Obito's face lit up. It was always exciting to learn these new things about Kakashi. He wanted to know everything about him, and this was most certainly a good topic to explore. "Did you want the car beforehand, or?"

"Obito! You almost ran into a stop sign. Jeez, you really are distracted easily when you're happy, aren't you..." Kakashi's eyes twitched accusingly as he yawned, stretching back against his seat, tired and worn thin to the core. He'd been working all week, and teenagers wipe you out much quicker than anyone cares to admit.

"Merely having conversation is fine. I know how to focus… but how am I supposed to focus when you do things like _that_?" Obito eyed Kakashi, as if trying to center the blame on him, as if it was clearly his fault for the event that was his distraction.

"Now, now," Kakashi grinned teasingly, "you're going to have to suck it up 'till we get home. So deal!"

Obito cracked a grin at Kakashi- one that told Kakashi something was up, and to be wary. "You were right, it was a bad idea to get a license for me. No, it was simply a bad idea to hand me the car keys." He corrected himself, earning a confused look from Kakashi.

"Wha-" before Kakashi could really take the time to question Obito on the meaning behind his words, Obito suddenly pulled up on the side of the abandoned street they were on.

Kakashi didn't remember getting on this road- then again, he was too busy talking to pay attention. Wherever it was, it wasn't on the way to the house. Obito smirked deviously, unbuckling and pouncing Kakashi tenderly. He kissed his cheek softly, lovingly. He stroked his side, pressing their foreheads together and squeezing his hand.

"I told you so," Obito whispered, crawling into Kakashi's lap and nibbling on Kakashi's lower lip happily.

"Pssh," Kakashi wrapped his legs around Obito's back and nuzzled into him. "Aren't you a cute little nerd?"

"Hypocrite," Obito pouted with a scornful scowl, but it quickly evaporated into a joyous smile. "You're a worse nerd than me! At least I don't squeal over Radiohead and play their music loud enough for people to hear miles away in my car."

"You lie," Kakashi tilted his head, studying the stereo as if to check if it was safe to touch, before reaching out and twisting a silver colored knob on the stereo of the car. Radiohead's music poured out quietly, and Kakashi's lips stretched further into a smile. "You love these tunes."

"I do," Obito snickered, "though I'm not sure the guys outside will. Watch the volume."

"Please, we're on an abandoned road, which I'd still like to question you on why, not to mention I'm playing it quietly." Kakashi pointed out with the puff of a breath. He tapped his foot, semi-irritated. "Speaking of which, we need to get home."

"Come on, I haven't had enough catch-up time with you yet." Obito twirled silver hair in his fingers, his eyes meeting Kakashi's in a moment of truth. Kakashi must have heard the accusation in Obito's voice, but it was true. They hadn't been spending enough time together, and Kakashi knew it. They were coming to a definite cross-roads here. He would have to play it safe. Obito meant too much to Kakashi to lose him.

"Fine," Kakashi murmured, closing his eyes and enjoying the music. "…What does this song make you think of?"

"You act like I don't remember," Obito's lips lingered over Kakashi's. "I know, this was the song you played a long time ago as we sat in the car… soon enough… we had our first kiss."

"First kiss? Wow, was that really how it went?" Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "It's only been a few months, but with you, it feels like it's been eternity." He stroked Obito's cheek with a small frown. "Time goes by too fast. I wish there was a pause button."

"Well, if time goes by fast, then let's make every second count," Obito ran a finger through Kakashi's hair. "Can… we…?"

"Yes," Kakashi's breath hitched as he closed his eyes, liking the way Obito felt in his lap. "You're the only person who gets me like this," He laughed, tugging his tie loose and slipping it over his head.

"Good," Obito whispered, slipping his hand down Kakashi's chest front slowly, "that's how I like it." He began to work away at the buttons of Kakashi's shirt, and Kakashi returned the gesture, his fingers working slowly down the white seams.

Neither looked away, but instead, their gazes remained locked upon each other as Kakashi ran his finger along Obito's collarbone. Obito leaned forward, latching onto Kakashi and squeezing his eyes shut. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito's waist and pulled their bodies tighter together. Kakashi inhaled Obito's scent, the sweet vanilla aroma earning a soft wistful smile. Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of Obito's warmth quietly. He'd missed this so much.

"Kakashi," Obito's sudden calling almost scared him as Obito looked up at him. "…Now, while we're doing this, it's been so long, it feels like touching a stranger… I want touching you to be like the back of my hand. No, I want you to be the back of my hand, I…"

Kakashi nodded, cutting him off. "I know exactly what you mean. I feel… aching… thinking how we haven't had enough time together, but we are going to change that. It's my birthday in a week, so we need to go out together. We can go out on a trip somewhere, a little mini-vacation. What do you think?" He stroked Obito's shoulder apologetically.

"I think you're bribing me with this trip to try and make me forget the time we're not spending together," Obito accused honestly, and Kakashi glanced away sullenly. "If that's the case, it worked. I pick where we go, though. We need to stay there for a while, too. Like… not a day… two weeks. Two weeks and I'm good." He wagered with a smile.

"Two weeks," Kakashi agreed, smiling back, the comfort of Obito's presence returning to him. "Where do you want to go?"

"Lake," Obito spoke softly, looking up at the sky. "I really want to go back to that lake."

"You can't swim though," Kakashi poked his sides. "Or at least, you never did then. You didn't eat a lot either… or do anything, really. I had a lot of friends when I was younger, I was spoiled. I wish I had focused on you more, but back then, I just thought there was something off about you, and that you were weird… I wished I had been nicer to you, but I was so bossy."

"I can swim fine, and come on, you can hardly tread a wave properly," Obito countered, narrowing his eyes. His expression softened. "Yes, you were bossy. If I wanted to play something, no, we had to do what you wanted to do. Heck, if I wanted to go to the bathroom while we were outside in the woods, you'd say, 'too bad!' I remember pissing myself multiple times due to that little flaw."

"Hey," Kakashi chuckled, "that's your own fault for not having the bravery to stand up to me."

"Did you look in the mirror at all when you were a kid?" Obito's pupils dilated shakily. "You were scary when you were mad. I could deal with pissing myself, I was a kid. Though it was always uncomfortable in the mud… I think I hated you, just a little bit, for it. All the bugs on me… it was so uncomfortable. I love the outdoors. I have my limits."

"I was a weird kid," Kakashi added. "One time, there was this small sewer pipe that came out of a lake by your house. One of the second times I came over, I decided to explore it. It was filled to the top with water skiers, flying and buzzing about the murky water. It was yucky down there too… the water was all muddy and gross, I have no idea how I did it now. Yet, I squatted down and crawled through the small pipes… it ended up like a cavern. It was really hot and tight… I couldn't turn around and go back either, there was too little room. So, as a dumb kid, I started dashing forward. The water got higher and higher."

Obito's eyes widened in realization as he murmured, "I recall that pipe, and that scenario."

"Yeah. It was a hot summer afternoon, I think, and you guys were having a barbeque. A lot of Uchihas were there… I could hear the kids laughing, running around your yard. It was getting in the dark, and the warm smoke from the fire was in the air. It lit up the night, so I could wander as far as I did, because thanks to the flame, I could find my way back easily. However, as I got deeper in the tunnel, it got darker…. I was really scared. In the eyes of the kid, I thought I was going to die, or that a sea monster was going to pop out and eat me."

Obito grinned. "Oh, now I'm interested on what happened next. Well?"

Kakashi scratched his nose sheepishly. "Someone called down the sewer. It was a simple question, 'anybody in there?' I guess someone heard me rummaging around in it, or my random moans for help. Of course I answered yes, because by then, I was stuck. So the guy said to wait and he'd come get me. He crawled in- must have been scrawnier than me- because he dragged me right out by the feet. By the time we were almost outside he let go of me, and ran off. I managed to squirm the last inch out and looked around, wondering why he ran away. Due to the tight space, I had never gotten a glimpse at his face, either…"

A glint of amusement flickered in Obito's eyes. "Oh? Is that so?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Maybe it was the sea monster."

"Hey!" Kakashi scowled, jabbing his finger into Obito's cheek with scorn. "Do not insult my childhood fantasies. They were really good during the time I had them." He puffed his cheeks and turned away, glancing out the window and murmuring incoherent statements under his breath.

"Kakashi," Obito blinked in surprise, lightly tapping his boyfriend's shoulder. "You do know who it is, right- the person who helped you out of the sewer?"

"No, I don't, I already said that," Kakashi looked back at Obito, cocking his head curiously. "Do you know who it was?"

"Yes," Obito nodded, laughing softly. "Me."

"I sort of expected that. Or at least, now I do, back then I thought it was some sort of forest spirit or something. I watched too many cartoons."

"As I expected your dull reaction… you're welcome, jerk."

"Well… you were always really quiet then, and super shy. People like you always used to annoy me. I hated the stuttering more than anything, and wondered why some people were always so hesitant. When you act like that, you give off a vibe that you would rather be aloof and left alone, and this person bothering you makes you nervous. It makes one feel bad, and that's why they get left alone."

"Well, truth be told, I liked alone when I was a kid, so I guess that was a good thing. I was pretty much afraid of everyone. I thought everyone hated me when I was a kid. I wasn't good with people. When we met, you were a little too joyous and loud, but I admired that quality. You always stuck out like a sore thumb, so… I wanted to be like you. You always seemed to be so certain of yourself, so happy and confident… I wanted your attention. That's why at that barbeque, I followed you out into the forest, and helped you when you got too far in. I was just afraid of having to talk to you, so I scampered away in the next moment."

"Are you serious? I'm pretty sure I hated you when we were kids." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly with a laugh. "Those times were very different from now. Just don't tell me you had a crush on me when we were kids, because it will be a little too ironic for me to handle."

"Well, I did at first, I think, have a little bit of something for you, but I wouldn't call it a crush. It was more like a respect for you. Your loud and somewhat arrogant personality intrigued me, who was a little used to being pushed around. You used to be so pushy, and you didn't allow people to tell you what to do."

"Well, it's good we didn't keep in touch, because after my dad kicked the bucket, I wasn't as peppy as I had been, though I was still a prideful ass. I was always mean to everyone, and my friends weren't really my friends. The only 'friend' I had was Asuma, who I don't talk to that much anymore. You met me on the night we were hitting up for old time's sake. We get together year or so, just to see how the other is doing."

"…Yeah. I could tell you weren't so much of a nice person when we first met. However, you seemed to change."

"On the outside," Kakashi sighed with a shrug. "I was always a nice person. I have a good heart, and a passion in art. I just didn't show it. I preferred to have less people as 'friends,' so I managed to succeed in that by being a jerk and tossing people around. I was a pretty unhappy person… most of the time. Never truly a jerk deep down, though."

"Isn't that the truth… I think it was when you took me in I accepted your jerkiness was in word only. I mean, if you cared so little about my wellbeing like you claimed, you wouldn't have taken me in. By the way, do you do that often?"

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. "Nope. You looked young though, a little too young, not to mention you passed out in my arms, so it wasn't like I could leave you there. I figured I could just drive you back to your parents, or something, when you woke up. I guess nothing goes the way we think it will, in the end."

"It's not a bad thing," Obito claimed with a smile. "I would do it all again, even the really painful moments that I thought you were going to kick my butt for. Like when you learned I was Uchiha, and your mom pointed out what I'd done, I really thought you would hate me. I thought you would hate me for lying to you, for being things I said I wasn't. I'd lied to you, yet you kept trusting me… it took a toll on my esteem, I felt so selfish."

"Yet you should know by now that none of those things bothered me," Kakashi pointed out. "We've already gone over this. I don't care if you're Uchiha, Snitzerwitz, or Oakley, I like you and that's it. I will keep liking you as well, because when I say forever, I mean forever." He punched Obito's arm in a platonic way. "Friendships like this don't just fade away."

"Friendship?" Obito's lips tugged into a frown. "I think we've gone a little past that, don't you?" He pulled at the bottom of Kakashi's shirt, slipping his fingers underneath and toying with Kakashi's navel.

"Fine, then," Kakashi whispered, closing his eyes and smiling, catching Obito's fingers. "A bond… you and I have a bond." His eyes snapped open as he leaned in, pecking Obito's forehead.

"Can I skip that and call it love?" Obito stuck his tongue out at Kakashi and wiggled his hand out of Kakashi's grasp, returning to soothing the skin. "Unless, somehow, the idea of that intimidates you… you are wimpy, Kakashi… very wimpy."

"Wimpy?" Kakashi laughed, removing Obito's hand from his chest. "No, not wimpy… yes, it's fine to call it love. I have no problems with that. I just… its more emotion than it is this."

"Yes, but this is a way to show emotion," Obito argued, nibbling on Kakashi's ear lobe. "That, and you're always gone and working, same as I. Sometimes, this makes me feel closer, even if only for a short time…"

"I understand," Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito's waist. "I told you before, I don't mind… as long as it makes you happy… but I get worn out easily, and sometimes I'm not in the mood…" He pressed his nose to Obito's shoulder, humming into it and enjoying having a place to rest.

"You've shown me this," Obito scoffed, but pressed his lips to Kakashi's cheek nonetheless. "However, it doesn't bug me. Anytime we can spend together makes me happy."

"Speaking of which," Kakashi tapped his lips, glancing upwards. "How on earth did we have so many mismatches in our life? I mean, there are so many times when we were younger that we stumbled into one another, and it's only now, many years later, that we met again and became like this. Think it's fate?"

"Too cliché," Obito teased, poking Kakashi's cheek. "Then again, it's kind of cute. Yeah, I suppose you'd call it something along those lines."

"I'm glad though," Kakashi smiled softly, "that we met again. Even if there were some painful times, it was really worth it."

"I agree." Obito paused, staring at Kakashi for a good moment. "Hey, Kakashi?"

"What?" Kakashi cocked a brow as Obito leaned closer to him, their noses brushing.

"Can you say you love me?" It was a simple request on Obito's part, one that had been itching at him all morning. It was just something he needed, something reassuring, something necessary.

"Of course, but... why?" Kakashi seemed compliant, though confused. That confusion was evident in the soft dragging of his voice.

"...You don't say it enough." Obito looked down at his lap, embarrassed by admitting the fact he'd been keeping track of such tiny things. Something like love was implied, right? One didn't have to be reminded? No, even if that was the case- Obito wanted to be reminded.

"...Excuse me?" Kakashi feigned a hurt expression, which quickly melted into a playful smirk.

"That's not what I want to hear." Obito crossed his arms, pulling on a 'no-shit' attitude and waiting for Kakashi to agree.

"Alright..." Kakashi's face flushed red, his lips parting as he attempted to form the sacred words. Yet, under Obito's demanding gaze, he found it somewhat impossible to even begin with the first word of the three. "I..."

"Ha, your cheeks are red!" Obito burst out laughing, falling forward and leaning on Kakashi's shoulder, grinning like an blubbering fool.

"Shaddup, are not. At least my cheeks only turn red at the really embarrassing things, and not every five seconds like you." Kakashi accused, scowling at the Uchiha and turning away. "Never mind. No holy words for you. You haven't earned them."

"Aww, come on, Kakashi," Obito nuzzled into his neck happily, running his finger down his side. "Say it~" He purred, nipping on Kakashi's ear.

"Nope~" Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around Obito's waist, tugging him closer with a grin. "Make me."

"Ka-ka-shi~" He repeated the name twice lovingly, pressing against him persuasively. "I have your keys... I wonder what you would do if I threw them out the door and into the woods..."

"You wouldn't." Kakashi's eyes narrowed, the threat putting him on the edge.

"Ah, but I would." Obito guaranteed with a grin.

"Don't even dare. Do you know how much it would cost to replace those?" Kakashi spoke darkly, as if he was prepared to throw Obito to the ground and attack him- though he probably was.

"I just got out of high school. I don't even know the value of money yet, you handle it all. Anyways, you still have to say it." Obito's tone made it so there was no argument, and it seemed he'd given Kakashi just enough pushes to earn what he wanted.

"Will you give me my keys back? I don't trust you with them anymore. You're not driving with me in the car again." Kakashi spoke with a exhausted, frustrated vigor that practically spoke for him in saying, _'I'm never doing this again.'_

"I'll give them back," Obito promised sincerely, his eyes pleading. "Now, say it."

"...Fine. I... well, you already know too well that I..." Kakashi stumbled, lowering his gaze to his lap. "Uh... I'm very much... yes, I.."

"Kakashi. It really isn't that hard, is it? I say it to you all the time. Do it like this. 'I love you.' See? Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. So say it."

"Well, you put a lot of pressure on me, you know..." Kakashi accused childishly. "Fine, I love you. Give me the damn keys." He held his hand out demandingly, his voice carrying a grudge. "Hand them over."

Obito frowned. "Nicer. Say it nicer."

Kakashi sighed, before giving it another attempt."...I love you..." He spoke slowly, glancing away and crossing his arms. "Better?"

"Nope. Are you even trying at all? Look me in the eyes..." Obito pressed their noses together and smiled softly. "Say it like I do..."

_He's such a brat sometimes, _Kakashi sighed, but leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. _I like that about him, though. _"I love you," He didn't say it like he was talking to Obito, much to his surprise, but with his eyes shut, and a simple smile on his lips, the words were more genuine than any of Obito's examples had ever been. He leaned forward, pecking Obito's lips as if to finalize it.

"See? Was that so hard?" He dropped the keys in Kakashi's hand happily. "You're a good talker, when you try to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi cocked a brow. "Jeez, at the beginning of this adventure, I figured I'd have to hold your hand through everything and take care of you every step of the way, because you were the ever so innocent seventeen-year-old..." He chuckled and held Obito's hand tightly. "Instead, you have even more backbone than even I."

"Well, I think you and I grew up backwards. You started out bossy, and I started out a little to servile and compliant, but as we aged, the roles switched completely."

"Now that you mention it, that does sound accurate..." Kakashi admitted, "but I like you as you are now. You're cute when you're flustered, and annoying when you're angry. You're lovely all around, anyway. Beautiful. Yeah."

"I'm a guy!" Obito objected with a blush. "...If you're going to call me something, call me 'handsome.' Stop insulting my masculinity."

"You had any?"

_"I hate you."_

"Love you, too, Obito."

Obito tugged at Kakashi's collar, tired of the conversation, and pulled him into a searing kiss. He wiped his lips as he pulled away, smiling at Kakashi's surprised blush. "Alright, if I'm beautiful, then you're fifty times beautiful."

"Then you're six hundred times beautiful." Kakashi bickered unhappily, digging his fingers into Obito's hair. "...Neh, Obito? I really... love you.. you know."

"Of course I do," Obito huffed, then pressed their lips together, before Kakashi could say any more. Kakashi smiled into the kiss and tugged him closer. He then released his hold on Obito and slipped into the front seat.

"Come on, let's go home." He yawned, not even bothering to cover it up. "I'm exhausted."

"Fine... love you..."

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't get to return it so, I love you too." He leaned forward, pecking Kakashi's forehead.

Kakashi wiped his forehead and shook his head. "I know." He grinned. "I love me too."

"Screw it, I really hate you."

**OoO**

**;w;**


End file.
